It's Just A Fairy Tale
by redheadclover
Summary: Alba Thesby is a fairy who goes to her old friend Aidan to hide out from her old fairy life. She becomes the fifth roommate to a house of supernaturals, and she feels acceptance, even meeting a fellow fairy named Levi. But as soon as word gets around of where she is, and who she is, can her new roommates keep her safe from both fairy enemies and other dark foes? OC
1. Hello Aidan

"Did you want anything else?" I heard above me, seeing the waitress look down at me as she placed the coffee in front of me. I smiled at her, shaking me head as I breathed in the coffee.

"No thank you." I replied to her, eyeing her smile and place her notepad into her apron and her pencil behind her ear. She was a kind woman, and she winked at me before moving away from my table, and there are only 3 other people in the diner that were there for food.

"You let me know if you anything else sweetie." she said to me along with her sweet tone of voice. I could smell the coconut vanilla perfume she was wearing from Bed Bath and Beyond, let alone see the drug department store make up she was wearing to cover some of her blemishes.

"Yes ma'am." I replied to her aloud, watching her walk over to the kitchen and away from me. I blinked a few times at the coffee in front of me, reaching over to the sugar cup and some of the cream pods, dunking in the right amount and drinking it. It was sweet, too sweet for my tongue to get used to. I cringed slightly as I drank down some of the drink. I sighed before looking to my left, seeing the wall reflection of my human body and how I looked.

Let me explain. I'm a fairy. This isn't my real body.

And let me be clear: Not all fairies are the same. I'm nothing like tinker bell from Peter Pan, or those emo fairies from the young adult novels. It's different for us fae, we are more secluded from the humans and we tend to keep to our own. We love nature, growing things and being in the moonlight is a natural high for us. It's almost opposite for humans who thrive with the sun; we fairies thrive with the moonlight because of its power in our blood system. We believe in nature as a source of many things: Medicine, dance, poetry, food source, and plenty of other things. We've been around for centuries, as long as vampires if not longer. But there is a reason we are not well known to the other supernaturals.

We thrive on privacy.

We hate interaction with other species, especially humans. Because, according to our ancestors and their teachings, the human are far less intelligent and far beyond with science, medicine and anything else. It's not hard to see fairies are a proud when it comes to their blood lineage and supernatural standings. We prefer to stay away from others and be on our own in the woods of Germany, Russia, England, Rainforest's in South America, the high mountains in Asia and the Middle East, and the dense valleys of Africa.

America, on the other hand, houses at least 5 fairy colonies, all which answer to one King and Queen for each colony. I belong to the Pacific Northwest Colony, in which we are located in the forests of Oregon along the coast of America. Our colony answers to a Queen, Queen Thedra, whom has been our Queen for 7 thousand years, yet she doesn't look a day over 40. We fairies live longer than most supernaturals, except for the occasional vampire. My age comes out to roughly 950, which is the equivalency to a teenager in human years. And for being a fairy that young in the colony, I was seen as reckless, stubborn, and in need of a leash in order to keep me within the kingdom walls.

I wanted out.

My family was part of the royal court. My mother, Saphora, was the Queen's personal healer and has been ever since she was a teenager, 900 years before I came along. My father, Jethro, was a solider, protecting the kingdom from other fairies or outside threats. I am the youngest of three, the two older siblings are brothers. The eldest name is Sven, rounding out to be about 1800 years old, with my other brother Pieter being around 1100 years old.

Being the youngest and only daughter was already degrading in the fairy colony world, since I was more of the free spirit than my brother and my parents. I was constantly watched, getting in trouble for doing things differently and not with the norms of the fairies. For instance, I wished to be a Healer like my mother, which was the same as a Doctor in the human world. But Healers were mostly males, and females were meant to be a part of poetry, gardening, and breeding. It sounds harsh, but that's what the fairies were holding onto: tradition.

Luckily, my mother was never one to refuse my curiosity of medicine, so she taught me all she knew. Then again, she was far more skilled, and I was still considered a Intern, in the sense that all she taught me was the mere scrape over the entire knowledge of fairy medicine. But if it came to the human knowledge of medicine, I would be a genius. Which is what also set me apart from the other fairies.

I wanted to see humans. I still do.

Now that is unheard of, considering we were private creatures who were proud and secretive. Humans were frowned upon with fairies, but a fair few left the colonies to live with the humans because they too were not only curious, but fed up with the laws the colonies had over them. When we go into the human world, we have to use Glamour, or a camouflage to look like a human. It takes a good amount go practice with Glamour in order to prefect it, and I used it several times. Mainly, because I would sneak out at night as a human in my Glamour and hang around the humans. They were a fun, awkward, and interesting species to see out and about. I would go into bars, since m Glamour gave me the impression of being in my early twenties.

There was one incident where not only was I surrounded by humans in the bar, but I also a couple of the supernaturals as well. This was my first time being in the same bar of vampires, and they knew who I was right from the ghetto. Every Supernatural species had a specific scent, and it was the main way we could tell who was who when we meet each other. Werewolves did in fact smell like dog, and vampires harbor a sweet scent, almost like sweet scent of flowers. I knew that was meant to make them more appealing to humans. Ghosts had a airy scent, almost like mist or rain. And Fairies, we harbored the scent of the Earth, the moist dirt floor, trees and leaves.

* * *

_It was in the early 1960's when I first met Aidan Waite. It was in Portland Oregon, 50 miles out from my colony and in a local diner. I was in my Glamour, the mid twenties look with my red hair in a high ponytail, wearing a green dress and looking like any other human in her mid twenties. But I must of missed the boat where human men were going to be looking at me because of the fact I looked rather appealing. I wasn't looking for anything with a human male at that point, but they didn't think in the same way I did._

_"Where are you off to girl?" One of the humans asked me, trying to be persuasive and flirty with me as I tried to get pass him and get out the door as fast as humanly possible. It was a public diner and I went to get away from the colony that night, thinking that it was a bright idea to have some alone time. BUt these humans were a feisty bunch, in fact they were a greasers that were feisty with any of the females that were in the diner. _

_"I'm leaving." I replied back to him in a low tone, hearing the others oohing at my feistiness at the main greaser who was all over me. He pushed himself closer to me, having me breathe the cigarettes and beer. I tried to push away from him once more, but he grabbed my arm finally, having me feel him pull me back to him._

_"Come on girl, let's have some fun." He over friends circled me, having me fear that I had no way to get out of there. I was a fury no doubt, but this was the first time I had to deal with humans in such a aggressive manner. I didn't know what to do, or if I could get some way to get out of there. _

_"I suggest you let the lady go." I heard behind the wall of boys and saw one lonely man in his late twenties looking at us. He had dark hair, slicked back in the same fashion as the men in the fifties, jeans rolled up at the ankle with black shoes and white socks, a white cotton shirt under a leather jacket. He stared at the boys with haunting eyes, having me feel the vice grip of one boy loosen and then him stepping away from me. The boys immediately walked away from me, mumbling under their breaths and then leaving the diner. I was stunned, thinking that for one moment I was seriously going to be in big trouble with the boys there. Sure they were humans, but there were several of them. I was the only one there, and thankfully the man was there to save me. _

_But as soon as we were along together, having him walk over with concern on his face, I finally breathed him in: vampire. He had a sweet scent on him, too sweet for any human to have. It reminded me of honey, the sweeties honey. It was almost too much for me to breathe in as he approached me. I covered my mouth as he was pretty close to me now. _

_"Are you okay?" He asked me, and then I saw something shift in his stance. He was looking right at me, his eyes were still come concern but I tried to breathe in a regular way once more. Once I took another breath of his sweet scent._

_"Thank you." I said to him in reply, my human voice was rough from the recent encounter, but I merely smiled at him, seeing him nod his head and smile in return. He then pointed behind him at the empty booth, his smile was soft and inviting._

_"How about we get a cup of coffee. I don't want you to go out there while those creeps are still there." He said aloud in a convincing tone. Something inside of me wanted to run away from him, knowing who he was and he might be after me since I was a Fae, but then again he might be nice to me. Vampires aren't nice, but he was the exception. He could tell I was hesitating, and he placed his hands to his sides to show he had nothing that he was going to use ._

_"I wouldn't hurt a Fairy out here, I'm not that low." He said to me, having me take a step back and balls my hands into fists. He knew who I was, what I was. I titled my head at him, showing him that I was confused. He raised both of his hands up to show he had nothing to use on me._

_"How do you know I'm a Fae, vampire?" I asked him aloud, seeing him smirk at me once more as he shifted his footing from one foot to another._

_"I could smell you from the moment you stepped into the diner. No offense you reek of forest floor and alpine." He said aloud to me, having me smirk back at him. He wasn't like the other vampires I saw from afar or even heard of. No, he was nice to me, nice and sincere. _

_"You're scent is pretty strong as well, all I can smell is the sweet stench of honey." I replied back to him, having him shrug to agree. For some reason, something inside of me told me to stay where I was, to see if I could talk to this vampire and not get killed. This was breaking the laws of my race, my ancestors, and namely my family way of life. They would murder me if they knew what I was doing, associating myself with a vampire. This was beyond insane, but who was I to play it safe now?_

_"I'm Adian Waite." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. Should I take the risk and shake it, or should I run back to the world I knew and was comfortable with? I took his hand in mine, seeing a small smile on his face and I knew that my mind was made up._

_"Alba Thespy."_

* * *

Since then, Aidan and I remained friends, meeting up every once in awhile over the next 50 years. Throughout that time, we would only talk about things and get to know the other species. Aidan was interested in how the Fae world worked, and I wanted to know the same with the vampire world. He was more secretive, and told me there was more darkness than light. It was the same with the Fae, the secrecy and privacy of our world was the top priority. But overall, though our meetings in diners and coffee shops, we got to know and rely on each other much more than needed. He stayed in contact with me, and we both developed a friendship over time.

I got caught a few times sneaking out into the real world, scolded at and put back in my place in the family and with the fairies. But the more they kept me within the fairy walls, the more I wanted to escape. And there was another reason I wanted to escape.

A male fairy wanted to marry me. And I wanted nothing to do with him.

He was nothing more than a prideful fairy that made me sick to my stomach. I never saw him as anyone I can romantically link myself to, and since he was pursuing me with determination, I wanted nothing more than to just leave and not see him again. His name was Felix, and his name gave him no justice to the prideful manner he brought to himself. He was boastful, competitive, and was not friendly at all.

The only reason he looked my way was because of my beauty. I was a looker in the fairy world, as horrid as that sounded, but most fairies were seen as beautiful. We were beautiful creatures, and when we cross to the human world we put on Glamour that makes us more radiant. He only saw my beauty, and nothing else about me was in fact appealing to him. It was when I refused him when he showing his prideful nature. He then was showing his negative and scary side to me, trying to fight to my affection in which I was not responding to him.

His aggressive nature to me was the main reason I had to leave, since the night I left the fair colony he in fact hit me. Even in the fairy colony, that was a line that should not of been crossed, since I refused him one last time and he gave me a black eye. His brawn overpowered his brain, and once I saw that, my family knew he was bad for me. He was meant to stay far away from me, thanks to my brothers and my father. They made sure he was not going to come near me. but that wasn't enough, not for me. I needed to find somewhere that was not my home, or that colony that was supposed to be my home.

I looked at my reflection of the human Glamour I had on. My red hair was wavy and curly, but in a ponytail and some of the bangs framing my pale freckles face. My stature was curvy, it wasn't thin nor was it huge. I had green eyes, bright enough like leaves in the summer day, and my lips were pink and full. The only thing that I was still sporting, Glamour or not, was my black eye that Felix gave me. It wasn't huge that I thought it would be, only green and yellow around my right eye. I hated my glamour image now, seeing the stain of human weakness on my face now.

I heard the door opening and closing, since it was the bell that signaling it. The song _Good Times _ by Matt Costa was playing in the speakers as I heard footsteps coming my way. I looked at my reflection and then taking another sip of coffee. I then breathed him in, honey and a hint of pine. Blood, the copper scent, was lingering on him as well. I saw his reflection in the mirror and I sighed, seeing him look down at me, but mostly at my black eye.

"Alba?" He asked me. He voice hasn't changed since we spoke, well, since we met. He was wearing a leather jacket, baggy jeans and dark shirt, his hair styled up so and his face was still bold and fierce, yet kind. I looked from the reflection to him, seeing him eyes and I smiled weakly.

"Hello Aidan."


	2. Meeting the Roommates

"Alba, what happened to you?" He asked me aloud, instantly crouching down to get to my level and then reaching out to my face. He thumb traced my bruise, having me jerk back for a second and see him look from the bruise to me. I felt as though my heart was breaking just from seeing him look at me, almost as if he was hit in the gut so hard.

"You remember that guy I was tell you about, the male fairy whom wanted to court me?" I asked him aloud in a small tone, knowing we were in a diner and people might hear. It took him a moment and then his eyes went wide, having me nod my head.

"He did this to you?" He asked me aloud, his voice was a bit bolder now. I looked around us for a moment or two, thinking it was safe enough for the both of us to talk like this.

"Where is he now?" Aidan asked me aloud in curiosity, and a hint of bitterness in his voice now.

"Back at the colony. No now knows I'm here." I explained to him, seeing him opposite of me now and folding his hands on the table, "My family knew what happened and told him it was forbidden for him to see me again. But he's not one to follow the rules."

"What do you mean 'not one to follow the rules'?" Aidan asked me aloud, not understanding what was happing.

"He's…not very sane in his right mind." I replied back to him, seeing him look down at his folded hands for a second. I took another sip of the coffee, having me see him look up and watch me.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" he asked me in a amused tone, trying to lighten the situation.

"Since now." I replied back to him, seeing a small smile on his face from my unique humor with him. He lost his smile as I finished the coffee and ran my fingers through my curry red hair. I tried to breathe, thinking of what else I could do right now. Should I have even met up with Aidan and talked to him about it? Was he at risk now? Who knows, I was in over my head anyways.

"So, clearly, you can't go back to your colony now, right?" Aidan asked me aloud, his voice was back to being serious and concerned. I looked at him, resting my head in my hands and shook my head. He thought to himself and I sighed, feeling a bit terrible now that I laid this on him. He must of dealing with plenty of things on his own as I breathed in the intense sent of the food that was on a plate passing me by thanks to the waitress, the same one who smelled of cheap perfume.

"I'm sorry, Aidan. I shouldn't of dumped this on you." I said aloud, reaching down to grab the duffle bag that was at my feet, eyeing him each out and grab my arm gently to stop me.

"Hold on, wait a second Alba." I heard him say in a softer tone. I looked at him, seeing him pat my am gently.

"Why don't you come back to my place and just…crash there for a bit until we can figure something out, okay?" Aidan asked me, giving me a shrug and having me raise my eyebrow at him. He wanted me to stay with him for awhile? We never reached that point in the friendship we had, well, the weird friendship we had together. I hesitated for a moment before answering him.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked him aloud, seeing him rise his own eyebrow at him from my hesitation.

"You don't trust me? After our 50 year friendship?" He asked in a amused tone, having me show a small smile at him. I knew he meant well, and I didn't have a single place to go at the current moment. I was far from home, and the nearest colony was in Boston, but I didn't want anything to do with them. I wanted just to be around humans for once, no fairies and nothing out of the ordinary.

"My roommates wouldn't mind at all." He reassured me, having me now look at him with worry.

"Roommates? I thought you lived alone." I said to him.

"Well, the last time we met up was in the 90's and I was alone at the time. Now I live with three people and they're great. " He explained to me.

"Are they vampires like you?" I asked him in a serious tone. I had to ask, since the last thing I needed was to be surrounded by four vampires. It would of been better to go back to the colony if that was the case.

"No! I'm not that low to live with other vampires, you know that. They're just….normal people." He replied to me, having me shift in my seat and look at him with more interest.

"And that doesn't seem like you either." I advised him, seeing him rub his fingers in hi hair.

"Okay why don't you just meet them and see what you think? I'm just saying you need a place to stay that's not a fairy colony and I doubt you really want to deal with heckling humans." he explained to me, having me pause and think for a moment before going him a straight answer. This was a risk, and I didn't even know what kind of people he was living with. I sighed, thinking I had nothing else to do since he was in fact helping me. There was never a moment in our friendship I felt unsafe with Aidan.

"Okay." I replied, seeing a smile on his face as he reached down to grab my duffle bag. I move up and out of the seat, seeing Aidan leave 5 bucks on the table for the coffee and tip.

"You don't have to," I said to him, thinking it was wrong for me letting him pay. But he shook his head and waved me off while he walked out of the diner and into the Boston streets. I felt the crisp air hit me hard in the face as I breathed in the surroundings. I could feel it in the air: iron.

One legend that is true about us fairies: iron is pretty deadly to us. It's like our kryptonite, something that could weaken us if we are exposed to it long enough. But little bits and pieces of iron, whether it's in the streets or in small object, effects us but to a point. Raw iron, or iron in a weapon, could kill us. It's been awhile since I breathed in iron and I shook my head to shake it off. Aidan notice and looked over at me, seeing him trying to breath in something else for a moment.

"Iron?" He asked me, having me not my head as I looked around to see what was the source. It had to be the pipes along the houses, the drain pipes and other sources. i shook it off, knowing I was going to get used to it within seconds as I walked with Aidan.

We passed human, having them go off on their own businesses and agendas. I got to get into a glimpse of what the human world looked like now in the 2000's, making me see that technology thrived and more bad news than good news on the television. I watched like a child with wide eyes, seeing the humans walking around nonchalantly and having their own lives unfolding.

Aidan and I walked for about ten minutes until I saw where he was living. It was a house, looking very old and vintage looking at three stories, though the third was in fact the attic. It was small and against a brick building, making it look out of place with the other houses. There was a cement step way to the green door, having me stop at the end of the stairs. Aidan walked for a few steps before he looked back and down at me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to intrude on your roommates." I said to him, seeing him place my duffle bag on the step and walking down to meet me.

"It's fine." he reassured me, placing both hands on my arms and rubbing them in a friendly way, "I want you to have a bed to sleep in tonight, not the street. I'm not going to let you do that, and besides, my roommates are gonna like you." I smiled at him, seeing him grin and we both walk up, having me grab the duffle bag and seeing him open the door.

Inside the lights were on, and we were next to the staircase in the living room. It was warm, though the room looked a bit bare. However, it seemed to fit the home as Aidan shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the hook with some other jackets. I could breathe in the iron in the house, the pipes in the kitchen and other small appliances. It was bearable as he walked into the living room with me behind him like a lost puppy. I looked around the room, breathing what there was. I thought I would be berthing in the simple scent of humans, but no, something else was coming through for me to breathe. It was a subtle scent, but it was still particular. Dog….oh no.

"Aidan, you live with werewolves?" I asked him aloud with a worried tone in my mouth. He looked back at me, see in the shock in my eyes and hearing it in my tone. I was surprised, thinking that this was the most obscure thing for me to wrap my human head around. I never encountered werewolves before, and I was afraid of what they would think about when a fairy is in their home.

"It's not a huge deal at this point Alba." He replied back to me, as if it was nothing. I then heard footsteps above us on the second floor walking over to the stairs.

"Aidan is that you?" I head above us, it was male. Aidan and I looked at the stairs and having me clutch the duffle bag some more in hopes that I wouldn't be killed on the spot.

"He's a nice guy, Alba. A little on the neurotic side…but nice." He said to me as I saw the feet appear on the steps coming down. I was about to argue with him when I saw two people walking down the steps. I was thinking of werewolves being dirty and rugged, but I was wrong when I saw the male and female coming down the steps into the living room. They both looked like normal humans, the male having short brown hair and a bit of a beard coming in, with bright brown eyes and wearing a flannel shirt with jeans and sneakers. The female was blond, her hair pushed back behind her shoulders and wearing a blouse with jeans. Her eyes reminded me of the sea, bright blue and pretty. I was silent when they looked at me with curiosity and intrigued, standing in front of Aidan and I.

"Josh, Nora, I want you to meet someone. Aidan said aloud, having him step out of the way and having me be in the line of sight. I wanted to run, thinking that they were instantly going to hate me and not like me. I was a fairy after all, could they tell if I was?

"This is my old friend, Alba." He introduced us, then pointing to the male and then female, "This is Josh and his wife Nora."

Nora smiled at me, a warm smile, and Josh looked at me. It was like he was trying to analyze when I smiled awkwardly at them both.

"Hi." I said aloud, seeing Aidan carefully take my duffle bag from the vice grip I had on the straps. He took the bag and placed it on the couch on my right.

"She needs a place to stay for a bit, so I brought her here to crash for a day or two." He explained as I saw Josh still staring at me. At first I had no idea what he was looking at, and then it hit me. Both of his eyes were focused on my black eye, having me sift awkwardly.

"Of course." Nora said aloud, having me smile at her as she was also now looking at the black eye and then I bit my lip. This was so weird for me to look at two werewolves. Josh looked from me to Aidan and have a nervous look on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, in the kitchen Aidan?" he asked Aidan aloud, his void sounded a little frantic and Aidan was looking at him in a confused way. Aidan cleared his throat as I looked down, seeing him leave my side and then walk over with Josh to the kitchen. I was there with Nora, seeing her walk over to me a bit. The scent of werewolf she was harboring was all around me now as she looked at my black eye.

"How did you get that black eye, if you don't me asking?" She asked in a polite tone. I was about to ask her when she smiled at me, "I'm a nurse at the hospital, that might of been over the line. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I replied to her, seeing her fidget with the awkwardness, "I huh…had a bad run in with a guy." I said aloud, finding my voice once more as I saw someone intently appear next to her, like a wisp of air. A woman instantly appeared out of nowhere, and I took a step back as she looked at me. Something like this reminded me of magic, or something else. She looked lowly though, with olive skin and dark hair framing her thin and angelic face, her bright brown eyes and was smiling. She looked over at Nora, as if I wasn't there, but I was looking at her with wide eyes. How did she do that?

"Who's this? She looks scared." She asked Nora, as if I was not in the room. But Nora was not looking at the girl, she was looking at my reaction, which was shocked. I finally breathed in what I knew what it was: mist and rain. I knew who had that scent, and it surprised me that I didn't breathed it in before.

"I didn't know ghosts could do that!" I said aloud, without thinking. Both the girl and Nora froze and looked over at me, then having me see Aidan and Josh stop talking together and look at me as well. All four of the roommates were now in the living room now as they looked at me with wide eyes, well, all except Aidan, who was looking at me with more worried eyes. This was not the plan for a nice introduction.

"You can see me?" The girl asked, pointing to herself. I nodded my head, having Aidan clear his throat and move back over to me next to me, seeing that I needed some kind of support about the next piece of news that was about to spill out.

"How can you see her?" Josh asked me aloud in wonder. I gulped a few times, knowing that they all must of been more confused about me. I had to take a deep breath and tell them the truth, knowing that this was a both suicidal and stupid at the same time. I looked at all three of them, seeing their shocked and concerned faces on me.

"I'm a fairy."


	3. I'm a Fairy

There was silence in the house as they all drank in what I said. Now I knew I was in deep trouble, since I told two werewolves and a Ghost who I was and they weren't taking it as nicely as I thought they were, well not at first. They were looking at me as if I was a alien, and I guess I was. Why wasn't I running now? I could of hoped on the next train back to Oregon and back home, it was much better then what I was feeling now. You could hear a pin drop in the room as the roommates looked at me. I started to fidget in my spot, hoping someone would say something, anything.

"A….fairy?" Josh asked me aloud, as if he was skeptical. I nodded my head, thinking he was about to flip.

"A fairy, as in….." the Ghost girl asked aloud, having me look at her and raise my eyebrow. _ Please don't say it_, I thought him my head. But she did, "Tinkerbell."

"Do I look like Tinkerbell to you?" I asked her in almost a snappy tone, seeing her tilt her head and shake her head at me, "It's completely different."

"But, you are a fairy?" Nora asked me aloud, hearing Aidan sigh aloud in frustration. I crossed my arms in front of me, hearing the duffle bag drop to the floor in a heap now

"I'm fairy, yes. And you and your husband are werewolves and she is a Ghost. I could smell you two from the moment I came into the house." I explained to her aloud, seeing her eyes go wide and Josh get into a defensive stance next to her, placing a hand on her arm. The girl smiled widely at me, thinking this was the best thing in the world. I saw her walk over to me, her scent of mist was getting closer to me as she looked more friendly than hostile.

"You could smell us?" Josh asked me in a worried tone.

"Come on Josh, she's a supernatural like us." Aidan tried to convinced him with a sigh in his voice.

"I didn't think Fairies could be real!" The ghost girl said aloud as he walked around me, looking at me. I wasn't anything too big to look at and I watched her with hesitation as she was now right in font of me again, "Sorry for the weird vibe we sent off, I'm Sally Malik!" She waved at me. I nodded at her with a small smile on my face.

"Alba Thespy." I replied to her, seeing her grin from ear to ear.

"How could you smell us?" Josh asked again, pushing past Nora and Sally to stand right in front of me. I would be afraid of him, but something about his nice face and neurotic tone of void made me think he was more curious and afraid than feared.

"Fairies have a good sense of smell, it kind of helps us with who we talk to." I explained to him, seeing him look at me up and down.

"Don't fairies have wings?" Josh asked aloud, making me scoff and raise a eyebrow at him.

"Racist aren't we?" I asked him back, seeing Sally giggle as Aidan rub his eyes next to me, "I can't walk about with wings on my back, other supernaturals will see. I have to wear Glamour."

"What's Glamour?" Nora asked from behind Josh, sounding more curious.

"It's like camouflage, or make-up they have to wear when they're around other species." Aidan explained to her aloud from next to me.

"But you do have wings?!" Sally asked me aloud with a gleeful tone in her voice. I looked at her and nodded my head, seeing her literally jump up and down and clap her hands.

"This is so cool!" She replied, having Aidan smile from her actions.

"At least someone is appreciative." Aidan said aloud, now looking at Josh, "Look Josh, she's not a threat or anything. She ran away from home." The mood shifted now, no longer kind and gleeful. All of the eyes were on me now and they were going to ask more questions about it. I looked at Aidan, thinking if it was a good idea to talk about what happened and why I left.

"Did you have to leave your home…because of what happened?" Nora asked tentatively, pointing to my eye and having me look from Josh to her. At least she was kind, having me not feel threatened with Josh. I wouldn't blame him, if another supernatural being acme to my home wanting to stay for a day or two I would want to know they wouldn't set the place on fire. I nodded my head at her, seeing her smile slightly at me before looking at Josh.

"It's only for a few days until I can figure out what to do, and I promise not to get in your guys's way." I said to them all aloud, mostly Josh but I had to consider the others. I looked from them to Aidan, seeing him eye me from his spot and then giving me a small smile.

"Well of course she can stay here." Nora said aloud, stepping out from behind Josh and seeing Josh look back at her with what looked like a shocked face. Nora eyes him, giving him a look and then glazed over at me, "I don't think it would be right turning her out in the cold. Besides, if Aidan brought her here then I doubt she's a threat to us."

"Come on Josh, give the girl a break." Sally said in almost a playful tone, having me look from Nora to Josh, seeing him sigh and rub the back of his neck. I was staying for certain, having Aidan smile and pick up my bag for me.

"Let's get you to your room." he said to me, having me point to the couch.

"I can honestly stay on the couch, I don't want to be too much trouble." I said to him aloud in almost a pleading tone. He shook his head.

"Come on, we have a spare room. It's big enough." Aidan said aloud to me, having me follow him before smiling at the group one more time. Both Nora and Sally, but Josh still looked a bit weary about it as I followed Aidan up the stairs and into the attic.

True to his word, the room was pretty spacious and looked big enough to house a human in there. There was one bed in there, a queen sized bed and a window facing out into the backyard. One dresser and closet was there as well, all in all it was a nice little room. Aidan walked in and placed my duffle bag on the ed, having me look at the room and feel a small sense of hope for me. He just stood there as I walked over to the window facing the nice sized backyard with green grass and high walls. I looked back at him, seeing him smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Is this okay?" He asked me in wonder.

"It's perfect, thank you." I replied to him, seeing him smile at me as I sat on the bed, "Where's your room?"

"I sleep in the basement." He replied to me walking over to and sitting on the bed next to me, having me look at him with confusion, "I figured I would give Nora and Josh some space since they got married a while back." I was silent for a moment, thinking about the awkward moment I had with Josh and the others before coming to my room.

"I think Josh hates me." I said in a simple tone.

"Trust me, he doesn't hate you. He's just territorial when it comes to other supernaturals. You gotta give him time though, he just learn tonight that Fairies are in fact real." Aidan said to me.

"Sally took that much better than him." I pointed out to him.

"Anything remotely interesting is fantastic for Sally. She loves anything Supernatural, and she already likes you." Aidan reassured me, having me nod and look down at my sneakers. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Just consider staying here for a few days, please?" Aidan asked me aloud, having me look over at him. I could tell he was concerned with my well bring and what was going to happen to me. I couldn't rob him of that, thinking he was already placing his neck out on the line with his roommates for me. I smiled and nodded my head. I was going to be living with a vampire, a ghost and two werewolves for awhile now.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, knowing that I was still thinking about my new living arrangement. It was around 2 in the morning, I knew I needed air. I snuck out of the house and into the backyard, just sitting on the grass in my pajama plaid pants and sweatshirt, my curly hair in a ponytail behind me. My dug my toes in the grass as I looked up at the moon, seeing it was nearly full. I brought my knees to me chest and just stared, thinking of home.

The moon is a precious to fairies, and I loved looking at the moon all the time. It made me feel as though I was right where I wanted to see, seeing how big and bright the moon was. I felt my energy from walking around in Glamour, covering my tattoos and wings and all, made me glad that I was finding something familiar in this new situation.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I heard behind me, seeing that it was Nora. I looked and saw her by the backdoor, in her own pi's and wrapping herself in a jacket.

"Couldn't sleep." I replied to her, seeing her walk out and sit down with me. I felt as though she was nice enough to be for me to have a conversation with her as I looked back up at the moon. She looked as well, she must of tried to figure out why I was looking at the moon.

"Are you….a fan of the moon?" she asked me in a slow tone. I smiled.

"I get a good about of energy from the moon." I explained to her, seeing her look from the moon to me, "It's like how plants get energy from the sun, or even humans too. With Fairies, it's all about the moon." I smiled when I told her this, thinking that it was true.

"It's almost like solar energy." Nora added, having me nod my head.

"The moon is a pretty big deal to us Fairies. We see the moon as a huge energy source for a lot of things: medicine, music and poetry, gardening and plants, nature, the works." I explained to her, seeing her look at me with wrapped attention, "When there's a new moon, or a small crescent of a moon, we tend to loose a lot of our energy and it gets us drowsy."

"Like…a withdrawal?" Nora asked, having me see she was trying to be clear about it.

"Pretty much." I said to her aloud, seeing her nod her head and look ahead for a moment. It was silent between us for another moment or two before Nora spoke up again to me.

"I'm sorry of how Josh reacted to meeting you." I looked from the moon to Nora, seeing her look at me and fiddle with her fingers in her lap, "He's not real keen to meeting new Supernatural people. You see, we've seen through a lot as a household within a couple of years. And with Josh, he's a guy who just wants….normalcy."

"It's okay." I replied to her, "I would act the same way if I met a Supernatural being for the first time. There's a reason why Fairies are more secluded and private."

"We've never encountered a fairy before, and it's pretty out of this world with the concept that fairies exist." Nora added, having me smile from her remark.

"Sounds more Disney-ish?" I asked her, seeing her nod her head as I shrugged with her, "Figures as much. But to be fair, you guys are the first werewolves I've ever met."

"Really?" Nora said aloud in disbelief. I smiled at her.

"It's like I said, we're a private species, especially with other Supernaturals. We don't like being associated with others. You could say we are a prideful race." I said some more, thinking about it, "That was part of the reason I had to leave."

"Because of their pride?" Nora asked me, having me pause before I answer her.

"Yes, and that they didn't embrace the unusualness in the world. They stayed safe, never venturing out." I replied to her, looking from her to the moon and resting my chin on my knees. I could tell she was eyeing me from her spot on the grass.

"Are you saying you're not safe?" She asked me aloud. I knew what she meant, thinking I was going to be some kind of danger to her and the rest of the house. But I was going to keep my head down in this new world and situation. Nora should know from the beginning of our relationship as housemates, she should know the truth.

"I'm not safe."


	4. 950

I took out the last of my human clothes that I had for about a couple of decades and placed them in the closet, shuffling the two pairs of sneakers I had into the bottom of the closet and then pushing the curly hair that was coming in front of my eyes. It was around 9 in the morning, and I felt as though I could eat anything given in front of me. The last time I ate was when I just came into Massachusetts at a local cafe.

I walked down the stairs slowly, still wearing a old baseball tee shirt and my pajama bottoms, my bare feet hitting the stairs step by step as I could breathe in the breakfast that was being made. Eggs, bacon, pancakes and cereal. I walked down to the bottom step of the stairs and peering into the kitchen. There was Josh, Sally, and Nora all talking together. Nora and Josh were making breakfast, leaving Sally who sitting on the counter and chatting away. I was a bit worried about going in there, but after talking to Nora last time I knew it wasn't going to be as awkward as it was when I first met them.

"Hey!" I heard from Sally, who finally looked over at me and smiled her big grin. I gave a small wave and walked over slowly, seeing Josh and Nora stop cooking and looking over at me as well. I saw Nora smile at me, and Josh looked just as pensive as he did last night when I went to my room. I awkwardly stood in the archway between the kitchen and living room, having my hand sat my sides and giving a nervous wave.

"Hi." I replied, seeing Nora point to the breakfast with the wooden spoon in her hand.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me aloud, having me nod my head. She grinned and moved around the spoon a bit more.

"Grab a seat, it should be ready in a minute. What do you want to drink?" Nora asked aloud, looking from me to Josh. I looked away from them both and walked to the table, grabbing a seat and seeing Sally still smile down at me.

"Orang juice would be fine." I replied, seeing Josh move from his spot to the refrigerator and grabbing the carton of Orange juice and walking to the counter. I watched him for a moment, seeing a hint of hesitation in his face before I spoke up once more.

"Where's Aidan?" I asked aloud in wonder, since the last time I saw him he was helping me to my room.

"He went off to do some business in town, he should be back later." Sally replied to me in a grin as Josh placed a glass of orange juice on the table for me. For the first time, he smiled at me and sat down to my left.

"Thank you." I said aloud, seeing him nod his head and fold his hands on the table. Nora was making a plate as I took a hesitant drink from the glass. Josh cleared his throat and looked at me fully.

"I wanted to apologize to you…on how I acted last night." He said to me in a calm voice, having me place the glass down and shake my head.

"It's fine, really. I would of acted the same way." I replied to him as Nora placed a plate of breakfast food in front of me. I smiled at her as she sat next to Josh and took his hand in hers.

"But it still wasn't right." Joash said to me aloud, having me only smile at him and take another drip, "And I wanted to say that I am completely sorry for doing that to you. It wasn't fair since I had no idea where you were coming from."

"It's okay, truly." I said to him in a reassuring tone to him, seeing him smile and then look over at Nora. I took a few bites from the breakfast, realizing how hungry I got and ate as politely as I could without showing that I was rude. It was a solid minute or only me eating, having me feel a bit awkward as they were all watching me.

"Woah there, Tinker." Sally said in a worried tone, having me look up at her as I took another big bite from the plate in front of me, "When was the last time you ate?" I thought to myself, not thinking that my own stomach was in fact in knots since the left the colony.

"It's been a couple of days. Three the most." I replied about, seeing Nora's eyes go big.

"Why haven't you eaten at all?" She asked me, worry in her tone. I shrugged as I took another sip of orange juice.

"I wasn't thinking of food at the time, mostly about finding Aidan." I replied to them, taking another bite of the breakfast. Josh looked over at Nora and Sally, then back at me. Worry was once again found in his eyes.

"So…how long have you known Aidan?" he asked me, having me think about for a second or two. It's been awhile since I thought about it, really thought about how long our friendship has lasted.

"It's been about 50 fifty years…give or take." I replied to him, seeing his eyes go wide from the new information.

"And how does that work? Since you look like you're about in your mid twenties." Sally asked from her spot on the counter. I leaned back in my chair and placed my hands on the table, missing the plate and tried to figure out how I was going to word it with them.

"Fairies live up to be thousands of years old, the eldest that I know over is about 9,000 years." I explained to them, all three of them giving me their wrapped attention, "I am technically only 950 years old."

I paused, seeming then try to figure it out and seeing the look of both shock and confusion on their faces.

"You're 950 years old?" Sally asked me slowly, trying to wrap her own head around it. This must of been hard for them to swallow, since I did look like I was in my twenties and it didn't click so quickly. I nodded my head, waiting for a reaction from them.

"So, being a 950 year old Fairy…that can technically be seen as….young?" Josh asked, trying to sound it out with his words.

"Yeah, actually my birthday is next month. I'll be 951, and that technically makes me a youngling in the colony. I won't be fully mature until I'm around 1000 years old. My elder brothers are 1800 and 1100." I explained to them.

"So it's like you're the equivalent to a teenager?" Sally asked aloud.

"More or less, more like 24 or 25 in human years. I'm still young and not seen as mature enough to make my own decisions." I explained some more, "The Queen of my colony, Queen Thedra, she's about 7,000 years old. That's like her being about 65 years old in the human world."

"You guys have a Queen?" Sally asked with shock in her voice. I nodded my head, seeing her hop down from the counter and walk over with wrapped attention.

"There is so much I wanna know!" Sally said in a grin at me, having me smile in a shy state. I then cleared my throat as I looked over at Josh.

"I was wondering if there was a grocery store near by." I asked him, seeing him nod his head as he cleared my plate.

"Yeah there's one about four blocks down, why you ask?" He asked me aloud, placing the dishes in the sink.

"I was going to go grab some herbs and fungus." I replied, seeing him pause and look back at me. I looked from him to Sally and Nora, seeing the same confused look on their faces.

"It's for my medicine research…..and for a bit of gardening. Which was my next question, why don't you guys have a garden out back? I mean, you do have enough room for it." I said aloud, folding my hands on the table and looking at Josh again. Josh shrugged after a moment of thinking about it.

"I really don't know to be honest." He said in a light tone, having me look from him to Sally and Nora again, "We never had time to make one really."

"I could make one for you." I suggested aloud, seeing Sally grin and nod her head as Nora looked at Josh for some approval, "I know how to make a great garden. Fresh produce for you and ingredients for me." Josh looked at me for second, and look at Nora to see what she thought. I then thought I overstepped my boundary, since I practically just moved in and was in their home. I was about to say never mind to the idea, but Josh beat me to it.

"Sure, why not." He replied, having me show a genuine smile at him. I just met the guy, and he went from being awkward to me to warming up in a matter of one night. It was slowly becoming easier for me to talk to the other supernaturals that I just met. It made think of what I heard in the past about the supernaturals, all of the negativity and hate. My mind was reeling from what I was seeing and understanding, and it hasn't even been 24 hours.

* * *

"So what do you use when you're a Fairy? Like…what's an ideal kind of ingredient?" Sally asked with intrigued as she walked behind Nora and I in the supermarket. I had my own basket in hand and Nora was pushing a cart, and half of my stuff was seeds, fertilizer, and smaller ingredients as well. I was looking at some of the mushrooms and other pieces of fungi that was there in the store. I might have to go out into the woods for the other ingredients.

"Most of them are herbs and leaves from special plants and leaves. Their mostly for medicine work." I explained and I picked form mushrooms and smaller spices.

"Medicine?" Nora asked aloud as she grabbed her own pack of meat.

"Just for little things, like scrapes, the flue or cold, and anything else that is visible." I explained to them, then pouting to my black eyed, "Rosemary and mint mushed together in a past will lift this within a night's sleep."

"Speaking of night, Josh and I are going to be out tonight until tomorrow morning." Nora explained to me, having me look over at her. She smiled at me weakly, "It's the time of the month."

"Ah." I replied, seeing her nod her head at me.

"We do it together and hopefully we come back without a stomach ache or two." She said to me as we headed to the can register. She placed her items on the bar first as I took out the money I had. I made human money throughout the years doing odd jobs here and there, and also the nice concept of stealing. It was a nice diary trick to have under my belt since I was in fact in need of help every once in awhile. As I paid for my groceries, I thought it was a new leaf turning for me, a new start for me in the human world and something I could look forward to.


	5. Skin Deep

I faced the mirror when I took off the shirt over my head. I've been at the apartment for about two weeks now, helping out in any way that I could. I started a garden in the backyard, growing some produce and then some ingredients for any medicine needs. I knew how to help out with simple remedies, and it was keeping me busy. I was trying to find a job in the city, wanting to help out with rent and earning my keep in the house.

I was getting to know the other roommates in the house. Sally told me how she died, a sad and tragic tale from her ex-fiance whom is now deceased. She was a kind spirit, someone that can fill me in with the human way of life and how I should function walking around from place to place without being so awkward.

Josh was in fact neurotic, liking to keep the house clean and tidy. He worked at the hospital with Nora and Aidan, but he is none the less kind and polite to me. Nora was a perfect fit for him, being more calm and collective and bringing him down from his neurotic episodes. And Aidan, well, I've known him well enough for fifty years to get to know him more.

I started decorating my room with things from the thrift store that was a couple of blocks away, having more eclectic things in the room. There were mostly pictures of places, places in the world of humans that I wanted to see and visit. I also had started to bring in plants, any kind of plant I can help and nourish back to health. My room was looking more like a greenhouse and hippie home, and I liked it.

There were times when I needed a break from my Glamour and literally spread my wings. With wings, Fairies can control whether or not they are seen by others. The wings, when not out and being used for flight or levitation, are seen as a tattoo on our whole back. Its the only way we can conceal our wings without giving ourselves away. I turned around, having my back be at the mirror to see my tattoo. I was wearing a dark blue bra, contrasting against my pale freckled skin and curvy body.

The tattoo itself looked very angelic, cured lines along my spine and shoulder blades, smoothly going down my back and stopping at my hips. All of the lines, weaving in and out of each other, resembled my wings, and they all stopped along my spine, showing where the wings connected. Every fairy tattoo was different, the tattoos both of my brothers had were more masculine. I was proud of my wings, and it saddened me sometimes when I was in Glamour and hiding it.

I cracked my neck, flexing out my spine and then feeling the tattoos peel off my back, then sprouting out and fluttering a couple of times. My real wings almost resembled the wings of a fly, but they were lighter in color and looked more elegant. My wings had a tint of gold to them, the gold shine to the wings and almost resembling glitter. Every pair of wings was different of course, but the color of your wings was the same of your family members, it was as if it was your family's coat of arms. Our family was a hint of gold and glimmer to it.

I had more tattoos along my arms, resembling my fairy pride in nature. They were mostly vines, spiraling around my arms starting on my shoulders and cascading down to my wrists and one vine going to my middle finger. Along the vines, over the top and wrapping around, the ancient Fairy language was seen. Fairies have the ancient language tattooed on their bodies, either in vines or in big blocks. Most of what is written are spells to keep away evil, or even their name in the language. For me, it was a protection spell. It was a way to keep away evil spirits, or supernaturals who were a threat to me.

But one tattoo I wanted on my own, the one I knew it was for me and me alone, was the tattoo I had on my collarbone. It was elegant like the vines, and it was in the same ancient language. It read _gwragedd annwn. _It meant Fairy of the Stream in the Welsh language. I wanted it to signify who I was, wear I came from, and that was not going to change me.

I looked at my wings in the mirror, seeing them flutter a bit trying to work once more. It's been weeks since I spread my wings out, and it's almost as if I was so sore from not using them. Being a fairy, using your wings was a sense of freedom, and I loved seeing my wings out and about. Something caught my eye, something shining, on top of my dresser. I looked over, seeing two objects on the top. One of them was a medium sized jar, with my fairy dust inside sparkling from the light from my window. The other was a small locket, something I would wear that would stash a small amount of fairy dust in case I needed it for an emergency. I walked over and got the necklace on, feeling the cool locket that was made of a lit material and smiled.

Fairy dust is essential for Fairies, it was our life source. We use out fairy dust to help us with medicine, with growing plants and food. Our fairy dust is, in a nutshell, life. The small amount of fairy dust, even just a few specks could make the biggest impact. Every fairy has their own supply of dust, and we could only get more from the Queen. I never used a hefty amount of dust, and I was saving up on my dust. I had a good amount, and I needed to save ever bit of it since I was no longer at the colony. Only because fairy dust is also valuable with other supernaturals. Way too valuable. There have been wars in the past over fairy dust, involving both werewolves and vampires. If my identity was made clear in this neighborhood with other Supernaturals, I could be in trouble. My own life would be at risk.

"Oh!" I heard behind me, seeing Aidan at the door way. I looked at him first and saw him look down immediately. I rushed over to grab a blanket from the bed, covering my front body with the blanket.

"I'm so sorry. I should of knocked." He said aloud in a weary tone. I cleared my throat, seeing him look back at me and having me smile back at him.

"It's okay. I wasn't nude or anything." I replied to him, hearing him give a nervous laugh and he walked in tentatively. I stood there, coving my front in a blanket as he stood in my room,

"I was checking in on you to see if you wanted to go out with Sally and I tonight….but you were a bit occupied." He replied to me in a sheepish tone. I smiled, having me feel my wings fluttering rapidly behind me. My wings go with my emotions, fluttering when I was happy or sinking when I was sad. I was fluttering so hard I was levitating off the floor, my bare feet not touching the hardwood floor.

"Really?" I asked aloud in glee, not noticing the amazed look on Aidan's face. He watched me as I was hovering in the air, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah. I mean if you want to." He said aloud. I nodded my head, coming back to the ground and giggling.

"Sorry, I tend to get carried away with my wings out." I explained to him, seeing him nod and look at my wings with interest.

"I've never seen your wings." He said aloud, pointing to them and I nodded my head, knowing it was my doing.

"They look….well…." Aidan said aloud, having me wait for some kind of answer. Weird? Awkward? Unusual?

"Beautiful." I was frozen in my spot when he called my wings beautiful. I looked down at he walked over to me, slowly but surely.

"We've been friends for fifty years, and I haven't seen you like this before." He said to me, gesturing to my whole body, tattoos and all.

"I know." I replied to him.

"You told me once that Glamour is meant to cover you all up, even your true fairy beauty." Aidan explained to me some more, "Why would you want to hide that from me?"

I stood there alone for a second, thinking of how I would want to word it to him without sounding too conceited or mean.

"Fairies thrive on pride, Aidan. When we use Glamour, typical Fairies would want to look so beautiful as humans that it would seem like they weren't…real. I never wanted to show that to you…because that's not how I wanted you to see me." I explained to him, seeing him look at me as if he was kind of hurt from what I was saying.

"I wanted you to see me as the person whom I felt like I was. I was afraid of showing my beauty to someone whom was not a fairy. I hated beauty, and since I've been in a world that thrived on beauty, it was nice not to think about it." I said some more, thinking I was rambling on about it. He thought to himself for a moment or two before nodding his head.

"I never took you for someone who was prideful, Alba. And if that's what a Fairy is, then you're far from one." he explained to me, having me smile at him. He smiled back and stuff his hands in his pockets. I was always afraid of showing my Glamour to him, knowing that I was running the risk of judgement. But it was true: I never wanted my beauty to be the main factor of me being a fairy. I wanted it to be my knowledge, my wit, my stubbornness, and my care for nature. Beauty was far from it.

"So." Aidan said aloud, breaking the moment of silence between us, "Tonight? You coming?" He was back to his normal self, having me smirk at him and nod my head. He understood where I was coming from, and I was tankful, even after fifty years of friendship.

"I would love to."

* * *

"This place is pretty cool!" I say over the loud music as I follow Aidan and Sally into the bar. The bar was pretty small, having a dane floor, some tables and chairs and a jukebox. It literally looked like a hole in the wall, but I liked it. I was still figuring out the way of life for humans, and being with a vampire and ghost seemed like the perfect way to find out. I was back to wearing Glamour, wearing a nice dar green cotton dress with a gray cardigan, leggings and boots. My curly hair was in a ponytail once more and Nora helped me wear some simple make-up, the first for me since I never wore human make-up before. Nora and Josh were having a date night together, leaving the other three roommates to our own devices.

"It's not so bad." Sally said to me as we found a table with three chairs in the corner. Sally and I sat down as Aidan stayed up.

"I'm getting us beer, stay here." He said to me, walking to the bar with his leather jacket. I watched them, then looked around at the other patrons. The smell was of alcohol, a couple of colognes and perfumes the other patrons were wearing, cheap chips and salsa, cigarettes and cigars, and body odor.

"Does each bar smell like….sweaty men?" I asked Sally over the loud music, knowing no one was going to look our way.

"Pretty much. you'll get used to the smell." Sally reassured me as Aidan came back and handed me a bottle of beer. I drank beer once or twice from the couple of meetings I had with Aidan in the past. It was bitter as it went down my throat and I wince a bit.

"It's a bit off yeah. They don't have the good stuff." Aidan commented as I placed the bottle on the table top and smirked at him.

"The good stuff is whiskey with tree sap and nectar, now that can knock a vampire like you on his ass for a solid hour." I commented, seeing him laugh and take a drink from his beer. I looked around at the room again, seeing humans talk to each other and laugh at their own conversations.

"So, is this what humans do all the time?" I asked aloud to Sally and Aidan.

"Most of the time yeah. Drink, laugh about stupid stuff, and dance." Sally said aloud to me, having me look at her as a song came on over the club. Sally then shot up from her spot.

"I know this song! Come on guys, let's dance!" She said in a grin. I saw Aidan roll his eyes as Sally pleaded with him. He finally got up in a huff, a small smile on his lips.

"Fine! If it will get you to shut up! Come on Alba." he said to me, taking me hand and leading me over to the small dance floor. A couple of other people were dancing with the song, which was a upbeat song. I could hear the lyrics over the speakers as Sally and Aidan started to dance. Aidan was moving back and forth, a small smile on his lips as Sally was jumping around with her hands in the air and giggling

_See I've been_

_Looking up, looking down, looking side to side_

_Wondering why this world is the way that it is_

_And why my momma cries_

_Every night when I'm trying to rest my head_

_On the floor_

_Half-stoned thinking, "Damn, this shit gets old."_

I didn't know how to dance at first, since fairies usually dance in the air with their wings. I stood there for a moment or two, trying to figure it out.

"Come on, Alba! Like this!" Sally said in a gleeful tone, twirling around and having her maroon dress follow her. Aidan sighed and took both of my hands in his, moving me back and forth from my spot. I watched him as I did this, trying to mimic what he was doing.

"Do it like this, you see?' He asked me, shifting from one foot to another on the beat. I smiled, finally getting the hang of it. Aidan laughed as I took my hands away from his and moved my hand around, finally getting the feeling of and then twirling in my spot.

"There you go!" He said over the music, having me laugh as I twirled and bopped with the music. There I was, dancing in Glamour with a vampire and ghost, not caring about the world. I was no longer prideful on how I looked, nor who noticed me. I was okay with how I was looking with my two friends and roommates there, the three of us loosing our minds in the bar. It was a moment of pure bliss.

And I loved it.

* * *

The song I used is from Never Shout Never = This S*** Getz Old


	6. Lemon Drops

Life in the human world was a little more eventual than I thought it would be. It's been another two weeks since I went out with Aidan and Sally, having me fully belief that I was going to be a part of the house for a good while now. I didn't mind, and neither did the roommates since we were warming up to each other more and more. There were some moments that I wished I was back home though, missing the cool forest and the life that was in it. Being in the city made me forget what real green grass and trees looked like. I missed the forest, I needed a escape. But there as a glimmer of hope.

All in the shape of a job.

"I just need to drop these off at the front desk and we can grab lunch." Josh said to me as I walked with him to the library. He was giving away from of the old kids books that none of the children patients were reading anymore, and most of the other residents wanted to just throw them away. Josh, on the other hand, just wanted to give them to the library knowing that they took donations. I was accompanying him to help him out and grab some lunch with him. It was a nice day, the sun pouring out and touching my Glamoured skin.

We walked into the front lobby of the library, having me breathe in the old books and leather bound journals along the walls and on the shelves. We walked up to whom looked like the head librarian, wearing wried glasses that were framing her elegant elderly face. Her silver hair was down and past her shoulders, having me see she was wearing a bohemian kind of attire.

"Hello Josh, you brought more books back I see." She said in a warm tone to Josh, having me see him grin as he placed the books on the counter carefully.

"That I did Evangeline. I knew you wanted more books from the hospital." He explained in a smile.

"I think it's an excuse for you just to see me." She said in a wink, having Josh laugh from his spot. She looked over at me, having me still be behind Josh slightly and feel a bit shy.

"Who is this lovely bird behind you?" She asked, pointing to me, "I'm assuming she's a friend of yours?"

"Oh yes." Josh said, moving out of the way and having me step forward to be next to him. I smiled at her, "This is Alba Thespy. She's a old friend of Aidan's."

"Hello dearie. Evangeline Peters, the head huncho of this fine establishment." She said to me in a grin, having me hear she had an accent that could be from Louisiana or even Mississippi. Either way, it sounded lovely.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said to her in a polite tone. She raised her own eyebrow at me, as if she was surprised on how I carried myself.

"I like this one Josh." she said to Josh in a grin, having me see Josh smile, "Where are you from dear?"

"Portland Oregon." I replied back to her, seeing her nod her head as she started shuffling the kids books around in a nice pile.

"Ah, a Pacific Northwest gal. Now I'm a Louisiana lady myself, New Orleans to be precise. Welcome to Boston. How long are you staying out here?" She asked me aloud.

"Oh she's our new roommate, she's been with us for about a month now." Josh explained to her as I looked over to my right, seeing a small potted plant at the end of the high desk that Evangeline was behind. I walked over to the plant as they carried on a conversation, looking at the writhing plants and the roots of the plant looking weak. I examined the plant some more, seeing that it was meant to be a flower but had no proper treatment to it. I thought of what I would use myself, if there could be herb I could integrate in it, or maybe a fungus or a eggshell.

"Ah, that plant has been getting the best of me." Evangeline said to me as she walked over from the other side of the desk top, looking at the plant with her own glasses. I looked from the plant to her, both of my hands on the desk top and almost touching the plant.

"Have you tried putting in from rosemary into the soil?" I asked her in a curious tone. She looked at me with confusion, having me bite my lip.

"Does that work?" She asked me, looking from me to the plant.

"Lilies usually need a smaller amount of the chemicals that are in rosemary in order for it fully bloom and stay in bloom for longer than other lilies." I explained to her, seeing her look at me once more with intrigued in her eyes. I felt as though it was nothing for me, nothing but normal. But I had to remind myself she was human, and this was something I doubt she ever experienced in her life.

"I didn't know this could bloom into a lily…" she trailed off, looking at the plant again. I immediately looked at Josh, seeing him shrug as me as if wondering what to say. I shrugged back, not knowing what to say or how to say it. I looked back to Evangeline, seeing her eye me with a small smile on her lips.

"Let me ask you something, do you have a job?" She asked me, having me shake my head. She then smirked at me and then at Josh.

"I wanna show you something."

* * *

"Our gardener just recently retired, and we are in need of a gardner to look over the plants and flowers." Evangeline explained to us as we all walked out into the courtyard that was in the middle of the library. I say so man different kinds of flowers, plants, trees and shrubs, and there were plenty of paths weaving in and out of the forte of green. We passed a few benches here and there, but my eyes were on the wild orchids, spruce trees, sunflowers, and dandelions.

"Tell me, child, do you know anything about gardening?" She asked me, her accent was thick but calming. I tore my eyes from the flowers to Evangeline, Josh next to her as she looked right at me.

"Yes I do." I replied to her, thinking on how I was going to answer her, "I worked in a flower shop for awhile, my parents were gardeners and taught me all that they knew." Evangeline looked from me to Josh, only seeing him smile and shrug his shoulders. I looked back at the plants some more, breathing in the soil and the nectars of the plants.

"Why don't you work for me?" Evangeline asked me aloud, having me immediately look at her with wide eyes. She only grinned at me, making me think this was some kind of trick.

"Really?" I asked her aloud, seeing her take off her glasses, having them hang on the lanyard around her neck.

"Tell you what. You do a trial run on the garden for about….two weeks. And if I like what I see, I'll hire you." She explained to me, having me look from her to Josh to get a silent approval. He was behind her, giving me two thumbs up with a big grin on his face. I looked back at Evangeline, a warm smile on my face.

"Deal."

* * *

That night, Nora and Josh went off to the woods in order to turn. It was a full moon and I doubted the couple wanted me to watch them strip and turn into werewolves. They were going to turn with a couple of other werewolves that they befriended before I became the fifth roommate, so it was once again three roommates back in the house. Sally was with me, watching me as I worked on some more ingredients for fairy medicine. Aidan was catching up on some paperwork with his job at the hospital at the kitchen table as Sally and I sat on the couch. I was peering over from the ingredients that were on the coffee table as Sally tuned on the TV and turned down the volume for me to fork.

"Such a good movie, what a classic." Sally said in a sigh as I stopped for a moment to look up. She was watching a old movie, having me notice it was in black and white, and I paused while looking at the movie. There was a young girl, wearing a cotton dress with a dog next to her and they were running down the road. I pointed at the screen, looking at Sally.

"What movie is this?" I asked her, seeing her look at me with confusion and shock. I even heard Aidan stop writing at the kitchen, nothing was heard. Sure, it was a simple question, but then again it was as if I cursed or set off a bomb in the home. Sally gave me a shocked look, her gaze going from the screen and then me multiple times.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said in a shocked tone, having me lean away from her because of her outburst.

"What?" I asked her aloud.

"You've never heard of _The Wizard of Oz_?" Aidan asked, also in shock. He walked over and sat next to me as I looked at him. I shook my head.

"You forget, old friend, fairies are more private with humans than with others." I reminded him, seeing him look at Sally for some support.

"But this is a classic, one of the best movies of all time!" Sally said in a squeak. I looked back at her, seeing her literally bounce up and down as she said this.

"I wouldn't say the _best_, but it's in the top ten." Aidan said aloud in a grin as I looked back at the movie. The girl was now singing by herself with the dog with her, looking up at the sky with a twinkle in her eye.

"Aidan, get some popcorn. You, you're not working on this tonight." Sally said to me as she pointing to my work on the coffee table, "We are going to watch this and all its glory!" I smirked at her as Aidan got up and walked back to the kitchen, shuffling around for a popcorn bag as I leaned back and watched the movie some more.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_and wake up to where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, oh way above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

Her voice was haunting beautiful, having me enthralled as Aidan placed the fresh popcorn that was in the bowl on the spare space on the coffee table. The three of us are on the couch, watching the movie in our own way. Sally was indian style, her smile big and warm. Aidan was leaned back again the cough one arm on the top behind me and having a small smile on his face. But me, I was sitting forward on the edge of the couch and waiting with wrapped attention. I could even see out of the corner of my eye Aidan looking at me with a smirk on his face. He must of been thinking that I was so fascinated, which was true. Even though I was 950 years old, I still had the imagination and the mindset of a youngling. I loved seeing new things, knowing new information and meeting new people. It was far from being a fairy, and for some reason, I was fine with it.

It wasn't until the movie went into technicolor some minutes in when I smiled so widely. Aidan chuckled from my reaction and Sally nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna have to teach you some things."


	7. Birthday Outing

My birthday was that day. It was something I never really thought about as I went on a trial run with Evangline that afternoon at the library. To be fair, fairies only think of the big birthdays, like turning 1,000 years old, or anything else that is worth while. BUt when it comes to me, tuning 951, it was nothing to be though of. It was a sad thing to say, but it was true none the less. One more reason I didn't really like my species. Pride, once again, was played even in the celebration of your birth.

It wasn't until i got home from the trial run, covered in some dirt with my overalls and long sleeved shirt underneath it. Even the converse that I was wearing was covered in dirt, making me cringe as I took them off outside the front door and walked into the house, hearing nothing at first. The lights were on as I shrugged off the light rain jacket I had on and hung it with the others at the door.

"Anyone home?" I asked aloud, walking into the living room. I could smell Nora and Josh for certain, and even Sally. They were here, but where were they? I then heard a hush in the kitchen, as if they were trying to hide from me. I cautiously walked into the living rom some more to see the kitchen, and there they were. All four of the roommates, standing at the table with big grins on their faces. I was tentative to smile back at them, they were hiding something. Well, that's what it looked like as I walked over to them slowly. Nora and Sally were in front of the table, having me see they were hiding something on the top of the table. Aidan and Josh were behind the table side by side.

"Hello roommates." I said in a cautious tone. I saw Sally look behind her at Aidan for a brief second and then back at me.

"So, how was your trial with Evangeline?" Josh asked, as if it was a normal day. I smirked at him as I took another step at the group.

"It was good…" I said back to him, being a bit more cautious as I was looking at all four of them and seeing Sally's face practically glowing, her smile was from ear to ear. I then knew they had something up of their sleeves.

"Well, Aidan here reminded us this morning, as soon as you left, that today is in fact your birthday." Sally said to me with a big grin and lightness in her tone of voice. I then realized what they were doing. I smiled slightly, nodding my head at her information hat she said aloud.

"That it is. I am a healthy looking 951 year old fairy today." I said aloud in a smirk, seeing the group smirk back at me when I was making it light.

"Well you look great for your age." Josh said in a joke. I smiled widely at him, seeing Nora playfully smack him in the chest.

"Anyways, we were thinking as a household….that we should celebrate your birthday!" Sally said to me, continuing her playfulness with me. I felt warmth coming into my heart and over my body, since it's been a good run since I had a nice birthday. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy celebrating being born, but it's been no big deal in the fairy realm. I pushed my curls from my shoulders to the back, having me look at all four of them.

"I don't know what to say." I said to them in a honest tone. It was true, since I never really had a great b birthday celebration only for me. I never thought a group of people that were not a part of my species were going to be able to do something this nice for me. The only one out of the group I knew would be kind enough was Aidan, and this was not his true nature as a suave vampire. He never saw me as a target, but more as a friend. And I was grateful for that. I was grateful for all four of them.

"You don't have to say anything." Nora said in reassurance to me, her voice was calm and soothing.

"And we know you're not one to go out and go crazy, thanks to Aidan here." Josh said, playfully smacking Aidan on the back and having Aidan roll his eyes at him.

"So we decided to do the next best thing, and we know this is something you would want." Aidan said to me in a sincere tone. I then saw Sally and Nora move out of the way, finally having me see what was on the table behind them. There was a large picnic basket waiting on the table, having me see that it was already packed up and ready to go. I only looked at the basket, my smile not leaving my face and me feeling so much warmth in my heart.

"I knew you like going out in the woods and all, since you've grown up in the woods." Aidan explained to me, walking over to me and the three others staying at the table. I felt as though this was a bit too much for a birthday, and I was just living with these kind souls. They were far too kind to me.

"You don't have to do this for me." I said to him, thinking this was far over the top for them to do. Aidan shook his head at my remark and placed his hands on my arms.

"We want to do this for you. You deserve a…human birthday." He said, pausing before he even said the word "human". I only smiled at him, seeing that they wanted to give me a human experience. I was glad they all wanted this for me, having me smile from Aidan to the other three roommates. I could see the same look on their faces, the look of appreciation for me and happiness. HOw could I say no to those faces and willing hearts. It didn't mater if they were a ghost, two werewolves and a vampire, they had human hearts.

* * *

"This is beyond lovely." I said to Nora and Sally as we sat on the basket in the open clearing in the woods. Nora and Josh took us to one of the few clearings that they would use on a full moon to change into their wold form, and this clearing that we went to was in fact breathtaking. There was plenty of space with high trees surrounding the edge of the cleaning, which had grass and some wildflowers growing in spots. It made me think of a fairytale cleaning that we would read about as children, and it reminded me of home. I was more at home with the trees, breathing in the grass and seeing the wide open blue sky. Not that the house I was living in was comfortable with a nice backyard and a garden, but this was more of a home for me.

"We thought you needed some space to breathe, instead of the closed up house." Nora explained to me as she shook out the red wine bottle from the basket and then a stack of red plastic cups. Sally was on my left, seeing the red plastic cups and raising her eyebrow at them.

"Red solo cups, classy." Sally said in a grin, Nora rolling her eyes as she poured the cups with red wine. I looked from her to the males in the house, seeing them with baseball mitts and throwing a baseball back and forth with smiles on their faces. Josh looked at the wine being poured by his wife.

"Oh, give me a cup!" He said in a grin as he caught the ball thrown by Aidan. Aidan laughed from his remark.

"Yeah right. Wine and baseball is the best thing at this point for you Josh." Aidan said in a grin as I was handed a cup of red wine and then dug out some of the food.

"Yee of little faith Aidan." Sally said in a grin, having me laugh as I took a sip of the wine and smiled. It was a nice day for us to be out of the house, and thanks goodness I changed from the clothes I had on from the trial run at the library. Now I was wearing a light summer dress that was a mint green, thanks to Sally and Nora and a shopping trip for my birthday, and a white cardigan with flip flops.

"I think this is far better than going out to a club." Nora said aloud to me, having me nod my head at her as I grabbed a sandwich that I made at the house and Nora did as well.

"I do prefer this than sweaty men." I said in a grin, hearing Sally laugh as she was there for that incident.

"And I promise, the next time we go out to the club we will in fact have no sweaty men for you to breathe in." Sally said in a reassuring tone as Nora got up and walked to Josh, handing him a red cup and giggling as he tried to take a sip while catching a ball at the same time. I sighed in content, looked around us for a bit as the sun was sipping a bit into the horizon. I saw the sky slowly getting dark, with the mixture of light orange in the sky and the clouds. It made me think of home, how we would always look at the sunset lights through the trees and feel the cool breeze against our glamour free skin. I could feel the skin against my glamour skin, though it wasn't the same. But it was still nice, being in my own zone for once.

"This reminds me of home." I said aloud after snacking on my sandwich for a moment or two, having me see Nora look over at me.

"What does?" Josh asked me, out of breath as he walked over with his mitt in one hand and the wine cup in another. He sat next to Nora as he took a sandwich from the basket.

"This." I replied, gesturing to the open clearing and seeing the color in the sky. Aidan was still standing, his wine cup in hand as he tossed the baseball mitt on the ground next to the blanket. He only stood there in the gray cotton shirt and pants, one hand now stuffed in the front pocket of his jeans as he took a long sip of wine.

"Is this what your home looked like?" Sally asked me, curiously. I looked from her to the open clearing in front of us, having me hear the calmness around us. I remember colors, so many color around me. From the green grass that made me think of emeralds, to the sapphire sky and the ruby red flowers in the autumn evenings. It saddened me, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to see the beauty of my home again. But then again, I was saving my own life from the deeper meaning of beauty there.

"A little bit yeah." I replied back to her, taking another sip of the wine and seeing her look over at me, "I mean, our colony is along the ocean. We see the sunsets on the Pacific every night, it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." I smiled, thinking of the distant memory.

"What are birthdays like, back at your colony?" Sally asked me, another curious question.

"BIrthdays aren't really celebrated back at home." I explained to her, "Well, not regular birthdays. We only celebrate the big ones, like when you hit 500 years. And when you hire 1,000 years, that's a bigger deal, since it's like your birthday leading into maturity. And then, after that, it's every 1,000 years." I saw all of the eyes on me now, except Aidan, who still looked at the sunset.

"Do you even have like…..cake?" Josh asked, trying to sound good about it but I saw him struggling, I smiled, seeing that he was trying.

"We have a feast with our family in the colony, and we do give gifts. My family is affiliated with the Queen, so we had feasts with her, which also brought other powerful families." I explained to him, "Sometimes we see birthdays as….marriage propositions." I paused with the last part, seeing the Aidan's open hand by his side curl into a fist. I noticed Sally look at Aidan with worried eyes, as did Nora. But Josh looked at me with more concerned eyes. I knew something was clicking in his brain, he was connecting the dots.

"That's what happened with you?" He asked tentatively, having me look from him to Aidan. Aidan looked over his shoulder at me, having me see the small glint of anger in his eyes. He knew, he knew what was happening in my world before I ran away from the colony. It was a risk for him knowing, and now the rest of the roommates. But it was better for them to know, for them to understand where I was coming from and what I was running away from.

"Yes."


	8. The Singe

Its been two months since I moved into the house in Boston. I was beyond grateful that the roommates celebrated my birthday with me. It made my experience in the human world more memorable and less stressful. But the one thing that still brought me a bit of pain was bringing up Felix. He was still a nightmare, although I was foolish enough to think that I was safe in this world, away from him.

Aidan was a bit agitated about the Felix incident, since he almost punched a tree after Felix was mentioned at my birthday picnic. But I knew he was going to act like this. Aidan has known about Felix for awhile, since i first told him about the marriage proposal, then again he saw me with a black eye 2 months ago in a diner late at night. To any other human, it would of been normal, but it wasn't in my sense. Even for the fairy realm, it was not normal for that kind of violence. And for a moment, I thought it was love, the only love I would ever receive. Morbid, I know, but at the time I was naive. What kind of love is there, other than the obscene love of Felix.

But he was only a distant thought with my new life. Having a new job, thanks to the successful trial I had with Evangeline and was hired after 2 weeks as promised. I was also helping out around the house with the roommates, cooking and cleaning the house and keeping the garden lush in the backyard. That was where I spend most of my time, and I knew it was where I could find peace and tranquility. It was the only piece of home I had left that would make me happy and sane.

"Where are you going again?" Sally asked me as she walked with me down the sidewalk. I smirked at her, looking at my own outfit that she helped pick out for me. A dark blue maxi skirt, gray tank top and a denim vest with tribal printed collar. I had on flip-flops and a new purse, having me look more human than I did when I first came to the house.

"I'm going to find a guide book on how to build a greenhouse." I explained to her, seeing her nod her head as we turned the corner and down the street.

"Ah yes, for the garden in the backyard." Sally said in a grin.

"Well yes, and maybe at the library if Evangeline is up for it." I said to her some more, seeing her grin as we passed a few shops and I saw the bookstore up ahead.

"And thanks again for coming with me, since I knew you had a rigorous schedule today." I said in a joking tone to her, hearing her laugh.

"Oh so true. I was going to sulk around the house, or maybe go to the cemetery and find some ghost to pull pranks with." Sally explained to me, having me laugh with her as we walked a few more steps in silence. I then looked over at her, seeing her loose her grin and I knew she was thinking about something serious. I stayed silent though, knowing that she might of wanted to talk about something pretty big with me.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you, about what happened to you before you ran from home." Sally explained to me, having me nod my head to show I was listening, "This guy, who did hurt you….who was he?"

I paused, thinking of Felix and how much damage he was dealing with my heart. But Sally had every right to know about him, since that conversation was held on my birthday. I scratched the back of my neck, another nervous habit I had given to me thanks to this human form.

"His name is Felix, a prideful fairy with a harsh competitive streak in him. He was trying to get my affection, since that was typical for young males to do in the colonies, but I never reciprocated the feelings back to him." I explained to her, seeing her watch me as we walked together on the sidewalk, humans passing us by with no concern in their own worlds.

"The more he fought for my attention with his pride and competitiveness, the less I wanted to be around him. It got to the point where I refused him in public, receiving the black eye that you saw when we met." I said some more, having her look ahead with a shocked look on her face, "My family immediately wanted to separate us. I was grateful, but his action towards me was the tipping point for me leaving the colony."

"What a douche-bag!" Sally said aloud, having me look at her in shock. I have never heard of that term before, and it sounded unusual. Sally looked over at me and then cleared her throat.

"I mean…what a jerk." Sally said in a reassuring tone, having me then realize that that first word meant. We both got to the bookstore and walked it, having me breathe in the smell of leather, plastic, paper from the books, and coffee from the small shop inside.

"Fairies are competitive when it comes to getting the affection of others." I said to her some more as we moved to the home improvement aisle of the bookstore. I could hear soft music coming over the bookstore.

_Words, take her with you_

_Let her rest, in your eyes_

_Words, take her away_

_Somewhere Beyond time_

"What, they think fighting over a girl like gladiators is sexy?" Sally asked me, unamused.

"I know it sounds morbid, but it's mostly how the how courting thing works. Other than that, the Queen can also arrange the marriage if she finds someone in your favor." I said to her as I looked from book to book, "Trust me, I would rather have the Queen choose a husband for me than deal with a cocky fairy who's ego is bloated."

"Does she even have good taste?" Sally asked me, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me put to you this way: if it wasn't for the Queen giving my mother her two sense, then I would not be living today." I said in a smirk, seeing her smile as I saw the book I wanted. I took it off the shelf and thumbed through it a bit, seeing the pictures of the previous greenhouses.

"Well, if you are going to find the perfect greenhouse, I'm going to go to the music section. Maybe I can find some decent music, or even a see a dead guy!" Sally said in such a optimistic tone, having me giggle as she walked away, of course not being noticed by the humans around us as I looked through the pictures in the book some more. I was glad I brought Sally with me, better than coming alone since the other three roommates were at work and it was my day off.

Some of the pictures look complicated, way too complicated. I only wanted something very simple for me to work with in the garden. I was never one to be picky, and thankfully I found a few greenhouse pictures and instructions to go with them.

The next thing to happen to me was something I never expected in the human world. There's a specific thing that happens with fairies are within the same room, almost like a radar going off under your skin. We fairies have a signal that goes off in our bodies and brains, a warning signal that informs us if another fairy is in the room. It sounds strange, borderline alien-like, but it worked like a security breach. It's good use for when the fairies would go into war, to indicate when a fairy from another colony would be near. At that moment, looking into the greenhouse book in the small store in Boston, I felt it.

The singe.

It feels like a shiver right down the spine, almost like someone with a cold breath breathing straight down the back. It's also like a electrical sensation under our skin, as if our sensations are recharging once more. A fairy was close by as I breathed in the scent of my species: the scent of trees. I clenched the book in my hand, trying to calm myself knowing that I was about to meet another one of my kind. This was a first since I left home, and I have never known any others that were not from my colony. I closed my eyes, trying to think slowly in hopes that I would not freak out. I had to be human, I had to be normal.

_Leave her windows uncovered at night_

_And fill her room with the city lights_

_As they illuminate the sky_

_It reminds her of the people outside_

_Cause she won't sleep unless she heals her loneliness_

I closed the book, walked down the aisle carefully towards the middle of the store. The music was still in the air, though the bloodflow to my ears was the only thing I could hear. What if whoever it was knew I was a fairy? They can't, I was in Glamour. I had to say it over and over in my head as I peered out and around the corner in the store. Humans were walking to and fro in the store, as if it was nothing in the world. I took a deep breath, knowing a fairy was in here somewhere. Why was I freaking out about something like this? Should I be worried? What if it was a fairy from my colony summoned to bring me home? Should I be worried then?

I looked around, hoping and praying silently that it was a trick, a horrible trick. But then I saw who it was. It was obvious, sine fairies can see through Glamour that humans only see. It was another "perk", having a x-ray kind of vision with other fairies. Not only can we feel their presence, but we can see them as well. That's when I saw the fairy.

When I saw him.

He was the same height as I was, sporting black short hair that was thick and messy, not hiding his pale face that had a hint of stubble on it. He was wearing a dark green v shirt with a gray hoodie and leather jacket over it. He had on skinny jeans and converse shoes, a pendant around his neck and from what I could see, a tattoo on his collarbone. The one thing that drew me to him, not having me look away or blink nice, was his eyes. I knew then that he did this on purpose, the one thing he would leave for the fairy beauty to sink through. They were a shining blue, reminding me of the lightest blue sky with a hint of glimmer and radiance behind them.

To others, he would look normal, as if he was a regular human being in the world. But I knew who he was, I could see past his Glamour and past his charade. I saw him look right at me, his eyes were big as well as mine. We both were thinking the same thing, I could feel it. I want to do something, anything, but I was frozen in my spot just looking at him. He said nothing, but just as shocked as I was, and I did the only thing that I could.

I ran.

* * *

Song used: Words by Ana Brun


	9. One Moment

I slammed the door shut as soon as I was home, taking in a deep breath in and out a few times as I sped into the living room and stopped in front of the couch, still thinking about what happened in the book store mere minutes before. His face was still in my brain, seeing his eyes that were the only indication of his fairy heritage and species. I was beyond scared just to see him, and I had no idea what to do. I should of said hello, or even smiled at him. But that itself sounded a bit too much. I looked like a idiot, but it was in my own right. I knew that two fairies meeting in the human realm was trouble, big trouble. Maybe he was a bad fairy, wanting to stir trouble with me.

"Hey Alba, you back from the bookstore early?" Josh said aloud as he and Nora emerged from the back of the kitchen. They both saw me with smiles on their faces, having me seeing their smiles wipe away from their faces as soon as they saw my petrified face. I was sweating, my hands were clasped around my mouth and my eyes were wide in horror. Nora immediately walked over to me, placing her hands on my arms.

"What happened?" She asked, her nursing mode going on as she scanned my eyes. I shook my head and broke away from her, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I ummm….I saw someone." I said aloud to her, trying to find my voice since I talked to Sally.

"Was it that Felix guy?" Josh asked aloud, joining us in the living room with concern in his eyes. I shook my head at him.

"No, thank god no." I said in relief as I took in another shaky breath.

"Well who then? And where's Sally, I thought she was with you." Nora asked me aloud. I was about to answer her until I heard a gush of wind next to me, having me literally jump and move our of the way as Sally appeared. She looked pissed at me, and a hint of concern as well as she stared at me with anger in her eyes.

"What the hell, Alba? One minute we were talking about marriage and the next you bolted!" Sally said aloud with annoyance in her voice. I looked over at her as I saw her waiting for an answer.

"There was another fairy!" I said to her aloud, the room going suddenly quiet and all the eyes were on me. I looked from her to Nora and Josh, seeing them look at me. It sounded a bit morbid, saying it out loud. And since I told them before and a couple times here and there that fairies hardly come to the human world, and if they do, they never interfere with other colonies.

"Another fairy." Josh said again aloud, trying to word it out in case it was false.

"Yes, and from another colony." I explained to him aloud in a panicked tone.

"And we can assume that this is a bad thing." Nora said to me, trying to make this as un-awkward as humanly possible.

"Fairies don't really meet up in the human world unless it's for war or negotiations between colonies. It's neutral territory in the human world, and fairies out here are rare enough as it is." I started to explain to the group, pacing back and forth, "I knew there was a fairy in the bookstore before I even saw him."

"How? How did you know?" Sally asked aloud to me with interested. I took a deep breath, looking back at her and running my fingers through my curly hair in a fragile way.

"Fairies have a thing inside of us called a….singe." I said aloud to them, seeing confused looks on their faces. I sighed, started to get frustrated.

"It's like a radar system in our brains and system. Whenever another fairy is close by, we feel the singe within us. It's a warning signal, in case we are in fact caught off guard." I explained some more, seeing them nod their heads. They were getting this now.

"So, you felt this singe-thingy go off when this other fairy guy was in the store?" Sally asked aloud to me.

"Not at first, not when we first went in. It was when you left me when I felt it. It was this huge wave over me, almost making me feel like I was drowning." I said to her, "And I've never felt it this strong with another fairy before. Usually it's small, like a small shiver down your spine. But with this guy….it was like I was drowning in the sea." I finished my rant, finally seeing that I sounded like a crazy person when describing what I was feeling. It sounded so strange, but it was true. I have encountered the singe before with other fairies, and it was nothing but a small shiver under the skin. But with this boy, this fairy, it felt like a tidal wave. Like he had some kind of hold over me, and I only saw him for 10 seconds. However, seeing his eyes and how unorindary he looked in my eyes, it felt like I was looking at him for nearly a century.

"You should find him again." I heard in front of me, snapping me back to reality, having me look up at Nora. I saw she had a glimmer of hope in her eyes, trying to lighten the conversation from the paranoia it already was.

"Hold on, what if this guy is bad news?" Josh asked aloud, hoping to sound reasonable.

"What if he's not? What if he's another fairy like Alba who's just wanting to just be normal?" Nora asked aloud to him with a shrug, "If he was dangerous, I would think he would of done something to her, or even said something. But apparently he did nothing."

"It could still be a bit dangerous if she did." Josh countered back. I waved them off, taking another breath and thinking about it to myself.

"I doubt I would see him again in Boston. Besides, it only happened for a moment." I said aloud to the group, seeing them just stare at me. The conversation was over, but I knew we were all thinking about him and if he was a good fairy or not.

At least I was.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, not at first. He was still in my mind and haunting me like a ghost or siren. I tried to think of other things, of gardening or even my family. BUt someone my mind was going back to him and his stare at me. The boy didn't look angry, nor did he look happy. He looked….shocked. Shocked and filled with amazement. He must of thought of the same thing as I did: a fairy in Boston? HOw could that be?

"What is wrong with me?" I said aloud in a whisper as I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes and trying to crack my neck. I was only wearing a sports bra with running shorts as my pajamas, since it was a bit warm that night in the city. I could feel the tattoo of my wings on my back itching, wanting a stretch and breathe for a moment or two. It has been awhile since I stretched my own wings, so I curved my spine and felt the wings coming free. Sighing in relief, I hovered over to the window from my bed, barely touching the floor with my toes and looking out into the sky.

I missed the stars, since I would look out at the stars when I couldn't sleep. In the city, I wasn't so lucky as I thought about the boy once more. I give him credit for having me shocked in my spot, and he had the right. but then again I have never had that kind of singe with a fairy before. Was it supposed to be that strong? How could it be? Something happened, I know that. But why did it happen to me, of all the fairies in the world? I was running from my past, and I thought I was successful. I was wrong, very wrong.

All it took was one look, and I was gone.

* * *

A week came and went, me still thinking about the boy and the huge singe impact. Aidan was told the news when he come home, rushing over to me and asking myself. I knew he was concerned if something happened to me, but I reassured him it was nothing, Of course it was nothing, just a meeting of another fairy, and the first encounter in months. No, it was nothing.

Nothing at all.

The roommates dropped the subject, knowing that I wanted to get back into a normal routine. I got the book again, thankfully not seeing the boy when I went back to the store a couple of days later. I got Aidan on board with helping me with the greenhouse project, and much to my surprise, he never brought up the boy as we went shopping for wood and supplies. I was glad, but I knew it was eating him from the inside. He wanted to know, I wouldn't blame him. He was watching over me while I was with him and the others, he had a obligation. At least that's what I saw in his eyes. I knew he didn't need to watch over me, but it was his nature.

I still worked at the library with Evangeline, making the garden as luscious and beautiful as possible. It was a vast improvement since I started there, and I was glad I was putting my handiwork to good use there. It was getting my mind back to perspective, back to reality and back to routine.

ONe night, after finished a late shift at the library, I walked home alone. I was helping Evangeline with inventory on new donated books that came in from a monastery that afternoon. I didn't want her to end up alone with a huge pile of books she had to write down and sort. Thankfully, we got it all done. But on the bad side, it was 11:30 at night.

Aidan told me never to walk alone in the streets of Boston, but I knew I was going to be okay. Being a fairy, I had to learn how to fight, even being a female. It was another per of being a fairy, knowing how to fight in combat. Our fairy wars were filled with hand to hand combat with swords, axes, bows and arrow, and other such things. So I wasn't afraid of being alone and walking in the night.

Well, not until that night.

I was only two blocks away from the house, seeing the streets light lit and some of the shops closing for the night. There were only a few people out and about, but the rest of the time was deserted. I only had my purse and my umbrella in hand. It was going to rain that night and was already sprinkling as I was passing by a alleyway. Within one second, I felt a hand on my arm pulling me into the alleyway and up against a brick wall. It all happened within one second, having me feel my head hit the back of the wall and seeing who was in front of me. I only saw the figure, his hood over his head and making me not see his eyes. His grip on my arm was tight, having me feel like this was going to end badly.

"Look at what we have here." He sneered, having me see his face appear from under the hood finally. His eyes were black and I cringed.

Vampire.


	10. Brass Knuckled Smirk

"Here." I said, shoving my purse at him, thinking it only wanted to rob me and get my human money. But he threw my ruse away from us to the floor, having me cringe. He didn't want to rob me, not of money as it was. I felt his grip on my warm tighten as he growled at me, the black eyes pouring into mine with hate and need for blood.

"What makes you think I would want the paper?" He asked me, his voice was low an threatening. I could feel my life was about to slip from him, but I wasn't going to let it happen as I felt the umbrella in my other hand. It was behind my back, my hand on the wooden curve of the umbrella as I looked at him. I had a split decision to make, and I used it. I threw up the umbrella, sliding it up between my hand and grasping the middle. The curved wooden end slammed into the vampire's face, having me feel the grip loosen and him taking a step back. I threw it out again, the pointed metal end into his stomach hard as he grunt and took another step back. I ran from the wall faced him and crouched down a bit, waiting for him to strike. He glared at me, his hands out and ready to scratch at me.

"Fiesty, better for me." He growled, running towards me with a swipe of his hand at me. I threw out the handle of the umbrella, which latched onto his hand and threw him down for me to knee him hard in the face. He grunted as he shot up, his strength was bigger than my own since he was a vampire, threw me down to the floor and kicked me hard in the head. I could feel the blood going own my head and down my neck as I popped him in the throat with the end of the umbrella. He backed off as I shot up from the ground and faced him once more, seeing the damage on his face from the umbrella.

"You're gonna pay for that you bitch." He said in a sneer, having me fear slightly that I was in fact going to get hurt even worse now, "You don't think I know what you are? I could smell it on you from a mile away." I was frozen in my spot. He knew, he knew that I was a fairy. This just got worse for me, knowing that I alone had to defend myself against him. He was going to kill me, and I was going to die in a alleyway. Within the next few seconds, I felt something else coming over me. The same feeling a week ago. The shiver down the spine, it made me loose my breath.

The singe.

I was about to strike him when I heard a crack behind him, seeing him yell out in pain and cringe. Something hard hit him in the back of the head, having me take a step back and see him crouch down. I finally saw someone behind him, a male who had on brass knuckles in both hands and was in a fighting stance behind him. I felt my mouth drop open, knowing exactly who it was.

The fairy from bookstore.

He looked right up at me, his crystal blue eyes were bright in the darkness of the alleyway. I couldn't say anything, not at first. His face has been engraved in my brain for the past week, haunting my dreams and my everyday life. But now here he was again, just as real as he was in the bookstore. He was wearing a white graphic shirt, a leather jacket with dark blue skinny jeans, sneakers and a beanie covering the black hair he harbored. I saw the brass knuckles on his hands which were making fists, covered in some blood from the attack he did on the vampire.

"You okay?" He asked me, his voice was low and rough. I nodded my head after a few seconds, just hearing his voice for the first time. He looked from me to the vampire, who was feeling the back of his head. The boy then briskly walked around the vampire and grabbed my arm gently.

"Let's get out of here." He said to me, having me walk with him and over to the opening of the alleyway. I grabbed my purse on route, turning the corner and down the street. I said nothing, just looking ahead at first and then over at the boy to see up close what he looked like. He looked like a human of course, the same age as me if not older. His face, with the strong jaw and stubble seen there, showed that he was somewhat handsome. This all happened so quickly and so soon, my head was reeling after what just happened. IT only took me about 20 seconds and a block away from the alleyway that I pulled away from him.

"What in the hell?" he said aloud, looking at me with a hint of annoyance.

"I should ask the same thing." I countered back, "What was that?"

"That was me saving your ass." He replied, standing his ground in front of me. I looked at his bloodied fist, which still had the brass knuckles on them. He looked down as well, immediately taking them off and shoving them in his jacket pockets before other humans could see.

"I never took brass knuckles being a fairy weapon." I said to him, seeing him smirk with a cocky grin and point to my umbrella with a bloody finger.

"And a umbrella makes it better? What are you, the bass-ass Mary Poppins?" He replied back to me. I took in a deep breath, thinking that this was the wrong way to talk to the boy whom was on my mind since we briefly looked at each other for a practical 10 seconds.

"So, you're a fairy I take it?" I asked him, trying to sound softer and more polite than the hostility we had to each other, and we didn't know each other's names. He nodded his head, seeing that I wanted to be nice to him and less of a jerk.

"Did my good looks give me away?" He asked, being a bit cocky. I smiled, for the first time, sensing he was less of a threat then I thought at first seeing him plummet a vampire to the floor with one swing of his fist.

"More of your cockiness, but sure we can say it was your looks." I replied to him, seeing his smile widen at me as he looked down at his bloody hands. I looked, taking one hand in mine without even thinking and examining the hand. It looked pretty bad some where I was, a few cuts in the hand from both the impact of the vampire's skull and the brass knuckles.

"It looks pretty bad." I said aloud, looking from the cuts on his hand to his eyes. I lost my breath one more time, seeing the crystal blue eyes looking right at me with no more cockiness, but sincere friendliness.

"What are you, a healer?" He asked me, as if it was a joke. There was a moment of silence between the two of us, and then I saw he looked serious, hitting the nail on the head.

"You don't look like a healer." He said, trying to sound a bit funny with the situation. I only smiled as I looked at his hand once more.

"I can fix this for you at my place, if you want." I explained to him, seeing him stare at me as if he was trying to read my mind. I would do the same thing if I was in his shoes, thinking that this could in fact be a trick from another fairy. BUt then again I was trying to be nice to him since he did in fact save my life and I was a bit rude to him before. He scanned me up and down, as if I was actually playing him.

"Is this you trying to seduce me?" He asked me in a grin, having me smile at him as we both stated walking in the direction of the house.

"If it was, I would of seduced you from the start." I said to him in reply. He smiled widely as we walked together with a few seconds of silence. I then saw him look over at me, a sincere look on his face. I felt myself blushing slightly from just knowing he was staring at me, no longer cocky or stern, but just sincerer and with kindness.

"I'm Levi." He said aloud, his voice was sincere, though it was still low and a hint of roughness in it. I smiled from next to him, nodding my head at him. I would shake his hand, but I knew that would be bad since his hand was damaged.

"Alba. Nice to meet you." I replied to him, seeing him nod his head at me.

"So what brings you to Boston? I've never seen you around here before." He asked me, carefully placing his hands in his pockets.

"I've been here for about 3 months now." I explained to him, "I wanted…a change of scenery."

"Ah, I see." He said aloud as he walked, "Not wanting to be roped down in a colony eh?"

I paused, thinking of how I was going to reply to him, "You could say that."

"If it helps," He said, turning around and walking backwards as he was staring at me, "I wanted out of my own colony. Dragging me down, you know?"

"You sounded reckless." I added, seeing him smile at me once more as he faced the front once again while he crossed a street.

"You could say that." He said, having me grin since he used the same line as I did mere moments before.

"Where was your colony?" I asked him, having a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Oh it's here in Boston, in the out lands." He explained, "Lived there for about 1,000 years before I bolted. I'm 1,032 years old. You?" He asked me aloud. It was odd to feel like this was a normal conversation between us, because it was.

"951. I'm from Portland Colony." I explained to him, hearing him chuckle as I saw the house in sight.

"A Northwest fairy youngling. A rare breed to see here in the East." He replied back to me.

"Are all the Boston fairies just as cocky as you?" I asked in a playful banter as we approached the porch into the house. WE both stopped at the bottom step, having me shove my own hands in my pockets as I stared at him.

"Not all of them, but most of them are. I'm the only one there who can look past the bullshit." He explained in a smirk, having me chuckle as I looked up at the porch. He looked as well, having me see him breathe it in for a solid second. I then saw him look immediately at him, wide blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"You live with werewolves and a vampire?" He asked me in shock, having me sigh and rub my eyes with one hand. I should of known this was going to be tricky with him. He wouldn't think the same way I did, at least that's what I thought. I had the firm belief he was going to run from me now, or think of me as insane.

"And a ghost." I explained to him, seeing him take a step back from me.

"I've never heard of anything like that before." he said to me with confusion in his tone. I nodded my head, motioning to the front door of the house.

"Look, I've been friends with the vampire for about 50 years, give or take." I explained, seeing his eyes go wide as I talked some more, "He's not like that creep in the alleyway. He's a good friend of mine who brought me here when I bolted from my colony. I've been with them for 3 months, and they're been nothing but kind to me. They're not going to hurt you when we go in."

"I'm not going in there." He said in a defensive tone. I glared at him now.

"You want your hands to bleed out or you want them fixed?" I asked him aloud with annoyance. He looked from me to the house, at least twice as I waited for an answer. I would be freaking out too if I was in his position: meeting another fairy for the firs time and being leeward into her home with other supernaturals and thinking you're going to die. He then sighed and nodded his head, having me walkup the steps with him behind me. I placed my hand on the knob and turned it, looking back at him and see in him look back up at me with his blue eyes.

"Are you sure they're not going to kill me?" He asked me, not sounding scared anymore, but more curious. I nodded my head at him.

"Trust me, they're not like what we've been taught as children." I reassured him, "In fact, it's a bit of the opposite."


	11. His Name is Levi

Both Levi and I walked into the living room of the house, having me toss the keys on the coffee table and strip off my jacket as Levi stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. I could only smell one werewolf in the house: Nora. Sally was there too. I had no idea where Josh was, he must of been working at the Hospital with Aidan on a late shift. I looked behind me as Levi, seeing him take out his hands from the jacket pockets and I could see the blood drying.

"Have a seat." I said to him aloud, walking over to the small arena by the door that lead to the basement. There was another door there that was a closet, which I converted into my medical station with all of my ingredients and tools. I was glad to have my own area, though it was awkward taking over the closet. But the rest of the things that were in this closet was moved to the closet on the second floor in the hallway, thankfully.

"You have a nice place." I heard from the living room, having me look out from the closet over to Levi. His hands were out on his lap as he was looking around the room. I pulled out a elixir I made for cuts, gauze and some strands of rosemary and mint. I also grabbed a small bowl of warm water from the kitchen and a tray to get all of the ingredients on. With everything on the try, I walked back to the living room, sitting down next to him and taking one hand in mine.

"It's nice." I commented as I took a small wipe and dipped it in the warm water, wiping away the dry blood gently, "Better than living back at my old home."

"It was that bad?" He asked me, having me pause before I continued. How much was I going to share with him? I just met him and now we were talking about why I left my colony. No, I had to be rational. I then moved to grab the rosemary and mint, placing them gently on top of his damaged skin.

"It's like I said before." I replied, gently wrapping his hand in gauze. I could tell he was staring at me, as if he was trying to read me and see if I was telling the truth. He looked back down at his hand, having me secure it gently.

"I didn't know rosemary was a healing root." He said in a comment.

"It's not, not on it's own. You add it with mint, that's the healing root. Rosemary stops the stinging and lessens the visual of scars." I explained to him, placing his hand on his knee and moving to the other hand.

"You _do_ know your roots and healing." He said in a grin. I only nodded my head.

"I've been training under my mother, who's the Head Healer in my Colony, for about 200 years." I explained to him, seeing him squint slightly from the warm water hitting his skin. I wiped away the blood some more, seeing the pale skin he had under. I paused, looking up at him and see him look back at me.

"How did you find me, back there in the alleyway?" I asked him aloud. He thought about it for a movement and then shrugged.

"You didn't feel it?" He asked me in a confused tone, "The singe? I felt it when I was walking back to my flat. I knew it was you, I mean, you are the only fairy I've never met in Boston. So, it had to be you, and I followed the singe and where it was leading me."

"Leading you? What like a trail?" I asked him, now confused as to how he was wording it.

"Yeah I mean, when it went off, I knew you were close by. But I walked in the direction in where it was growing stronger in my chest. Hasn't that ever happened to you?" He asked me, as if it was nothing. I shook my head, seeing him bit his own lip and think about it to himself.

"So, you felt the singe and you followed it to…me?" I asked him, trying to figure it out on my own.

"Basically yeah. And when I saw you, I saw the vampire and you were kicking his ass to boot." He said in a grin, having me blush slightly and go back to work on his hand as he continued, "I figured I would help out since I knew that it would make more than one of us against a vampire. I've seen it, and trust me, it's not a pretty sight."

"I am thankful." I said to him, pausing for a moment, "that you came to help me. I've never had to deal with a vampire of that nature before. And he knew, he knew that I was Fae."

"You think he smelt it on you and then decided to attack you?" Levi asked me in wonder as I got the gauze ready.

"It would seem so. I thought he only wanted me blood, nothing more. But I guess not." I said back to him, wrapping his hand gently in my hands and seeing him watch my handy work. I then felt him move his other hand against my forehead, having me look up at him.

"Your forehead." He said, showing the blood on the fingertips from where my wound was. I immediately took the cloth and dapped it in the warm water, placing it on my head and holding it there.

"Here." Levi said, taking the cloth in his hand and dabbing my head, "I'll do this." I smiled at him, feeing the rush of blush coming onto my cheeks as he worked on my forehead and me on his hand. My heartbeat was slightly faster now, since he was now tending to my head wound.

"Thanks." I replied to him in sheepish tone. It was a nice moment of quietness between us as I was healing his hand. Something inside of me was going warm, warm and soothing as I felt his fingers against mine as I worked away. I've never get this way towards a male fairy, or even a male in general. Most of the males I've met in the past at my colony made me want to move away from them. But with Levi, a cocky Fairy I only met, I felt con ten being a bit close to him. Even his voice, a rough a low tone that made me think of roaring of the ocean in the middle of a storm, made me think of peace and tranquility. What was going on with me? Why was I feeling this towards him, and I just met him? And yet, since he did save me from a vampire and he was in fact kind to me, I wondered if my perspective on male fairies was in fact wrong. It had to be wrong, he just proved it. Or maybe its because I hardly knew him. I wanted to get to know him, I yearned for it. If the singe towards him was powerful enough, what else was there in this boy?

"Alba?" I heard behind me, having both Levi and myself look behind us at the other side of the couch. I saw Sally there, looking at Levi and then at me with wide eyes. I must of dozed off looking at his wounded hands to feel the gush of wind, indicating she was in the room. Levi immediately had his eyes widen from just seeing her appear in from of us, having me clear my throat as I looked at Sally. Levi moved his hand away from my head, the cloth falling onto my knee and was stained with my blood.

"Sally, this is Levi. He's a fairy, like me." I said in a slow tone, looking between the two in a franc state to make sure they both were okay. I saw Levi look over at me, "Levi, this is my roommate. Sally Malik." Levi hesitated and raised his other hand that I wasn't working on, gauzed up and all, and gave a small wave.

"Hi." He said in his low tone. Sally waved back at him, a small smile appeared on her gentle ghost face.

"Hello! I'm Sally….the ghost roommate." She said in a grin to him, having me look at him and see him look at her in amazement.

"No kidding." He said, rearranging himself to face her more while I was still working on his one hand, "I've never met a ghost like you. Usually they're depressing and cranky."

"I'm no typical ghost." Sally said in a grin, waving him off and having me smirk as I secured his gauze, "What happened to you?"

"Ah, saved Alba here from a vampire who was being rude." He replied. I saw her look at my head and then looking at bit concerned.

"And that happened to you?" She asked me, pointing to my head. I shot up from the couch and felt my head again, seeing that it was a bit better than before.

"Yeah, but it's really nothing." I said back to her, hoping that it would make the situation fine, "He found me with his singe." As soon as I said it, I saw her look at me with both amusement and amazement. She knew then who he was, and I was giving her the look of pure death. If she said one word about it, then I would have to somehow kill her a second time. But that moment was cut short when we heard another person coming into the room from the backdoor by the kitchen. I knew who it was, since her scent filled the room. Even Levi shot up and looked as we saw my other female roommate come into the room.

"What's nothing?" Nora asked as she walked into the living room. She immediately looked over at Levi, giving him a small smile and wave.

"Oh, hi there." Nora said aloud to him, having me see him give her a small wave with his bandaged hand.

"Hi." He replied to her with lightness in his tone. I tried to stay calm, seeing that this was getting out of hand and I looked from her to Sally, seeing her grin from ear to ear. She knew, completely right then and there. The rest of them, including Nora, was oblivious.

"I'm Nora, are you a friend of Alba's?" Nora asked him aloud with friendliness in her tone of voice. I was about to answer for her, telling her no and we just met, but Levi beat me to the punch.

"Yes." I paused, looking over a thin when he answered. He looked from her to her, having a warm smile on his face as I stared at him. Did he consider me a friend? I mean, are we friends at this point? I saw him look back at Nora and pointing at her with a grin, "And you happen to be the nicest werewolf I've ever met."

Nora immediately looked back at me with her eyes going big with concern. I cringed, thinking this was going to open a new can of worms.

"How did you know?" she asked him aloud, and then looking right at me as she was pointing to him.

"He's like me." I replied to her in a calm state, seeing her look at me with a surprised look. I then cleared my throat, knowing that I had to explain everything all over again.

"I was attacked by a vampire on my way home. Levi found me and helped me get out of the jam, and now I brought him here to help heal his hands." I explained to her in a calm tone as I saw Levi look over at me with a smirk on his face. He must of been eating this up, but then again this was new to him too.

"Pretty much what she said." Levi said aloud after he cleared his throat. I saw Nora nod her head then, drinking in all the new information. He then rubbed the back of his head and then looked over at me.

"I should go, I think I overstayed my welcome. And it's getting late anyways." Levi said in a small smile as he was walking over to the front door. I followed him, seeing him open the front door and then look over at me.

"Thank you…for helping me with with these." He said, holding out his spare hand to show the gauze. I smiled nodding my head.

"Of course, thank you for helping me out not die from that vampire." I said to him, seeing him smile and look down for a moment. I could hear Nora and Sally talking behind us, hushed whispers and murmurs about what just happened. I tried to ignore them as Levi spot to me once more.

"Listen, since we're the only fairies in this god forsaken town, mane we can hangout sometime." He said aloud to me, having me smile slowly to him and nod my head. It would be nice to get to know another fairy that has been outside of my own colony, and he has already caught me thoughts and eye. I would like to see him more, and maybe see if he was more than a cocky fairy with a beautiful face and grin.

"I would like that." I replied to him, seeing him grin from ear to ear as he reached into his back pocket and grabbed a piece of paper. He looked behind me, seeing a pen on the end table by the door and snagged it, writing on it and then handing the paper to me. There was his cell phone number on the paper with scrappy handwriting on top. I smiled at the paper in my hand, then looking up at him. He then walked out of the door and down the steps a few steps before looking back at me, having me see his blue eyes again and having me loose my breath.

"I'll see you soon Alba." He said in a grin, then walking down the steps and down the street. I blinked a few times, trying to think that this in fact happened. I just met another fairy, someone whom literally came out of nowhere in my life, and we befriended each other. Not only was he a fairy, but a male fairy….a nice….attractive….what in the hell? I closed the door and still held the paper in hand, turning around and see both Nora and Sally looking at m e with big grins on both of their faces. I sighed, knowing that I was about to go into a trap. I smirked at the two of them.

"He's cute." Nora said aloud in a smirk.

"Don't start." I said to her aloud, seeing her giggle as she looked at Sally.

"Oh we're starting this. Let's talk about this." She said aloud with glee. I rolled my eyes.

Great.


	12. Coming To Dinner

Ever since I met Levi, my life seems a bit brighter than before. I think it was merely because I now knew another fairy in the big city of Boston. I no longer had the feeling of isolation, not that I felt it before since I was living with my supernatural roommates. But this was different, this was about another person from my species. It felt like a wave of relief coming over me, not to mention getting to know Levi. I in fact did call him a couple of days later, finding relief coming over me that he did in fact answer on the second ring. Sally joked he gave me a wrong number, in which Nora scolded her. I secretly wished it wasn't true, and I hoped he picked up. God, I was acting like a human, gushing over a guy I just met.

We decided to meet up at a local coffee brewery that was five blocks away from my house 4 days after we met. Levi worked for a machinist and this was his first day off. I never guessed him being a machinist, then again he was always in protective gear and was never close enough to be harmed with the iron that was in the shop. He had to get used to the scent of iron and being in close proximity of the stuff.

I walked to the coffee shop where we were going to meet, about 5 minutes before the anointed time. I wore skinny jeans, dark brown boots, a gray tank top and a green army jacket with my purse and my hair in a loose messy bun. Thankfully, Sally stopped pestering me when I told her to leave e alone after 3 minutes of me trying to put on make up. It was making the situation much worse, and I trying to convince myself that he was another fairy male who probably was too cocky for my own good.

I was wrong.

I walked across the street, seeing the coffee shop on the corner and the tables and chairs along the outside. I instantly saw him sitting there, out in one of the outside tables reading a book alone. I only watched him for a moment, seeing him in his own world. There was moment of me just wanting to watch them there, not moving or even talking to him. He was content from where he was, at least that's how I felt seeing him there. Even the way he was reading the book he had, it made me see that he was concentrating on what he was reading. But why was I thinking about him like this? Why him, of all of the fairies I have ever met in my life? It was still confusing to me as I approached the coffee shop. I instantly saw him look up at me, book in hand and a smile appeared on his face. He was wearing the same leather jacket as before when we met in the alleyway, which brought a same feeling a familiarity.

"Hello you." he said in a grin, having me smirk at him as I sat down across from him and saw him lean back in his chair. He closed the book he was reading moments before, having me peer and look at the title from my spot.

"Hemingway?" I asked him aloud, seeing him smile as he stared at me and then down at the book in between us.

"He's interesting to read: talks about drinking and Paris." He explained to me as he shrugged off his jacket he was wearing, showing that he was wearing a white v neck shirt underneath. I nodded my head at his remark.

"You like to read?" He asked me, "Other than medical books of course, since you're a Healer and all."

"I prefer the fairy tales the humans wrote." I explained to him, seeing him raise a eyebrow at me.

"No shit, like those children's stories?" He asked me, leaning into the table with his elbows resting on the tabletop. I smiled from my spot, thinking it sounded silly.

"As dumbed as it sounds, I like to read on how the humans view us." I explained to him.

"It doesn't sound dumb." He said immediately, having me fold my hands on the table as he continued, "I just…I've never heard of a fairy doing that. Especially with human literature. What have you realized about us fairies, according to the Grimm fairy tales?"

"That we are beautiful, vain, self-centered, small sprites with only one emotion at a time and we can fly." I said, hearing him laugh aloud, his laugh making me feel a bit warmer on the inside that I was hearing it from him.

"And to think I meet at least two of those criteria." He said, having me giggle from my spot as we fell back into a comfortable silence. I then remembered, seeing him bare hands out and I looked at them with curiosity.

"How are your hands?" I asked him, sitting upright again. He smirked, showing me the front and back of both hands. I saw that he was completely healed, as if nothing happened to him before we met at the alleyway. I smiled widely, taking one of his hands without thinking and examining it closely. HIs hand was callused, but was soft because of the Glamour and I looked for a scar or anything. Nothing, it was a regular hand.

"Thanks to you, I feel great. They were healed that morning when I woke up for work." He explained to me, having me release his hand and seeing him draw it back to himself, "I honestly have never met a Healer who's as trained and good as you."

"I'm not that skilled." I said, trying to brush it off as he looked at me with a quizzing look, as if it was not true, "I just learned from my mother."

"I see." He said aloud, having me fold my hands in my lap sheepishly, "And you do have a father don't you?" He asked with such sincerity in his tone of voice, as if he was really curious. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Two older brothers." I added, seeing him lean back in his chair again as he watched me, "Sven and Pieter. Both are in their 1,000's and both are great brothers. I'm the only girl and the youngest."

"I'm the youngest too." He explained to me, "But I have 7 brothers and sisters." I gave him a shocked look, seeing him smirk.

"How do you live with that many siblings? I thought two was enough." I asked aloud, seeing him laugh and ruffle his thick black hair.

"You get used to it. The eldest is 2,300 years old and works for the King in my colony as a soldier. In fact, all of my siblings do, except me." He explained to me, sounding hesitant when he talked about himself. I stayed quiet, seeing him think to himself as he continued.

"I became a welder when I was old enough, was a apprentice when I was a youngling under the head welder. He was the welder to the royal family, making their shields and swords, and he took me under his wing. I guess I didn't want to be like my siblings, or my dad for that matter, I was always the black sheep of the family." He explained, having me see that it was a bit painful for him to talk about. I nodded my head, thinking I knew exactly what he was feeling.

"I was the same." I said to him, seeing him snap back to reality from his own thoughts, "I mean, I was the outsider in my family. Being the only female was bad enough, and I wanted to be a Healer which was uncalled for. My family wanted me to marry, but I never wanted that. Well, not at that time." I was quiet then, thinking about how that really did drive me to leave the colony and go out on my own. I never wanted to hurt my family, but I knew I had to fix what was going on inside of myself.

"Do you miss your family?" I heard him ask me, having me look up at him. He was watching me, having a steady look of both appreciation for telling him, and a hint of sadness from what he heard from me.

"I do." I replied back to him, thinking about them instantly, "But I know I left to make myself better." He nodded his head, having me feel crappy that we were talking about a pretty depressing topic. But this was the first time that I actually talked about my family with someone who was not a roommate, and I wasn't afraid about it. Not one bit.

* * *

Levi and I talked about lighter things that day, what we liked to do and what brought us out to the human world in general. Levi starting welding when he was 800 years old under the head welter, and has been doing it ever since. He even had to tackle with a couple of marriage proposals, thanks to his own parents and how he never really found the right fairy to settle down with. He had more trouble with fitting into the mold of the male fairies around him, which was in fact controversy. He was rebellious and not the cookie cutter fairy as he should be. That made me think of him more as a ally in the feeling of being a outsider than a foe. He was cocky, stubborn in some walks of life, also curious of the human world like me, but I knew he had a thick skin as to whom he can open up to. I was the same way, in a sense.

It was nice to have a fellow fairy in Boston. Levi and I were meeting up constantly and getting to know each other more and more. Weeks went by, along with plenty of conversation between the two of us. He even got to know Nora and Sally a little bit more, since they were there in the first meeting. He still hasn't met Aidan or Josh, and thankfully I was glad. They seemed like big brothers wanting to protect me than roommates, and the more they wanted to meet Levi, the more I tried to meet Levi away from the house. So far, so good.

"Bring him over one night." Nora suggested to me aloud as she was preparing breakfast one morning. It's been two weeks since I met Levi, and we were still talking to each other. Whether it was on the phone or through text, we were talking just as friends. But Sally and Nora were thinking of something else. I was only mad because Sally knew that the major singe was from Levi, and that had to mean something more romantic than friendly. There were moment when I was thinking the same thing, but only for a moment. I couldn't lie to myself, since it was a lie that something like _that _could happen between us.

"What so you and Sally can faun over the two of us like we're a couple?" I asked aloud, seeing her snicker as she continued with her pancakes on the stove.

"Well yeah." She replied, having me roll my eyes as I took a bite out of an apple, "But also to have Aidan and Josh meet him." I shook my head as I swallowed the bite.

"And that is even worse. They are going to rip him a new one as soon as he steps into the house." I said aloud, already picturing it in my head. They would not like it, not one bit. And when I thought Josh would be bad since he was already neurotic, and then having Aidan in the mix who is already looking over me as a big brother, that would be worse. I would think Levi would go running to the hills as soon as he saw Aidan.

"Oh come on Alba, they won't be that bad." Nora reassured me, giving me a plate with two pancakes.

"Not only that, Sally over here is going to giving me goggly eyes the whole time." I complained, seeing Sally walk into the kitchen from the living room with a big grin on her face. I stared at her with a mean stare, knowing she was eavesdropping and milking this for all its worth.

"Oh you know I will." She teased as I took another bite from the apple to not bit her head off with a insult. I sighed and got up, throwing the apple away in the trash and sitting back at the table, cutting up the fresh pancakes Nora made me.

"Which is why I think it's a bad idea for Levi to here. Does it seem like a great idea for another fairy to come and sit down to a meal with a vampire, two werewolves and a ghost?" I asked them both aloud, taking a bit from the fluffily breakfast. I saw Nora look at Sally with a shrug and then Sally sighing aloud.

"I will keep the goggly eyes down while he is here." Sally said in a sheepish grin as I took another bite and shook my head.

"Levi is still not coming here." I said to her in a authoritative tone.

"Oh come on, why not? We at least deserve to have a nice dinner with the guy and see if he is actual material for you." Nora explained to me, "And I will make sure my husband is on his best behavior the whole time. No neurotic episodes from him, scout's honor Alba."

"And we also have to make sure Aidan doesn't rip his head off with plenty of questions only my brothers would ask." I said to them aloud as I finished my breakfast.

"He won't be that bad." Sally said to me, having me give her a glare and she then bit her own lip, nodding knowing that I was in fact scared.

"Okay, he might be. He'll be in my charge, and I will make sure he's a nice gentleman." Sally said aloud to me with a small smile, "So is that a yes? Is Levi coming over?"

I looked between the two of them, thinking to myself. I knew I was torn in the middle. If I said no, then the two of them would hound me and make me feel miserable. But if I said yes, I knew they would try to make the dinner nice but it would end up being both awkward and terrible. In fact, I had no clue as to how the dinner was going to end up, and I wanted to in fact see if Levi was willing to give it a chance. It was one thing he wanted to talk to me on the regular, but it's another to invite him to my home with my other supernatural roommates, two whom are males and are a bit on the crazy side. I had a small ounce of hope left in me, and I rubbed the back of my neck in defeat.

"He's coming to dinner."


	13. Eye for an Eye

"How was work at the library?" Levi asked me as we both were sitting out in the park. I wanted to talk to Levi about him coming over to dinner with the housemates a couple of days after I talked to Nora and Sally about it. It was still a nervous thing to think about, since I had no clue how the dinner would actually go and if the men in the house would even go through the dinner without ripping his head off. As much as I wanted to postpone asking Levi, I knew it would only be a matter of time before both Nora and Sally would force me into doing the deed. So I decided to ask him while we were having lunch one day, thinking that would be less awkward than any other method.

"It was fine, most just planting the new flowers that were in stock." I explained to him as we both sat under one of the bigger trees in the park. It was a slow day at the park, hardly anyone around since it was cloudy and looked like it was about to rain. Levi was more of a fan of the rain than I thought he was, having me see the cool blue eyes he harbored be a bit brighter with the contrast of the cool sky. He was sitting against the tree as I was laying back on the grass, looking up at the tree and through the branches, seeing the green leaves look so bright against the cloudy sky.

"You seem to like to garden." Levi said aloud after he took a long sip of water from his blue nalgene container, "How Fae of you."

I snickered from my spot as I looked up at him from my view on the grass, "Oh coming from the welder, which is more Fae than gardening." I countered back, seeing him grin from ear to ear as we settling in comfortable silence for a moment or two. I took a bite from the apple I packed, pushing the curly hair from my eyes as I thought of a question for him.

"When was the first time you came out here to Boston, out of the colony?" I asked him aloud, thinking that I wanted to know more of his curious nature and his want for independence from his colony.

"I think it was 2 years back. I came out one night with a couple of the male fairies I was friends with. We wanted to go out to a bar and make havoc." He explained to me as I looked up at the trees once more, "We went out about two more times until they got in trouble, and I came out here on my own a few more times. The more I came out here, the less I wanted to go home."

"Why do you think that is?" I asked him a bit more.

"Who knows. All I knew was that I was seeing more things out here. There wasn't any pressure, any sense of isolation. I just felt…free." He replied to me, having me sit up from the grass and sit in front of him, Indian style.

"Do you miss your colony…like at all?" I asked him aloud, seeing him think to himself as he ate some of his sandwich.

"Sometimes I do. I do miss sleeping in the trees and seeing the millions of stars." He explained, a small smile on his face as I saw him thinking about it, "And there were times when we would have a party, for no reasons. Those were the best, just music and dancing late into the night." I could picture it in my head, seeing a mass colony dancing, drinking wine and just being happy. I did miss those kind of moments as well, having no worries are care in the world. I remember dancing with my brothers, hearing good music that made me proud of being a fairy, and just being under the stars. My heart started to ache from missing those dances and parties.

"There's a bar downtown here." He said aloud, having me snap back to reality, seeing him look at me with a grin, "The play great Irish music a couple of nights a week, live music. I've gone a few times and it's the closest thing to the music back at home. We should go sometime." He said aloud to me, almost making it sound like it was nothing. It sounded exciting, if it was any hint of my fairy colony in this human world. I didn't mind going to listen to music, especially with Levi. I smiled and nodded my head, seeing him grin widely.

"I would love to." I replied in a light tone, seeing something flutter inside of him as soon as I agreed. He pushed himself off the tree and sat up completely.

"Really?" He asked me, glee in his tone of voice. He was so surprised, having me sense of new admiration for him. I then raised an eyebrow at him, getting up completely and handing in front of him. This was a good opportunity to spring the dinner on him, thinking that I would use his invitation against him. He looked up at me with a questioning look on his face.

"If I go with you to the bar, then you have to do me a favor." I explained to him, seeing him rub the stubble on his chin and give me a cheeky grin.

"I would of known you had something up your sleeve." he said with a smirk, "And what would you like? A kiss perhaps?" As soon as he asked me, I almost look a step back and tried to hide the shock in my face. He really just suggested a kiss? If it were any other male fairy I would of ignored it and have it roll off my shoulder. But this was Levi, the one male fairy whom was slowly crawling under my skin and into my heart, even without me knowing it. He was like a virus in my system, something I both wanted to medicate and hold close in my hands. But I had to hide it from my face, who knew if he was joking or sincerely telling me what was on his own mind. We were close enough friends by now that we should be able to read each other's faces and emotions.

"More like dinner." I said aloud, seeing the smirk on his face falter just a bit. He did not see that one coming, having me continue, "With my housemates."

I saw him watching me from his spot against the tree, the wheels turning in his head as he was thinking about the proposition that was laid before him. I watched him, crossing my arms in front of me as he then got up from the tree, facing me with the cocky smirk that he would always have on his face, the same cocky smirk that was starting to have an affect on me. He then held out his hand to me, having me smile widely as I shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

"What about this?" I asked Sally aloud, turning around to face her in my room as I wore the nice sumer dress. It was the night of the dinner, having me now a nervous wreck and thinking that I had to look perfect, but not too perfect. Since Levi agreed to the dinner, that gave me three days to get ready for it. This was new for me, freaking out over the simple fact that he was going to come over and eat with my roommates and having a nice conversation. Was he freaking out as much as I was? I told him to dress nicely, having me fear that he was going to think of me as a freak now.

I was wearing a mint green summer dress, having on my white converse low rise shoes and my curly red hair up in a messy but pretty bun. My tattoos that were on my collarbone were showing, but I was safe enough to show them to the roommates at this point. Sally smiled widely and clapped her hands in admiration as I looked from her to the mirror, only to see if I was okay. I wanted to look nice, but not too nice for a fairy.

"You look great!" She said in reassurance as she stood behind me in the mirror. I titled my head to the side, hopefully thinking that I was not too underdressed, or over overdressed.

"I don't want to look too plain." I said to her in a grumble, seeing her look at me with concern.

"Like hell you do, you look really cute! Honestly, you look like a cute little Irish Hipster." She said in a smirk as I looked at her through the mirror. I looked down at my nails, recently painted them a tinted red for the dinner and then blinked a few times in hopes that I would calm down.

"But do you really think this is enough, or is it too much?" I asked in a frantic state, seeing her hold up her hands in defense.

"Why are you freaking out like this? It's going to be fine." She said in a small smile and a light tone.

"I'm more worried about Aidan and how he's going to act around Levi." I said to her, seeing her roll her eyes.

"You shouldn't be. He might be your eldest friend, but I know he only wants the best for you. And I will make sure he behaves himself tonight, trust me." Sally explained to me as I turned around to face her. "Get yourself together, you're a 951 year old fairy!"

"And Levi is 1,032." I stated to her, walking past her to the bed and sitting down on it in a huff.

"Oh, so you're going for the oldest one's eh? You sly dog." She said in a grin, having me smirk at her as she sat down next to me. I took a deep breath, thinking that I was in fact overreacting to the whole thing.

"I don't know Sally. I've known the guy for a bit now, and I feel like he's the first male fairy whom hasn't been chasing after me. At least, not in the way most fairies do." I explained to her in a sincere tone, voicing what I was feeling, "And whenever I'm with him, it's like I'm…..I'm home."

Sally smiled at me when I explained this to her, having me see the joy that was in her eyes as she patted my leg in a loving manner. Just feeling her ghost hand on my leg gave me a chill.

"He makes you happy, that's huge for someone to have." Sally explained to me, "I only met the guy once when you brought him home, and I can tell he was a good one. I think Aidan is concerned because….he doesn't want what happened between you and Felix to happen again." I looked at her with worried eyes, seeing that she was telling the truth. I doubted any of the roommates wanted that, sine they knew what happened. But Aidan would be the worst, and who would blame him. He saw the black eye, the shakiness that I had when I ran from the colony. I nodded my head at her, then hearing the front doorbell ring and then the butterflies coming up and over me once more. Sally smiled as we both got up from the bed and walked down the hallway.

"Just keep your cool." She said to me as we walked down the stairs to the living room. I could hear Nora finishing the cooking in the kitchen with Josh and I saw Aidan standing in the archway between the living room and kitchen, having on a nice shirt and slacks and giving me a grin.

"I would tell you the same." I said to Sally as she grinned at me, walking from me to Aidan and standing with him. I went to the front door, taking a deep breath and hearing the others talk in the other room.

"Remember: best behavior." Sally said under her breath to Aidan as I opened the front door. As soon as I did, I had a smile on my face and everything came to a halt. There was Levi, standing on the porch wearing his leather jacket and a small smile on his face. I saw he was wearing a dress shirt, black suspenders and slacks with oxford shoes. He looked handsome, very handsome as he was clean shaven and combed his thick black hair.

"Hi." I said aloud to him, seeing him grin as he looked at me up and down. I was nervous, thinking of what he was thinking. Was I enough, or not enough as he shifted form one foot to another. I felt like I was under a microscope as he finally met my eyes again.

"You look lovely." He said to me in a low but soft tone, as if he was really happy to see me. I grinned from ear to ear, feeling the blush come through my Glamour as I looked at him and his attire as well.

"As do you, very handsome." I said to him, seeing him smile widely showing his teeth, "Come on in." He walked in, having me close the door as he took off his jacket. I took his jacket, placing it on the hook in the wall.

"I was hoping to dress up a bit for your housemates." He said aloud, sounding a bit nervous. He then cleared his throat, "And a bit for you too."

"Oh I'm flattered." I said to him with a mischievous grin.

"No seriously. I don't want you to think of me as someone who's a slum all the time." He said in a reassuring tone. I nodded my head as we both walked into the living room, side by side. AS soon as he saw the housemates, I saw the nervous smile on his face. I looked at the housemates as well. both Nora and Sally were smiling at him, and I knew they would be no problem since they've met Levi before. But I looked to the males, seeing both of them looking at him with small smiles on their faces. Josh looked more sincere as he was next to Nora, and Aidan looked like he was in fact analyzing him,

"These are my roommates: you know Sally and Nora. This is Josh and Aidan, Josh is Nora's husband." I said to him, pointing to both Josh and Aidan. Josh waved at him slightly and Aidan only nodded his head once. I looked at Levi, seeing him wave back at the both of them and then look over at me for a second. Without thinking I took his hand in mine as we stood there. As soon as I took his hand, he immediately squeezed it, having me feel both a surge of energy flowing through me and a sense of relief. He was just as nervous as me, his large callused hand in my pale freckled one, and I felt as though I could die right then and there a happy fairy filled with satisfaction.

"Guys, this is Levi."


	14. Polite Dinner Conversation

"So, Levi." Josh said aloud as we all sat at the table, eating the food that he and Nora cooked for us. She made a pot roast with grilled vegetables and a small salad with wine to drink. I sat next to Levi on one side of the table. Josh and Nora on the either side, leaving Sally and Aidan on the ends of the table. I could sense that Josh was trying to be nice to Levi, and I was happy that he was since he was trying to make small talk. I saw Levi take a drink of wine as he looked at Josh from his spot next to me.

"You're…like Alba." Josh started, trying to not sound rude or awkward about it, having me raise a eyebrow to him as he continued, "Is your colony nearby?"

"Yeah, my colony is about 5 miles outside of Boston, near the out lands." Levi explained aloud, then taking a hesitant bite from his roast on his plate, "I've been living in Boston on my own for about a couple of years now."

"And what is it that you do?" Josh asked aloud, seeming a bit interested as he took a sip from his own wine. I looked from him to Levi, seeing him sweat a bit. I would too, thinking I was in a interview instead of a nice dinner.

"I'm a welder. I worked under the head welder in my colony for a couple hundred years give or take, and when I moved out here I got a job in welding." Levi explained aloud, having me look from him to Josh seeing him nod his head.

"I though fairies don't mix well with iron." Sally said aloud, clearly interested in the conversation.

"We don't, It's deadly to us. I just wear protective gear. I've been exposed to it for years, so I've been use to it when I work." Levi said to her, seeing him take another small sip from his wine. I felt as though he was slowly melting away with the awkwardness as he took another bite from the vegetables on his plate.

"And how did you two meet again?" Aidan asked, finally talking for the first time. I looked over at him, seeing seriousness in his eyes as he looked at Levi. Levi cleared his throat as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. I looked down for a moment, thinking that this would be awkward for Levi to explain to him.

"She was being harassed….by a vampire." Levi said in a low tone, having me bit my lower lip and want to hide. I knew Aidan would want to ask questions now, as I tried to avoid eye contact with him at all costs, "I stepped him and….hit the guy." I heard a fork hit the plate, having me look up and see Josh's fork on his plate, no longer in his hand. Levi immediately looked down and felt scared as Josh cleared his throat.

"That sounds…intense." He said, stammering as he said it.

"He saved my life." I said, finally speaking. All the eyes were on me, including Levi's. He was looking at me with both shock and admiration or speaking on his behalf, "I honestly didn't think I was going to make it if it wasn't for Levi."

"I wouldn't say it like that." Levi murmured, trying not to make himself sound like a hero. I looked over at him finally fully, seeing him looking rather sheepish.

"It's true, though." I said, boldness in my tone as he looked at me. It seemed like we had a moment at the table, just the two of us looking at each other. This was the first time we talked about what happened, and it felt natural just acknowledging he was there to save me in the knick of time.

"So you two met when a…vampire tried to hurt you?" Aidan wired it out carefully, but I could tell there was a hint of bitterness in his tone. Levi and I looked at him, having me glare at him. I knew I was going to get a earful from Aidan when the dinner was over and down with. I cleared my throat, taking a quick bite from the meat on my plate.

"No exactly." I explained, seeing Aidan look at me in a quizzed way, "It's hard to explain."

"They have this 'thing' that drove them together like magnets." Sally said aloud in a nonchalant manner, as if it was nothing. Levi, who was in the middle of drinking his wine, almost choked on his wine and coughed from his spot, having me give Sally the look of death. She threw up her hands in surrender. Even Aidan looked at her with shock.

"What? It's true." She said aloud, having me seeing Levi place his glass on the table and cough a bit more out of embarrassment. I sighed and shifted in my seat.

"It's called a Singe." I explained aloud to Aidan and Josh, seeing them with wrapped attention after Levi chocked on his wine, "It's basically a internal warning signals all fairies have. The Singe is there basically when another fairy is close by, giving us a warning in case there is trouble."

"Whatever you wanna call it, you two felt it." Sally said aloud, having me glare at her, the same with Nora.

"Sally." Nora said in a warning tone, seeing Sally immediately look down at her food as Aidan was thinking to himself for a moment or two.

"So, you two had this….'Singe' happen at the bookstore, and then you guys run into each other again when you got harassed by a vampire?" Josh asked aloud, trying to make it sound right.

"Basically." I said in relief, hoping and praying there was something else we could talk about. I saw Levi look at Josh and then at Nora.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?" He asked, pointing between the two of them. Nora smiled and took Josh's hand in hers.

"We both met at our work: the hospital." Nora explained to him aloud, seeing him have a small sense of interest, "Aidan works there too."

"You should work there." Levi said aloud to me, looking over at me and giving me a shrug.

"I couldn't." I said to him aloud, looking down at my hands that were on my lap.

"Oh come on, you're a great Healer. You saved my hands that night, and I know how much you love to help people when you don't garden." Levi explained to me, a small smile on his face.

"It could be dangerous, you know that. I could be exposed." I said to him, my voice lower and a bit shaky. He was silent then, looking at his own plate of food.

"What do you mean 'exposed'?" Nora asked me aloud, a hint of worry in her voice. I saw Aidan look at me as well, thinking that something was wrong.

"Fairies, when in the human world, typically go for jobs that are in their field back in the colony. If that were the case with me, then I would be at the hospital. But I can't." I said to them all aloud.

"Why not?" Josh asked aloud, being a bit pushy for my sake.

"If someone from my colony were to try and find me, the hospital would be the first place that they would go to find me. I was a Healer back at home, and that can equal a doctor here. I can't afford being exposed or seen, I left that colony for a reason." I explained to him, pain in my voice. It was true: I had to hide. If someone was going to find me, they would think of the hospital since that was my main field. And I knew who the person would be. Josh, not knowing what that meant, nodding his head with a sad look on his face. I felt pain too, knowing I brought the mood down dramatically since we started talking about it.

I then felt Levi take his hand in mine under the table between us. This hand hold was different, not like before when he was meeting the housemates and was nervous. No, this was gentle. This was a reassuring hand hold to show that he was next to me. He knew that whatever happened to me, that it was harmful and I was hiding for a good reason. I held his hand, showing that I appreciated his support.

"Fairies can be very vengeful on those who defy them." Levi said aloud to the housemates, having me look a them as he looked at Josh and Nora primarily, "I left my own colony out of spite. I never wanted to be tied down to the traditions the I found were not normal or…sane like. And I know Alba went through something at her home, and she left her home. It's not easy leaving home, and It's a hell of a battle to go back." I could feel the raw emotions in his voice as he spoke, showing me his vulnerability for once in our friendship. He was somehow going through the same thing as me, sometimes wanting to go home but knowing that he can't.

"Well she has a home here." I heard from Aidan, having me look at him and see him look at both Levi and I with seriousness. I felt my heart breaking, since he was telling the good truth. He treated me like a sister, protected me from those who wanted to hurt me, and was good to me after 50 years. I smiled at him, seeing him show me with his eyes that this was my home. I saw Levi smile from his spot next to me, squeezing my hand under the table.

"She's lucky." Levi said aloud, looking at me from Aidan and I smiled back at him. The rest of the dinner went of without a hitch, having light conversation happen. It made m glad that it was not as and as I thought it was going to be. A sense of peace filled my heart, having me happy once again.


	15. Irish Night

Three weeks went by since the dinner, and as promised, I went to a local Irish pub with Levi. Levi wanted to show me the bar that he went to plenty of times, having me have a sense of excitement. The bar was called the Black Rose, located in the financial district of Boston. The dinner was actually good from my point of view, and I asked Levi a couple of days later. He liked it too, making me feel better then. And in the three weeks Levi and I hung out constantly from day to day, becoming closer as friends and fairies.

I was wearing a knee length dress that was dark green, black leggings with dark brown boots, a gray cardigan and my peacoat as we us walked into the bar that night. My red curly hair was down, and thankfully was situated nicely thanks to the help of Nora and Sally. It was already loud and the music was roaring in the small pub. It was lit, and it was packed with other people with beer in their hands and laughter in the air. I could breathe in the alcohol that was in the air, and also some of the scents of the other people. But mostly there was a sense of life in the bar, and I felt it as soon as I walked in the door with Levi leading the way with a big grin on his face. He was wearing a cotton button down shirt with skinny blue jeans, suspenders and his leather jacket, along with boots and his hair being messy. It was quite crowded as he lead us to a open table in the middle of the bar, holding my hand in his with a death grip as we walked. I felt us moving in and around the crowd, seeing them all laugh and talk to each other. The Irish music was already loud and pulsing in my ears as we sat down next to the dance floor, which was filled with people already dancing to the live band. I sat close to Levi as we watched the band for a moment or two before I looked over at Levi.

"What do you think?" He asked me over the loud music, leaning in to talk to me. I grinned from ear to ear.

"This is amazing!" I said to him, hearing him laugh as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on his chair.

"I'll get us a pint. You wait here." He said to me over the music, getting up and nodding his head at me. I watched him move into the crowd towards the bar and I looked back at the band in front of me. They had their irish instruments, the pipes and drums in hand as well as a violin and stomping their feet. It reminded my of home of course, and I knew why now he wanted to bring me. It was like the feasts back in the colony, how we would make the instruments and the notes come to life with our voices and laughter. I did feel at home for a second, as if I never left the cool forest and the rushing waters of the ocean.

"Here you go." Levi said aloud, sitting back down with me and placing the dark beer in front of me. I grinned at him, breathing it in for a moment. He raised his eyebrow at me as I took the top of the beer and breathed it in, smelling the ale and the other chemicals in the drink.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked me in a cheeky grin as I sneered at him, a playful grin on my face.

"Not in the slightest." I yelled back at him, seeing him grin as he took a long drink from the beer.

"That hurts!" He said to me, having me grin as I took a sip from the beer. The cool drink went down my throat, having me grin at the taste. It was sweet and rich, almost like the drinks from home and it almost tasted like chocolate.

"You like it?" Levi asked, having me see that he was genuinely interested in what I thought about it. I grinned, nodding my head as another upbeat Irish song came on over the bar. I heard the crowd cheer as couples were dancing together on the floor, crowded and close together and not caring about the rest of the world around them. It made me think that I had no ill feelings in my brain or heart at that moment, since I was with Levi in a crowded tavern and hearing music that made me too want to dance. I drank the beer some more and could feel the pulsing beat of the music go through my body. Even my foot started tapping on the floor with the rhythm of the music.

"How did you find this place again?" I asked him over the music, seeing him take another drink and then rub the stubble on his chin that was coming in.

"My first night in this town out of the colony, with three of my friends." He said aloud to me, having me watch him from across our small table, "We were looking for trouble."

"Doesn't surprise me." I said to him in a cheeky grin, seeing him shake his head at my remark and then we both froze. We both felt it, and for the first time since we met, it was fresh: Singe. Another fairy was in the bar, and we both looked at each other. It wasn't a strong Singe, not like the one I had with Levi when we met and he helped me with the vampire. No, this one was small and it was noticeable.

"You feel that?" I asked him in a low tone, low enough for him to hear since the band stopped playing a song and said over the microphone they were taking a 5 minute break. Levi nodded his head, reaching behind him at his leather jacket. I knew he was trying to be stealth, grabbing the brass knuckles from his pockets as he was keeping his eyes on me as I scanned the bar behind us. I tried to see where the Glamour was, thinking that I would see it in a instant. I had my hand on the table, my palm to Levi to tell him to wait. He was looking right at me, determination and seriousness as I looked some more. All I saw were humans, chattering amongst themselves and laughing from their jokes.

I then saw him, and two more. They looked to be my human age, mid twenties and dressed for the Irish Bar. In fact, they looked Irish completely from where I was looking. All three of them were smiling, looking for someone as they were sticking together. The first lad had brown short curly hair, a round face and a bowler's hat on to cover his hair. The second was a bit taller, slender and had black wavy hair with a small but heavy beard glowing in with his dark brown eyes. And the third, with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes and a strong jaw line was wearing a waistcoat with skinny jeans and rolled sleeves of his gray shirt. All three of them were handsome in their own right, and that's what tipped it away, along with the sheer raw fairy image under their Glamour: tattoos of their wings and a hint of glimmer.

I waited for them to walk away, but they looked directly at me. No, not at me, but at Levi. The second one, the brooding one pointing with a grin on his face and the three of them walked over. They didn't look harmful to me, as if they were looking for a long lost friend. But I had no clue, since Levi was the only other fairy that I've seen outside my own colony.

"Levi…" I said in a warning tone, keeping my eyes on them and looking rather calm as he looked at me worried. I then heard the third one pipe up.

"Oi, there's the bloke!" He said, his voice had a thick accent to it, as if he was in fight Irish. Levi's eyes lit up at he looked at me, his hands immediately leaving his jacket and he whirled around. All three of the boys cheered as they saw Levi, having me see Levi shoot up from his chair and run over with a grin. He laughed as the four of them were hugging and slapping him on the back. I finally saw what it was: they were the friends he brought with him. They must of came back to find him, and I could see nothing ill about the three of them with Levi.

"What are you doing here, you lot?" Levi asked the three of them as they grinned in their spots.

"Oh, we wanted to come out for a night out with these humans, the colony's been wearing us down a wee bit." The first one said aloud as he rearranged his bowler's hat on his curly head, "We didn't think we would see you again, sore eyes! How long has it been Boyo?"

"Two years." Levi replied in a laugh.

"Aye, a blink of an eye in the Fae." The third said in a smirk as the rest of them laughed in agreement. I took another sip of beer, feeling a bit awkward as I was sitting and they were having a reunion. I then saw Levi look back at me, a grin on his face as he looked back at his friends.

"Boys, I want you to meet someone." He said aloud, walking over to me and having me stand as he approached me. The three boys walked over and stood opposite of Levi and I, grins on their faces as they looked at me. The two boys with hats instantly removed their hats as the third grinned a charming smile.

"This is Alba Thesby, a fairy from the Pacific Northwest colony." He explained aloud, then looking at me with a warm smiled. I felt him press his hand against my lower back, having me feel a tingling sensation as he pointed to his friends, "These are the boys I told you about, the ones that I came here with two years ago." I grinned at the boys as the first boy held out his hand with his spare hand and held his bowler hat in the other.

"I'm Dean, pleasure to meet ya." he said to me, his accent was bold and making me smile even wider. I shook it as the second one did the same.

"Nathaniel, but this lot calls me Natty." He said to me, having me see his black short hair look a bit lighter in the light of the bar. The third one only wink at me as he gently shook my hand. I instantly saw the fairy cockiness coming through, but I knew it was in good nature.

"Rory, pleasure to meet you lass." He said with his thick accent. I only smiled as I shook his hand gently.

"Pleasure." I replied to them, seeing him grin from me to Levi.

"What's a Oregon fairy doing out here in the east?" Dean asked aloud to me in curiosity. I shrugged in my spot as Rory and Nathaniel grabbed chairs for the three of them and one table to join with ours.

"I got bored." I replied, hearing him laugh as we all sat together and I took another drink from the beer.

"You won't be bored in this city, as Levi clearly knows here." Nathaniel said in a smirk, smacking Levi on the back and Levi rolling his eyes.

"And I can tell from your accents you're not Boston natives." I replied back to him, hearing Rory and Dean "ooohhhh" from their spots in playful banter. Levi even laughed as Nathaniel nodded his head.

"As you can tell, we three are not American fairies. Our parents came from a Irish colony when we lot were only younglings, about 300 or 400 years old. That's how we met this Boyle." He explained, pointing to Levi who was drinking his beer and shaking his head with a grin, "We met him when we were in school. Been thick as thieves ever since. Why, we four made a name for ourselves."

"You remember when we lit up the party with the extra fireworks 500 years back, acting the magot?" Dean asked aloud as Rory got up and walked to the bar. I saw Nathaniel and Levi nod their heads.

"Aye, your old man almost lost a blood vessel in his left eye when he caught us." Levi said while he was laughing, having me grin as Roray came back with three glasses of Guinness. The three friends took drinks from their cups as I leaned back in my seat.

"You know, you're the first lass of the Fae who's wandered around these parts in awhile. Where are you living?" Dean asked aloud in curiosity. I looked from Dean to Levi, seeing him nod his head and I took a long drink from my own Guinness.

"I live with werewolves and a vampire." I replied, seeing them look at me in stunned silence for a split second.

"No shit." Rory said aloud as he eyed me from his spot next to me. I nodded my head.

"And a ghost too, who's actually not a prick." Levi said aloud, having me smack him in the chest with the back of my hand.

"What? It's true! Sally's one of the nicest ghosts I've ever met." Levi said to me in a shocked tone. I rolled my eyes as the three friends looked at me with interested.

"How does that happen?" Nathaniel asked in wonder.

"I had connections with the vampire, whom is nice and trying to live on the clean road by the way." I said to them.

"Seems like you're no stranger to the human realm." Rory said aloud in a slow tone, having me eye him as Levi did as well.

"Don't start Rory, lay off." Levi said under his breath, but I saw Rory hold his composure. He eyed me from his spot, as if trying to read me from my seat. I drank the last of the beer, seeing the others look at me for my reaction. Even Levi looked at me with worry in his eyes, thinking that I was going to snack his old friend's head off.

"I'm not one to sit still for a couple of hundred years." I replied cooly, but having a small smile on my face. I even saw Dean and Natty smirk from my reaction.

"Aye, just like Levi here. Not wanting to settle for the fairy life at all." Rory explained aloud. He knew who I was then, not like any other female fairy. And he was right, I was in fact different. But the moment was cut short as the band was back on stage and they picked up on a fast paced dancing song. I saw Dean and Natty get up from their chairs, the loud music was moving through the bar as the locals moved to the dance floor.

"Let's go!" Dean said in a boastful tone, hopping over to the stage with Nathaniel behind him. They both found two single human girls to dance with as they twirled around on the dance. I felt Levi take my hand in his as he stood up, looking down at me.

"Come on." He said, having me give him a quizzing look on my face.

"What?" I asked him, seeing him pull me out of the chair and towards the dance floor. This was just like the incident at the bar with Aidan and Sally, and I was now with Levi and his friends whom I just met. I did not want to be seen as a local idiot, not knowing how to dance like they were. All of the couple were holding each other close and rotating around the floor in the beat of the Irish song.

"I don't know how to do this." I said to him as we got to the stage with the rest of the dancers and locals. I then felt him wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I haven't been this close to him before, having me instantly wrap my arm around his shoulders and cling to him. I could feel his heartbeat against his cotton shirt as he looked down at me, a small smile on his face. Our joined hands were close to our bodies as he looked at me, cool in his spot.

"Just follow me, okay?" he asked me, having me nod my head as I lost the concept of speech just looking at him. He then moved us with the crowd, staying close to me as we moved around in a circle and around in rotation with the other couples. I saw Dean and Natty with their human dance partners, giggling and laughing as they did the same. I wasn't doing anything but following Levi and his lead, which was working since he was smiling. I instantly smiled too, feeling the rhythm of the music pulsing through our bodies and the chattering of the others as we danced some more. I was no longer worried about how I was looking, and I was laughing as we kept dancing.

As we moved around the floor with the other couples, I could feel Levi's hand sprawled up against my back as he held me close, thinking that I was going to disappear. I even looked at his eyes, seeing him smile widely at me as we danced in the middle of the floor with the others. It felt like mass chaos, but I smiled back at him. This moment with him, being in his arms and dancing like nothing was going to hair or hurt us, it was all I ever wanted. My feelings for him were growing even then, the both of us smiling and laughing as we danced through the night. This was first time I felt actual freedom, joy and happiness with a male fairy, and I had no desire to have it change. Was I falling in love with him? How could it be so?

We were shoved a bit roughly by another couple, whom were a bit drunk from where I could see. Without think, Levi whirled us around so that his body was against them, having a bit of protective look on his face as he looked at the couple with a bit of sourness. It was if…he hated them for touching the both of us…or me? He pulled me a bit closer to him, having me not help it but smile against his shoulder as he looked down at me with worried and protective eyes.

"You okay?" he asked me with worry, thinking that I was crying in his arms. But I moved my head away from his shoulder, showing hint hat I was in fact happy and his worry melted away. He laughed with me as he moved some more, having me hold him closer.

"You are something else, Alba Thesby." He said in my ear as we danced in the room. I only grinned, knowing that it was true. I had no worried about the world, only because he was holding me in his arms like I was about to leave him forever. I could feel it, the protective and tenderness in his grasp on my waist and hand. I said nothing, but I knew deep in my heart something shift between us.

Something good.


	16. Disgrace?

I almost died on a Sunday. It wasn't my fault, not how I saw it. It was a mistake, something that anyone can over look, but I couldn't afford to. Not since it involved iron.

It happened while I was gardening. It was a slow day that day at the library, and it's been a week since Levi and I went to the bar and danced. Since then I had to make sure my feelings were in check, that I knew what I was doing and I wasn't going to look like a fool. BUt how could I be reasonable when I was being so close to him, getting to know him as the days went by? I was accustomed to his scent now, how he was making my heart skip a beat when he was close by, and how I loved hearing his voice. It wasn't a romantic love the I was obsessing over, it was only because he was the other fairy in this town that I felt a one with, a bond of respect and loyalty. The closer we became as friends, the more I knew I had to be careful with my heart.

For my sake.

It was the rainy season as I heard the thunder coming through the town, though I knew it would be awhile until the storm would hit our side of town. I was about to be done with the last bit of the garden when I breathed in the sweet scent of vampire. But It wasn't Aidan, it couldn't of been him, since he was at the hospital that day and then later going to talk to some vampires about the businesses that they were running. No, this vampire was foreign, and I froze in my spot, looking around me. Something was off. He was near, I could breathe him in, but I couldn't see him at all. It was like, he was watching me and waiting for me to move. I stayed still, my gloved hands on the soil and courted over a small section of the garden as I searched the area with my eyes. I saw nothing, having me feel as though he was going to attack.

"Alba?" I heard behind me, having me shoot up and whirl around. I saw Evangeline at the door leading into the East side of the library, wrapped in a sweater and looking at me with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Oh hi, you scared me." I said aloud, feeling relief that she was right there. She pointed up to the clouds that were coming overhead.

"I came out here to make sure you were wrapping up. The storms coming and I want you to heard home before it get bad." She explained to me, then moving to the side and pointing to the darkness inside of the library, "And your friend Levi is here to see you."

"Oh good." I replied, nodding my head as I looked back in front of me and packed the gardening tools in the big tool box, "I'll be right there." Evangeline went back inside as I scanned the area once more. Whoever it was, he was gone. His scent was no longer there, and the scent of the storm was coming through real quick, somehow masking it. I shrugged it off, thinking that I was fine where I was.

* * *

"How are the boys doing?" I asked Levi as we walked down the street towards my house. The storm was getting closer, rain starting to fall as I had my umbrella out, big enough for the both of us as we walked along the rainy sidewalk. I could hear the thunder rolling towards us as I looked over at Levi. I knew he was hanging out with Dean, Natty, and Rory now and again since we met them at the bar, getting back to friendship basis with them. It was important for Levi to catch up with them, and I respected that.

"They're good, needing to head back to the colony before the storm hit Boston." Levi explained to me, "Apparently there's been talk about me, back home."

"What kind of talk?" I asked him, my free hand shoved into the rain jacket I was wearing.

"People wondering why I left and if I was coming home. Not to mention people spreading rumors about….my free time." He paused, having me see that it was troubling him. I only stared at him some more, seeing that he looked uneasy.

"Levi, what are the rumors?" I asked him in a cautious tone.

"They're nothing." Levi replied back to me, having me shake my head.

"It can't be nothing if it's bothering you this much." I said to him, seeing him think to himself as he finally looked at me fully, the both of us stopping in the rain and having me see that he was in fact troubled by it.

"A lot of the fairies at home think I'm…a disgrace to the Fae." he said to me in a low tone, having me see him in a new light. As cocky as he is, as much as he was always trying to fun and easy going, I knew he had a softer heart and soul inside. It was one thing to be always in trouble with the colony, but to be seen as a disgrace, now that was crossing the line. Disgrace to the Fae is one of the lowest things to be known as, and fairs who have worn this burden have known to be kicked out of their colony for life.

"You're not." I said to him, a bolder tone to my voice as I saw him beating himself up because of it.

"What if I am, Alba? I mean, I left the colony and they think I'm out here doing god knows what." He said to to me, having me eye him as he was beating himself lower and lower.

"Stop." I said to him, almost yelling at him. He looked up at me, his hands shoved in his pockets and he watched me, "I don't believe that you're a disgrace. You're cocky and a bit of a asshole, but not a disgrace."

"How would you know that?" he asked in a defensive tone to me, "You don't know shit about me and where I came from."

"I know enough." I countered back at him, seeing him eye me with fury in his eyes. I could tell this was about to turn into a fight, "If you were a disgrace to a colony, then you wouldn't of helped me that night in the alleyway or even wanted to talk to me after. I've known disgraced fairies before, Levi, and they are lower than low when it comes to decency and respect. You, are far from being a disgrace."

"Do you know the real reason I left the colony?" He asked me, his stance was getting defensive. I stayed silent, seeing him think to himself before he was going to explain it to me. I have never seen him this distraught over something as infantile and fixable as rumors before.

"I left my home because I went against the order of a solider." He said to me in a lower tone, a tone of both anger and resentment, "He was a ruthless solider, even the higher ranked fairies knew he was trouble. But no one voiced him out on it, letting him do s he pleased, even if it meant taking advantage of others for his own pleasure. He wanted me to make a sword for him, a specific sword for executions that he conducted against those who broke the fairy laws." He paused, having me wait as he trying to collect himself.

"I refused." he said finally, having me stare at him with shock, "I knew that he was going to use his sword for killing fairies who were both guilty and innocent. I never wanted to make something that would bring harm to others, as much as a hardass that I was. When I told him no, he attacked me. BUt I defended myself, using a spare sword that was close by and scarred him permanently on his face." As soon as he explained, he looked down and hung his head. I sighed, seeing that he in fact had or he was going to die. He defended himself, but it was still overshadowed by wounding a high official. He only told me the sheer surface as to why he left, but this was deeper than I thought.

I grabbed his arm gently in my spare hand, seeing him sigh aloud and bite his lower lip. I held his arm, saying nothing as he looked back up at me, showing me the pain in his eyes as he talked again.

"I left my family, my boys, and all I knew because I was afraid that I was going to die." He explained to me, having me grasp his arm to show that I wasn't leaving him, "And who knows what they are thinking about me now."

"You did what was right." I reminded him, "And he couldn't see past his own pride to see that you wanted nothing to do with what he wanted from you. If that isn't strength, then I don't know what is." He took in a dee breath, nodding his head and then having me feel my heart break for him.

"Thanks Alba." He said to me in a lighter tone, having me smile at him and nod my head.

"Don't doubt yourself again." I said to him, seeing him look at me, "You are not a disgrace, not to me."

He was about to say something, and I could see it in his stance, but we were both caught off guard when the scent came back: vampire. We both looked and saw a dark figure about 10 feet away from us, standing in the rain with a hood over his head. I immediately felt Levi take the hand that was on his arm in his, squeezing it gently as we both watched the figure take off the hood and show his face. I took a step back, knowing how it was. It was the same vampire from when Levi and I officially met, the same one that attacked me.

He had a hard face, callused from what seemed like pervious battles. His eyes were dark, a strong jawline and a shaved head. I saw him stare right at me as we both watched him. His hands at his sides were tapping his thighs, as if this was some sick game of quick draw. His face made me finally see the darker side of the vampire world, the side that Aidan warned me about.

"Look who I get to rip apart today." He said in a cold tone, having me replay what he said to me the night when he tried to kill me. I Immediately wanted to fun as far away from him as humanly possible, and I felt as thought Levi wanted the same.

"I don't know what you want with us…" Levi said as a warning, showing that he was not the least bit intimidated.

"Other than the fact that you gave me a dent in the back of the head, and this one scarred up my pretty face, I would really like to end two Faes." He replied, his voice was dark and a bit sinister. He then pointed his finger at me, having me feel as though I lost my breath, "This one's on my personal list."

Without even taking a second to think, I saw him bolt after the both of us. Levi and I whirled around to the front and ran as fast as we could, having me close the umbrella in mid run with only one hand since Levi was refusing to let me go from his grasp. The umbrella snapped back into place as we turned a corner and I found a light pole. I instantly released Levi, grasped the pole and swung myself around to kick the vampire hard in the chest. My umbrella fell to the floor as I felt the force of the kick hard in my legs making contact with his rock hard chest. He fell back as I landed and grasped the umbrella once more and slammed the pointed end into his neck, seeing him dodge it while he was on the floor.

Levi wrapped his am around my waist and twirled me away from the vampire as he was about to strike at me a then dodged his own hand that was out. Levi grabbed the outstretched hand, yanked him forward to slam into the light pole, having me hear a cloud clunk of his head hitting the pole. He immediately grabbed my hand again and we bolted into a run once more.

We ran for another few seconds until some kind of force pushed the two of us apart, having Levi being launched into the street and my own body hitting up against the glass of a bookstore and crashing through. I could feel the glass cutting my bare skin again my neck and cheeks as I rolled into the bookstore and against a tall bookshelf, having me grunt in pain and cover my head in case something else was going to crash into me. A couple of books feel on my head, having me shake them off as I tried to move, but my body was so damaged from that one incident.

I blinked a few times, feeling pain in my face and my neck from the glass as I tried to find where I crashed through. I saw the broken front window of the store, the vampire walking over the small ledge and over to me slowly and with determination. I could tell he had a sneer on his face as I backed away from him, feeling myself being backed against the bookshelf that was not going anywhere. I saw the one thing in his left hand that would in fact make me cringe in fear, having me want to scream it before he could touch me: a iron chain in his hand. And he was swinging it, like it was a toy.

"Levi!" I screamed out of the top of my lungs, seeing him raise it over his head and about to throw it down on me. I cringed, waiting for it to burn me as soon as it touched me, but it never came. The vampire was pushed down and to the side by Levi, who shoved him so hard that the chain flew out of his hands and the vampire crashed into the side of the wall. He hit the brick wall hard, having there be silence once again as the vampire was out cold and no longer moving. I saw Levi hunched over slightly, out of breath and looked from him to me,

"You okay?" He asked me, walking over to me and then pausing as he saw what was happening. My mouth was shut, trying to hide the screaming that wanted to come out. I was burning, my whole leg was burning. Because the iron chain was wrapped around my ankle.

I touched iron.


	17. Close to Death

"Nora!" Levi yelled, banging the door using the fist of the arm that was under my knees. I was sobbing at this point, trying to breathe but the intense burning of the iron on my bare skin was making it so hard to breathe. He carried me from the bookstore to the house, and we had to run since we heard police sirens. But I knew the timing was crucial for me, since the iron on my skin would kill me if I didn't treat it in time. Now Levi was cradling me close to him, having me wrap my arms around his neck. I couldn't think straight, the poison of the iron was seeping into my body. Levi knew I had hours if not minutes until I could die, since he was pounding on the door in the pouring rain when the storm just hit Boston.

"Stay with me Alba. Keep your eyes on me." He said to me over the thunder, having me nuzzle into his chest more as the door opened. He was shirtless, his shirt was around my ankle and he had to strip it off. Now he was only in his leather jacket and pants with shoes, already looking badly beaten from his own throw down with the vampire. There was Aidan, immediately seeing me as Levi pushed his way past him into the house. A thunder clapped as Aidan closed the door.

"She needs medicine, quick!" Levi said to him aloud I looked from his chest to Aidan. His eyes were on me the whole time, seeing me drenched with a ankle that was wrapped with Levi's shirt he stripped off so that the damage was not worse. I heard commotion behind us close to the dinner, Aidan look at the sound and pointing to the couch.

"Get her on the couch. Josh, grab her kit in the closet, Nora get a blanket." Aidan said aloud as Levi carried me to the cough. I felt myself being lowered onto the couch, a blanket underneath me as his grasp left me. He knelt down next to me as my damaged ankle was placed on the arm rest carefully, having me cry out in pain. I could feel the effect of the iron burning on my skin from my ankle to my whole calf as Nora unwrapped the shirt.

"What happened?" Aidan asked Levi aloud as I blinked a few times, looking up at the ceiling and seeing Josh look down at my eyes. He was checking my vitals, having me feel his hands on my face.

"She's stable." Josh said aloud as I felt my ankle being exposed to the cold wind of the room, I squinted in pain as I felt Levi take my hand instantly. I could feel a fever rising as Nora looked at my ankle. I looked too, seeing a large dark indent of where the iron chain was on my ankle. The lines were charcoal black, now showing my whole calf being black as Nora cut my pants to see where else it spread.

"Oh my god." she said aloud in horror, having me grit my teeth again as I felt the wisp of air coming through the living room, noticing Sally appeared next to Nora, seeing my ankle.

"What is going on?" Sally asked in shock.

"We were attacked by the same vampire who attacked us awhile back." Levi explained to them aloud, having me see Aidan look down at me with more concern on his face as Josh opened my kit next to me. I moved my head, feeling the burning of my head coming on quickly and seeing what was inside.

"She took a iron chain to the ankle when I wasn't looking."Levi said in defeat, having me look at him while he looked down and was almost in tears. I squeezed his hand, seeing him look at me finally. His eyes were filled with fear and sadness, as I could see from writhing in pain.

"You protected me from almost dying." I grunted out in pain,

"Who was this vampire? What did he look like?" Aidan asked Levi aloud, having a look of anger on his face.

"He had a shaved head, a couple of scars on the face and he was wearing a leather jacket with a hoodie." Levi explained to him. I could see Aidan was getting angry from what he heard. He must of known who it was, since his spare hand that was on the coffee table almost snapped the table itself in half. I then blinked a few more times trying to concentrate, having me see Aidan feel my forehead with the back of his head.

"She's burning up quick, we need to get her to the hospital." Aidan said aloud, having me shake my head as I looked from Levi to my kit.

"I need my kit. Levi can do this." I said to him aloud, seeing Levi nod his head and grab the kit, sitting on the coffee table and having the kit on his thighs in front of me.

"Grab the Horehound and the Mint, mix it with the Comfrey leaf in the bowl and make a paste." I explained to him through my teeth, seeing him get the ingredients out and mash them in the bowl.

"We have to stop the poison from running even farther into the blood system or else she can die." Levi explained as I felt Nora rearranged my ankle on the arm rest and taking the bowl from Levi.

"I can do this." She said to him with a small smile, and then mashing the herbs together. I could feel my hands were shaking from the iron, having me feel as though I was going to through a seizure. I blinked a few times, trying to stay alert as I could feel the seizure coming through my system. I knew this was going to happen, it was a effect from the iron. I was going to have to ride it out.

"She's having a seizure!" Josh said aloud as he looked down at me, having me see Levi hold him back slightly. My body was spa zing, even my head was shaking as I felt as though I was being electrocuted. I even grunted through the process, having me see the others look in horror.

"It's the side effect of the Iron. She has to ride it out in order for it to work." Levi explained, having me look at the ceiling and feeling my body shake without my knowing it. I hated knowing I had no control over my body as I felt Nora paste the ingredients on my ankle. I finally felt a cooling sensation on my ankle as I can come from my seizure, having me breathe normally then. My fever was coming down as Josh felt my forehead, Levi was still holding my hand and I could feel myself getting dizzy and my head feeling heavy. I slowly cloud my eyes, feeling sleep coming over me as my leg was feeling better.

I was dreaming again.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the pattering run against my bedroom window. I blinked a few times, seeing that I was already in bed wearing sweats and a boys tank top. My hair was sprawled out on my pillow, and being covered in blankets from my bed. I was no longer in pain from my burn of the iron, but I did have a cramp. I realized, however, that I wasn't alone in the room. I could see, on my left side where the window was and having me see the blue tint of the sky seeping through, Levi was there. He was in my room, and he was asleep against the window.

I smiled, seeing how content he was against the window with his head and his arms crossed in front of his chest. There was a blanket on his lap, making me think that Sally must of done that while he was asleep. Was he watching me the whole time? He could of gone home, had his own night of sleep. But no, here he was, he was taking care of us.

Protecting me.

The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing go Levi sleeping and the rain against the window. I stayed silent, not wanting to break the moment of peace I had in the bed. I went through too much in one day, also dying from a iron burn and then having my roommates and Levi save my life. I felt my heart busting into a million pieces knowing what he did for me. We went from having a fight in the middle of the street into escaping a vampire, and then having him carry me home with no shirt on and making sure I was safe away from harm. And he thought he was a disgrace. He was far from it now, just from what he did for me.

"Levi." I said quietly, sitting up carefully as I saw him wake up slowly and rub his eyes. I grinned, seeing how innocent he looked just from waking up from what looked like was a pleasant dream. he then looked frantic, looking over at me. I assumed he thought I died in my sleep, but he saw me sitting up completely and grinning at him. He rushed over to my bedside, sitting on the bed and then looking at me up and down.

"You alright? Are you hurt?" He asked me in a rushed tone. I shook my head to the latter, seeing him sigh in relief as I saw the tiredness in his eyes.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked him aloud.

"Since you fell asleep on the couch. You were out cold from the paste on your ankle, which worked very well." Levi explained to me, "I got you up here and Nora changed you into comfortable clothes. You've been asleep for about 8 hours now." I looked from him to the alarm clock on the nightstand, seeing it was 1 am. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I then slowly looked down at where my legs where under the blankets, having a hesitant look on my face. Levi saw my look, slowly looking there as well. I wanted to see what it was now, how it looked and if I was going to have to tend to it later.

"You wanna see?" He asked me aloud, having me nod my head. Levi carefully stripped the blankets down so my legs were seen, having me see the sweats that I was wearing and then Levi looking over at me. I could tell he was hesitant, and I nodded my head at him once more. He then reached down carefully, touched the end of my sweatpant leg and rolled it up slowly. I could finally see the damage on the leg.

My whole calf was car coal black, and I knew that was going to happen. It was a after effect from the burning of the iron, the poison stops spread in the veins and then morphed to the top of the skin. I've seen this on fairies plenty of times since I was a Healer in the colony, but this time it was on me. I was now the victim and this was all I had left. My ankle was wrapped in gauze, having me feel the cooling of the paste still working on overdrive.

"I'm glad I don't have to loose a leg." I said aloud pushing the sweatpants leg back down and covering it up once more. I looked from the leg to Levi, seeing him give me a small smile and then nodding his head, showing he agreed. I knew he was beating himself or what happened, and I wanted to fix it.

"Levi, I know you feel like you had something to do with this." I started, pointing to the leg and seeing him look down in defeat. It was killing me seeing him like this, since this was the first time I have ever seen him look so vulnerable and defeated.

"And you did," I said aloud, seeing him look at me. I saw his blue eyes, do bright in the darkness that I thought he was some kind of dream then. He looked at me with both shock and hurt.

"You saved me from dying, Levi. If it wasn't for you getting me home and knowing what was going happen, I would be dead right now." I explained to him, reaching and taking his callused hand in mine, "And for what it's worth, I don't think you're a disgrace, not one bit. Not after what you did for me." I stayed silent, seeing him look down at our joined hands and then smiling from his spot. It was a soft smile, as if it was clicking in his head that I was right.

"Stay with me." I said to him, finally breaking the silence. He looked back at me, warmth was back on his face as I waited for a answer. He even smiled, nodding his head as I moved over for him. He looked at me with a questioning look.

"I'm not letting you sleep in the chair. Come on." I said to him, seeing him carefully move into the bed with me. He pushed the covers over him as I laid back down and seeing him do the same on his side of the bed. I did have butterflies then, seeing him look over at me in my bed and then having me feel sleep coming over me. Even though we were in the same bed, and a part of me wanting to freak out because of it, I was more content that he was here with me and I wasn't alone. I closed my eyes and felt myself at peace once more, then feeling something one next to me. I felt his arm go around me carefully and being pulled against his chest. Without thinking, I nuzzled into him, feeling his strong arm around my back and my head against his chest. I was content then, being this close to him and not knowing then that our relationship as friends was about to expand tremendously.

I just didn't know it yet.


	18. Protection

"It looks better, nothing showing an infection." Josh said to me as he examined the ankle. I was on the couch now, my ankle was on the coffee table as Nora was making coffee in the kitchen. Aidan was standing next to Josh as Josh was squatting down next to my ankle. They knew that my calf was going to be black for the rest of my life, the after-effect of iron burns. Levi was sitting next to me, looked at the ankle as well as I threw my head in a messy bun. Thanks to Josh, Levi was wearing one of his spare shirts and his skinny jeans that he wore yesterday.

"You feel pressure when I do this?" Josh asked me, pushing his hand against the bottom of my bare foot as his other hand cradled the ankle. I hissed slightly, nodding my head as he looked at the ankle some more.

"It's tender, so no weight on it for about a week or two. I can get you crouches from the hospital when I go in today for my shift along with a boot to wear, is that okay?" Josh asked me aloud, having me nod my head and see him get up from squatting.

"What about the vampire?" Levi asked from my spot, having me look over at him and see the hint of worry in his tone and eyes. He didn't want to run into the vampire again, and I wouldn't blame him. Seeing the same vampire twice since I came to Boston, and we both encountered him together. But I knew there was a underlaying affect to what he meant, he was worried about me. After almost dying at the hands of this vampire, who knew what was going to come next.

"I'll take care of him." I heard from Aidan, seeing all of us look at him. I immediately saw the hate in his eyes, both hate and anger as he was thinking to himself. I was even afraid in my spot as Josh looked from him to me nervously, to see if he was going to snap at some point and break something.

"Who is he?" I asked him aloud, my tone was low and sounding like a hint of anger. If I knew one thing about Aidan, I knew that he was not one to let something lie down when it came to vampires and justice. He was a vengeful vampire, and if someone came close to hurting his friends and loved ones. I've seen it before in our friendship, how he reacted to vampires who were not on his good side. Aidan looked down from his spot, not saying anything to me. This meant he had to of been serious trouble.

"Aidan." I said his name, my tone was bold and a bit on the arguing side. Aidan finally looked over at me, having him see my irritation as to not knowing who he was.

"He's been around for the past ten years. He likes to look for trouble, and he particularly targets those he sees as weak an as a game." Aidan said aloud to us, bitterness was in his tone, "His name is Ford, a nomad who's been a pain in my ass for twenty years."

"He likes to pick on those he thinks he can kill off easily?" Josh asked aloud, trying to follow.

"He thinks…it a game." Aidan said back in a bitter tone, making me see the big vein popping out on his arm, showing he was getting angry.

"And I take it you're going to talk to him….nicely?" Josh asked aloud, having Aidan look over at him with the same cold stare that he was giving me. Josh immediately knew he meant business and nodded his head slowly and clasped his hands together.

"Okay, with that out of the way…I'm going to call the hospital about work." He said, quickly leaving the room and then having me see Levi get up from the spot next to me on the couch.

"I'm gonna help Nora with the coffee." He said aloud, walking to the kitchen and then leaving me alone with Aidan in the living room. I only watched him, seeing him look at my ankle with both anger and fear. I could tell this was ripping him apart, from the inside out. But then again I didn't want him to make one bad move and get his own head ripped off.

"Whatever you think of doing, don't." I said to him in a low tone, not wanting to bring Nora and Levi into the conversation. Aidan eyes me, the anger was showing on his face now.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let this slide?" He asked me, the anger in his voice that rippled in the room, "He almost killed you, and close enough to loosing your leg. I should of stopped him before he did this to you."

"You didn't know he was going to do this to me." I countered back at him.

"I knew he was dangerous, I knew what he was capable of, yet he came close to hurting you." He sneered at me, showing the vein popping from his neck with frustration.

"Aidan." I said in a low growl, seeing him look directly at me with determination, "I'm not dead." You could hear the pin drop in the room as there was silence. I knew Levi and Nora stopped making the coffee, since out conversation was now being heard with an audience.

"I'm still breathing and alive, thanks to Levi and this house for helping me. I know how you're wired, and I don't want you to go and make a decision that could end you loosing your head." I explained to him, seeing him fold his arms in front of him and still looking heated.

"I only want to make sure that he's not coming anywhere near you." Aidan said to me, trying to control his tone and the temper that was going to come over him.

"And that's all you're going to do, just talk to the guy and not stake him?" I asked him cautiously. He then eyed me, as if I stepped right on a landline in his brain. He took one defensive towards me, having me bit my tongue before lashing at him.

"You think I'm going to let him let him live after what he did to you, twice?" He asked me, sounding like he was about explode from his spot.

"Yes!" I replied to him, seeing him take a step back and scan me up and down, "I don't want you to sink yourself lower than him when it comes to what is right and wrong. I've seen that tear fairies into pieces, and I'm not going to have it happen to you." I said to him in a authoritative tone, hearing nothing in return and then seeing him look down to the floor. I knew what he was tying to do, and I knew he wanted to do it with the best intentions. But I knew that it would change him for the worst and I didn't want that for him. He was better than that, I knew it since we've met.

"At least, don't sink yourself lower than him." I said to him, seeing him faintly make eyes at me again, "I'd rather you not kill at all, but it's your way of doing things." Aidan only nodded his head and then walked out of the living room and out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I closed my eyes in frustration, knowing that I pretty much yelled at him for wanting to kill another vampire. I took a deep breath, opining my eyes and seeing Levi in front of me with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Here." He said aloud, having me take the cup carefully and take a long drink. Just breathing in the coffee and having a content person to have company with was enough to calm me down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said to him in frustration, breathing in the coffee scent and tying to calm myself.

"You were fine." He replied to me in reassurance, rubbing my arm with his hand, "You know, he was looking out for you. I would of done the same if that happened to one of my boys." I nodded my head, showing that I understood. I looked at him fully, seeing the small smile on his lips as I suddenly wrapped him in a hug. He froze in my embrace, having my arms around his neck and holding him close. I was breathing him in, the scent that he carried was familiar for me, it was safe. I then let him hold me back, one of his hand holding the back of my neck and the other around my waist.

"Thank you, for saving me." I said to him aloud, feeling him shake his head as we hugged, "I don't think I would of survived the night without you."

"I didn't do anything really." He said in a sheepish tone, having me pulling away and look at him dead on in the face.

"Don't say that, you did in fact save me." I reassured him in a bold tone, seeing him search my eyes. I realized we were close together again, just like last night and how we were content with being close to each other. I liked being this close to him, feeling his arms around me and just hearing him voice brought me sanity.

"I wouldn't of let anything happen to you." Levi said to me in a low tone, trying to make it sound casual. But I could tell he had some boldness in his tone, as if he was making a statement and showing me that it was true. He wasn't going to have any harm happen to me, not while he was around to be there. I lost my breath for a moment before I saw Levi clear his throat.

"I'll leave you to rest." He said, moving away from me slowly. He walked to the front door, grabbing his jacket before opening it. I turned around, being careful with my ankle that was wrapped in gauze and paste.

"Levi.." I trailed off, almost sounding desperate as I said it. He got his jacket on and looked back at me, a small smile on his face as he nodded at me once.

"I'll check up on you, no movement at all. Understand me?" He asked me, having me nod my head with a small grin on my face. He grinned, then going out the door and shutting it gently. I looked down at my wounded foot, thinking that it could of been worse. I would of lost my leg, but Levi prevented it. He literally ran me home in his strong arms, and made sure I wasn't going to die. Something inside of me told me that it was love, what he did was pure love. Another part of me told me that it wasn't love, but I didn't which one to choose or decide on.

Did I love him?

* * *

Thankfully, Josh got me a boot to walk around in as a substitute for crouches. At least, when I'm around the house I use the crouches with no arguments involved. The boot was meant for work, in which I had to lie to Evangeline and tell her I just rolled my ankle. I knew then too that I couldn't wear shorts around at work anymore.

Aidan and I got better since our fight in the living room, and I knew he took care of that vampire without me knowing what he did. But I still stood by what he said: murdering the vampire would only bring him lower. I knew of his past, what he did to both vampires and humans, but I wanted him to know where I stood and how I felt. And, true to his word, Levi would check on me from time to time to make sure I was doing okay. Something happened to me, ever since he told me that he would never let anything happen to me, something stirred inside of me that made me feel weak in the knees or restless when he would pop in my mind. I had no idea what it was, or how I was going to fix it, but I only wanted to see Levi again.

I went to his work in the morning, a coffee cup in hand and my boot on. I wore skinny jeans with one military boot on the good foot and a crew neck royal blue sweatshirt. My hair was down framing my face as I walked at my own pace, seeing his shop in sight and sighing in relief. I knew he told me where he worked only one time, and he was a bit secretive as to showing me where he worked.

I opened the door to the shop, seeing the guest area with a counter and a man there writing down paperwork. Behind him I could hear the machines working, having me breathe in the iron that was in the air and the machinery, along with soot and coal and sweat from the workers. There was a radio playing old music over the shop faintly, but lough enough to hear. I walked up to the counter and saw the man look up at me. He had to have been in his fifties, looking roughed and as if he's been working here his whole life.

"How can I help you today, Miss?" He asked me aloud, polite with a hint of curiosity.

"I came to see a friend of mine who works here. His name is Levi." I said to him, seeing him nod his head.

"He's in the back, come on I'll take you to him. He's working on a special project for a friend of his." He explained to me, opening the counter door and having me walk through. I followed him into the back of the store, seeing other welders and machinists hard at work and molding their own crafts. I could breathe in all of the iron in the air, having me think back to when Levi told me he had to get used to the scent before he was fine with it. I was getting queesy myself, but I had to hide it as I followed the man to the very back.

He opened a door, having me peer and walk in, seeing Levi with his back to me, working on something at his workspace. It was a small room, filled with tools and weapons that I knew he made. His fair signature was all over it, the swords and daggers that hung on the walls. I would think humans would see this as daunting, but this was a normal workspace for a fairy welder. I was looking at the small daggers on my left, seeing the curved blades and how they looked so beautiful and pristine with markings and lines on the blade. I was jealous that he could make something like this as if it was nothing.

"You have a visitor, Anders." The man said, closing the door and leaving me there. Levi stood up, no longer hunched over his workspace and looked behind his shoulder at me. As soon as he saw me, he whirled around and looked at me with both shock and confusion.

"Alba?" He asked me, placing the hammer in his hand on the table he was working on. I was nervous then, beyond nervous as I smiled at him, fidgeting in my spot. I felt tongued, just seeing him in his element for the first time and seeing what he looked like. He was covered in sweat and grime from the work, the black soot on his face, chest and arms made him look like a chimney sweep from the children's books I read. He was wearing a black tanktop and blue baggy jeans with work boots, the tattoo on his collarbone was seen and smudged from the soot and grime.

"H-hey Levi." I said in a small smile and nervous tone. He smiled and gave a small wave back at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me aloud in curiosity, walking over to the right side of the room and grabbing a towel, wiping his face off from the soot.

"Oh I wanted to see you." I said suddenly, seeing him pause before I continued to correct myself, "I mean, I wanted to see how you were doing. I've never been to your work before."

"I didn't think you wanted to see me working like this." He replied in a shrug, having me see a cleaner face and his blue eyes contrasting the black in the room. I then looked down at the coffee cup in my hands and then held it out for him.

"I got you some coffee, two lumps and some cream." I said aloud, seeing him smile widely and take the coffee gently, having a drink as I looked from him to the weapons some more. My eyes went to the swords, having me see the small in width but long blades and how they looked so prestine.

"I didn't know you made weapons." I said aloud, seeing him take another sip and walk over to stand next to me.

"It's mostly for the customers who want to hang them on their walls, or the L.A.R.P.E.R.S." he said aloud, having me look at him with confusion. He cleared his throat with a nervous smile.

"Live Action Role Play. Some humans dress up and….make believe. They buy these and it's good business. I made swords at home." He explained as I touched one of the blacked carefully. It felt so light and perfectly balanced, having me look back at him with a sincerer grin on my face.

"These are beautiful." I said in almost a breathless tone.

"Really? You like them?" He asked in almost a shocked tone. I nodded my head as I looked back at the blade once more.

"And you had me believing that you were in fact just as regular welder." I said aloud in a smirk. I heard nothing at first, having me look at the blade for a few more seconds before gazing over at Levi. He was staring at me, as if I was something fascinating. I instantly looked down for a second, thinking that the exhilarated heartbeat and the blush was going to give it away. Looking back at him, I sunk myself in his blue eyes that were such a contrast to the black around us. He then smirked, cocked his head to the door of the small room we were in.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked me aloud, as if there was no care in the world. I saw him take a sip from his coffee as I nodded my head. Something about seeing him covered in sweat and grime had my feelings intensify for him. What in the hell was going on with me? I had no clue as he grabbed my hand in his dirty one.

"Let's go."


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm hoping you guys like reading this fan fiction, leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for the support!


	20. Extraordinary

Levi opened the door to his apartment, moving out of the way for me as I walked in. It was in fact a loft, located in the outskirts of Boston along the river and close to Friends of the Public Garden. I looked around as he closed the door and walked over to the kitchen, turning on the lights and getting something on the stove. There was a open living room and kitchen connection together, with a small set of stairs leading up to the send floor that was also open and housing his queen sized bed which had a blue comforter and white sheets. The living room had a battered couch and loveseat, with a small television set and a record player on the left side. He had a intense stack of records on the nightstand. I could see that it was all different, the mint green rug on the floor, the yellow lamp on the nightstand next to the couch, and a lot of different pictures and paintings on the walls. It almost made me think of a eclectic home for a hippy child. But all in all his whole home took my breath away, having me see that Levi almost live the same way as I did. We both wanted to mix and match, the pictures taped to the brick wall of random places around the area in America.

There were also come tools all round the coffee table that was once a barn door, having me peer down at the tools. I knew those tools, the same fairy tools that were used in the colony from a welder. I looked from the tools to the pictures on the walls as I heard the hot water on the stove hissing.

"Where are these places?" I asked him aloud as I peered from picture to picture. Some of the places looked so open and vast, not being touched by humans at all. what I saw as a repeat over and over again, were waterfalls. SOme of them were small, and some of them looked so large that people were ants. I was amazed, seeing the waterfalls on those pictures.

"National Parks. A couple of them are around your colony in Oregon." He explained to me, having me hear that the tea was ready from the pot. I looked at a couple more, seeing other waterfalls in both color and black and white pictures. I could hear him pouring the tea in mugs behind me at the kitchen as I looked from the pictures over to Levi himself. He was still covered in some grime from the shop, but I didn't mind it at all as he was working with the tea and then walked over to join me at the wall with the pictures.

"Here you go." He said to me in a kind tone, handing me a cup of tea. I took it carefully and breathed it in.

"Jasmine." I said aloud in a grin, taking a sip from the mug and then looking at the pictures some more. I could feel Levi being a bit close to me, looking at one to our right.

"That one, Crater Lake National Park." Levi explained, pointing to the one picture in the upper right hand corner. I saw the picture, the waterfall surrounded by the green forest and trees. It looked beautiful, even from the fairy perspective. I smiled widely from the pictures that were in front of me, and then seeing Levi pointing to one right in front of us.

"This one is from the Oregon Caves National Monument." He explained to me, having me a the picture of the smaller waterfall in a smaller setting. I grinned, seeing how he looked at the picture itself with both interest and fascination. I took another drink from the mug, feeling the warmth of the jasmine tea going into my body. I then looked over at him, seeing him walk over to the record player and turning it on.

"I never took you for a vinyl kind of guy." I said to him as soft music was overhead in the living room. I saw him smirk as he walked back over to me and shrugged.

"I'm a man full of surprises." He replied in a grin as I saw him looking down at my foot.

"How's the ankle?" He asked me, pointing with his mug slightly at the boot. I shrugged from my spot as I walked from him over to the couch. I could hear the music, a rusty sound coming into the large loft and filling the area slowly and surely.

_It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all_

_The opposite of love's indifference_

_So pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out_

_And I won't leave until you come downstairs_

"It's fine, getting better everyday." I replied to him, seeing him watch me as I looked at the living room some more, seeing all of the small knick knacks he had around the loft and how all the colors clashed. I then looked back at Levi, raising a eyebrow at him with intrigue.

"How is it that I've never been to your place before?" I asked him with a smirk, but also being genuinely curious. He shrugged, scratching the back of his head nervously as he walked over with me to the couch.

"I didn't think you would like it." He replied, acting a bit skiddish as I saw a hour glass that was on the coffee table. I shook my head as I sat down on the couch, feeling myself sink into the couch slightly as well as Levi.

"It's wonderful. Makes mine room look very plain." I replied to him in a grin, hearing him laugh and take a sip from his own mug.

"Well I've had two years of a leg up from you." He countered back.

"Alright, you win." I said back to him, having the two of us go into comfortable silence. I finished the last of my tea, and just sitting there next to Levi and having nothing to say was only so simple for me. It was peaceful in the loft, having me hear raindrops starting to patter against his large window. That sound, along with the music going through the area and filling my ears, made content on where I was.

"And I also didn't want to give the assumption that I was bringing you here to….you know." He said with a long awkward pause, having me finally look over at him with and watch him shift uncomfortably. I was unsure as to what he meant, but it only took a moment or two before I finally got it.

I couldn't help but laugh, seeing him just stare at me and think of be as going crazy. But at that point I was only laughing, merely because I thought of him being concerned about what I was thinking simply amazing and kind. He the first, since most male fairies have no trouble thinking that they were going to be intimate with a female as nothing. He then started to laugh as well with me, having me laugh more just hearing his own laughter. It was infectious, and seemed so silly since the both of us were laughing over a silly fear that Levi had.

_And I don't blame you dear for running like you did all these years_

_I would do the same, you'd best believe_

_And the highway signs say we're close but I don't read those things anymore_

_I never trusted my own eyes_

"I'm so sorry." I said though my laughter, only seeing him laugh with me through his biggest smile that I have even him have on his face. He shook his head from my apologizing.

"It's fine, that sounded terrible." He replied in a cheeky grin, having me laugh some more as I pointed to the empty mug in my hand.

"Did you drug me?" I asked in a snort of laughter, seeing him smirk and shake his head.

"God no, I'm not that mean." He replied in a small bit of laughter, having me lean back on the cough with my head resting on the back, seeing the high ceiling and the rafter overhead. Over laughter died, having me only smile and hear Levi moved around on the couch to face me.

_Some love was made for the lights_

_Some kiss your cheek and goodnight_

_Lift up a red high heel_

_Lock up your doors with steel_

"You are something else, Alba." he said in a small smile, having me move my head to see him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him with curiosity. Something else, it sounded like it was a bad thing from my spot. But Levi shook his head and drank his mug of tea before placing it on the coffee table.

"You're not like the other fairies I've known, the female ones." He explained, having me move so I was facing him and drawing my knees to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

"I'm not?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Not at all. Let's just say that the girls I've known in the past were very….uptight." He explained to me, leaning on his side against the couch and thinking to himself some more, "None of them were ever as curious as you."

"I've gotten in trouble for being curious." I said to him, trying to counter back at him. But he shook his head with his same smile.

"But that hasn't stopped you yet, has it? It takes guts to do what we did, to leave our home and try something new. Think about it, have you ever known any other fairy that has done the same thing that we did?" He asked me, tilted his head to have it rest on the couch as he watched me think. I was trying to think, looking back at the past and to think of who left. It was a hushed conversation, since if anyone left, not one person in the colony would know about it.

"And you put me in my place." I heard him say, having me snap out of my thoughts and look at him with wonder, "There have been times where I was acting like a…."

"A asshole?" I asked him aloud, seeing him smile widely.

"Well, that too. But most rude and brash." He replied, having the smile on his face falter when he was thinking about it. I only eyed him for a second before I spook to him.

"I would prefer you to be brash with me, than to put on a mask and try to win me over like the rest of the male fairies." I explained to him, seeing him stare at me as I continued, "It makes you…you."

"And you like me being brash with you, on a daily basis?" He asked me in curiosity. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"I do." I replied to him, "And I know there's more to you than just being a brash guy. You're kind, willing to go out on adventures and get dirty for the sake of fun, and you're very polite for being brash." He laughed a bit from his spot, having me watch him look out the window for the second, seeing the rain hit the window outside lightly compared to the storm some time ago.

"You know, those are the nicest things anyone has ever said to me?" He asked me aloud, looking back at me and crossing his arms in front of him to get into a comfortable position.

"Well that can't be true." I said to him, thinking it was some kind of play or joke. But I could tell in his eyes, how he was looking away from me and being silent for a moment or two, that he was in fact telling the truth. It made my heart break, knowing that he really didn't come from a loving background. I reached out, tentatively, and placed a hand on his arm that was crossed in front of his chest. He looked down at my hand on his rough arm and I smiled at him.

"I meant it all, I hope you know that." I said to him, seeing him nod his head. He then looked down at my hand, seeing the tattoo that was there. That hand had the tattoo that reached to my middle finger, clearly in the light. I saw him look, gently taking my hand in his to look with curiosity.

"You have markings?" He asked me, finally looking up at me. I nodded my head, rolling up my sleeve and showing the tattoos on my arm that were spiraling around the skin and elbow like it was a vine. Levi scooting closer to me, looking with curiosity and with intrigue as the tattoo was visible in the light. I have never shown another fairy my tattoos, not like this. They would be seen because of the less clothing we should wear, but when it came to the tattoos and the Glamour, it was different. I then looked at his collarbone as he looked at my arm, having me see his own batch of tattoos and having me point to his collarbone. I was then curious, as to what they looked like when his Glamour was in play. I looked up a him, seeing him each me as well.

"I wanna see your wings." I said to him in a cautious tone, having him freeze in his spot and then slowly getting up from his spot and then having his back to me. I saw him strip his shirt off, pulling it over his head. As he did this, I saw the tattooed wings appearing on his back, appearing slowly as the shirt exposed his tan and battered skin.

This wings looked more intense, the thick lines curving with his muscles and the anatomy of his back. They almost looked like the tribal tattoos seen in some fairies along their arms and spines, and it showed in his wings. It was just like mine, the line curving and moving along his back and giving him the shape of wings. The only difference between our wings as that his looked for fierce, and mine looked delicate.

He stood with his back to me as I stood up and placed his my fingers on the tattoos. I could feel him react to my touch, but only for a second, a shiver going through his skin.

"You're hands are cold." He said in front of me, having me trace the tattoos and look at how they shaped his back. His tattoos made him look like a warrior, a fierce fairy whom never was taken down from a fight. If I knew one thing about wings, they showed your personality. From what I saw with Levi, he was both bold and specific. How the lines moved and weaved into each other also showed he was delicate and precise. I knew more about him from his wings than I ever did before. And just showing his wings to me was something bold of him to do.

I placed my whole hand against his back, feeling him react and mold against my hand. I looked at his back, and then his whole body. Working with metal and making swords did mold his muscles, which made me feel so small compared to him. He was fit for a fairy, very fit and it showed as I looked at his tattoos, then at the back of his head to see him staring ahead of me at the brick wall with the pictures of the waterfalls.

"I've never shown anyone my wings." He said to me, looking over his shoulder at me. I could see in his blue eyes that it was true, I was the first he's shown. Was he afraid of my reaction and what I see? What did he see when he looked in the mirror? I looked at his back once more as he looked at my face.

"Extraordinary." I said aloud, almost like a breath in the air. I looked from his back to him, taking his spare hand in mine and showing a small smile on my face. Levi looked down at our joined hands, having me see that he was truly content on where we were together. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, feeling him place his hands on mine that were on his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing him in and knowing he was closing his eyes.

"I'm not." He replied in a low tone, having me shake my forehead against his bare shoulder. It killed me, knowing that Levi never had the love that he deserved. He's ever known what it meant to be vulnerable, and I felt as though as I did it to him. How was he having this effect on me, wanting me to save him and show him how important he was. Not just for saving my life, but getting to know me for whole I was and not how I appeared.

"You are to me." I whispered back to him, hearing only the sound of the rain on the window pattering away and our breathing. We needed that moment, as friends and comrades in the human world, to show our vulnerable sides to one another. To be bare, and not to be foolish and unkind. I knew then that I was falling in love with him, and I was afraid if he saw me the same way, if he looked at me the same way I looked at him, and if he knew. Did he know? Was I foolish enough to show it them just holding him close to me and telling him how extraordinary he was?

I was falling, and I couldn't get up.


	21. Fairy Fight

"Okay okay, I have one." Dean said over the music as the five of us sat at a big table at the same bar we met. The music was going on as usual, and the five of us were enjoying our time together that night at the bar. Things between Levi and I stayed the same since our conversation at his apartment, and I only hoped that it did. It wasn't that I didn't want a relationship with him, if that was ever to happen. I just feared about being rejected from him, having him see me as no meow than a friend of his and nothing more than a comrade. That would be the case for us, couldn't it?

"Worst thing you've ever eaten out here in the human realm?" Dean asked me aloud, having the others look over at me as I tok a long sip from the Guinness that was in front of me. I grinned as I swallowed the alcohol, hearing nothing but the loud live music and seeing the dim lights around us.

"Stale beer." I replied in a grin, having the there boy grimace as Levi grinned, sitting next to me as they shook their heads in disgust.

"When did you eve have stale beer?" Levi asked me with a curious tone in his voice.

"When I went out for the first time with Sally and Aidan." I replied back to him, hearing Nathaniel chuckle as he pipped up.

"I can top that, one night we went to a all you can eat buffet: liver and onions." He said over the music, having me grimace in my spot just thinking about it.

"That was liver and onions you ate?" Rory asked in a smirk and Nathaniel nodded his head.

"You told me it was good, a bad joke on your part!" Nathaniel said back in retaliation. We all laughed as I looked over at the bar. I could sees several human men there, around my age, and they all looked like they were already drunk and looking for trouble. I could tell they wanted to start a fight, it was in their brain and system. Fighting, to humans, was the same as fighting for fairies: pride. It was one thing to fight for what you believe in, it's another to fight just for the sake of fighting. I even saw one of the boys looking over at me, pointing with the beer bottle in hand and laughing like it was some game. I looked down and back at the group, seeing Levi scoot a big closer to me and place his am on the back of my chair. I looked over at him, seeing him eye the boys with disgust and hatred. Was he looking at them because they looked at me like a prize? I could see Rory, the one male friend of Levi's that I was still trying to get on a good side, eye Levi as well as he took a drink from his own glass of Guinness.

"Don't mind them Levi." Rory said aloud, having me look over at him and see him eye at Levi to make sure he was not going to do something crazy.

"Yeah, mate. They're just looking' for trouble." Dean said aloud with optimism in his voice, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled at him, playfully shoving Levi next to me.

"It's okay." I said to him in reassurance, having me see him look over at me and have a small smile on his face to show that he was fine. I eyed him for a second, thinking that he was still in fact thinking of the boys at the bar and how they were looking at me. I looked back at the group.

"How are things back at the colony?" I asked the boys, moving the conversation from the rude humans at the bar to another conversation that we had before.

"Things are good, you know how to is. There was a wedding there actually and we attended, a family friend." Natty explained aloud, leaning back in his chair and pointing to Levi, "He knows the Boyo. Worked with him at the Smith's shop."

"Not shit, Theo?" Levi asked aloud, now into the conversation and seemed interested.

"Yeah, he and that one girl Meg. It was a nice ceremony, a good party afterwards, good wine and music." Dean said aloud, "People were asking about you there, Levi."

"What were they asking?" Levi asked aloud as he leaned in a bit to the boys. I looked from him to Rory, seeing him eye Levi and then at me.

"Just wondering where you were and how you were doing is all." Dean said aloud. I saw Levi nod his head, having me see him doze off in his own mind as I saw my own glass of Guinness was empty. I sighed and got up from my spot, taking my empty glass in hand.

"I'm getting another drink." I said aloud, having me see Levi look over at me.

"You okay?" He asked me, having me notice that he looked a little concerned. I then knew that he was concerned about human boys at the bar. I smiled and nodded my head, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"Don't worry about me." I said aloud, walking away from the boys and hearing them go on with their conversation. I moved through the crowds, empty glass in hand and then getting to the bar. I noticed that the boys were no longer there, they must of moved into another part of the pub. Getting to the counter of the bar and placed the glass on the counter. The bartender walked over to me, taking the glass gently.

"Another round for ya?" he asked me, a smile on his face.

"Yes please." I replied over the music, seeing him go refill my glass. I stood there at the bar, looking around for a moment before I felt someone stand next to me on my right. I could smell the stench before he even opened his mouth, having me grimace and fold my hands on the bar.

"Hello there darling." He said aloud in a southern accent, having me cringe as I felt him press himself up against me. His own tone was slurred, showing that he was in drunk, "How about we go for a dance, you and me?"

I merely laughed, seeing that he was really pathetic from trying to hit on me.

"How about we don't and you go find your friends." I said back to him in reply, trying to seem very respectful to him. But he only laughed and tried once more.

"Oh come on girl, I haven't seen a pretty picture as good as you in a bar like this. What, you alone?" He asked me, placing a hand on my lower back to try and please me.

"I came with four men, and I would suggest you take your hand off of me before you loose it." My said back to him, the smile on my face was gone and my tone dropped. I saw him smirk once more as I got my newly filled Guinness and I took a long sip from the glass. Even the bartender looked at the man as if he was asking to be punched in the face, and he was asking for it.

"You haven't seen a man unless you've been with me." He said in a smug look. I looked at the mirror that was above the bar, seeing the reflection of the man and I at the counter and then farther back, my four friends including Levi. All four of them were looking at me now, and Levi's face looked like he was going to punch a wall. Rory had a hand on his arm, holding him back from doing something that I knew he was regretting. But Levi was looking right at the men, and then right where his hand was on my back.

"Honey, you are no man." I replied back to him, moving out of the way so that his hand was no longer touching my back. I could see then that I pissed him off, seeing him in the reflection and the heat rising in his ears and face. It made me remember, remember why I left the colony in the first place. I knew then that this moment was a completely flashback all over again, Felix trying to win my favor and me resisting him. It made me a bit afraid, thinking if I was in fact going to get out of this.

"Now come now." He said, now gripping my arm tight in his vice grip. I immediately looked at him with a glare, having me also heard a chair screech across the floor, as if someone threw it. I only saw the heat in the man's eyes, as if he thought he won this game, "No one says no to me."

"I just did." I replied to him aloud, seeing the fire behind his eyes. I knew he was now getting beyond angry, and before he could say something, I saw him being shoved away from me with force, with some of the pub patrons looking on as well. I looked, seeing that it was Levi who was beyond angry. He stared at the drunk man, who's friends were now behind him and looking just as angry. Dean, Rory and Natty were behind Levi, looking for a battle themselves. I cringed, owning this can only end badly for some people involved.

"I think she told you to leave her alone." Levi said in a lone tone, having me watch him carefully as the guy only smirked at him.

"Why don't you go back to your drink and let me take care of this girly here, something I think you have no clue what to do." The guy replied back to him, his friends behind him were laughing as well. I looked from him to the counter, seeing something shining on the top. I peered over, seeing that it was a dinner knife. I was close enough to grab it in my hand, though I looked back at Levi and the drunk.

"She's with me, so you should let her go before you loose your hand." Levi said in a bold tone, having me see Rory take a step forward behind Levi and give a look of intensity. I took a step back, hearing the bass in his voice when he said it aloud. It felt as though he had a claim on me, not wanting me to be seen with others and this was the end result. The drunk then took a step forward, his hand still on my arm as he sized up Levi. His spare hand was on the counter, sitting on it nonchalantly.

"Then why is it, she's up here with me?" He asked, slurring in Levi's face. I finally had it with this guy, his moves on me and how he was treating Levi. I saw Rory grab his arm to hold him back as I immediately grabbed the open knife on the counter and then throwing it down, blade first, onto the sleeve of the man's shirt, trapping him there. The sound of the knife sinking into the wood of the counter made the people around us stop chattering and instantly looked over in our direction. All the eyes had shock and confusion, but mostly chock as the drunk looked at my hand on the end of the knife, petrified and scared. I glared at him, showing him how much I wanted to punch him. The only sound was the music in the speakers, the song _State of Massachusetts _by Dropkick Murphys and the banjo solo in the beginning of the song filled the bar.

"Get…your hand…off of me…before I drive this into your skull." I sneered at him, seeing his friends take a small step back and the bartender as well, having me only stare at him and see the fear in his eyes.

"You don't have the guts, you bitch." He said to me in a low growl, having me instantly see Levi grab the guy by the back of his head, throw his head down onto the counter and have me see him get knocked out cold by the force. I moved away from the dinner knife as one of his friends then lunged out at him. The bar was in a uproar, having the punk song fuel the fire as I felt two hands behind me grab my arms and pulled me backwards roughly. I thought it was another drunk guy wanting to try something, as the people around us were fighting. I then looked behind me, seeing that it was Rory.

"You okay?" He asked me over the noise of the fight. I nodded my head as I dodged another one of his friends tying to punch me. Rory moved me out of the way and punched the guy square in the face, the guy falling down on the spot. I looked around me, seeing Dean and Nathaniel fighting the friends as well with just as much force as Levi and Rory. It made me see that they did have the force of a fairy, and the brutality of the irish man inside of them, being nothing but reckless as they pushed and shoved people around. I saw Levi shove another done of his friends aside and then getting punched in the head, high up near his forehead. I moved around the mass chaos and got close to the one guy who did that to him. I grabbed him by the jacket, threw him to face me completely, and punched him hard in the jaw, see in him collapse to the floor. I looked back a Levi, seeing him grab my hand quickly.

"Let's bolt." He said to me, having me follow him through the people that were moving around in chaos and towards the front door. I looked behind me, seeing Dean following suit as he grabbed the back of Natty's hoodie and bringing in along.

"Rory come on!" He yelled aloud as soon as we got outside of the pub. The roar of the fight was still going on inside. Rory finally joined us outside and the five of us starting running after we heard the yelling coming through. I was afraid of the drunk friends coming after us, since I pretty much scared the main leader to death and Levi made him go unconscious. Both at that moment we are bolting down the street. Levi was still holding onto me, his hand was a vice grip me, as if I was about to disappear in front of his eyes and he feared about it. The only thing on my mind was the thought of us being caught by someone for what we did, or what I did.

"Follow me." I said to the group, turning to the right and down the street, the boys following suit and having us steering in the direction of my house. It might be a risk, since I knew that they were going to meet up with my roommates and then that could open up another can of worms. But I didn't think of another place we could go and hide, other than a alleyway. Then again, alleyways should not be the first place to go given my history with alleyways and vampires.


	22. Deserve

"Is this a good idea?" Levi asked me as I fished out my keys from my purse and placed the key in the front door. I looked at him, seeing the boys on the porch steps an sitting down. All of us looked pretty beaten up, but then again we were all out of breath. Dean and Nathaniel had black eyes and scrapes, Rory harbored a busted lip and some blood on his cheeks and a rip on his shirt. Levi had blood on his forehead and his knuckles are bruised. And with me, a busted lip from behind shoved around and a bruised cheek.

"Better for us to hide out here than anywhere else." I replied to him in a huff, unlocking the front door.

"Actually, we can head back to the colony. We'll be fine." Nathaniel said in reassurance, though I could see his black eye as a substitution.

"Just come in and clean yourselves up before you split." I said to him aloud in a shrug.

"What about your roommates?" Rory asked aloud, having me see him look at me as he wiped some blood off his shirt.

"It's gonna be fine." I reassured them all, then hearing the front door opening. I looked back to the door, I saw that it was Josh. He looked at the five of us with wide eyes, having me give a nervous smile as I waved at him, trying to make it not as awkward as possible. I could tell we came at a pretty bad time, since it looked like we caught him off guard.

"Hey there Josh." I said in a grin, breathing out heavily as he looked at the three boys behind us and then at Levi and I.

"I thought you were out…with some friends." Josh said aloud as I moved the curly hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah well, we got in a fight and now I'm going to patch these boys up." I said out of breath, seeing him pause before moving out of the way for us. The five of us piled in, Josh following and standing nervously by the kitchen archway. Levi walked over to the closet to grab my kit without me telling him, though I saw the three boys standing awkwardly by the couch.

"You three sit, I'll patch you up." I said to them, seeing the three of them sit together in unison as Levi sat on the coffee table with the kit in his lap. I saw them working away to repairing themselves as I walked over to Josh and saw him looking at the boys with both intrigue and confusion.

"They're friends with Levi, old friends from the same colony." I explained to him, seeing him nod his head and I looked, seeing Dean and Nathaniel grabbing wipes and dabbing away their wounds as Levi helped Rory with his busted lip.

"Where's the rest of the roommates?" I asked him, looking back at Josh. He finally looked back at me, taking my face in one hand and examining the damage.

"The girls are out for the night. And Aidan's upstairs, which may change within a few seconds when he finds a group of fairies in our house. What in fact happened?"

"A guy was hitting on me in the bar, and Levi wasn't having it. So we started a fight." I replied to him, as he examined the damage on my face.

"Ah, well, I'm guessing that's a fairy thing to do." He said aloud, having me smirk aloud as I looked from him to the boys. But as soon as I did this, I saw all four of them looking up at the stairs, because Aidan was there. He was standing at the bottom step, looking at the four of them and then at me, pointing without saying a word and I cringed a bit in my spot next to Josh, whom also looked just as nervous.

"Aidan, these are friends of mine. Dean, Nathaniel and Rory, this is Aidan Waite." I said to them all, seeing the three boys nervously wave at the vampire. I would of been scared too, seeing a vampire in front of me and wondering if the vampire was going to kill me right then and there. Aidan gave a small wave before his attention went back to me and still looking shocked.

"What in the hell happened?" Aidan asked aloud in shock, walking over to me and then seeing my one face. I moved away from him before he would examine my face.

"It's fine, it was only a small bar fight." I explained to him, seeing his eyes going wide from the recent news.

"Just a bar fight?" He asked me, having me look at Josh for some help.

"Aidan, let's leave her to help her friends, okay?" Josh said aloud as I looked from him to Aidan. He only eyed me, looking at me to make sure I was fine.

"I'm oaky, trust me." I reassured him, giving him a gentle squeeze on his arm. He finally sighed and nodded his head, moving with Josh and going into the kitchen, talking together about what was going on. I walked back to the three boys, seeing them looking a little bit better as they got up and rearranged their jackets. I smiled at them, feeling better that they came to my house in order to patch things up other than going home to the colony.

"You guys going to be okay?" I asked them aloud, seeing them grin and nod their heads.

"We'll be fine. We can make up an excuse." Dean said to me with a cheeky grin, having me see Nathaniel roll his eyes and Rory only smirk and the three of them walk over to the door. I followed them, along with Levi and we watched as they opened the door.

"I'm sorry for ruining the night for you guys." I said aloud, feeling a bit terrible since it all did happen because of me. It made me think then that those three must be sick of me now.

"Are you kidding, that was a riot!" Nathaniel said aloud in a grin, having me look at her with confusion.

"Really?" I asked him aloud, seeing the other two smirked.

"Of course, lass. You were a fierce fighter in there, it seemed like you didn't need help at all." Dean replied in a grin as he ruffled his short hair. I grinned from ear to ear, feeling the bruise on my cheek as I did this.

"Next time we hang out, let's aim for a karaoke place instead." Nathaniel said in a grin as he waved and walked out down the steps. Dean smiled sheepishly at me as he waved and walked out as well. Rory looked at both Levi and I, having me see his busted lip and how he was still smiling.

"You gonna be okay, bird?" He asked me in a curious tone. I knew what he meant, since he did in fact help me back in the bar from getting in a worse case. I nodded my head, seeing him smile and nod at me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You're quite welcome. See you guys soon." He replied, nodding his head at Levi and then joining the other two outside. Levi and I watched from the top step as the three fury boys walked together on the sidewalk in the night, laughing and talking about the event that we just took place in. I sighed in relief, feeling better that they at least were positive about the situation instead of weirded out. It was another fairy thing, to love to fight and have the adrenaline rush. I would of hated it if I was back home, but somehow here with the three of those boys, it was fine with me.

"Those guys are crazy." Levi said aloud in relief, having me smile and look over at him. He looked back at me, having me look at his bloody forehead. As I did this, he was looking at my cheek and a hint of worry came over me.

"Your head." I said, pulling him inside and sitting him on the couch. I looked behind for a moment, seeing Aidan and Josh still talking and pointing to me in their heated conversation. I turned my gaze back at Levi, who was still on my cheek.

"Nevermind my head, your cheek. That's gonna stick for awhile." He said, placing his fingers on my jaw to hold me still as I dabbed his forehead to get the blood off.

"That guy got you good." I said aloud as I got more of the blood off with the cloth closeby. I was mostly trying to avoid his eyes that were on my cheek, seeing the darkness of the blue and purple on my pale freckles cheek.

"Before you decked him with that hook you had." He said, having me smirk as I finished with his head. I knew his wound was going to be bearable as he was silent once more. I looked from his wound finally to his battered face and eyes. Behind the scrapes and some bruising he had, I could tell something was really eating him on the inside. I paused, placing the boldly cloth in my hand as I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked him aloud, now intrigued as to what was going on in his brain. He looked angry now, looking at his battered hands that were no fists in his lap.

"That guy at the bar, what he did to you…" he trailed off, having me shake my head knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"It's fine, I wasn't afraid of him." I said to him, but he shook his head.

"It wasn't right, what he did to you." He said to me, his voice was low and deadly, "It killed me that he was touching you….calling you a bitch."

"Stop, Levi." I said finally, seeing him look up at me and having me gently taking out batters hands together in between us. I sighed, thinking that this would have to be a good time to tell him.

"This wasn't the first time a man…force himself on me." I explained to him, seeing him watch me as I looked back at Aidan and Josh once more. Their conversation was less heated now and more genuine together, having em see worry in Aidan's eyes. I looked back at Levi, seeing him wait for what I was going to say.

"I never told you the real reason I left my colony, and you have a right to know." I explained to him slowly, seeing him rearrange himself on the couch as I continued, "There was a male fairy named Felix who…wanted me as a bride for him. But I refused his courtship, several times. Felix was prideful, shallow, fearful, and there was no ounce on love inside of that fairy." As I said this, I saw the look in Levi's eyes go from anger to sadness and fear. I took another deep breath as I pressed on.

"One day…he took it too far and he…he hit me." I said, seeing him take a breath of shock in front of me. The look he had on his face, the look of someone being punched in the chest, or seeing the death of someone close to his family. It was painful to even look at him, but I did and I felt as though I had a burden lifted. For so long, I didn't tell him what happened to me, what specifically happened. He knew I ran, he knew I had a reason for leaving, well he finally knew the reason behind it.

There was silence between us, as we looked at each other. I felt as though I finally exposed all of me in front of him, showing him all of me and what drove me away from my home. I was afraid, was he going to reject me? Did he even think about it? What was he thinking? I was petrified, since he was doing nothing but staring at me with such sadness in his eyes and body. Within a second, Levi wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I said nothing, just resting my head against his shoulder and holding him close. Even though we both were battered from the bar fight, I felt no physical pain as he held me close. I felt one of his hands resting at the nape of my neck and the other around my waist and his head against my own.

"I'm so sorry Alba." He said to me in a broken tone, having me feel as though he just broke my heart with his own sadness. I said nothing, but I knew that this was good. We both knew each other's pasts now, how we came to the human realm, and showed out brokenness to each other. He needed to know, and I was glad I told them then and there on a battered couch after a bar brawl.

"You don't deserve that." He whispered to me, having me feel a cheek coming down my face. It hit his shoulder, having me feel him pull away to see me in tears. I never wanted to cry in front of him, not once. To me, crying in front of him meant that I was weak and not useful at all. But I saw the appreciation and brokenness in his eyes as he hesitantly wiped a tear from my cheek with a thumb,

"I don't deserve you as a friend." I said sheepish, seeing him shake his head as he looked straight at me with seriousness.

"It's me you don't deserve. And as selfish as it is, I'm glad you ran." He explained to me, having me look at him with confusion. I felt as though I was in a dream, having him here with me in a embrace and holding me close to his body. He sighed, thinking for a second before continuing.

"I'm glad I have met you, so we can be broken together. Better together than alone." He said to me, having me smile at him as I rested my own hand on his wrist that was close my mouth.

"I think being with you is…repairing me." I said to him, seeing a smile finally on his face since the three boys left the house. He nodded his head as we looked at each other on the couch. It was true, my heart that was once broken and frail was getting stronger and was mending in front of me because of his company and his friendship. I needed him in my life, it was therapy and it was medicine for my broken soul. The next thing he said, the one praise that passed his lips, literally made me loose my breath.

"I feel the same way."


	23. My Soul

"What are you thinking about at this very moment?" Nora asked me aloud as she, Sally, and Myself all were in the living room of the house, a couple of days after the bar fight incident. I needed some time with the the housemates, since I knew that there was a strong line that I was taking with constantly with Levi and the other boys. It wasn't fair to my roommates and I needed time with them, and Levi was understandable. It was one of the meant more reasons why I was falling for him more and more.

"How much I would kill for a extra large cheese pizza." I replied to her, hanging my legs over the back of the couch as I was looking upside down at the TV, which was playing the movie Titanic. It was girls night at the house and, after a bottle of wine was opened, we decided to watch romantic movies and have our own time together, with Aidan and Josh going out to a local bar together and having their own male time. Sally was sitting on the armchair. one leg over the arm and she was leaning back as she watched the movie and Nora was sitting on the other side of the couch in her sweats and a v neck shirt and a messy bun. In fact, I was in sweats as well with a crew neck shirt and my hair was in his usual curls, hanging down from my head and touching the hardwood floor.

"Well I already ordered one, so there's nothing to fear for you fairy stomach." Nora replied aloud, having me giggle in my spot as I watched the movie upside down, seeing the two lovers talking together at the staircase in their formal attire before they went to dinner.

"Come on, honestly, I wanna know about what you're thinking when it comes to Levi." Nora said to me as she drank some of her wine from her glass.

"Ooohh me too! I wanna know too!" Sally said aloud in glee, having me look at her upside down image of her on the chair. I groaned, knowing that this was coming. I rubbed my eyes, thinking about how I was putting Levi in my life and in my mind. Where was I placing him, as a friend or maybe more? I had no clue.

"I like him as a friend." I replied aloud, having me hear Sally groan.

"Oh please, don't pull that card." Sally said aloud, having me hide my face in my hands as I got myself upright again and leaning against the arm rest of the couch opposite of Nora.

"To be honest, I have no idea about him." I said aloud, seeing Sally smirk at me as Nora only stared with a soft smile, "I have feelings for him yes, but it's a little difficult."

"What's difficult about it?" Nora asked me aloud with intrigue in her voice.

"I mean, come on guys. This is the first time I had real feelings for a guy whom hasn't tried to take me to bed because of how pretty I looked." I explained to them, grabbing my wine glass and taking a large sip. Both Sally and Nora looked hesitant when I drank, and when I slammed the glass onto the coffee table, I sighed in relief as Nora hesitantly grabbed the empty glass and refilled it for me.

"Do you know if he likes you back?" Sally asked aloud, more curious than playful.

"I am not good with this whole game of who like who and what to do about it." I explained to her, thinking to myself for a second before taking the newly filled glass in hand and taking a smaller sip.

"I'm guessing this is really bothering you at the moment." Nora said aloud, having me look at her with horrid eyes.

"Yeah." I said bluntly as I looked at the glass in my hands. I took a deep breath, still wrapping my head around the whole situation.

"Okay, how does he act when he's around you?" She asked me aloud, shifting so she was facing me on the couch completely. I thought about it, going back to the plenty of times when we talked and hung out together.

"We act like friends together, laughing and everything." I replied in a shrug, then stopping my movements and looking with wrapped attention at the coffee table in front of us.

"What is it?" Sally asked me, while I was thinking of how he acted the night of the bar fight. Seeing him look at the guy who was touching me, he looked like he was out for blood. The very first time I felt afraid being around him, yet he wanted to get me away from that guy.

"The night of the bar fight." I said aloud, finally looking at both NOra and Sally, "Levi was very protective. He knocked the guy who was touching me out cold, with just one blow of his head to the counter. I've never seen him like that with me. It was like…." I trailed off, not finding the right way to word it.

"Like he has feelings for you and was about to rip that guy's head off for just looking at you?" Sally finished for me, having a sense of hope in her tone of voice. I looked over at her, thinking if it was true. He did get very close to me that night after that guy was trying to grab me, not wanting to loose me in his sight. I sat back in my couch, confused as ever if it was true.

"He was jealous." Nora said aloud to me, having me look at her and then seeing her smile to show that it was true, "And when he brought you home from the vampire attack with the iron, He hardly left your side."

"That's right!" Sally said aloud as the doorbell rang. Nora got up and walked over, having me look form her to Sally as she continued, "And you two ended up sharing the same bed!"

"Curtesy from me for him not sleeping in a chair for the rest of the night." I replied back to her as a counter defense.

"So the guy has morals, and he didn't want to push it by sharing the same bed. He still stayed, and I never saw him take his eyes off of you when we got you in bed." She explained to me as I heard Nora talking to the pizza guy and handing him cash. I looked at her with intrigue and confusion. I never knew that about him, only that he slept in the chair by the window.

"He really did that?" I asked her aloud, sounding like a fool. She just smiled at me and nodded her head as Nora placed the extra large cheese pizza on the coffee table and opened the lid. I sighed, looking at the pizza and then grabbing a slice, shoving some of it in my mouth and feeling the heated cheese go down my throat.

"He likes me." I said in a grumble with some pizza still in my mouth. Nora only laughed as she took the slice like a lady, where I took it like an animal.

"And we're going to take that as a bad thing?" Nora asked me as she took a bite from her slice. I shop my head as I ate the slice in no time.

"I don't know what to do about it." I said to her aloud, sounding frustrated as I saw Sally wave me down from her spot in the chair.

"You're over thinking it, it's not the end of the world." Sally said aloud in reassured.

"It's a different ball game with him. He's the first guy I was genuinely afraid of showing my vulnerable side to." I explained to her, seeing her stare at me as I continued, "The only other guys there were interested in me was because I was pretty, and let's be honest, I hate being pretty sometimes. I grew up in a world where your beauty was more valuable than your soul, or your beliefs and your passions. But with Levi, he…." I paused, thinking about it after that successful rant before ending it in a soft tone, "He sees my soul. I don't know how else to say it, but he's home for me." I looked at both Nora and Sally, seeing them silent as I said this and I took another drink from my wine.

"I guess I'm afraid of what he think about me, what he sees." I said aloud to them both, seeing them bod their heads as I looked at the television screen once more. It was the scene where they were dancing at the 3rd class party, having me remember when we went dancing together at the bar. They way he held me close and made sure I was having a good time. I might of been over thinking it, since I felt as though he liked me back and was showing it when I didn't see it. Was I so blind?

"Everyone is afraid of rejection. The only questions is: are you going to take the risk and see if he likes you back?" Sally asked me aloud, having me look over at her and see her look so sincere when she asked it. Was I going to take the risk? Was the risk worth it?

* * *

"You want some tea?" Levi asked me aloud as we both walked into his loft. Two days after the girls night I had with Nora and Sally, Levi wanted to meet up with me about something. He wouldn't tell me over the phone, so I was clearly in the dark. And the conversation I had with Nora and Sally about Levi liking me was making me more paranoid by the minute as to how I was going to figure it out. I had to collect myself as I walked over to the wall with his waterfall pictures again, eyeing the same pictures as I saw before but was still intrigued with it. Levi turned on the record player, having the acoustic guitar fill the room as the lyrics sunk under my skin.

_This is the first day of my life_

_I swear I was born right in the doorway_

_I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach_

"Yes please." I replied, seeing him smirk as he went to work in the kitchen. I shrugged off the jacket I was wearing, having a v neck on with my skinny jeans and boots. My hair was in a curly messy bun, but I was still inthralled with the pictures on the wall. It was around 10 at night when I was at his place, so the street lights were dining the loft as I saw him click on the kitchen lights. I tried to push the thoughts to the back of my mind, only wanting to see what he wanted from me that night. My eyes went to the same picture he pointed out to me some time ago when he first brought me to his loft, having me touch the picture with my fingertips and then smile.

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am _

_I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

"We should go to some of these one day." I said aloud, having me see him place the kettle on the stove. I saw him look over at me, walking over to me casually as I pointed to the picture.

"You know where it is?" he asked me, as if it was nothing. I nodded my head at him, finally seeing his eyes go wide as he walked over in a brisk pace. He pointed to the same picture, having me smile widely.

"This waterfall, this one right here? You know where this is?" He asked me with excitement. I nodded my head as he looked like he was filled with so much joy.

"I can take you there if you want." I said to him, seeing him nod his head and having me feel a overwhelming sense of hope for the both of us.

"I would love that." He replied to me, having me see that he looked a bit hesitant in his spot before shuffling his feet and then looking up at me. I could feel as though he was going to ask me something rather huge, but his eyes instantly went down, down to where my collarbone was. I looked down, seeing that he was looking at the tattoo on my collarbone and then having me loose breath.

_And so I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever_

_I especially am slow_

_But I realize that I need you _

_And I wondered if I could come home_

"You never showed me your wings." He said in a low tone, having me gaze at him and see his eyes were ten times more intensifying from that one statement. I gulped. my breathing loosing me as I looked back at him.

"Is that why you asked me here, to see my markings?" I asked in a coy tone. He gave me a shy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck with nervousness and fear. I mist of caught him off guard as he shook his head, trying to hide it.

"It wasn't my initial reason to have you come over, but I've always wondered why I haven't seen them yet." He explained to me, having me nod my head at him.

"And what was the initial reason?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look for a mere second at the picture we both were pointing at and take a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, to my colony." He explained to me, having me move my hand away from being close to his and have it hang at my side. He wanted to go home, at least for a visit from what I am getting at. He was asking me to come see his home and see where he grew up and who he lived with. I was confused as to why he wanted me, of all people, to come with him to his home and see it. I even looked confused, and I could tell he saw the look on my face.

"What is it?" Levi asked me aloud, taking a step towards me. I felt trapped being so close to him, though a part of me wanted to be that close to him, breathing in the scent of steel he had on his skin and the jasmine tea.

"Do you think that's a good idea, me coming into your colony. I'm a outsider, Levi, and I don't want to cause trouble." I explained to him, seeing the seriousness on his face.

"You wouldn't be any trouble, honestly Alba. I wanted to show you where I grew up at." He explained to me as I saw sincerity in his eyes. It sounded risky, but then again I knew he wouldn't of wanted to take me if he knew that it was a risk himself. Not from what's he's done for me in the past, putting me in the danger would be the last thing on his mind. For some reason, I couldn't say no to him.

_And you said "this is the first day of my life_

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you _

_But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you_

_And I'd probably be happy"_

"Then I say yes." I replied, seeing another big smile on his face grow as he enveloped me with a hug, having me squeal as he hugged me close out of nowhere. I could hear and feel him laugh as he hugged me, having me hug him back. I loved being able to hug him this close, in this manner, which made my heart race for a mere instant as soon as we made contact. I closed my eyes, trying to tell myself that this was enough for me. I was trying to fool it, knowing that nothing else was going to happen between us. But why was my heart aching for something more, why was my soul so much better since I met him?

_So if you want to be with me_

_With these things there's no telling_

_We just have to wait and see_

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck_

_Than waiting to win the lottery_

_Besides maybe this time is different_

_I mean I really think you like me_

I felt him pull away from me after a moment or two of us holding each other in his loft. I saw him staring right at me, as if he was peering into my soul and reading everything about me. I lost my own voice, just seeing him right there and holding me like he did when we danced. So, this was what it was like when it came to love. This is what I was curious about for hundreds of years, and although we were in a human world in a loft, the both of us covered in Glamour and seeming so vulnerable, it was a perfect setting for it. I could hear the kettle hissing in the background, the temperature was going up as Levi didn't move. His hands were still on my back, holding me close enough to kiss me. I was scared then, thinking that he was. Was I prepared? Did he even want to kiss me? I had no clue, but the sincere look in his eyes as he watched me in his arm, it told me that he did.

"I could hold you here forever." He said in a low tone, low enough for the two of us. I was lost then complete and utterly lost as I scanned his eyes an felt as those he trapped me for good. I could see him staring at my eyes and lips in a rapid pace, as if he was trying to make a decision. I pushed down the lump in my throat as I found my voice once more.

"What about the tea?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, seeing his serious face right in front of me. What a foolish thing to say to him. I then felt him place one of his hands on my cheek, very carefully but yet having a hint of possessiveness in the hold as he uttered the next phrase.

"The tea can go to hell." Within a second later, Levi kissed me square in the mouth.

I was finally gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The song used was The First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes


	24. This is Real

His lips were against my own, as if it was nothing else in the world he would rather do. And I was the same, but now it was happening to the both of us. I felt as though fairy dust itself was dull compared to the amount of power I was feeling going through my body at the moment our lips met. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but it was in fact shy. He was tentative with me as he kissed me in his loft, almost as if I was so fragile and he could break me. But at this point my head was spinning at 100 miles per hour and my heart was beating so fast it felt like I could die from too much. At that point, however, let me die. I was finally kissing Levi, and I wasn't regretting it for one moment. The song on the record moved to another track, simpler track as we were in our embrace.

_If you walk away, I'll walk away_

_First tell me which road you will take_

_I don't want to risk our paths crossing some day_

_So you walk that way, I'll walk this way_

After a mere few seconds of him kissing me, having me be so still without moving, I finally placed my hands on the back of his head, feeling his black hair go between my fingertips as he held the one kiss he gave me. His hands on my back were silently telling me multiple things: he wasn't going to release me anytime soon, and he was enjoying this. I wanted to physically tell him too, show him that this is what I wanted, but I was too frozen and too shocked to do anything. He seemed more like a natural at this than I did, and I didn't mind, at least he knew what he was doing. This was my first kiss, which sound horrid as a 951 year old youngling.

_And Laura's asleep in my bed_

_As I'm leaving she wakes up and says_

"_I dreamed you were carried away on the crest of a wave_

_Baby don't go away, come here"_

The kettle hissed louder and higher, having me mentally hate it as Levi finally pulled away and then immediately walked over to the kitchen. "Goddamn kettle." He muttered under his breath as I leaned against the brick wall for support. My god, what in the hell did we just do? I closed my eyes, trying to breathe regularly once again as I heard him move the kettle from the stove to the counter in a ruckus. It made me smile, knowing that I wasn't the only one who wanted to blow the kettle up into oblivion for ruining our moment. My mind was working on overload, still feeling his lips against mine and feel as though I was having a heart attack.

_I found a liquid cure_

_From my landlocked blues_

_It'll pass away like a slow parade_

_It's leaving but I don't know how soon_

Everywhere was tingling: my skin and my toes and fingers. I slowly opened my eyes and then saw Levi walk back over to me, having a small hint of annoyance on his face. It was only because of the kettle, I knew it. But there was mostly happiness seen on his face, from the small sheepish smile he had.

"You just kissed me." I said in a matter of fact tone, almost testing it out by saying it aloud. He walked back to stand in front of me, showing me that there was no remorse on his face for what he did. He did it on purpose, making me glad that he did. He took the risk that I wanted to take secretly, making the first move and being assertive.

_A good woman will pick you apart_

_A box full of suggestions for your possible heart_

_But you may be offended and you may be afraid_

_But don't walk away, don't walk away_

"That I did." He said to his, his tone was low and a bit husky to it. I could see the after effect of the kiss, evident on his face and hearing it in his heartbeat. I wondered, was that really from me, if I did that to him. He did it to me, for certain since I lost my breath and almost lost my own thoughts.

"Could I be honest with you?" He asked me, having me say nothing but nod my head and see him smirk as he though to himself once more before he continued.

_We made love on the living room floor_

_With the noise in the background of a televised war_

_And in the deafening pleasure I thought I heard someone say_

"_If we walk away, they'll walk away"_

"I've wanted to kiss you since we danced at the bar." He said to me, having me smile slowly at him as I saw him getting closer to me once more.

"Really?" I asked him aloud, thinking back to that night. Why didn't I see it before, when we were dancing together? Was I so enthralled with my emotions towards him that I couldn't read it, or see it in his eyes when he looked at me, or when he was holding me close in a protective manner? I watched him as his nodded his head, having the familiar warmth under my skin and in my stomach crawl up once more.

_But greed is a bottomless pit_

_And our freedom's a joke _

_We're just taking a piss_

_And the whole world must watch the sad comic display_

_If you're still free start running away_

_Cause we're coming for you!_

"Would it be wrong to say I wanted to kiss you ever since you punched out the vampire when we first met?" I asked him in my own low tone, almost rushing through the words. I saw him give me the same intense stare as he gave me before we kissed the very first time, the stare that was about both protection and devotion. I was too far gone with him now, just staring at him and see him right in front of me after we kissed for the first time. Things were changing between us now, and I wanted that change. So I decided to take the risk I've wanted to take since for the longest time. I leaned in a kissed Levi, a bit harder than the first kiss.

Within seconds, Levi engulfed me in his arms, running his hands on my back as I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other touching his cheek and feeling his stubble. This kiss was better than the first, having me see fireworks behind my closed eyes and feel a explosion go off in my chest where my heart was. Levi kissed me back, having me feel weak in the knees and out of consciousness as he carefully walked the both of us to the wall, trapping me against the wall as I kissed him again, and again.

_I've grown tired of holding this pose_

_I feel more like a stranger each time I come home_

_So I'm making a deal with the devils of fame_

_Saying "let me walk away, please"_

The felt the cool brick wall against my Glamoured skin as his kisses became firmer and bolder after each kiss. One of his hands rested on my hip, holding on for dear life as the other resting on my neck. Just feeling his callused welding fingers on my soft skin almost made me looks my breath again. Every kiss he gave me showed me how much he wanted this, so I wanted to the same with every kiss I gave back. My hands roamed his hair, feeling how soft it was and how much I never wanted to let him go. My hands found his hips again, leaving me to clutch him tight as he kissed me more. Each kiss was becoming more addicting and more thrilling for me to endure.

_You'll be free child once you have died_

_From the shackles of language and measurable time_

_And then we can trade places, play musical graves_

_Till then walk away, walk away_

Low and behold, my cell phone went off and I felt his lips leave me and a sigh of defeat came from my mouth. I leaned back against the wall, my head tilted up as I fished out my phone from my jeans pocket without leaving Levi. In fact, Levi's hands never left my hip and neck as I looked at my phone with so much speed it was ridiculous to say the least. I saw the message on the screen, with Aidan's name under the message:

_We need to catch up soon. Dinner tonight?_

I sighed and smiled, shoving the phone back in my pocket and looked back at Levi with his lips looking worn out. He took a deep breath as we just embraced each other once more, having me feel his lips against my neck as his head was on my shoulder. We both were in a embrace against his wall after a heated make out session, just after we showed our feelings to one another. I felt as though I stepped into another dimension as I held him close to me. That risk was worth it, now holding the man whom stole my heater close to me and having me know I stole his heart as well.

_So I'm up at dawn_

_Putting on my shoes_

_I just want to make a clean escape_

_I'm leaving but I don't know where to_

_I know I'm leaving but I don't know where to_

"You take me breath away." He whispered against my skin, having me shiver as I felt his fingers on my hips and his body against my own. That whisper alone made me want to both smile and cry, since it was the one sign that this was right, what we did was meant to be.

"Is this even real?" I asked aloud, trying to find my own sanity again. I felt his lips form a smile against my skin on my shoulder as he looked forward at me once more, his eyes filled with so much joy and peace. I saw his smile, having me smile back at him and run some of my fingers into his hair to calm myself down

"I hope that it is." He replied to me in a cheeky grin, having me giggle and nod my own head. I felt him lean in and give me one more kiss, but this was gentle like the first time. It was timid, a kind kiss that made me loose my breath. I sighed against his lips, finding myself beyond happy and with beyond words now that we were together and holding one another. His lips reminded my of nectar, the sweetest anyone could ever taste and fall into ecstasy with. He pulled away slight,y barely touching his lips with mine and just looked at me, having me worry that something was wrong.

"I promise that I won't hurt you, like he did." He said to me, his voice was low and husky, with seriousness in his voice. I looked at him, seeing that it was true. He thought of Felix, and how that fairy hurt me and tried to force me into something that I didn't want. He must of worried, thinking that I was worried that this was a lie, a terrible lie. He showed me his vulnerableness, and I believed that he wouldn't play with my heart. I nodded my head, resting my forehead against his. I too had doubts, if this was going to be real. But this had to be real.

It was real.

* * *

Levi and I walked back to the house, hand in hand, and I had the feeling of being content with Levi and I together at that point. This new feeling inside of me, as if I was being born all over again just because we finally professed our feelings to one another, it made me realize that I was suddenly acting so childish over this. But I couldn't help it, this new development in my life had made me fairly believe that there is a good thing coming in my future and it will change everything.

As we walked home, hand in hand, I couldn't help but stare at Levi every once in awhile as we walked, seeing him smile in his walking and how he looked so free when he looked ahead of the both of us. That very look made me think, I did that to him. I gave him a new sense of freedom and a new sense of joy that he could se. This was new to me, and who knew if it was new for him as well. As for me, this was all something I had to get used to and find my way in.

"I was wondering." Levi said aloud as we reached my front porch, having take a few steps up and look down at Levi, whom never released my hand as he looked up at me. I saw how his blue eyes were looking richer and fuller, and it must of been a new outlook he had in his life, "Maybe we can grab dinner sometime….you and me." He paused, seeming nervous as hell as he was wording it out. I only grinned, thinking it was adorable at how innocent he was acting. I cut him before he rambled on, kissing him on the mouth and pull him in with his shirt. He was immediately silenced, kissing me back before I pulled away with a grin on my face. Levi looked dazed, trying to find his words, but as soon as he looked at me, I saw the same cocky smirk when we first met and when he first tried to flirt with me.

"Someone's forward." He said in a smirk, having me shake my head with a shrug.

"I learned from the worst." I replied, seeing him laugh as I released his shirt and squeezed his hands in mine, "And I would love to have dinner with you." Levi smiled widely, having me see a new light in him that I never thought would be possible.

"Tomorrow night, i'll pick you up at 8:00." He said to me in a grin.

"And how should I dress?" I asked him, seeing him take a step up on the porch step to be closer to me. Somehow, since we kissed, our need to be close to each other as intensified. I didn't mind it at all, sine being so close to him was pure peace for me. He eyed me up and then tucked a curly ringlet of my hair behind my ear as his eyes never left mine.

"Wear something that'll take my breath away."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Song used was Land Locked Blues by Bright Eyes


	25. A New Threat

"Alba, can I come in?" I heard Aidan ask from the outside of my bedroom. I was working on a new paste on my bed, mixing some herbs and looking up at the door. It was morning after Levi and I kissed, and I was still on cloud nine from the make out session we had. Was it even considered a make out session? It wasn't heated, not really compared to what was seen on TV when I was watched shows with Sally or Aidan. No, this was more sensual, more intimate. I would only say that since this was my first kiss, with Glamour or no Glamour, and I knew our relationship shifted once we crossed that line together. Which brought up another conversation I knew was going to happen: Aidan.

Now with Aidan, I had some kind of hunch that he was going to ask questions about the two of us and what was going to happen next in our relationship. He was going to try and look out for me, since it was only fair given that I have known him for the longest in the house and in Boston. We never hid things from one another, unless it was top priority for privacy. But with the case of Levi, I didn't think it would be that bad to tell him what was happening.

"Sure." I said aloud, putting the new paste in a plastic tub as Aidan came into my room. He walked over, sitting next to me on the bed and watching me work with the paste. I took out masking tape and cut off a section, taping it over the top and another piece on the side. Grabbing a black sharpie, I placed the tube of paste in my lap and started writing on it.

"What kind of paste is that?" He asked me in curiosity. I showed him the paste after I wrote on it, having him see the tinted orange past inside the clear blue tub.

"This one is for poison infections on the outside of the skin." I explained to him, pointing to the paste as he looked.

"Kind of like what happened with you and the iron?" He asked me aloud.

"This one's more for rashes and smaller infections, like poison ivy or fire burns. The iron burns are more dangerous, and that's it's own medicine." I explained to him some more as I placed the tub back in my kit with the several other pastes and medicine concoctions that I made over the months I've been here. I looked over at him, pushing the kit to the side as I sat on the bed Indian Style and saw him look at me with seriousness. It made me feel as though I was in some kind of trouble at that moment.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about two things." He explained to me, having me nod my head as I waited for him to keep going.

"The first thing I wanted to talk about, is what is going on between you and Levi." He said aloud, sounding a bit hesitant, as if he was trying to make it sound right and not mean. I only sat there, still giving him my wrapped attention, "Are you two….and item at this point."

I paused, going over it in my head and making sure that this was the right thing to tell him. I knew he was still trying to get used to Levi and how he was around me, and Aidan was the only one in the house who was a bit….awkward with him. But he deserved the truth from me, his good friend for about fifty years.

"Since last night." I said to him, seeing his face go from normalness to concern. I was confused, did I do something wrong? I watched him look down for a second at his own before looking back at me with big eyes.

"Did you two…" he trailed off, as if struggling to say the next thing. I knew immediately what he meant and I shook my head, waving my arms in front of me and stammered myself.

"Oh no….no no no. God no, we didn't do…..no." I said in a defensive tone, seeing him sigh in relief with a small smile on his face. I grinned, thinking that I almost gave a vampire a heart attack, if his heart was still beating, "Did you honestly think I would do that? Do you not know me at all?" I asked him in a grin, seeing a small smile on his face as he thought about it. I knew he meant well when he tried to word it nicely, so I knew there was no harm done. But he continued with the conversation.

"But I do want to talk about the two of you." He explained to me, having me look at him with seriousness, "Now, he seems like a great guy…for a fairy I mean. I just….I just don't want you to get hurt." I had a sad look on my own face as he said this, thinking that he had no faith in Levi. I wanted him to have faith in him, to see what I saw when I looked at Levi: happiness and content.

"Oh Alba…" I heard him start, sounding like he was trying to fix what he broke. But I shook my head, silently knowing what he meant. He didn't want history to repeat itself, not for me. He knew what happened in my past, and the last thing he wanted was the same thing.

"You don't want him to do the same thing Felix did to me." I said aloud, seeing him go silent and stare at me. He was trying to look out for me, and who was I to deny that to him. I saw where he was going from, and I wanted to try and have him see who I saw when I looked at Levi.

"Look, Aidan, I know it worries you, and you have every right to be. But Levi is different." I explained to him, seeing him say nothing at first, "He's not like any other male fairy that I've met in my life. He's not prideful or full of himself, and he is not forward with me, not in that way. He's kind, a bit brash, but kind."

"But…to be fair, the last couple of times I've seen you with him, they weren't the best circumstances." Aidan commented as well, having me think back at the time Aidan saw Levi with me. The first one was me almost dying from iron, and the second time was right after the bar fight. I then eyed him with a hint of anger in my look, having me shift in my spot on the bed.

"Don't tell me you think he's being harmful on me." I said to him in almost a warning tone. Aidan sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"All of the things that did happen to me in the past few months, I was mostly involved in it. Levi happened to be there and got me out of more trouble." I explained to him, seeing him stare at me as I talked some more, "He saved my life both times, including the time we met in the alleyway. So I hope you don't think that he's harmful to me."

"You're right." Aidan said aloud, having me look over at him and see hi nod his head, "I am just worried about you. I don't want you to have something happen to you while you're out here." I understood where he was coming from and why he was making sure I knew what he was saying.

"You don't have to worry about me." I said aloud to him with a lighter tone, patting his hand with my own and showing him with reassurance and a smile on my face that it was true. I wanted him to trust me in whatever I decide to do or whoever I decide to be with, even if that was Levi, "And I think you should get to know Levi a bit more."

Aidan only smirked and nodded his head, "Fine fine. I can get to know the guy a little bit more." He said to me, having me grin from ear to ear as we sat there together. I then heard him give a nervous cough and look right at me.

"So, when you said that you guys are a item now since last night, did that mean you guys…." Aidan trailed off, having me grin as I finished his sentence.

"We kissed, if you had to know." I said to him, seeing him nod his head with another smile on his face. Well, that wasn't awaked at all as Aidan got up and walked over to my dresser, looking at the little trinkets I had on the top of the dresser. I saw his eyes go to my own large supply of fairy dust, which was in a large glass jar and sitting against the wall glistening in the room light. I could tell he was about to talk about the second topic on his mind. I watched him with serious eyes, wondering what it was.

"There's been rumors, about fairies in Boston." Aidan explained to me aloud, still looking at the fairy dust. I raised an eyebrow, thinking of how bad it would be then.

"What kind of rumors?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look over at me with serious eyes. I felt a little out of place then, thinking that this could be bad for me in the end.

"Vampires here in Boston heard about…Ford and what he did to you and Levi. They're starting to talk about you and how valuable fairies are to vampires." Aidan explained to me, having me look at him in horror. I then as though the floor beneath was about to drop out and I was going to loose my own breath, but not in a good way. I watched him as he stood in front of me.

"Some of the vampire are thinking to trying to find you." He said in a slow tone, having me get up from the bed and watch him with determination.

"Why would they want me?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look from me to my fairy dust. I then realized, knowing what he meant as to why they were looking for me, This has happened before, for centuries and centuries before I was even born. The old times of war and enemies, and this was about to become a reality. A chill went down my spine, and I felt as though my head was on the chopping block.

"They want my fairy dust."


	26. I Was His

I placed my own jar of fairy dust in the custom floor trap in Aidan's basement room. My dust was now top priority, and being bale to hide it was something that I needed in order to survive. If vampires knew what I was, then they would be after me. And as I closed the trap door with the rug over the door, I instantly thought of the people in my life that were at risk: my roommates and Levi. Not only are they going to be in trouble because of the new threat, but they could die. This was the last thing I wanted to do when I joined the household. I only wanted to have a normal life, but that was now immediately out the window now that I had vampires after me. But only for my fairy dust, and I wasn't going to give that up without a fight.

Aidan stood in his basement and watched me as I stood back up and faced away from him, deep in my own thoughts with what he told me. As soon as he told me the news, I knew I had to hide the dust in case of something happening. Aidan told me about the trap door in the floor of the basement, with some of his own personal items in there as well. I was grateful that he was letting me hide my huge jar with his own things, which made the situation worse since I knew I was putting him at risk.

"How many vampires know?" I asked him aloud, thinking to myself on how this could be fixed, if it could ever be fixed.

"A fair few, but they still think it's a rumor and not concrete evidence." Aidan explained to me, "There's only talk with the vampires at the bars and at the coven here in Boston. The leader, Kenny Fisher, is a friend of mine and is keeping the rumors at bay."

"How long do you think that's gonna be?" I asked him, finally turning around and facing him with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"I don't know." Aidan replied to me, having me eye him and think to myself some more, "But I'm making sure to keep a handle on the situation. Vampires shouldn't be able to see you while you're in Glamour."

"And I doubt any of them are going to come near Levi or I. We're protected with enchantments from our markings, which can give us a advantage." I explained to him, showing him part of the tattoo on my collar bone as I talked to him. It was true, since the tattoos gave us a barrier against any threatening vampires. I even had to make an adjustment with Aidan, in case he would get hurt from being too close to me.

"But how far can your enchantment go when fending a vampire?" He asked me with total honesty. I thought about ti for a moment or two. He was making a point, knowing that at some time I would have to rely on my own ways of fighting instead of magic in order to protect myself from vampires who were after me. I knew how to fight, hell, my father showed my brothers and I how to fight as children since he was a soldier in the guard.

"It's going to have to take me far, since I'm not going to give up an speck of my dust to anyone." I replied back to him, then thinking of the one person that I had to see to talk about this whole situation. Thankfully, my phone went off in my jacket pocket. I threw it out as I saw Levi's name with the message:

_Come to the loft, I have a present for you._

"I got to go, I need to tell Levi what's going on." I explained to him as I placed my phone back in my pocket and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked over to Aidan from my spot, determination in my step as I eyed him.

"Be careful for now on, not that you weren't careful before." Aidan explained to me, having me nod my head at him.

"Let me know about anything else involving the vampires." I asked him, seeing him nod his own head and show that we were both on neutral ground when it came to what was going to come. I knew that I had to think about the fight with vampires in the future and how it was going to look for me. I wished that this didn't happen, that I had a normal human experience, but that came to a screeching halt with this news. I had to think of the others, and what their futures are going to look like. My own life, at that moment in the basement with Aidan, was nothing compared to the others.

* * *

"What is it?" I asked him aloud as he had me stand in the middle of his loft, my eyes closed and having a small smile on my face. I could hear him moving around and getting something from the back of the loft. I didn't know what to expect, since we just started what I assumed was a relationship with one another and this was new to me.

"Not going to tell you, so don't peak." He said in a light tone, having me think that he was smiling throughout this whole process. I grinned from my spot, feeling as though my heart was beating fifty times faster then before. I didn't even think about the whole vampire situation, merely because I was with Levi and all of that fear was melting away.

"Don't be cheeky on me now." I said back to him, shifting my weight on my feet as I felt him take my hand in his. The electricity of our hands touching made my smile widen as he placed something in my hand, something light but with a hint go weight to it. It felt like a tube of some sort, almost like a container. It was also shiny, glossy and made me confused as to what it was. He took my spare hand and gently place it on the top of the object, then being quiet for a moment.

"Open." He replied, having me open my eyes and look right at him and see him stare at me, with anticipating in his eyes. I was lost just looking at him, seeing his handsome face and blue eyes that made me loose breath, but then I looked back down at what was in my hands. I lost my speech, since I was holding a weapon in my hands. A sword, to be precise, and it was curved slightly with the steel of the blade. It looked so delicate and beautiful, a tube that held the sword which was a dark forest green, shining in the light of the loft. Along the tube, wrapped in vines and almost looked like my own tattoos on my arms, were fairy enchantments and spells.

I grabbed the handle, pulling the sword out carefully and only slightly to see the steel. It looked so beautiful, far too beautiful to be made by any human smith. I knew he made this, since it had the fairy glamour to it. I looked from the weapon to him, seeing him smile at me and wait for any reaction from me.

"Do you like it?" He asked me, his voice was hopefully as he asked me. I was still speechless, thinking that this was both too much for me and this was beyond what I needed or wanted as a gift. I would of thought he would give me a trinket, but this was different. But somehow, this would be something a fairy would give to another.

"I don't know what to say." I said to him, seeing him gently pressing the sword to my chest and his spare hand going to my neck and resting it there. He has a glimmer of satisfaction when he stared at me.

"I thought you would need something to protect yourself, in case I'm not there to get you out of the situation." He said, having me grin as though it was a stab to my ego.

"And you give me a sword. Honestly, I would of been fine with pepperspray or my own pair of brass knuckles." I said back to him, seeing him smirk and shake his head.

"A sword is more suitable for you, I think." He replied to me, having me examine the sword some more between us.

"How long did you take to make this for me?" I asked him, seeing him watch me and pull away as I pulled out the sword from the tube and examined the steel in the light. It glistened, having me think of how the light of the sun would hit the rivers in the colony: perfection.

"A few days at the most. I started making it after we had the run in with Ford and the whole incident with the iron." He explained to me as I looked from the sword to him with fascination, "It's only in case of real trouble, so don't try to be a hero all the time."

"You wish." I said back to him in a chuckle as I got the sword back in the tube and looked at the new weapon in my hands. I thought then, knowing that this was a good time to tell him what Aidan told me earlier that morning. He had a right to know, since we were in fact both in trouble and in the way of the vampires. I took a hesitant breath, having me see Levi take the sword from my hands gently and then taking his own hands in mine, clearly seeing that something was up.

"What is it?" He asked me, having me look up at him and he instantly saw fear in my eyes.

"Did something happen?" He asked me, more concerned as I bit my lower lip. I finally gave in, knowing that this was a good time to tell him.

"Aidan's been hearing rumors around the other vampires, about who we are." I explained to him, seeing him look at me with total attention and seriousness, "And there's talk about some vampires coming after us…for our fairy dust." As soon as I said this, I saw a grave look come over his face as he drank this in. I knew this was going to be hard and concerning to think about, since we both thought we were going to be fine in this human realm together.

"Does he know who's talking about doing this?" He asked me, his voice was filled with determination now than concern.

"Not specifically, and he thinks these are only rumors and nothing concrete." I explained to him, see in think to himself as I continued, "Aidan's going to listen for anything else for us, incase any of the vampires want to find us and get us." Levi nodded his head, thinking for another moment or tow before looking back at me. He started rubbing my arms gently, seeing that I was still a bit paranoid with this whole thing.

"And you?" He asked me, having me look at him with confusion.

"I'm freaking out here." I said to him in a honest tone, having him stare at me intensely, "I don't want to have my housemates be in the line of fire because of me. If they find out where I live, I could have Josh, Nora and Aidan killed."

"But they won't find out." he reassured me in a low but soothing tone.

"What if they do? I would have to run again and not be able to see them again." I said to him in a counter argument.

"They won't let you run, not for a second." he replied, having me see that he meant the roommates, "They're not humans, Alba. Two werewolves and a vampire could hold their ground if they needed to, and they would for you. And Sally would as well, ghosts can be just as vicious."

"I'm not letting them get hurt for me." I said to him aloud, seeing him cross his own arms in front of him as he watched me.

"I doubt they would want that too, but after seeing how you guys act around each other, they would protect you in a heartbeat." he said aloud, having me about to argue with him once more as he said one more thing, "I would too." I paused, seeing him look at me with the same devotion and determination before he cursed the kettle and kissed me for the first time. He was willing to fight for me, and that made me feel so vulnerable and no longer strong. I felt so fragile with Levi, the first time ever with a male fairy. It was because he was willing to have the strength.

"I figured you would need something for your fairy dust, and I made this for you too." He said to me, placing the sword on the couch behind him and then reaching into his jacket pocket, puling out something that was small and looking do delicate and beautiful. He held it between us, having me look down and see it in his large calloused hand: A pendant necklace.

The pendant itself looked like a locket, the size of a half dollar and was pure silver, having me see the lightness in his late hand. On top of the pendant was a stone, the same shade as his eyes: crystal blue. The stone was in a oval cut on the shell locket, and I saw him open it carefully and see the pocket inside.

"It's for storage, for the fairy dust." He said to me having me gasp as he held it in his hands. I felt a sense of love pouring over me, seeing that this was mine and he made it for me. I looked from the locket to him, almost falling into tears as I saw that he was looking for my own reaction. I sniffed as I reached into my purse and grabbed the small vial of dust I carried, pouring it in the pocket and closing it, seeing the crystal blue stone on top of the locket.

"I made this after we danced at the bar. I didn't know when I wanted to give this to you to be honest.." He trailed off as I faintly looked a him once more, a wide smile and tears in my eyes.

"It's so beautiful, Levi." I said in a broken tone, but I was broken from the joy in my heart and soul. He smiled as he carefully placed it around my neck, having me feel his fingers against my neck as he latched the necklace in place. I traced the line of the necklace on my collarbone and then to the stone, having me feel him wipe my tears away with his fingers.

"I thought it would be a suitable…courting gift ." He said, having me look up at him with wide eyes. He stared right back, his hands on my neck and seeing if this was acceptable. I have forgotten about the ritual of courting with fairies. Males would make the female a gift, depending on their trade, and that would be a visible claim they had on the other. It wasn't marriage, but it was a notion of dating. I was floored, not thinking that he would want this with me. But then again we did kiss and we were content with one another.

"You wish to court me?" I asked him in almost a matter of fact way. He nodded his head, his thumbs tracing my jaw slightly and making me shiver.

"I don't care if we're not from the same colony and we're in the human world, I wish to make this as appropriate as possible." He explained to me in a serious fashion, "I wish to court you because…you're all I think about, and all I've ever wanted."

"I'm not usually the first fairy males go for." I said back to him in almost a retaliation tone, but it was worthless as he took a step closer to me. Feeling the pendant on my cool skin and my heartbeat against it was making me more vulnerable to him as he scanned my eyes.

"You're the first female fairy that really caught my eye, and it wasn't because you're beautiful, in which you are." He explained, having me blush as he continued, "But it was because you made me feel safe for being myself around you. I didn't have to hide when I was with you, and I'm beyond happy when I'm around you. So, please let me court you, and show you that you do mean the world to me."

I leaned into his embrace, placing a gentle kiss on his lips and feeling him take one arm and wrap it around me in a protective manner. I rested one hand on his chest and the other rubbed his jaw with my knuckles, feeling him smile against my lips as I pulled away and looked at him square in the eyes.

"And I thought you only wanted to kiss me and let me go on my merry way." I teased him, seeing him shake his head as his arm around my waist pulled me closer to him.

"I would never. As soon as I kissed you, I wasn't going to let you out of my sight." He said to me in protective tone, having me feel a chill down my spine as he said with a hint of roughness and huskiness in his tone.

"You've made me happy, Levi. I wouldn't picture myself with anyone else but you, and I am yours." I said to him in a grin, feeling him pull me back into another kiss. We were now a official couple, Levi courting me and we both were targets for a bigger problem. But It was better facing it with him than alone. The challenges for us were going to come for certain, and I knew lives were going to be on the line. But at that moment, in his loft and kissing him as a official couple, I didn't care. I was content, in his arms and with his ownership over me.

I was his, and he was mine.


	27. Courting and Running

"Wow." Sally said aloud as she looked at the necklace that was in my hand. I was sitting with her and Josh back at the house the next morning, having me sit Indian style on the couch across from Sally and Josh sitting on the coffee table. Aidan and Nora were off at work for the day, thankfully having me avoid the narrow eyes of Aidan and his "older brother" role on me with Levi. It was mid morning in the house and after having breakfast together, I showed two of the roommates the necklace Levi gave me the night before.

"He made this for you?" Josh asked me aloud as he gently took the necklace n his own hands and examined it. I nodded my head, staying silent for a moment as Sally piped up in conversation.

"So I take it you two are a item…literally." She said aloud with a grin.

"Let's not start the teasing sessions today, Sally." Josh said, looking at her for a moment before going back to the necklace in his hands.

"Oh please, Josh. I knew it was going to be a matter of time before these two were going to be together." She explained to him aloud as she looked over at me, "I still can't believe he gave you this _and _and sword to add. He's going hard for the best boyfriend award."

"Levi is only looking out for me and making sure I don't die." I replied back to her in a casual tone.

"And you can't handle yourself?" Josh asked me in curiosity as he looked from the necklace to me.

"I can, but it's insurance." I added to him, seeing him look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So if the sword is insurance for your well being, what does that make this?" He asked, raising the necklace to dangle in his hand. I watched the necklace, which was still too beautiful for me to wear. At least thats what I thought. It was darling, very darling and shined in the living room. It was foreign to me, to be in a courtship such as this, and to say it aloud. That would mean it was real, that it was happening, and there was no turning back.

"That make us…a courtship." I replied hesitantly, taking a drink from my coffee mug, having me see his eyes go wide and look to the necklace now as a magical object than with beauty.

"Explain please, because Josh looses his mind." Sally said aloud as she looked from Josh to me.

"When a male fairy wants to court someone, properly and with protocol, they make something for the female." I said to them both aloud, "It's something that is part of the male's trade or job. This can be something simple as a cufflink or a ring, or as complex as a weapon per say. When the item is given to the female and is seen on the female, it's a silent claim: basically telling others around them that she is seeing a fairy and is off limits when it comes to being romantic."

"So, this is his way of telling the world that you two are exclusive and no one's gonna try anything on you?" Sally asked aloud, trying to understand it all.

"In simplest terms, yes. Courting is the first stage with the whole intimacy thing. You court someone first, a physical declaration of your devotion to a fairy, and then you two are together for awhile, and then after that is the marriage." I explained, trying to think back on how it worked at the colony, "Thankfully, we had luck on our side when it came to this."

"How so?" Josh asked me aloud as he placed the necklace back in my hands. I looked down at the necklace, feeling the wight of the steel in my hands and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Usually, courtships are arranged by families. They could pick out someone for you when you're a child, and you have no say. I've seen it happen to my friends back at him, and sometimes it works out in their favor. I'm not saying that it's wrong, I'm just glad that it didn't happen to me." I said aloud to them both, "And then there are those who try to court without the proper stages." I paused, cringed a second before I took a deep breath. I had a memory, of being back in the colony and knowing who even tried that with me. It gave me worry and fear, thinking about it knowing that it could of been worse.

"Felix." Josh said aloud in a low tone, having me look up at him with a serious look on my face. I nodded my head, seeing that my mood went fro causal and content to fear and pained. I sighed, putting the necklace back on and looking at the both of them.

"He tried to court me without a gift or a symbol, and in his mind there was no need for a symbol of his devotion to me. And, although I don't condone being seen as property or a piece of meat, he gave me no sing of wanting to court me in a polite manner. He saw me as property and a achievement, nothing more." I said to them in a cold tone, seeing Josh looking down hesitant and Sally chew her bottom lip.

"Are all fairies like that?" Josh asked me aloud, curiosity rang in his tone. I felt bad for giving my own race a bad name, thinking that I made us look worse than I did before. But I had to tell them the truth, what I saw in my life in the colony and what I experienced.

"Not all of them, only the ones who were under the belief that they were higher than others. Their pride overshadowed their hearts." I replied back to him, having me smile and look down at my necklace that was around my neck and sitting against my skin, "That's why I chose Levi: he did the opposite. His heart was overshadowing his pride, his stubborn and childish heart." It was true, what I said about him. He never once saw me as something he could conquer and laugh at. No, he saw me as a friend before anything else, a fellow fairy in the human world and someone whom he can be himself with. It was one thing to be prideful, but it was another thing to be vulnerable in front of someone whom you never grew up with. It's practically giving up your sense of self and no longer hiding.

"And now, given the circumstances that we're in with the vampires finding out about us, I don't want to go through with this alone." I said aloud, having me receive serious stares from the other two roommates. The had no idea what was going on with the vampires and the fairy dust, since they were not informed of it yet. I saw Sally scoot a bit closer to me with concern in her eyes as I looked at the both of them.

"What circumstances?" Josh asked me, looking more intrigued with fear and curiosity. I sighed, running my fingers through my red hair and chewing my lip again in nervousness and fear.

"Aidan has been hearing rumors with other vampires, abut there being fairies in the Boston area. The guys Aidan took care of, Ford, he told them about Levi and I. They're going to be looking for us." I explained to them, seeing him think to themselves in their spots, "And they're going to want my faired dust."

"Why the fairy dust?" Josh asked me aloud, asking while using his hands, "How powerful is it?"

"I'll put it this way: a speck of fairy dust can make a vampire 100 times stronger and much more lethal for a certain amount of time. There has been wars all for fairy dusts wars that have lasted hundreds of years. It's the main reason why my kind hides away from the other supernaturals, because colonies have been slaughtered for a single ounce of the dust." I explained to them both, "If the vampires here in Boston believe there rumor and try to find the both of us, we would be screwed. We have no protection of a colony, nor do we have a hefty amount of our dust."

"How much do you have?" Sally asked aloud.

"Enough to help me through my time here in the fairy world. We get a increased amount from our king or queen every year on our birthday as a gift, and I've saved up 30 years worth of fairy dust. It was hard enough to smuggle it out of the colony, and now vampires want it." I replied to her, seeing him look from me to Josh, who was thinking to himself.

"If it comes to it, if the vampires come after me, then I have no choice but to run." I said to him, seeing him automatically look up at me with worry in his eyes and sitting stance. It was a last ditch effort, needing to run in case they would come after me and in return going after the housemates. Sally shook her head and practically sat next to me.

"You can't leave! You belong here with us." Sally protested with me aloud, but I shook my head.

"I'm not putting you all at risk for something that involves me and me alone. I don't want to bring vampires into this home and have them kill you to get to me." I said aloud to them with boldness in my tone of voice.

"But we're not going to let you leave so easily either, Alba." Josh reminded me, using a stern tone of voice as I looked over at him, "We're a family here, and we look out of each other. If that means fending off a few vampires, then so be it."

"You're willing to place your own lives for me?" I asked him in almost a sarcastic tone. I didn't want them to do that for me, it was not fair to them. It would mean that they were willing to give up their lives for me, and that was one thing I was not going to let them do. But the look on Josh's face, and also on Sally's as well, how they were battling me on the notion of me leaving, it made me think that they were not going to give me up without a fight.

"I know you would do the same thing." Josh said to me, his voice was determined and solid. He was right, I would for him, and for anyone else in the house. If they were in trouble, if someone was going to hurt them, I would kill within a instant and protect them. As soon as I came into the human world, I traded in my pridefulness and selfish image, and took the selfless and compassion traits of humans. It was a trade I would never take back. I nodded my head, getting up and walking over to the closet where my army jacket was hanging.

"I need to get Levi, we're going on a trip." I explained aloud, grabbing the jacket and fishing my arms through the sleeves.

"Where are are you going?" Josh asked me as I walked back over to the two of them and stood behind the couch, resting my hands on the back of the couch.

"If there is in fact a war coming in Boston, I have to make sure that the proper precautions are made, for both Levi and I." I said aloud to them.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked me aloud. I hung my head for a moment, knowing that I had to do the best thing for me, which I hated. I had to plan it with Levi, and he had to come with me as a witness and as a crutch. I sighed and looked at them both, tapping my fingers on the couch with nervousness and feeling Levi's promise around my neck, the promise of devotion and protection. It was a risk I knew I had to take, since my family might be in jeopardy and that was last thing I wanted.

"I have to go home. I have to warn the colony."


	28. Author's Note Part 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I hope you guys are still reading this story. I promise there will be action with the vampires and I will try and keep Levi and Alba going at a steady pace! Leave a review and tell me what you think! THanks again!


	29. Have Faith

I closed the backpack that I was taking with me to the trip to Oregon. After I explained the situation to Josh and Sally, I told Levi what I needed to do. It was one thing to do through with the whole vampire situation on my own, but it was another to know that my colony might be involved if the vampires knew where my colony was located. It was law: report to the colony and to the Queen if there is any suspicious activity or life threatening information that involves the lives of the colony. It may seen like a act for only Levi and I, but I didn't want to take a chance. They had to know. My family was there still, my parents and brothers. They had no clue what was going on, and I haven't seen them since I left the colony some months ago.

I looked up from the foot of my bed, seeing Levi looking at the pictures on my own wall and the places where I wanted to go myself. He was coming with me, since he didn't think it would be wise to go alone since we were now becoming targets. I didn't mind him coming, it would of been better than going alone. We were going to leave the next morning and catch a early flight into Portland, then switching to a plane to Astoria and walking form there since the Colony was not far from the town of Astoria. The plan was to stay in Oregon for a few days and have Aidan try and get more information about the vampires and their rumors about the two of us. It made me grateful he was on our side, letting me know our friendship was not in vein.

"Is this Paris?" he asked me as he pointed to a particular picture. I walked over, standing behind him and wrapping my arms around him to rest on his chest. I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked to where he was looking. I saw it was the picture of the rolling hills and flowers all along the tall grass.

"Austria." I replied to him, sneaking a kiss onto his cheek and moving away from him to my nightstand, "They have beautiful open fields there surrounded by mountains. Some of the best fields are located deep in the mountain passes, so we would have to hike up the mountains to get there." I grabbed some sunglasses that folded into the palm of my hand, a nifty pair of glasses I saw with Nora while shopping one day, and then a small emergency first aid kit.

"Sounds like a adventure." He said in a grin, having me smirk as I took the new things in my hand to the backpack, "We should go someday."

"I never took you for an adventurer." I said in a teasing tone as I got the backpack ready to go from my spot.

"Oh come on, be nice. You've seen the pictures at my place. I am _so _adventurous." Levi said aloud in a playful protest, having me hearing him walk over to me as my back was turned to him.

"Only to waterfalls." I teased back at him, feeling him suddenly scoop me up from behind and hold me close. I squealed as he tickled me, having me laugh as he walked us over to the bed while still holding me in his one strong arm.

"Take it back." He said aloud against my neck as he tickled me. I couldn't breathe through my laughter as we collapsed on the bed and he still tickled me. I shook my head, being as stubborn as ever as he continued his assault on my. I could feel my stomach muscles working on overdrive as he tried to get me to break.

"You'll never win against me." he said aloud to he with giggles coming through that sentence. I was still laughing and tears were forming in my eyes from the amount of laughter going through me because of his tickling attack. I felt him loosen his hold on me, having me finally pull myself up to his level and kiss him square in the mouth. His tickling stopped abruptly and he just wrapped his one arm around me and the other pushing the curly hair from our faces, having me feel his fingers against my scalp in almost a massing way. He sighed against my lips as I pulled away, looking down at him and grinning. Levi rolled his eyes with a grin on his face.

"Fine, you win this round." He said to me aloud, having me giggle and lay back down next to him on the bed, the both of us looking up at the ceiling. His arm was under my body as I rested my head next to his on his shoulder. I took the hand of the arm under my neck, holding his hand gently as we looked at the plastic glow in the dark stars on my ceiling that I bought for decorations. I was calming from his attack on my rib cage as I smiled softly, thinking to myself in the peace and quiet.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I heard him ask me, having me look up at him with my head still on his chest. I saw him look down at me with his eyes.

"Who?" I asked him, wrapping both of my arms around his middle and snuggling close to him.

"Your family." He replied, "Your mom and dad, and your brother?" I paused, thinking for a moment before smiling widely. I knew that they would, since he was a gentleman to me and beyond kind.

"They'll love you." I reassured him, seeing him grin from ear to ear, "Especially my brothers. I think they would really like you."

"What are they like?" He asked me aloud curiosity.

"You know already." I said to him, looking back at the ceiling and seeing the light from my bedroom window hit the plastic stars.

"So….brash and untamed….just like me?" He asked me in a cheeky tone.

"Exactly." I replied to him, feeling him rearrange himself on the bed still in my embrace. His free hand was on my arm that was across his chest, rubbing it lightly with the tips of his fingers and giving me chills.

"You know, when I asked if they would like me…." He trailed off, having me wait for him to continue as I looked up at him, "I was really meaning…as someone who was courting you." I then sat up slowly, laying on my side and propped on my elbow as I looked down at him and see him stare at me with both seriousness and worry in his eyes. I was confused as to why he cared so much if he was good enough for me. He was in my eyes, and he was scared about my parent's and their approval.

"Do you think you're not good enough for me?" I asked him in a worried tone, seeing him think to himself and bit his own lip with frustration. I sighed and took the necklace I was wearing, _his _necklace that he gave me, and held it in my fingertips in front of me for him to see.

"I accepted this, because I know you're good enough for me, beyond good enough." I explained to him, seeing him watch me as I continued, "I wouldn't of taken it if my heart wasn't telling me to. But it was, and I'm glad it did. And if I think you're good enough for me in this courtship, then my parents will love you. They've always wanted me to do what I think was right, and _this_." I pointed in between us as I dropped the necklace and feel it hit against my skin once more, "This is right." Levi slowly smiled, having me see he was no longer scared or worried. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against his lips, feeling him kiss me back and frame my face with his spare hand. No matter how many times I kissed him, every kiss gave me chills and butterflies in my chest. I pulled away slightly, looking down at him and seeing that our noses were still touching.

"Are you sure you're 951 years old?" He asked me in a coy tone and grin, "You sound far too wise for your age as a youngling." I smiled against his lips as I settled back into his arms and my head back on his chest.

"Don't hate me because I am wiser then you." I said to him aloud, hearing him chuckle as I felt him run some of his fingers in my curls.

"Just because you're wiser doesn't make you older than me. I outdo you by 81 years." He replied back to me, having me playfully poke him in the side.

"It's not my fault you're dating a child, old man." I countered back at him, hearing him laugh once more as we settling into silence. I then heard the tapping of the window from the falling leaves, the wind was picking up outside the house. My mind was reeling again, but this time it was back on the vampires and their vendetta against my fairy dust. I was worried, if something huge was in fart going to happen to Levi and I. We might end up dead because of it, and fairies have died to defend their fairy dust. Were we ready to die for our tradition, for what brought us life?

"What are you thinking about?" Levi asked me, his voice was quieter and more personal with me than before. He knew I was thinking something serious, and I squeezed him a bit tighter.

"This whole situation with the vampires and our fairy dust." I said to him, "I'm worried, that we might be in over our heads."

"We can handle this, Alba." He reassured me in a gentle tone, "You're a fighter, I've seen you in action. And I know you're not going to give up a single speck of your dust to anyone. We're going to go through this together."

"But what if something goes wrong?" I asked him, my voice was on the bridge of panic as I thought about it, "What if one of is gets hurt or worse?" I was thinking too much about it, thinking of the future and how either one of us could die because of this whole thing.

"Alba." I heard above me, having me look up at him as he gently helped me to push up and lay right next to him. He then turned to his side, as did I, and we were facing each other on the bed. I saw the seriousness in his eyes as he looked at me, taking my hand in his in between us.

"There is no way that either one of us is going to be alone in this." he explained to me, "You need to have faith in that we can in fact get out of this alive. You have your roommates to protect you, and you have me. And I hope you know, I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you, not while I'm next to you and fighting with you." As he said this to me, I scanned his eyes and saw that he was in fact telling the truth. He was devoted, a trait that I never saw coming, not at first. He was devoted to our friendship, and that morphed into our relationship with one another. I smiled softly at him as I saw a single curl go in front of my eyes. Levi carefully reached out and placed it behind my ear.

"You always seem to have a calming effect on me, although you're rough around the edges." I said to him in a low tone, almost a whisper since we were close enough together. He grinned, raising a eyebrow at me.

"And you're the opposite, a spark of fire and a breath of fresh air in my life, and sometimes a pain." He said back to me, having me grin from ear to ear as he said those words. It seemed as though we complimented each other, something that I think we both needed when we were in Boston in our separate lives. He then gave me a gentle look, his head against the blankets of the bed and having me feel his blue eyes hitting my soul.

"Everything's going to be okay." He said to me, his voice was gentle and sincere. I nodded my head, knowing that he was telling the truth. He had faith that this was going to be fine, showing me that I needed to have the same kind of faith in order to survive in my frail and frantic mind. He showed me faith once again, since Felix took it away from me. It was all I needed.

All I wanted


	30. Beanstalk

"This is it." I replied aloud to Levi as we both were at the foot of the forest on the highway. It was sprinkling, the light rain touching my shoulders and nose as I looked into the depths of the forest, seeing the familiarity and breathing in the cool scent of the trees and the moisture in the air. The sun was gone, only the damp and heavy clouds and the cool air. Thankfully, I was wearing a raincoat with a cotton jacket underneath, skinny jeans and my military boots, fingerless gloves and a beanie to cover my curly hair. I had my backpack and my sword on my back, thanks to a hint of fairy dust we got the sword to pass through security at the airport, the one time I would like to use fairy dust other than to garden. Levi was next to me, wearing his leather jacket with the cotton jacket underneath, baggy jeans and boots, his hair was shining from the light water that was raining on us and wearing his own backpack with his own storage. He peered into the forest, having me see nothing but darkness but know that this was where we entered and followed the worn down path. It was all familiar to me.

It was home.

Aidan was texting me throughout our trip in Oregon, giving me information and anything else involving the suspicious vampires and their need for my fairy dust. I even convinced Levi to hoard his own stash at our house, much to his dismay and his want to not have us in even more trouble. Aidan hid it in the basement and under his care, making me feel better about it along with Levi. Out trip wasn't going to be long, three days at the most, But I knew I had to let the colony know what was going on with the both of us. I might of left the colony for my own life, but they were still a part of my life whether I liked it or not.

Levi and I walked into the thick forest, having me lead the way as we weaved in and out through the trees and over the moss covered ground. I could breathe in the same scents all over again, the scents I once thought were only in my dreams, but now I was back. The scent of pine, redwoods and the river that was running down the east side into the sea. I remembered running through here as a child, playing with my brothers in the sunset and even explored with my father when I was very young. The thoughts brought me joy, having me think of what it was going to be like when I returned back to the colony once more.

"How far until we reach it?" Levi asked me as we turned to the right along a ridge. I looked around me, remembered it within a second and then hearing the soft sound: waterfall. I smiled and picked up my pace quickly, Levi on my trail as we both walked on the grassy floor and feeling more rain coming down from the trees leaves and pines. As we walked along the ridge and cliff wall, doing further down, I placed my hand on the cliff wall and let my fingers trail behind me along the stone top and the moss growing on it. The coolness and slick stone touched my fingertips, having me grin as we reached the entrance: The waterfall.

It was rather large, a pool of water at the bottom with the path going around the pond and on its way back on the regular trail. The waterfall itself was tall, hitting the pool from the top of the cliff that we walked against from the river. I watched the waterfall fall gracefully onto the pond, the sound made me feel so happy once more, knowing that this was safe, this was familiar, and it was where I wanted to be,

"Wow." Levi said aloud in amazement as I looked over at him, seeing him watch the waterfall with his eyes wide in amazement. I knew he had a interest in waterfalls, since I saw it in his loft. But just seeing him look at the waterfall, it made it different for me to see. I silently took his hand in mine, feeling him squeeze my hand as he watched the water.

"And to think this is the only entrance." I whispered to him, seeing him grin at the view and then look over at me, the same smile on his face as he looked at the waterfall. He looked down at our joined hands, taking a deep breath and looking right back at me, determination on his face. That look that he gave me, it made me beyond glad that he was here with me and going through this with me. There was no sense of doubt with him, since I knew he was never going to lead me alone in this.

"You ready?" He asked me, having me look from him to the waterfall, taking in a deep breath and nodding my head.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied back to him, feeling him bring our joined hand to his lips and kissing my hand in support. We both then started walking around the pond to the side of the waterfall, where the path stopped and the rocks were along the edge. I climbed over some of the rocks, feeling the felling water hit some of my face and body as we walked behind the waterfall and into darkness. I could breathe in the moss of the air, how thick it was as we were swallowed in darkness. We stood there for a second, having me drink in the surroundings and see my vision come back to form.

Once we were in the cave behind the waterfall, I knew I was back on colony territory, since My Glamour was slowly melting away and our fairy ability was coming through. It was set up this way, since we never needed Glamour. In our own form, we have a hint of a glow around us, our skin becoming smooth as silk and our beauty truly coming through. Our tattoos were now visible on our skin, no longer in hiding, although most of the time we hardly use our wings.

Levi and I kept walking as we could tell into totally darkness at this point, thanks to our eyes and the fairy ability that comes with it. I was used to wear every stone, tree root and vine was from wandering in and out of the entrance countless times. But I was still hesitant, not knowing if I was going to get a great welcome from my old colony.

I stopped in the middle of the cave, seeing the cave going on for awhile and then squeezing Levi's hand in mine, seeing him stop in his tracks and look over at me. I then felt it, the singe going off in the back of my spine. I looked at Levi, seeing him look back at me, feeling the same singe and then having me loose my breath. They know we are here, and this could go south within seconds.

"You felt it too?" I asked him aloud, seeing him nod and then several things happened at once. As if they came in a flash, four fairy males came out of nowhere and stood in front of us, holding out drawn bows with the arrow pointing right at our hearts. I immediately saw Levi push me behind him, but I looked and four other fairies were there as well, their bows drawn and ready to release. I knew this was going to happen, as I gazed at the modern bows and arrows that they had and their faces hidden with black and dark green bandanas, hoods over their heads and wearing light gear. They were part of the guard, and they were thinking we were looking for trouble. Levi was still in front of me, holding onto me for dear life as I gazed over his shoulder at the four men in front of us. I scanned each pair of eyes, hoping that they knew who we were, but at first I had no luck.

"Make one move, and you die in your spot." One of the guard said aloud, his voice was low and demanding. But I knew that voice, the same voice I have known for years. I was no longer concerned, but more curious and excited. I moved away from Levi, out and around him as he still held onto my arm.

"Alba." He said to me with concern, but I ignored him as I looked at the one who spoke out. He stared right back at me, but I saw his eyes soften and his bow and drawn arrow lower from my heart to the ground, no longer threatening. I saw his eyes, and I was shocked. I knew who it was, since we had the same eyes and the same tint of golden and slimmer around his body.

"Pieter." I said aloud in almost a breathy tone. I then saw him place his bow and arrow on the floor, reaching up to uncover the bandana that was across his mouth and nose. It was him, my second eldest brother and the middle child of our clan. He was built, but was not as built as Levi. He was still with black hair that was shaved on the sides and some of the hair falling over his eyes, the same warm eyes I had. He was handsome, a strong jawline, small but sensible lips and rounded ears, something he got from our father.

"Alba." He said in a gasp, having me grin and run over to him. I felt him hug me so tightly I couldn't breathe, having me almost sob into his shoulder as we embraced. I was glad to see my one brother who was the willing in our family clan. At least, that's when I left the colony. But now I saw him on the guard, something I never pictured him doing since he was just as reckless as I was. Older, but reckless. I breathed him in, remembering the smell of redwood and of nectar that he had since we were children.

He pulled back and looked down at me, literally. He grew taller since I left home, having me peer up at him as he framed my face and analyzed me. I saw him his face that he grew up as well, and I was only away for half a year, but how much he still looked the same. The same warmth in his cheeks and grin, and the same thirst for adventure in his eyes. I smiled as he looked at me up and down, then a cocky grin on his face.

"You've change, little sister." He said to me, his voice was deep but caring. I nodded my head, seeing his black hair fall in front of his warm eyes.

"As did you, you beanstalk of a brother." I joked with him, seeing him look from me to the other members of the guard, They were all looking at him, waiting for some kind of command. It made me realize, that he had to of been a Captain now, since not one guard member moved and they were still aiming at Levi. I immediately looked at Levi, seeing him stare at me with both a need for assistance and confusion as to what was going on. I walked back to Levi, leaving my brother and taking his hand in mine.

"He's with me. We came home to talk to the Queen." I explained to him in a bold tone, having Pieter look at me and see that it was true. I nodded my head at him, knowing that he could see I was telling the truth to him. He raised his hand to his side, his eyes still on me.

"Lower your weapons." He said, his voice was commanding and stern. The rest of the fairies immediately withdrew their arrows and had then lowered to their sides. I head Levi sigh in relief as I patted his closed hand over mine. Pieter walked over to me, looking from me to Levi.

"This is Levi, I met him in Boston. Levi, this is my older brother Pieter." I explained to Pieter, seeing Levi nod his head at Pieter, "We both have to talk to Queen Thedra."

"I can take you to the colony and we can see if she can see you." Pieter explained to me having both Levi and I follow him as we started walking deeper into the cave. The guard members were surrounding us, Pieter leading the way and Levi and I in the middle, walking hand in hand. They still had their bows drawn, but only at their sides and said nothing as we ventured on.

"I didn't want to cause trouble, Pieter." I said to him in a softer tone, seeing him look over his shoulder at me slightly as we went deeper into darkness.

"You didn't do anything wrong. We felt the Singe as soon as you passed the waterfall." Pieter explained, "It's protocol nowadays, since you were the last fairy to leave the colony." I looked down as he said this, having me think that I made it worse for the guard to be on their toes.

"Did I cause something?" I asked him in a sheepish tone. I watched as he paused in his own thoughts, seeing us come to a halt in front of a wall that ended the cave. Three guard members went to the front of us and examined the wall as Pieter turned around and looked down at me. I saw that his eyes grew soft and he seemed less soldier and more brother to me now.

"You didn't cause anything, Alba." He said to me, having me watch him as he paused in thought once more before continuing, "It's the colony that has gotten paranoid, over your spirit and wild nature to explore the human world."

"Do they think that going into the human world makes you go mad?" I asked him in disbelief as I saw the three guard members reach into pouches, taking out their own small doses of fairy dust and placing it on the wall in front of us.

"That's exactly what they think." He replied to me, "Since you left, there has been a major crackdown on human world visitations, and trust me Alba, it's not pretty."

"Who would think of something like that?" I asked him, seeing behind him the diary dust going to work on the wall and seeing the part of the stone wall melt away, falling to the floor and making a archway into a lit tunnel. I looked back to Pieter, seeing him eye me.

"Who do you think?" He asked me, a hint of annoyance was on his lips and in his tone. I snarled, knowing then who it was that was the cause of all of my troubles, me running and now the fairy lockdown. He had a velvet tone, a charismatic tone and look, and I saw Levi stare me with fear. He saw in my eyes and face who I was thinking about as well.

"Felix." He said aloud in a low tone, Pieter nodding his head. I felt more hate coming to that fairy now, knowing he cause more trouble that there should be. I watched as the three guards moved out of the way and Pieter walked to the start of the tunnel, looking back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome home, Alba."


	31. Reunion

"How's mom and dad?" I asked Pieter as we walked into the small tunnel that was leading us to the colony. It was lit along the tops of the tunnel, and the tunnel itself was big enough to have fairies walk through three across. Pieter lead the way, Levi and I behind him and the guards in the back, and I stayed close to Levi as we continued walking in a brisk pace. My mind was now on my parents and what was going on with them. I thought they were heartbroken about me leaving, and to think that I was going to go back and see them. I was petrified. Would my mother be angry, or even my father?

"They're doing fine. Mother's still working for the Queen as her Healer, and dad just retired." Pieter explained to me as we walked, having me look at him with confusion.

"Retired?" I asked him aloud in worry and confusion.

"Only from being active on the guard. He's still a soldier, but just as a right hand to the queen." He explained to me as we walked on down the hallway, "Sven is still working with weapons development along with the soldiers. He was the one that thought of the modern bows we have now, since he's been going out into the human world like you."

"Since when does Sven go out?" I asked him in curiosity, "Wasn't he our purist in the family when it came to staying within the rules?"

"That changed, since you left the colony." Pieter said to me, having me think about all that I did because of one stupid decision. I was quiet then as we walked, having me see Levi look over at me and then squeezed my hand. I knew something like this was going to happen to me, my family being affected from what I did.

"And I thought I was going to leave quietly." I murmured under my breath as we continued our trek. It was true, I honestly thought nothing was going to change since I left the colony and my family. But I was very much wrong. My one brother joined the guard, my father retired and my eldest brother brought new weapons into my home.

"Alba." I heard in front of me, having me look up and see Pieter stop walking and face me. His eyes were looking right into me, seeing that I was in fact hurting from what I was doing to my family. Pieter may be the middle child in the family, but he was wide beyond his years.

"What you did, leaving home and the colony, was one of the best decisions you would of ever made." He explained to me, having me raise a eyebrow to him, "It's one thing to stay home when after what you've been through with Felix, but its another to leave in order to get better. I was glad you left, because I knew that you had a better chance at a happy life." As soon as he said this, I felt Levi shift over to me, getting a bit closer to me. I looked over at him, seeing Levi's eyes pour into mine and my heart feeling better by just looking at him. He told me the same thing after we met, just sitting together. He was glad that I ran too, giving me a sense of hope that there was more positivity in my decision than negativity. If it wasn't for Levi, my life wouldn't of been brighter or more fulfilling. Pieter saw it as I looked back at him, seeing him grin at the both of us.

"And may I be honest?" He asked me, his voice was lighter and the typical older brother tone. I nodded my head with a shrug of my shoulders. He pointed to the both of us with his fingerless gloves, a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"You two look adorable." he said in a grin, having me smirk at him and playfully smack him on the arm, already dreading the fact that I was going to get heavy teasing from both of my brothers because of Levi and I.

"Don't start." I warned him, but he shook his head and waved me off.

"You should be worried about Sven when it comes to this." Pieter replied aloud, having me cringe at the thought of been interrogated by the eldest son. I looked behind him, seeing him look as well we saw a double door at the end of the tunnel. The door that lead to the colony and my home. It was a old oak door, carvings around the edges and making it seem as though it was beyond ancient. Two guard members went to the doors, opening them slowly and we all were greeted by light. It was a hint of orange and gold, the lights of the colony as we walked through. I stayed next to Levi as we were not inside the colony.

The colony itself was hiding within deep forests of Oregon, having me see columns of tree trunks that shoot sky high with the trees covering us from the sky, almost like our own roof. It was almost like a city, buildings along the main road we were on after we walked for a minute or two within the first chamber that held the door to the human world. The colony itself felt like we were in a big dome, high scaling trees and hills with homes and buildings sitting on the tops and sides.

The sweet scent of the trees and the Pacific Ocean filled the entire place, having me instantly remember that the ocean was so close by in walking distance. And I also remembered the people there, thousands of fairies. They were watching us as we walking, having me feel paranoid as I saw some of them with their wings out and their individual glowing colors around their bodies. I have forgotten what it was like to look Fae once again. Everyone was beautiful again, flawless faces and skin, plump lips and high cheekbones. I even looked down at my own hands and body, seeing that I was back to my fairy form. I grimaced.

Hearing the talk around us, I could tell I was the center of the conversation. They knew who I was, since I was the infamous fairy that left the colony. But I then looked over at Levi, thinking of what was going on in his head. He was looking right above us, having me loose my breath as I saw him in his raw fairy form. He looked far behind handsome, even though he was handsome to me before in his Glamour form. But the look of his lips, the high cheek bones and the crispness of his hair, it made me smile without even knowing it.

"This is amazing." he said aloud in a breathy tone, having me see him look back down at him. Even his blue eyes were now mixed with green and a tad of hazel, having me see that it was the most beautiful color I have ever seen in my life. I only smiled at him as we kept walking, having me follow my older brother as he lead the big group of through the main colony area. I watched as fairies were pointing and looking at us, having me hear what they were saying.

"She's back! Jethro's daughter is back!"

"What is she doing here?"

"She's changed."

"You still glad you came back?" Pieter said to me under his breath as we walked along the main road which curved to the left and up a smaller hill to what was in fact the palace where the Queen was located. I saw that the palace itself resembled one of the old chapels in Europe: high archways and stained glass windows and the tree trunks morphine into the palace walls and rooftops. It was beyond beautiful, just seeing all the lights hit the colorful stained windows and how it was standing do high over the colony main road.

"I'm now regretting it." I said under my tone as we walked up the small walkway towards the palace, which had it's own set of guards at the front gates that were lowered into the courtyard where some more fairies in the courtyard and seeing us approach them.

"Don't mind them." Levi said to me, having me hod my head as we walked under the gates and into the courtyard. All I saw were palace walls around us, and the glow of the fairies within the courtyard. We approached the front entrance into the palace and I watched as Pieter walked over to the two guards in front of the main entrance to the palace. We waited behind him and saw him in his soldier mode, talking with both of them. I gazed from him to Levi, seeing him stare ahead and look a little more hesitant. He must of been freaking out at this point, being in a foreign colony and meeting our Queen. It made me think that more of the talk was about him with me than me alone.

"You okay?" I asked him, worry was in my tone of voice. He looked over at me and nodded his head, a smile on his face. He was being brave for me, and I wished I could of kissed him there, but knowing that I was already making a buzz with the colony, that would be a bit upsetting. So I only grinned at him form ear to ear, showing that he was in fact being so brave for me and was making me beyond happy with how this was going. I saw Pieter walking back over to me and giving the both of a serious look.

"Let's go." He said aloud, having me follow him and we walking into the main hall of the palace. It was all elegant, with wooden glossy floors and the flowing curtains covering some of the stained windows and the breeze coming though. There are banners in green and gold, our colony colors, all around us with the symbol of a great oak tree and the roots. We walked, our boots making the clicking sounds on the glossy wooden floor as we approached the throne, where low and behold, Queen Thedra sat.

She was the definition of beauty, her radiant raven hair was lowing down over one shoulder which had flower threaded into her hair in small braids. She had cinnamon colored skin, but it was beautiful in light and her light brown eyes were wide and glorious as she sat on her throne that as carved from a large tree trunk. She wore a green and white gown, looking as though it was a water lily with the pedals as the dress and wives wrapping around her arm and ankles Her tattoos, in comparison to the rest of the fairy world, were gold instead of black, etched on her skin and along her neck and collarbone. She watched us as we approached her, having me see Pieter lead the way. As soon as we were about three feet away from her, we all knelt down and bowed our heads, having me hear nothing as I stared at the floor and stayed perfectly still.

"Your majesty." Pieter said aloud, having me see him stand back up and face the Queen, "These two were the ones that triggered the Singe. They mean no harm and have come to speak to you." I waited, looking at the floor and peering over at Levi with my head still bowed down. He looked at me as well, having me feel him still hold my hand while we were waiting for the next move. I hoped and prayed she would hear us out, since I felt as though we were about to be executed.

"Rise, Alba Thesby and her companion." The Queen said aloud, her voice was smoother and sensual with a hint of boldness. I heard nothing ill in her tone, having me stand up and hear the court of fairies murmur as I faced her. She only gazed at me, up and down and then had a small smile on her face, as if we were old friends.

"It's been too long since you've been back home." She said to her as I watched her in her throne, "Yet it seems like yesterday,"

"Yes, your majesty." I replied to her, my voice ran in the main hall, "I wish to speak to you about something important." I saw her look at me then with intrigue and wonder as I saw Pieter move out of the way and stand on my other side.

"Important?" She asked me in wonder, having me nod my head. I froze then, thinking that there was something I had to do for her before I told what what we needed to tell her. I took in a deep breath, swallowing the pride that I knew I had.

"First, I wish for your apology and mercy on me." I said to her, seeing Levi look over at me with confusion, "I understand I broke the fairy law and ran from home, and exposed myself to the human world. Because of this, I know I am obligated to be called…a Disgrace." I cringed when I said it, having me feel Levi hold my hand like a death grip. He was silently telling me what I told him when we were walking together one day in the rain, when I confronted him about his own doubts. _You're no Disgrace, not to me_. I watched as the Queen eyed me, having a hint of sadness in her eyes as I said this. But I had to be truthful, knowing that what I did was stupid and wrong. She shook her head at me, her hands resting on the arm rests on her sides as she spoke.

"You are very brave to admit your faults, Alba Thesby. As I recall, however, you left the colony for your own safety. And if that is true, then who am I to punish you for protecting yourself and your own life?" She explained to me, slowly rising from the throne and having me feel so small as she walked down from her throne, step by step, with such grace it was painful. She was a flowing beauty as she stood right in front of me, having me feel plain as she stared at me up close. Even Levi stood a step back as I stared at the Queen.

"I pardon your actions, Alba. The reason being, is that I have seen you grow up and I know what you are capable of, and Disgrace isn't one of them." She explained in her elegant tone of voice, having me felt as though I was flying from her compliment on me, "It takes a great deal to be given the title Disgrace, and you are from it. You're just as curious as your parents where, curious and wild." I smiled from her spot over to Levi, seeing him smile at me as I then looked back at the Queen.

"I wish t introduced to you, Levi Anders." I said to her, seeing her look at Levi and then having me see him bow slightly before looking at her with amazement.

"You Majesty." He said aloud, having me watch as she grinned at him.

"Young sir, where is your own colony?" She asked him aloud with intrigue.

"The Boston colony, Majesty. I met Alba in the city." He explained to me, having me watch her slowly look at me with a more glint in hr eye than before. If I knew one thing about the Queen, it was that she could read between the lines and see beyond what was said. She was smart that way, someone whom I both feared and admired. Before she could say anything else, I heard people approaching behind us, having the three of us and Pieter look to see who it was. I lost my own breath, my heart beating fifty times faster than normal when I saw another member of my family running into the main hall and was staring right at me. He was bigger in size, towering over my own height and had the same black hair of Pieter, with a rounder face and a stern look. I grinned, seeing him look at me in shock.

"Sven."


	32. Explanation

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have a few things I wanted to tell you before you dive in with reading this chapter of the story.**

**1) So this chapter is going to be lengthy because I wanted to make it one big chapter instead of three small ones. It's all in one scene to be honest, so I hope you guys read and review for me**

**2) I based some of the new characters off of real life actors, so just I can get a clearer picture of what they look like in my head. Levi Anders= Joe Dempsie, Evangeline = Blythe Danner, Dean = Jason Barry, Nathaniel = Allen Leech, Rory = Colin O' Donnoghue, Sven Thesby = Greg Grunberg, Pieter Thesby = Milo Ventimiglia, Felix = Scott Clifton, and Queen Thedra = Parmider Nagra. These Actors are who I pictured when I created the characters, just to clarify. :)  
**

**3) I promise I will lead the story back to Josh, Aidan and Sally and Nora, since this is a Being Human Fanfiction after all. No worries, they'll be back in the story soon! **

**4) Please share this story with friends and spread the word, the more who read it the better! And, as always, leave a review and let me know what you think! I love hearing your feedback, it brings me joy and determination to write another chapter!**

* * *

I moved away from the Queen and Levi, running past the guard who were there and ran right into my eldest brother's arms. He hugged me just as tight as Pieter did, even swinging me around and having me almost loose my balance. I could even hear some chuckling from the fairies in the room, no longer murmurs of confusion or misleading information. As soon as Sven placed me on the floor, he smiled so widely it reminded me of plenty of adventures we had together as children. HIs smiled reminded me of innocence, where Pieter's was more mischievous.

"Alba, you haven't changed a bit." He said, his voice was low but tender as he looked at me up and down. I grinned, shaking my head as I looked at his own face.

"But you have, you've gotten skinner brother." I said back to him, seeing that it was a bit skinner around his waist. But he was still the eldest brother that reminded me of the Bear in the wood, big but playful and protective.

"And you've gotten wilder." He said to me aloud, "Still a fox in my eyes." I rolled my eyes. If he was the bear in the family, I was given the animal of the fox, since I was more cunning and curious than the others. That left Pieter, who was the wolf with his wild and adventurous instincts. The three of us were together once more. I looked from him back to Pieter and then back at him.

"Mom and dad? Where are they?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look down at me and then behind the both of us. I looked at well, seeing both of my parent standing away from us with warm smile and tears in their eyes. My father, the retired soldier named Jethro, still had his small beard on his worn but kind face with his black hair. He was clutching the hand of my mother, whom made me ache for her own beauty with her red hair which was braided down her back and her dark blue eyes. They were there, alive, and looking right at me. I moved away from Sven, whom followed me as I stood in front of the pair of them. At first, we said nothing, having me worry that they were going to scold me. How could they not, since I left them heartbroken and not saying a single word as to where I was going. I knew that I had to explain myself, and the best way was to show my allegiance to them. I lowered my head to my chest, saying nothing and hoping that I could something, anything, from them both as I waited in silence. I was scared, what would they say to me?

"Alba." I heard my father say finally, his voice was breaking as if he was in tears. I then felt him place both of his hands on my arms, having me look up at him with a face of pure guilt. I was in guilt, and I waited for some kind of punishment. But I only saw tears in his eyes, happy tears as he then pulled me into his embrace. I was shocked, not moving as he cradled me in his fatherly embrace. Even my mother ran her fingers in my curls with her own grin on her face.

"You're safe." He said aloud to me, a chocked sob in his voice as I pulled away from him. Sven stood next to me, a big grin on his face as I scanned them all. I had no idea what was going on, why they would be so happy since I did a unruly thing.

"I don't understand." I started, looking at the three of them, "I left you…you should be angry with me."

"We have no reason to hate you, little fox." My mother said in her cool tone, "You are here now, and we were worried that the worst happened to you."

"I have to explain myself." I started at them, but my father shook his head at me and held up his hand to me to silence me. I was immediately quiet, knowing that tactic since he used it countless times.

"We can discuss this later, I am only thankful that you're here now." He said to me, having me sigh in relief as I moved away from him to look behind me. Pieter and Levi both walked over, having me see hesitation in Levi's eyes. I immediately reached out to him, seeing him take my hand within seconds and stand behind me slightly, although he was still attached to me as I looked back to my parents and took a deep breath. The other thing that haunted my mind, was Levi meeting my family. Pieter already liked him, but he liked anyone to be honest. It was Sven and my parents that I was afraid of.

"I want you to meet someone I met while I was in Boston." I said to them, looking behind me at Levi. He was now stunned in shyness, having me gently pull him to stand next to me. I watched as he looked at my father and then mother, looking back at the pair of them and smiling as I pointed to him.

"This is Levi Anders. He's from the Boston Colony." I explained to them, seeing them look over at him with both curiosity and sweetness, "We became good friends since we met, and he's helped me countless times." I said to them, having Levi give them a small and polite smile. My mother, being the graceful matriarch of our family, took a step forward and held out her hand for him to take. I saw Levi take it with hesitance, seeing her smile at him with a warm smile only a mother would give.

"It's nice to meet you Levi." She said to him, having me see almost a sense of relief coming over Levi.

"A pleasure ma'am." He said in his own polite tone, having me even take a step back and raise my eyebrow at him. He was trying so hard to be nice and polite to them, and I felt a wave of love towards him, having me remind myself to thank him later when we were alone. Before we could say anything else, I heard another couple of footsteps coming into the main hall and we all looked to see who it was. I instantly had hate in my heart, the same hate that drove me away some time ago. I watched as he walked into the room, having me feel Levi gently tug me towards him and knowing he was wearing a scowl on his face. His soldier armor was clinking as he walked, having me see him finally and know that this was going to be not only horrid for me to endure, but awkward as well.

Felix.

He stood in his armor at the Queen, whom was eyeing him from her spot. He had on armor had of gold with engraved markings along the shoulder blades and chest of the armor, showing the symbol of the tree and the shine of the light. His dark brown hair, wavy and glossy , shined in the light as his chiseled face looked over at me from his spot. I saw my own parents move away from me, but Sven and Pieter staying behind Levi and I as Felix looked at me up and down. I had hate for him, for what he did to me and how he treated me. But he looked more shocked than cocky, which was unusual for him. He seemed like a giant, the same size of Sven but more muscular and less of a brain.

"So…it is true." He said, his tone was low and could be assumed as dreamy to the other female fairies, "You have returned to the colony. It's been awhile since you've been here, Alba."

"Not long enough apparently, Felix." I said in a low tone, having me almost hear a growl from Levi's lips as he stood next to me with a death glare right at Felix. But Felix was focused on me, having the same look of property all over his face as he tried to have it roll off his shoulder.

"Might I suggest, that we at least look past what happened between us.." He trailed, off, taking one step to me with open arms, as if it was nothing. He was trying to swoon at me, and once again I knew I would have to fight him off with a stick. But as soon as he took a step, I saw both Sven and Pieter take a step in front of me, shielding me from him. Pieter's hand was on his sword on his hip and Sven rolling his shoulders back in defense. Even Levi moved a bit in front of me, having me grasp his arm in the process as my father threw out his arm to me to make sure I wasn't going anywhere. Felix, stopped, looking at the four men who were blocking me from him. He instantly went to Pieter, his eyes glaring with a hint of annoyance.

"Since when are you the bodyguard type, Captain?" He asked my brother in a cruel tongue.

"Since she is my sister, and what you did to her is beyond repair." He said to him in reply his hand on the sword was tighten as he spoke.

"You're not coming anywhere near her." Sven said aloud in a death glare, his hands were fists then as I looked from my brothers to the Queen. I didn't want my brothers, boyfriend, or even father get hurt because of me. I saw her look at me, having me show her pleading eyes for some help since she knew what happened and was some sort of help for me. She walked over a bit, having her eyes go to Felix.

"Enough." She said aloud, having the whole took look to her. Felix walked over to her, after giving me another second or two of glare, and then bowed to the Queen. He was trying to act superior, but I knew he was thrown back from me returning.

"I hope you understand why you are getting such a greeting, Felix." Queen Thedra said aloud, her voice was back to authoritative and demanding. I saw Felix nod his head, his hands behind his back in true solider form.

"I do, your majesty. What I did to Alba Thesby was uncalled for." he said, having me want to reached from my family and Levi and punch him square in the mouth.

"Not only was it uncalled for, but it process a repercussion of events and eventually drove one more fairy into the human world, a threatening notion of being exposed and seen by not only humans but other supernaturals. I clearly hope you have had this sink under that prideful camouflage you call your skin." She explained to him, her tone was deadly, even making me shiver. I saw him look at the floor, then looking to Levi and see him glare at Felix. He was hating him as well, and if I was in his position, I would be hating him more too. I looked back to Queen Thedra, having me see her look at me with a softer look and a calmer position. She was no longer hostile, and she walked pass Felix and stood a bit closer to us.

"Alba, you were saying that you are here because of information that you wish to share." Queen Thedra said aloud, having me nod my head without saying a word. She then looked from me to the rest of the room filled with fairies.

"Leave the room." She said aloud to the others, having me see all of the onlookers hesitantly escape the main hall and leave only my family, Levi, and Felix in the room with the Queen. She looked back to me, motioning me to join her in the open area.

"Come forward Youngling, I wish to hear what you have." She said in her polite tone, having me leave my nest of bodyguards slowly and stand in front of her. I saw Levi look at me with concern as he stood next to my brothers, whom looked concern with what was going on with what I knew. I took in a deep breath, and faced the Queen, the two of us there on the floor.

"Your majesty, as it is written, it is against the laws of the Fae to withhold any information that is in regards to the safety to the colony and its inhabitants." I explained to her.

"That is true." She said aloud to me in conformation.

"I am bound by the laws of the Fae to inform you of what has been happening in the human world, which involves both myself and Levi." I explained to her, briefly looking back at Levi who was still with my brothers. He nodded his head at me, showing that he was there for me and that it was good what I was telling her. I looked back at the Queen, seeing her wait for my explanation.

"There is a incident that happened whilst I was staying in Boston, my Queen. I was attacked…by a vampire." I explained to her hesitantly, hearing my parents both gasp and having me pause before I continued, "Luckily I was saved by Levi, who helped me escape the vampire before there was any more damage to me. Unfortunately, the same vampire found us once again a month later and attacked once again….attacking me with iron on my leg and giving me a permanent marking." I then reached down, rolling up some of my pant leg and exposing the black leg. I squinted as I heard my mom gasp in pain and my father silently curse under his breath, even Felix peered at my leg with wide eyes. I didn't want to look back, knowing Levi was going to look down and not want to see it. The Queen looked just as concerned, but kept her composure as she looked from the leg to me.

"What happened to this vampire?" She asked me aloud.

"I do not know Majesty." I replied to her, "However, he has started talk about Levi and I being fairies. The rumors are spreading, and I fear that vampires will be after the both of us…which could lead them to this colony. They want out fairy dust" I then waited for her explanation, having me look from her to the group behind me again. They all looked in pain, but I went to the view of my brothers. Both of them were looking at me with both sadness and morose, but I realized that they were looking at my hands at my sides, shaking my thin leaves in autumn. I took a deep breath as I heard someone talk in front of me again.

"How do you see them as a threat to the colony?" Felix asked me, trying to seem composed in his spot.

"Modern technology. Vampires are more equipped with finding who they want, and they could mean the colony. If they find me, they can find our home." I replied to him, "They're smarter then ever, and If we don't at least acknowledge the fact that they _might _come here and fight us for our fairy dust."

"But how did you hear about the rumors?" The Queen asked me, having me see that she was in fact engrossed with the conversation. I looked down for a second, knowing that the next piece of information could send everyone over the edge. But they had a right to know, I knew that.

"Because I was living with a vampire." I said aloud, hearing nothing in return and seeing shock in Felix's face. Even the Queen was taken back from the information. I stood my ground, the stubbornness of my nature coming in and my heels were about to dig with the fight I knew that was going to happen.

"A vampire? A scum with fangs?" Felix asked with a growl on his lips. I glared at him, my view was no longer on the Queen but now on him.

"He's no scum. He's a dear friend of mine, him and the two werewolves and ghost as well." I said to him, seeing him look at me with more disgrace in his eyes. I went from him to the Queen, who kept her own composure as I walked to face her closer than I did before.

"It sounds unethical for our kind to be anywhere near other supernaturals, and we have fought wars with them for hundreds of years over our dust, but these four are different. The vampire's name is Aidan, and he so kind and good hearted. The werewolves are no animalistic or ruthless, and Sally is not seeking vengeance as ghosts do." I explained to her, seeing her only stare at me with interest in her eyes. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, trying to think of a way to word it without looking like a fool.

"All that we were taught as Younglings, all of the stories of Vampires and Werewolves and even Ghosts….they are true. But these four are the exception to that truth, there is not one ounce of hatred or brutality in their bodies. I lived with them these past 6 months, and all that I was ever taught about them flew out the window. They sheltered me when I had nowhere else to go, and they're remained my friends ever since. I never received hatred from him, nor did I ever get a glimpse of fear. It sounds strange, my Queen….but they're my family in Boston." I ended, seeing him think to herself as I looked from her to my family and Levi. I saw my parents looking at me with no longer confusion or sadness, with a small glimmer of happiness in her eyes and their small smiles. Pieter was thinking to himself as well as Sven was staring at me with seriousness, as if he was trying to read me. But it was the scoff of Felix who drew me back to his vision.

"I honestly doubt the words of a Youngling can easily be taken to heart." He said to be in a cocky tone and almost a sneer.

"Aye, and it was the same Youngling you wanted to marry without consent, so I'd back off if I were you right now, Felix." I countered back at him, seeing him glare at me again. I placed him back in his own place of pride, and I heard Pieter whistle from behind me in amazement.

"You have grown an affection to these…supernaturals….who were not hostile to you?" Queen Thedra asked me aloud. I nodded my head in a eager state.

"Yes, they are nothing of what I have read nor heard as a Youngling. They are kind, respectable, loyal to each other, and strong willed. I can say, with all my heart, that these four are trying to be as…human…as humanly possible. They only give into their supernatural nature because of either their…natural causes." I paused, thinking of Josh and Nora, "Or a emergency needed. I was never a victim of their supernatural ways, nor were they to mine." The Queen thought to herself, then walking away from me to her throne for a few steps before looking back at me with her determined look on her voice.

"It is important for you to understand, that the word of one Youngling is simply impossible for me to take into account." She replied to me, having me nod my head in defeat. I knew I was only one fairy, one Youngling with little or no chance that she would believe me.

"I vouch for her." I heard behind me, having me turn my head and see Levi move from my family to stand next to me, taking my hand in her tightly as he faced the Queen with determination in his eyes and stance.

"I was there for these events, and I can claim them as truth." He explained to the Queen, "And I know my own words in a foreign colony's walls seems out of place, but I came here with Alba as a witness and supporter." I saw her look at him, having me hope for the best with his words. I waited for an answer from her, thinking of the worst. But I was glad I had someone who was there for me, and it was none other than Levi.

"My Queen, are you going to take the word of two fairies?" Felix asked her aloud with shock in his tone of voice. I looked over at him, seeing Levi next to me glare at him with annoyance and hatred. I gently grabbed his arm, silently telling him to be at peace, having me see him slowly look back at me with the hate on his face. I saw him stare at me and his defenses going down and he was back to his normal self. I looked for him to the Queen who was staring at the both of us, having me see that she was analyzing the both of us. I felt like she knew something about us, something we didn't voice out. I then realized as she pointed to the both of us.

"You two are in a courtship." She said in a matter of fact tone. I froze, feeling the whole room going quiet as I could see Levi biting his own lip and having his own fear come over him. I thought this would be one thing that wouldn't really discussed in font of the Queen, but she knew. Who was I to hide it from her, since she was the one who got my own two parents together. So I took the bold step, knowing that was going to be some sort of scandal.

"Yes we are." I replied to her, slowly reaching down and grabbing the necklace from under my shirt and taking it out for her to see. I watched as both Levi and Felix saw it as well, composing two opposite reactions. With Felix, there was shock and despair in his eyes, also hatred and anger. I knew that was coming from him. However, with Levi, he looked at the necklace with a hint of pride and joy in his face. There was only a small smile on his face, but I knew he was bursting on the inside since I proclaimed our courtship out aloud.

"How can it be?" Felix asked in almost a breaking tone, as if he was breaking his own heart from what he was seeing. But I was ignoring him, looking at Levi with loving eyes and silently telling him that I was so happy he was there with me.

"The bound between two fairies is something I am gifted to see, even when others cannot see it at first. And I suspect you two made this decision on your own?" The Queen asked the both of us. We both nodded our heads, having me see her smile for a second before going back to her Queen composure.

"Because this may involve our own colony in the future, I will consider this information to be valuable and I will place this in discussion with my council. I do wish to discuss this with you more, but I believe we have had enough for one evening. Go and be with your family, and we will discuss this tomorrow at noon." She said to me, having me smile from ear to ear. It was better than letting her reject me to me face. A wave of relief came over me as we both bowed in front of, Felix doing it as well as he was bowing in a stiff manner. Felix was clearly not liking the situation. I walked from my spot with Levi back to my family, seeing them all smile at me. The Queen walked out of the throne room, Felix behind her with some more of the guard as my father hugged me.

"Come, let's head back to the house and get some food ready." He said aloud to me, having me see him look over at Levi with the same love and affection in his eyes as he had for me.

"You are welcome at our home." He said aloud to Levi, "You two need to eat and rest, come." I saw Levi smile at him as I tugged him along with the family. The six of us walked out of the palace, having me have a good feeling of being home for the first time in what seems like forever. I was content there with my brothers and parents, not longer worrying about Felix and my family's thoughts of me. It was all done and over with, and now I was having a evening meal with my family for the first time in months.

* * *

**As always, leave a review with love! thanks again for reading!**


	33. Matriarch Conversation

I walked out of my old room, changing out of the clothes I had on before and wearing the clothes of the colony that was mostly common. I was wearing a leg length skirt, flowing and thin but I wore yoga pants underneath, a loose tanktop that was light green and a grey capri shirt underneath. My hair was half up and half down, the curls flowing in the light breeze. I had my smooth skin, no longer hiding under Glamour, along with my tattoos being in full view and exposed in the sunlight. I didn't have to worry about the cold, since it was always warm in the colony and the summer breeze coming through from the ocean. I looked from my old room into the open living room and kitchen, seeing my mother out on the balcony, sitting on the ledge and peering out onto the view of the colony.

We had dinner as soon as we came to the house, having me miss the food of my mother and her cooking, although Josh and Nora knew how to cook as well. Most of the conversation at the table was about the lives of humans and what they were like. Pieter was interested in the night life, in which Levi did join in the conversation and talk about the times we went to bars and pubs, although I could tell he was trying to keep it low key with my parents there. He most talked about the live music and how it reminded him of home. My parents were interested in the roommates that I lived with, which lead me to talk about each one of them in detail. I was surprised they weren't shocked, but mostly interested with a hint of concern. I knew that was coming. There was still laughter coming through our conversation at the table, having me think back to the old days at the home without a care or worry in the world.

Our home was on top of the higher hills of the colony, a medium sized home that was given to my parents because of my father and his Captain title. The home itself was tainted with the scent of lavender, the ocean water and pine, those three were the main scents that haunted me when I was in Boston, reminding me of home and safety. The home itself was a open space, high archways and herbs and flowers all over the home. That would be my mother's doing as a Healer, and thanks to her, I knew that I would have the same as well in my own home. I felt the hardwood white oak floors under my toes as I walked barefoot over to my mother. I could hear the sounds of the wind rustling in the trees and the other fairies below us on the main road chatting together, even hearing the welders and gardeners at work. I walked out onto the balcony, seeing the sunset coming through the trees and having me see my mother at the ledge, in her own flowing dress that showed her beauty and curvy feature. I sat next to her on the ledge, having me see her finally look at me with a small grin on her face.

"I've missed these sunsets." I said aloud to her as we both sat together, having me look up at see the tint of gold and orange coming through the high trees. The rain was far gone at that point, since there was fairy magic that has only graced out colony with sunsets and earth and no rain or chill.

"What are the sunsets like back in Boston?" My mother asked me, having me think to myself about what it was like compared to the home here.

"They're not like these one there." I explained to her, "But there are times were they are beautiful. One night, when my roommates and I were celebrating my birthday in the woods, there are so many colors in the sky, it reminded me of home." I saw her stare at me as I looked out from my spot and down below. I saw my brothers and Levi talking together, as if they were old friends and having a regular conversation. I watched for a moment, seeing Levi smile from something Pieter said aloud, having me even see a small smirk on Sven's face. I was feeling so happy that they were all getting along together, a sense of peace coming over me as I looked back at my mother.

"How has it been here, since I left?" I asked her aloud, facing her once more. I was intrigued, wanting to know what was going on with my family and if anything exciting did happen?

"It hasn't been the same since you left, little fox." My mother said to me, using my childhood nickname with me, "Talk has come through the colony of your whereabouts, on where they think you went and what they thought you were up to."

"And did you believe them?" I asked her aloud, titling my head to the side as I studied her face.

"You know me, Alba. I am not one for gossip in this place." She replied back to her, her small smile on her face made me grin from ear to ear. If there was ever one person in my family I knew would never bend to the norms of the colony, it was my mother. Thanks to her, my entire family was set apart, already unusual in the eyes of the others.

"It hasn't been the same since you left." I heard her say aloud as I saw her look out on the horizon, having me see the breeze carefully go through her braided red hair with the strands dancing in the air.

"You missed my stubbornness and need for trouble?" I asked her aloud, seeing her look over at me with a questioned look. I looked back at her, see in if she knew what I meant. I felt as though I was a walking time bomb in the family, my actions causing headaches and disappointment since I was less of a lady and more of an animal.

"Your spirit." She said to me in a bolder tone, having me see her seriousness eyes, wisdom beyond her thousands of years of being a mother and in the colony, "We were missing that, Alba. If you were anything in this family, it was the spirit that made us happy."

"Happy." I repeated after her, getting up and folding my hands in front of me as I looked down at the three boys once more, "I was a headache from the moment I could walk, mother."

"All children are." She replied to me in her gentle tone, having me shake my head.

"I was never the daughter you wanted me to be, not lady who wore dresses and took to fancy things." I explained to her, having me see Pieter and Levi engrossed in a intense conversation.

"It's better for me to have a daughter who was driven and curious, than a daughter who only wanted the approval of others." My mother explained to me as I looked over at me. She stood up as well, walking over to me and placing her hands on me, her gentle aging hands made me freeze as her own eyes poured into my own.

"I will not lie to you when your father and I were mad at you at times, but you were still loved in our hearts. You were yearning for something else, something bigger than yourself and this colony, and we weren't able to see it ourselves." She informed me, having me watch her as she searched my eyes, "We never loved you less, and we are proud of the woman you have become. You are stubborn, and I blame your father and brothers for that." I grinned from her remark as she smiled as well, "But you are also fiercely independent, strong willed, and willing to find your own happiness." She paused, looking with me as Levi with my brothers. All three of them were laughing and I felt my own heart beating a little bit faster. I even saw Levi look up at me, seeing me with my mother and winking at me with his cocky grin. I smiled widely, seeing him with my brothers and no longer in fear.

"And I believe you found it in him." I heard next to me, having me look up at my mother with the one kind of smile she hardly used: the smile of intuition. She knew things about me before I even voiced it, and this was one prime example of it. I nodded my head, seeing her moved some of my red hair from my eyes.

"Do you approve of him?" I asked her aloud.

"If I was any other mother, I would decline it." She explained to me, having me raise a eyebrow to her in confusion.

"However, since I am not, and given your history of male fairies, he seems to have you happy and joyful." She continued, having me sigh in relief, "As long as you are happy and content with him, then your father and I are behind you with any decision you make with him. Besides, he's a gentleman, I give him that." I giggled, feeling her wrap her arms around me and pull me close to her. I have missed her hugs, how protective they were from mother to daughter, and how she smelled of sweet jasmine and lilac. It reminded me of when I was a little girl, nightmares would haunt me in the night and her hugs alone took all of it away.

"You are a Thesby, which means you are stubborn and sometimes unbearable to be around with a wild mind." My mother said to me as she held me, "But I see that as a blessing, not a curse. And you, Alba Thesby, are not a curse." I hugged her closer, knowing that my mother finally gave me what I needed for sometime. She not only gave me peace and relief, but she gave me her love and approval over my crazy life. Part of my reason to come back to the colony was fulfilled, and I felt more at peace with my family.


	34. Distraction

It was now nighttime in the colony, having me see the plenty of stars that I both missed and admired. The Boston stars, sadly, made me miss these stars, which filled the sky and were in several different shapes and colors. I wondered how the humans viewed their own stars, since we saw them with such admiration and contentness. I pulled on my cotton jacket, feeling the cool chill coming through the open home as I walked through. I looked at all the small nicknacks my mother and father collected when I was growing up: a small telescope, handmade jewelry from her extended family, vintage pictures that my father discovered, and other smaller things on the coffee tables and end tables around the house. I smiled, thinking back to when I was a child running through these halls after my brothers and seeing what new paste my mother made. I could see myself as a child, smaller with just as much curly hair flying behind me as I ran barefoot in my smaller flowing dress, giggling with the sound of my laughter echoing the hall.

I looked up from my spot, knowing that the family was out together, talking to some family friends who were nearby. I didn't mind having the home to myself, feeling the cool silence of the night coming through the home. But I knew that I wasn't completely alone, since Levi was around here somewhere. I searched for him, knowing that I needed to thank him for being there for me for not only vouching the information I gave to the Queen, but for standing close by me when I saw Felix and was protecting me from him. He needed to know how I felt about it, what I wanted to tell him and show him my appreciation.

I walked from the open living room and kitchen over to where my mother had her own garden, which was the greenhouse of our home. He might be in there, a hunch eating away inside of me as I walked over there. I was instantly embracing the scents of the several flowers and herbs in the greenhouse, which was tiny and attached to the side of the house, almost the same size as my own bedroom. It was small, but filled with the colors of the nature that my mother was growing. Jasmine, mint, sunflowers, rosemary, and green tea filled my nose, alone with the one scent I knew belonged to him: soot and rain.

"Hey." I said to him, seeing him in the greenhouse looking at all of the plants that were present. His back at turned to me, looking so interested in the nature of the greenhouse. He was wearing a pair of army shorts that Sven have him borrow and a black white beater from Sven as well, since his own clothes were being washed. I watched his muscles under his skin move as he walked, having me loose my train of thought from just watching him. Something shifted in me today, something deep inside of me as Levi was with me throughout what whole process. HIs hold on my hand, his determination to keep Felix away from me, and his sheer devotion to the information that I gave to the Queen, I knew my feelings for him were already becoming deeper and more intense by the hour we were in the colony. It had to of been some kind of magic the colony had over the both of us, the rawness that I was feeling. But whatever it was, I had no problem with it.

"I now know where you got your love for gardening." He said to me in a low tone, having me watch him as he scanned the greenhouse from his spot, a small smile on his face as he looked fascinated.

"Well, it is for her Healer job." I said in a low tone as well, feeling as though something was coming over me as I watched him there in the moonlight and stars behind him past the greenhouse windows. I was fascinated with him, with how our friendship evolved into a romance that I never saw coming, and how just seeing him made me loose my own breath and train of thoughts. He was beyond beautiful, radiant even, just standing there in simple clothing.

"But it's gardening, none the less." He said to me, having me grin from ear to ear as we finally faced each other in the middle of the greenhouse. All I was breathing was the flowers around us, but my focus was on him in front of me.

"I did pick up a thing or two from her, including gardening." I replied in a smirk, seeing his grin getting bigger and then I felt as though this was the opportunity for me to tell him what I was feeling and how I appreciated him.

"Levi…" I started, seeing how his blue eyes were intensified in the nightlight that was surrounding us, "I wanted to thank you, for just…for being there for me throughout the whole process." I said to him, seeing him look down for a second in his own thoughts as he looked back at me with more seriousness in his eyes.

"Of course." He replied to me, having me see that something shift in his eyes and stance as he stood here, having me take a few steps towards him and have some concern come over me then. Something was troubling him, something was off when I saw him there.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, gently reaching out and grabbing his arm, feeling his skin against my own and feeling how tense he was over what was going on in his head. I was close enough to hearing him breathe, and it didn't sound normal itself.

"It just….the way that Felix was looking at you." I heard him say in a low tone, having me instantly get closer to him and place both of my hands on his arms, rubbing them gently and trying to calm him down. He was pissed, beyond pissed, and how Felix looked and treated me at the palace. I knew something like this was going to happen, having him finally see what Felix looked like and how he acted on a regular basis. He was so opposite of Felix, kind hearted and gentle, driven with good nature and passionate about the right things in his life. He was only told about Felix through stories and tall tales, and for him to see Felix in the flesh must of made it worse.

"It's nothing, Levi." I started, but he shook his head with a hint of anger and rage. His stance even was even stiff and defensive. This was not how I wanted him to act at all, none the less after seeing the guy who abused me. But I knew he was protective of me, beyond that, but this was scaring me.

"He looked at you like a piece of meat, Alba." He said to me in a bold tone, looking at me square in the eyes and having me see the anger all over his face and stance. This broke my heart, having me have my own sadness in my own eyes and face, "It took me so much energy to not punch him out for doing that to you, and for looking at you that way." There was bitterness in his tone that I finally got right at his face and framed his face in my hands, having me stop rambling his hate to Felix and stare right at me.

I kissed him right on the lips, showing him with determination what I was feeling. This kiss was far more aggressive than the others we shared, which were soft and innocent. But was more determined, with a hint of lust behind it. Within seconds, Levi kissed me back with just as much lust and both of his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. All it took was for me to kiss him, a more passionate kiss than I am used to, in order to silence his fears and anger.

He kissed me with such passion and a hint of aggressiveness, I lost my own footing for a second, but I was still being held up in Levi's welding arms, feeling a tint of tongue against my lips. Without even thinking, I moaned from feeling the tip of his tongue against my lips. Where did that come from? How was he doing this to me? This was the last thing I ever thought I was going to experience in my life, being the arms of another fairy and having a wave of lust come over me because of him.

I felt him moving us away from the middle of the greenhouse and up against one of the walls, having me momentarily remember our first kiss. It was just the same, my back against the wall and Levi trapping me in his embrace and kisses. But this time, it was more passionate and lustful. It was as if he needed this, he needed this kiss to happen to not only show me his love for me, but to distract him from his own anger. And I was beyond glad to distract him.

His lips left my own, having me miss the feeling, but I was instantly sent into bliss when he placed his kisses on my jawline and neck, my hands going to his back and holding on for dear life and close my eyes in bliss. I sighed, almost loosing my breath as his kisses only touched the soft sensitive neck were driving me crazy and making me see stars behind my closed eyelids. His muscles under my fingertips were intensifying the moment we were having against the wall in the greenhouse of my home. Something inside the both of us snapped, and it was fine with me.

His hands went to my jacket, skillfully stripping it off and throwing it to the floor as I got half of his wife beater up his chest, seeing him pull away from me as he hastily threw it over his head. My eyes immediately went to his bare chest that was in open sight. I saw the affect I had on him, his breathing was erratic and having me dive back into his kisses. His kissed me right back, just as passionate as before as his fingers were on my bareback under my shirt, having me loose my mind and run my own fingers in his hair. A groan escaped his lips as I did this to his hair, having me finally needing a moment or breathe and I pulled away.

My head went against the wall of the greenhouse, my breathing was short and erratic and my lips were swollen and red from the kissing, I looked straight at Levi and I saw him looking right back at me, still staying close to me and his fingers were still on my back.

"He is nothing to me." I said in a hoarse tone, having me stare at me intensely with his bright blue eyes, the same look he gave me countless times before with no more anger or fear, "I don't see anything good in him, not like you. You are far more of a man than he will ever be in his lifetime, and I don't want anyone else but you. He doesn't scare me anymore, not when I have you with me." I saw his eyes going from my lips to me eyes in a rapid second, having me see contentness and peace in his stance. I rested my forehead against his, having me hear his breathing even out to a peace rhythm instead of erratic from the kissing and anger mixed together. I placed my hands back on his neck, breathing evenly as well as we stood there so close together. I even saw him have a small smile on his face, a sweet smile that I have missed since we met my parents earlier in the day.

"Was this is distraction that you did on purpose?" He asked me in a low but sweet tone. I grinned from ear to ear, knowing that the old Levi was back and in my presence.

"You caught me red handed." I replied back to him, seeing him eye me once more, the same look he would give before he would kiss me.

"Now I know why you were nicknamed Little Fox." He said to me in a cocky tone. I giggled, the tension was far gone now between us as we were still against the wall of the greenhouse.

"Did the distraction work? That's the question." I said to him, seeing him pulled me against him once more and trap me in his embrace. He grinned, the swollen red lips he harbored shined from the moonlight. I felt him trace my jaw line with one of his fingers lightly.

"It did, and I'm glad it did." He said to me, having me rest one of my hands in his hair as he continued talking, "You seem to calm me down, bring me back to safety with your smile…your voice…and your kisses." I blushed, seeing him smile lovingly at me as we stood there alone, having me sense that he was glad that I calmed him down long enough to have him feel peace and happiness from rage and anger. That wasn't the Levi I loved, since the Levi that I fell in love as kind hearted and comforting.

"And you seem to take my fears away." I said to him him aloud, running my fingers in his hair as I spoke, "When you hold my hand, your cocky grin….and your arms around me." As soon as I said this, his arms were back around me and holding me close to him in a more intimate manner. If I ever was curious as to how it felt being held with love, I knew then with Levi. I felt safe in his arms, protected, devoted, and peaceful. I paused then, a thought coming into my head as we held each other then. I looked at Levi, having a face of confusion as I thought to himself Levi saw my face, his eyebrow raised as I spoke out what was going on in my brain.

"What do you see in me?" I asked him in almost a fearful tone. I saw him pause, his confused look melting away as he searched my eyes. I knew that face, the same face when I told him about Felix: pain. He had pain in his eyes from what I asked him, but I knew I had to ask. I never saw myself as beautiful, not compared to others. I tried to look plain in the human world for that reason, not wanting beauty to be the factor of my life. He then removed his arms around me, framing my face carefully as his blue eyes poured into my own. I gripped his waist, thinking that I could just faint from being this close and intimate with him.

"I see pure joy, that's what I see." He explained to me, his voice was stern and driven, "Someone who not afraid to speak her mind and can be a bit of a pain in the ass in order to have her voice be heard, someone with a heart so big you can see it from so far away. I see someone who can look past the flaws of a person and make them feel appreciated and loved, and that is beautiful to me." I said nothing, but I could feel my own heart breaking from what he was telling me.

"Alba, there has never been a female fairy quite like you. I knew you were different from the moment you yelled at me on the street for saving you." He explained, having me smile finally, "And I guess, since then, I have never been able to forget you. I'm glad you're different and odd, because I need different and odd in my life, along with compassionate, caring, warm-hearted, and loving. You love me for who I am, flaws and brashness and all. I guess…what I'm trying to say…is that I fell in love with you."

He loved me. He told me he loved me!

I said nothing for a second or two, having that notion sink under my skin and into my heart. It felt as though my wings were out and being used all over again, floating in the air and having no boundaries. My skin was tingling, feeling as though I was on fire all over my body. I never deserved him, knowing that I was so flawed and far from perfect, but he looked past it.

"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it." He said to me, his voice ringing genuine as he said it, seeing my hesitant face as soon as he proclaimed his love for me. But how could he say that? For some reason, I wanted him to say it first, instead of me to him. Only to make sure that I wasn't the only one to think such a crazy proclamation I smiled widely at him, showing no hesitation to fear.

"How could say that?" I asked in a breathy tone, seeing him look at me now with confusion as I scanned his blue eyes. He leaned in, giving him the kiss that I knew would show that I did love him as well. This kiss was more intimate, less lustful and more of a declaration. I felt his hands move from my neck down to my forearms, holding me gently as I rested my hands on his bare chest and feeling how cool his skin was. I didn't need to be lustful with him then, since I knew we were far more than that. I pulled away from him, seeing his eyes were closed and taking a deep breath.

"I love you, Levi." I said to him, my voice wasn't wavering nor was it hesitant. No, it was bold, it was true, and it was sure, "It took me this long to tell you, and I'm glad I did." I pulled him into my arms, feeling him engulf me and we stayed quiet then. We both loved each other, saying it aloud to each other, which was a huge step for me to take. We both were far gone with each other then, no need to second guess where we wanted to be and who we wanted to be with. Why we did this here, in a colony instead of the real world, I had no clue. But I'm glad we did, and we did it together.


	35. Grew Up

"Here, some more herbs for your own work." My mother said to me, handing over a medium sized pouch into my hands as we stood outside the home. I breathed them in, smelling the hint scent of Sage, Thyme, Fennel and Hollylocks, along with several others. It was the next afternoon and after a meeting with the Queen, Levi and I were on our way home back to Boston. I knew this was going to be bittersweet, but the Queen wanted me to come home every 6 months. Thanks for her, I became an unofficial ambassador to the human and supernatural world outside the colony. It made me feel better, knowing that I had an excuse to come home and see my family, and also to report to the Queen about anything she would need to hear. My father had to speak to the Queen all day that day, so I had time to say goodbye to him before I went back to the house to pack and be with my brothers and mother. He was sad I had to leave so soon, and it broke my heart seeing him in tears as he hugged me goodbye.

"The last of your hollyhocks?" I asked her, looking at her with confusion. Levi was next to me, packed and ready to go for our trek back to the human world and the woods as my mother nodded my head. I handed the pouch to Levi silently, feeling him take the pouch and open my backpack I was wearing and placing it inside carefully.

"I'm growing some more for the spring season that's coming through here, these are fully grown and ready for use. And you know what they are for?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded my head as I felt Levi zip up my pack and stand back next to me once more.

"Hollylocks, the root is used for medical scars and sensitive skin burns." I explained to her in my Healer tone of voice. I saw her grin from ear to ear, having me see that she was in fact proud of what I said to her and the way I said it.

"Spoken like a true Healer." She said to me aloud in a soft tone.

"I learned from the best." I replied back to her. She nodded her head at me, having there be a moment or two of silence between us as she moved some of my curly hair from my eyes, in the same manner she used to as a child. I could tell she was bothered with m leaving already, since I stayed so shortly and I had to go back to my home in Boston.

"I only wish you would stay." She said in a lower tone, a lower and broken tone. I nodded my head, knowing that this conversation would eventually happen.

"But I have to go back and see my friends and protect them. It's because of who I am that they could be in trouble, and I don't want that. You know that I never wanted to bring trouble to anyone, ever." I explained to her, seeing her sigh and nod in agreement.

"I know that, Alba. But I did almost loose you when you left our home, having no clue where my only daughter was, and if she was still alive." She explained to me, having me shake my head at her as I took her hand in mine in a fierce grip.

"Did you have little faith in me?" I asked her aloud, thinking that she did loose her faith in her child. I saw her stare at me with the determination of a warrior, or even a mother, which would be both in my opinion.

"I lost it the first night you left us, but it was given back to me from the words of your brothers, my sons, whom never lost the faith in you. Them and your father never stopped believing in you." She explained to me, squeezing my hand tightly, "And I hope you find forgiveness for me for not believing in you."

"I never had to forgive you, nor do I still do." I replied to her. I then felt Levi squeeze my arm, having me look from my mother over to him and see him look at me with both loving and determining eyes.

"We have to go catch our flight." He said to me, sounding almost as if he didn't want to ruin the moment. I nodded my head, seeing him walk away from the both of us to give us space. I watched as Pieter and Sven talked with him, shaking hands and wishing him a good flight. I looked back at my mother, seeing him wrap her arms around me. I hugged her back and breathed her in one last time, it would be another 6 month until I get to see her once more.

"Goodbye my little fox." She said to me in a soft tone, having me clutch her and then pull away.

"I love you mother." I said to her, walking with her over to the three boys.

"Be sure to stay out of trouble." She said to her in a motherly tone, having me nod my head as I approached my older brothers. I saw Levi walk over to my mother and talk to her behind us as Pieter hugged me gently, still in uniform and still having the youthful look in his eyes.

"I'll see you in 6 months, and you better not get yourself in trouble, fox." He said to me as he hugged me, stroking my curly hair gently as I looked back up at him.

"The same to you, Wolf boy. You should come visit whenever you're not on your Captain duty." I said to him, seeing him grin from ear to ear as he nodded his head. HIs black hair fell in front of his warm eyes, having me push it aside with my nimble fingers.

"Sven and I will visit, don't you worry." He said to me with his childish tone. I turned from him to Sven, seeing him eye me with his arms crossed in front of him and a stern look on his face. I eyed him, placing my hands on my hips and knowing that he was going to want to lecture me. As the eldest in the trio of us children, he was usually the one who was looking after Pieter and I when it came to trouble and mischief.

"You promise me you're gonna be okay out there?" He asked me aloud, having me smile gently at him and reached out to touch his arm in front of him.

"I will be fine, I promise you brother bear. I have friends back at him who will keep me in line, You know me, I'm not one to lie down easily." I reminded him, seeing him nod his head at me. I would be just as concerned if I was in his position: seeing a sibling go back to the human world and try not to get killed. It was a heavy subject in my family, and I knew they were all afraid for me. But as much as they wanted to protect me, I had to go back and make this better. I opened my arms for Sven, still smiling at him and waiting for him to hug me. He stood still for a moment or two before sighing and picking me up in his arms, having me hug him tightly and not feeling the floor under my feet.

"You've changed, since you came back." Sven said to me as he hugged me there, "You're no longer the Youngling I once knew: you grew up." He finally placed me on my two feet and I grinned, looking up at him and nodding my head. It was true, the fact that I had to grow up away from home and to face my own demons. I looked from him over to Levi and my mother, the both of them talking some more and having me see them both smile. I never caught my mother talking to Levi alone before, and a part of me was intrigued as to what he was saying to her. But I saw her take one of his hands in hers and pat it lightly, my heart feeling warm from seeing that small gesture.

"I think he had something to do with you growing up." Pieter said to me as he stood next to Sven. I smirked, shoving my hands in my pockets as I saw the two of them talking briefly. Levi was a main source for my maturity and growth, it was so clear to me then. I was no fool of it, seeing them end the conversation and Levi walk over to me with his hands in his back pockets.

"That he did." I replied aloud, seeing Levi walk over to me and reach out to take my spar eland in his. I took it without hesitating, feeling his welders fingers against my freckled skin and he grinned at me from ear to ear, having me since that something shifted in him from his talk with my mother. I knew I had to talk to him about it when we were alone.

"You ready?" he asked me aloud, his voice was lighter and more pleasant then the moment we had before involving Felix. I nodded my head, rearranging the backpack I was wearing and cracking my head. It was nice to be back in the colony with new revelation, but now I missed Boston too much, and it was time to go back.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"You're back!" Sally said in a grin as I walked into the house, taking off my backpack and grinning as Nora walked over, hugging me and making me breathe her in once more. I missed the house, the odd furniture everywhere, but mostly the roommates. When we landed in Boston, Levi went back to his place to crash, and it gave me time to catch up with the roommates. He was tired on the plane, and as much as he wanted to be at the house to see the others, I knew he needed to sleep in his own bed before doing anything else. He was far too stubborn for his own good, something I rolled me eyes to.

"How was it, did you see your family?" Nora asked me aloud as I heard footsteps on the second floor, then on the stairs. I looked from her to see both Josh and Aidan there, smiles on their faces and they looked like children on christmas morning.

"Alba! You're home, finally! We've missed you!" Josh said aloud, hopping down the stairs and giving me a massive hug. I hugged him back, seeing him take a step back to look at me with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"How was the trip? How's your family?" He asked me in a rushed tone, having me laugh slightly at his eagerness.

"It was good, and they're doing just fine. They were glad to see me." I explained to him.

"Did you see Felix?" Sally asked in a low tone, having me roll my eyes and nod my head.

"Yeah, and Levi was so close as to punching him for just looking at me." I explained to her aloud, seeing her look at me with surprise.

"That does sound like Levi: protective to a T." Nora commented to me, having me see Aidan walk over to stand next to Josh. I looked from Josh to Aidan, seeing the softer grin on his face as he gently hugged me, the same hugs he would use when we would meet up in the past. I hugged him back, breathing in his vampire scent and then seeing him pull away to look down at me.

"You were missed here at the house. It wasn't the same without you." He said to me in his warm tone.

"Really? I was only gone for a few days at the very least." I said to him in a unconvinced tone.

"Yeah, but why he's really trying to say, is that we have missed your sassiness and your stubborn nature." Josh replied to me aloud, playfully shoving Aidan in the shoulder. I grinned, knowing that it was back to normal with this bunch.

"Come on, let's get the wine open and watch a horror flick to celebrate!" Nora said aloud, having me watch as she walked to the kitchen and Josh over to the TV.

"I say, we watch Dawn of the Dead." Josh said aloud as Nora grabbed the large glass of red wine and a couple of glasses.

"Remake or original?" Sally asked as she sat on the couch, her legs draped over the arm of the couch. I carefully pulled Aidan away from the three of them over to the stairs.

"Original or course, the remake has no justice to it." Nora said aloud as the three of them sat on the couch, getting the wine and movie ready. I looked from the three of them to Aidan, seriousness on my face as we stared at each other.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" I asked him aloud, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Not one thing. Kenny has a tight hold on the situation with the vampires in his clan, so if he hears anything I hear it from him. But since you two left, nothing really happened. They are still rumors." Aidan explained to me aloud in a low tone, having me hear the opening sequence of the movie on the TV faintly.

"Yeah, well if something does happen, I have to report it to the Queen for now on." I explained to him, seeing his eyes go serious on me then.

"What do you mean?" He asked me aloud.

"She made me her ambassador for anything fishy here in Boston. Like it or not, Aidan, but now my fairy colony is involved in this whole thing. It's against the law for any fairy to not tell the colony or the Queen or King anything that involves the lives of the colony, meaning I could be killed for not saying anything that is going on here." I explained to him, scratching the back of my neck from the stress I was already feeling, "I report to her every 6 months for now on. Thankfully she was on my side when it comes to being open with other supernaturals."

"Do you think she would help out with this?" Aidan asked me aloud.

"I wouldn't think she would sit on the side, I know how she works. She's a good Queen, and she wouldn't let anything happen to her colony." I replied, looking from him to the three roommates on the couch, watching the movie and then I looked back to Aidan.

"We just have to make sure the rumors stay rumors. If one vampires finds out about you or Levi, we could have a war on our hands with the vampires of Boston." Aidan explained to me in his serious tone. I glared at him, knowing that he was far into this, as much as it pained me to think about.

"Well, they're going to have to deal with a entire colony if they want my dust."


	36. Family

"Hold still, you're squirming." I said to Levi as I stood behind him, hair styling scissors in hand as I trimmed his hair. It was a warm afternoon, warm enough for me to have Levi come over and have me trim his hairstyle and sit him on our porch in front of the house. He was sitting in one of our chairs, having me leave the front door open for the stereo to work and sit by his feet and the buzzers for the side of his hair to sit as well.

I was wearing mid thigh shorts, a black tanktop and a green short sleeved flannel with the pendant necklace hanging around my neck and my hair coming down in loose curls, thanks to the straightening iron that Nora had. Levi was sporting his skinny jeans and a tank top as well, having me place a towel over his shoulders. _White Demon Love Song _from The Killers was playing softly on the stereo as I clipped some more of his hair. Levi was watching some of the children playing in the street, having baseballs and riding their bicycles up and down the deserted street with the high trees hiding the heated sun.

"You finished yet?" He asked in a coy tone. I grinned as I trimmed the hair some more, having me hear him laugh as we were both content in the small silence and peace we had. Since we came home from Oregon, Aidan has been our one source for any rumors or thoughts from the other vampires, and it's been two weeks since we came home. No rumors were expanded, and no hunts were called, so we were safe.

"Are you always this fidgety when it comes to haircuts?" I asked him, running my fingers in his hair to make sure I had the right length. Levi hummed as I did this, having me cut another piece of his hair.

"My poor mom, she almost lost a finger or two with me as a little guy trying to sit through one haircut." Levi commented, having me giggle as I got the buzzer out and shaved down one side of his head, having me hear the faint buzzing of the tool and the song playing in the background.

_Let us be in love_

_Let's do old and grey_

_I won't make you cry_

_I will never stray_

_I will do my part_

_Let us be in love tonight_

"I feel sorry for her, since I am feeling her pain trying to give you a decent haircut without chopping your ear off." I said to him aloud, getting one side of his head done before going to the other side.

"You seem to be getting it just fine." He replied to me in a nonchalant tone.

"Thankfully I have had experience with my two brothers when it comes to cutting hair. They were nice, and very still." I said to him, seeing him smile from his spot as he watched the kids some more on the street. I could tell he was enjoying watching them, since he had a soft smile on his face and to look on content in his eyes. I haven't seen that look on him for awhile, and it was reassuring to me that he was happy in that moment.

"Being the youngest of so many, I was never trusted with something like this. Thankfully I stuck with welding." Levi said to me in a smirk as I wiped off the extras hair off his ears and took off the towel. I smiled, looking at my handy work as I grabbed the small mirror and handed it to him.

"How is it?" I asked him, seeing him look at his head and smile widely. He looked behind me, grabbing my hand with his spare hand and pulling me into his lap. I squealed as I fell into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck, tracing some of his shaved head in the back with my fingers.

"You should of been a hairdresser." He said to me in a smirk, having me roll my eyes as he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, holding it for a few seconds longer than usual and then pulling away slightly. I groaned against his lips as we were inches apart with our faces.

"And you're such a good kisser. Where did you learn your _vast _experience?" I teased him aloud, having him smirk and wrap his arms around me in a more protective manner. I watch him think about it for a moment, having me watch him as me spoke with a playful grin on his face.

"I learned when I was in school." He replied to me, having me giggle in his lap. He rolled his own eyes.

"It was a dare, and let's be honest, I was a very handsome youngling and was great with the ladies." He commented to me aloud, having me only shake my head as I felt his hold on my tighten.

"And you see I'm trying to picture it in my head, and I just can't." I replied to him in a shrug, hearing him intake a breath as if he was punched in the chest. He kissed my shoulder in a loving manner, having me stare off at the trees across the street as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What about you?" He asked me aloud, curiosity was in his tone of voice.

"You are actually my first kiss." I replied, looking back at him and seeing him grin from ear to ear. He leaned up to kiss me with lust in his eyes when I immediately pulled away before his lips brushed mine.

"Wait a minute, that's a lie." I said aloud, moving my head away from him and hearing him sigh which made me smirk in return, "There were so many boys that I kissed that wanted me." I was teasing him at this point with sarcasm, hearing him laugh as his fingers grasped my chin softly and made me look back at him. He pulled me to his lips, a chaste kiss was given and I smiled through the kiss.

"Very funny." He said against my lips as I kissed him again, a bolder kiss and his fingers now on my neck and sprawled against my skin. He pulled away as I smiled at him, one of my hands over his shoulders and the other tracing his jawline with my knuckles.

"It was actually in school as well. Some classmate was in fact drunk at one of the parties I was at, and he kissed me, like it was nothing." I explained to him, seeing him look at me with wrapped attention as I shifted a bit on his lap.

"And you were okay with that?" He asked me, shoving me lightly to have me continue with the story. I raised my eyebrow at him, seeing him look at me with confusion.

"I punched him square in the jaw." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone. He laughed, a hearty laugh, having me shake my head at him, "Do you not know me at all?"

"Well that does sound like something you would do." Levi said aloud to me while he was laughing, having me smack him on the shoulder as we both saw Sally appear in front of me on the bottom step of the house. We both looked at her, seeing her look a bit distressed as she walked up to talk to the two of us.

"What's with the face there Sally?" Levi asked aloud as I looked to see if the children were watching. It was a risk, since she was a ghost and only Levi and I could see her. But thankfully, the children moved down the street a bit with their games and could not see us.

"I saw another ghost at the cemetery." She said aloud in a huff, having me look back at her with confusion on my own face.

"That sounds….normal?" I asked her aloud, seeing her sigh and sit on the top step to our left, leaning against the rail and looking more pissed than content.

"I saw the ghost find his door." She said in a angry tone, having me look from her to Levi, seeing him shrug in the same confusion, and then I looked back at Sally.

"And this is a bad thing, that another ghost found his Door?" I asked her aloud.

"It is for me. There have been so many times I almost had my Door in my hands, and then there was nothing." Sally said aloud, sounding more sorrowful and in pain than angry.

"Maybe you have to do something else before you cross over?" I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you have a task you have to do." Levi said aloud in agreement, "Something big and fulfilling."

"I thought I have done that by now, which all that I did in this house. What else is there to do?" I thought about it, trying to understand what it was like for her. It must of been hard, seeing others find their Doors and yet she was stuck. Did she want to be stuck here, with us? Or was she ready to move on in what was next for her? What was next for her? I then took a deep breath, having Levi look up at me as I spoke to her once more, but with a softer tone.

"Sally, did you want your Door?" I asked her aloud, seeing her look at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I mean, did you want to us…leave the house…leave us?" I asked her aloud, having me feel a tinge of pain in my heart saying it. I felt Levi move one of his hands to my back, rubbing it lightly with his knuckles as I said this, having me watch as Sally's eyes were no longer in anger, but in pain and sadness. I wanted to know, since she must of been sick of sitting here and not knowing what was next to her. Vampires had Immortality, Werewolves had a slim chance of being cured and would have a normal living, Fairies had thousands of years to live, but ghosts? They were already dead, what was next in their step of being a ghost?

Was she ready to move on?

* * *

I was walking home late one night from doing a late night grocery store run for some more herbs and flowers for my kit at home. It's been a couple of days since I talked to Sally about her Door, and since then Sally was quiet about it. I felt terrible, bringing it up in such a manner. Sally was back to her normal self, although the Door incident was never mentioned again.

That was on my mind when I heard something going on in the alleyway next to me. I looked over, my hands were shoved in the cotton jacket I was wearing and I saw that three guys were beating up on someone there, and they were winning. I could hear the three men laughing as though this was a game to them. A normal person would walk away, forget about it and go on with their lives. And a part of me was going to do the same thing, but it was when I heard a familiar voice that caught me off guard. It was a grunt, a yelp of pain that filled the alleyway and I froze, looking in horror. The victim, I knew who it was.

Josh.

I immediately threw up my hoodie, covering my head and then covered my mouth with the bandana that I had around my neck. I ran down the alleyway toward him, seeing him hunched over on all fours and trying to get up. But the three men were beating on him hard, having me run faster, wanting to get them away from him. As I approached the first guy, I grabbed his shoulder, having him whirl around and in return being punched in the mouth with my fist. He fell to the floor as the other two looked over at me, stopping their assault on Josh.

Within seconds, I grabbed a 3 feet pipe that was next to the dumpster they were by, having me see the second guy run towards me and I swung at him. I dodged him as he ran past me with so much force, hitting him on the back to the pipe and then the first guy getting up again. I swiped at him, seeing him move to the side as I slammed the pipe into the back of his neck and seeing him crumple to the floor as it he were leaves on the wind of a autumn day. The second grabbed my arm, having me puts him up against the wall with the pipe at his throat and chocking.

Before I could do anything else, I heard a roar behind me, having everyone in the alleyway freeze, even me. Still holding the man by the pipe to his throat, and I looked at Josh, who was gasping aloud and his hands and knees were shaking on the floor. The roar came from him, I knew it for certain. I struggled with the guy who was trying to break free from me, but I was stronger than him and I watched as the third guy looked at Josh in horror.

"Josh!" I said aloud, having me see him shoot his head up and growl. His eyes, no longer warm and brown, were how bright and yellow, his wolf was thing over. He swiped at the third man in front of him, having me hear him scream and fall to the floor with a bloody arm. I threw the second guy to the ground, the three of them running off from the two of us. It was silent once more, the two of us in the alleyway and hearing only our labor breathing. I threw down the pipe, hearing it clank in the small space and I looked at Josh. He was holding his head in his hands, which had long claws now instead of his regular nails. I walked over to him, squatting in front of him and watching as he looked up at me.

"Josh?" I asked him aloud, moving the bandana from my mouth and watching him. His eyes were still yellow and he was visibly shaking. I grabbed his arms, avoiding the claws, and pulled him up from his spot.

"They came out of nowhere, and they were beating me us do bad. I had no choice….the wolf wanted out." He explained to me in a shaky tone. I nodded my head as we both walked slowly. He shoved his hands under his arms, not wanting it to be seen.

"Let's get you back to the house. I know what can calm you down, I'll fix it up for you." I reassured him aloud as I wrapped a arm him, feeling him shake as we walked down the sidewalk. He looked over at me, his head bowed down to avoid eye contact with other people as we walked and he was still shaking.

"Thank you." He said aloud to me, having me nod my head and rub his arm to sooth him. I remembered something he told me us, awhile back when I thought I was alone in my own troubles. I looked over at him, seeing his unusual eyes look back at me.

"We're a family, Josh. We look out for each other." I said to him in a normal tone, watching as he nodded his head. We walked home that night, a new revelation happening between the both of us. We both knew that we had each other's back when something was going to happen. He came through for my own time of doubt, and now I repaid him.

Eye for an eye.


	37. Never Let Me Go

"Drink." I said to him aloud, having me see him on the couch back at the house a few minutes after finding him. I stripped off the jacket I was wearing and was in my tank top once again, crouching in front of him and holding out tea for him to drink. He was still having a bit of a panic attack, his claws going away but his eyes were still yellow from the lycan outburst. Josh was also covered in buries and scrapes, having me worry that he was hurt. But from what I saw, he was fine where he was, just trying to calm down. As soon as we were home, I got him to sit and breathe slowly as I made a herbal tea with Thyme, Hops and Honey, meant to slow the brain and heart rate to normal and release chemicals in the blood system that is the reverse of adrenaline.

"Come on Josh, you need to drink this before your heart rate goes back up." I urged him, seeing him stare at the drink hesitantly. He then gently took it, his hands were shaking as he was still breathing in short breaths. I watched him drink down some of it, next seeing him close his eyes and his breathing slowing down within a few seconds. I smiled, getting up and getting my supplies back in the kit as he drank some more. I even looked over my shoulder, seeing him smile and going back to his normal self.

"How did you do that?" He asked me as I walked back to him with my kit, sitting next to him and looking at his own damaged face. I grabbed some of the paste I made in the past, taking some of it in my fingers and dabbing it on his cheek and forehead from the damage.

"Do what?" I asked him aloud, not thinking about what he wanted to know. I was more concerned with his face, "The tea or the fighting?"

"Both? Those guys were giants compared to you." Josh said to me aloud as he took another sip from the tea.

"Perks of having a Captain for a father and soldier for a brother: you get to learn a thing or two about defending yourself." I explained to him as I got most of the damage covered in the paste. I looked from his face to his eyes, seeing him smile at me, the same small smile he would have from time to time.

"And the tea?" He asked me, pointing to the cup in his hands, "Another Healer trick?"

"No: Home remedy." I replied to him aloud, seeing him nod his head and smirk at me. I ruffled my curly hair as I continued, "It's a old recipe my mother taught me. This helps calm a person down when they are stressed or angry. Now usually I used only half of the Thyme and Hops, but with you, I had to use three doses of Hops." Josh looked at me with wide eyes as he looked then at his cup of tea.

"Why so much on me?" He asked me aloud. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you think half of a Hops was going to work on a werewolf? Not a chance." I said back to him, seeing him think about it to himself as I packed up the kit carefully, "Besides, in a couple of minutes you'll be sleeping because of the after affect of Thyme."

"It makes me sleepy?" He asked me aloud as I got up with my kit to the closet.

"It depends on the amount of Hops a person uses. Hops, other than for beer, helps you sleep. The more you have in your system at one time, the more tried your brains gets and the more you want to sleep. But I think with you, it'll be more of a nap then real sleep." I explained to him after packing away the kit and sitting on the armchair of the couch next to him. He placed the tea on the coffee table and then kicked off his shoes, having me see the some of the tea was already having a toll on him and he was about to sleep it off.

"And, when it comes to what just happened….let's not let Nora know." Josh said aloud in a cautious tone as he grabbed a pillow and placed it behind his head on the couch. I smirked at him as I saw the sleepiness coming over him at that point.

"I am not obligated to keeping secrets from your wife." I said to him, throwing up my hands in front of me in defense. He glared at me.

"At least not yet, Alba. I'll tell her when I wake up from the drug you gave me." He said in a groggy tone as I shook my head with a smile on my face. I grabbed the throw blanket that was near his feet, throwing it at him and seeing him curl up in the ball.

"Go to sleep Josh." I said to him in a amused tone, seeing him glare at me one more time before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. I got off the couch, hearing him snore softly in the living room as I walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, but my reflection in the mirror of the living room caught my eye. I stopped, looking at myself in the mirror and seeing what I looked like, and it scared me for a second.

The girl that I once was, the girl who ran from home with a black eye and a wounded soul, was no where in that reflection that I saw in front of us. I saw a woman now, fully grown in strength and stubbornness. I felt as though I lost my innocence when I left the colony, since my skin was no longer extremely fair but tinted with the sun and past fights and broken memories. I looked different, no longer angelic but rigid. Seeing myself, the length of my wavy hair and the new smaller lines on my face, it made something shift inside of me. Something good shifted, having me see that I did change within these past months, but a good change. I was no longer afraid, clearly since I took out three humans who were hurting Josh, no, I was glad I changed.

The change was good.

* * *

"You should go back." I said to him as I watched Levi from my spot on the porch. It was a full moon, two nights after Josh's near wolf outbreak and he was with Nora in the woods with a couple of other werewolves that they befriended. Aidan was at the hospital that night, but I knew he was going to come home soon and I wanted to hang out with him for a bit. Sally went back to the cemetery, a new place for her to hang out since she saw the Ghost and his door. I figured she wanted some solo time. But I was occupied with Levi, who was currently trying to contemplate whether or not to go back to his own colony and tell them what was going on.

"I haven't been home in years." He said to me aloud as we both sat close together. His elbows were on his knees, hands folded and he was acting fidgety. I could tell he didn't want to go home, almost in the same way I didn't want to. He ran from being killed or placed on trial, it was different for him.

"Your family would want to see you." I suggested aloud, seeing him shake his head at that remark.

"I had to go, Alba. I had no choice." He argued with me.

"Neither did I, but I went back because I knew if I didn't, then I would be in bigger trouble." I countered back at him.

"They wouldn't want me back." He muttered to himself, but I heard it. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"That's bullshit and you know it." I said through a bold tone, seeing him make fists with his hands on his knees.

"I know they won't, Alba." He said to me, raising his voice slightly. I finally shot up from my spot and stood in front of him two steps down and glared at him.

"I'm getting sick of you feeling sorry for yourself and making excuses as to why you don't want to go back home." I said in a sneer. He finally looked at me dead on, his eyes filled with anger as he pointed to his right down the street, the direction of his colony.

"That is _not _my home, Alba." Levi argued with me, having me shake my head.

"No matter how many times you're gonna say it, it is your home. It will always be your home, no matter how far away you run from it." I countered back, my blood was boiling from arguing with him. It was another infamous fight between us as to who was right and who was going to loose. I felt the fairy pride in my skin coming out in this fight, not wanting to seem weak against my boyfriend, who was just as prideful as I was. I wasn't surprised that we weren't screaming at each other at that point outside for all to see.

"Why do you have to be a pain in the ass sometimes?" He asked me, his voice was getting rougher and louder as he spoke to me.

"Because you're being too stubborn and an asshole for your own good and your pride if getting in the way!" I said back to him, getting my teeth as I said it to him aloud, having me almost see red at this point. It was one thing to have a simple argument with Levi, but this was not simple.

"So you want me to go back with my tail between my legs like a coward?" He yelled at me at this point, having me roll my eyes and push my hair out of my eyes in order to have him see my glaring in my eyes at this point.

"I want you go grow up and go back to your family!" I practically screamed out at him, "I went home after being abused because I knew I had to grow up and face them, why can't you do the same?!" There as silence between us then, having my own voice ring out in the neighborhood. I then sighed, knowing that the worst of it was over. I hated yelling at him, but I knew his stubbornness needed to be called out for him to see. He was just as brash and head strong as the day I met him, and no matter how much I was so frustrated with him, I loved him flaws and all. IT wasn't until we both heard Sally appearing at the top of the porch near the front door, and I watched as she had a worried look on her face. I would be too, since she was seeing Levi hunched over and fuming and I was clenching my fists so hard and my own face looked like anger.

"Hey guys…..so I just got back like a minute ago and I heard screaming." Sally said aloud, sounding worried from her spot. I took a deep breath and scratched the back of my head, trying to collect myself once more since I practically called Levi a coward in his face.

"It's okay, Sally. Don't worry about it." Levi said aloud, surprising me as he was using his normal tone and looking up at me. There were no more anger in his eyes, just a hint of sadness and being tried from fighting with me. I kept my eyes on him, seeing him silently tell me we were done fighting.

"You sure?" Sally asked, looking right at me. It took me only one moment to see that she was concerned about me. She knew, and I took a deep breath then I saw what she was seeing. She thought, for only a moment, that it was Felix all over again. An argument and then the fist will fly. Sally knew what happened, and she was beyond scared that it was going to happen again. I looked her to Levi, having me see that he was thinking that exact same thing. His eyes soften, and his rigid sitting position on the top step was loose and weak now. He knew too, that what we did was the exact same thing with Felix. And his eyes showed me that he was now ashamed from what happened.

"It's fine, I promise." I said to her in a cool tone, seeing Levi look down immediately and Sally nod her head at me. I smiled at her, showing that this was okay, what was going on and that I was fine with this. Sally then evaporated, having me sigh and look down at Levi. At this point, he was holding his head in his hands, no longer angry but defeated. I took a deep breath and squatted in front of him, placing my hands on his knees and waiting for him to look up at me.

"Look at me Levi." I said to him, my boom in my tone of voice was long gone and I was no longer angry with him. He did nothing, having me squeeze his knees in my hands and look at him more with pleading eyes. He was hiding from me, I could tell. The argument threw him for a loop, and I knew he needed to know, he was not Felix. Not now. I placed one of my hands on his that was on his face, covering his eyes from me. I wanted to look at his beautiful orbs again, but he wasn't going to give in, not yet.

"I started this, and I am so sorry for yelling at you." I said to him in almost a hoarse whisper to him, seeing him slowly move his eyes from me and I could tell he was trying so hard not to cry and be broken in front of me, "I just….I only wanted you to not make the mistake of hiding forever. It's one thing to think about what might happen than it is to actually go and see for yourself." Levi's blue intense eyes looked right at me and I could tell he was thinking about what I just told him. I smiled at him, too worn out from the fight as I scooted closer to him, showing him I was now content on where we were.

"I'm too much of a coward to go back." He said to me in a low tone, having me shake my head immediately and frame his face gently. His hands were now on my arms as I stared at him intensely.

"You, Levi Anders, are no coward. You were brave enough to be out here on your own for a few years, and that right there shows me you are no coward." I explained to him in a serious tone, "And you wanna know why I yell at you and why I get so angry with you? It's because I care about you too damn much to let you hide away from who you really are and where you came from. You irritate me, you make me want to scream sometimes, but I still love you."

I leaned in, kissing his forehead in a loving manner and holding the kiss for a moment or two. I could hear him trying to breathe once more as I looked back at him, face to face. He was no longer sad, but worn out and defeated from our whole ordeal.

"Why are you so good to me?" He asked me, his voice was a bit bolder but not as much. I smiled at him, thinking that it was obvious of an answer for me to tell him.

"Because I'm in love with you, and I want you to be happy with whatever you choose to do. Not angry or sad….or not confident in yourself." I explained to him. Levi finally smiled, a small smile on his face, the color of his happiness was back on his cheeks and in his eyes as I knew we were fine again. I pulled him up from sitting, seeing that he was two steps above me so that made him taller. Taking one step up, I was still shorter but he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and linked his hands behind my neck as I linked my fingers around his back to pull him close.

"And I love you, although you are a huge pain in my ass, and you make me so angry sometimes with your stubbornness and your need to be right all the time." He replied back, looking down at me as we embraced on the steps on the porch. I bit my lip, just seeing him there in my arms after we had a huge fight in front of the whole neighborhood. I would take fights with him anyday, knowing that we were going to fight because we cared about each other too much to let each other go. THat was the one thing I knew was different from Felix: he fought for dominance. But Levi fought for his love for me, and his unwillingness to let me out of his loving and gentle grasp.

"You said to me once, that you would never hurt me…not like how Felix did." I said to him, seeing him shake his head from my remark in agreement. It was his turn to kiss my head in a more bold way, having me feel his lips against my forehead in just a force it was obvious.

"I never will, I promise you." He said to me, having me nod my head as he pulled away and looked back down at me.

"And I believe you. I knew you would never hurt me, just from our fight here. This is one of the reasons why I fell hard for you Levi: you never once saw me as a prize. You fought _for _me, not against me, and that's the difference between you and Felix." I explained to him, resting my hands on his hips and holding him there. He had to know the difference then, since it was clear to me. Felix wanted to fight only for claiming something, he wanted property and bragging rights.

But with Levi, while we were kissing on the steps of our porch and far beyond our fight, he fought to keep me close to him. As much as he was trying to keep me away, I knew he was taking me close and never letting me go.

I wasn't letting him go, not for as long as I lived.


	38. Cemetery Salutations

"I've never had a picnic at a Cemetery before." Nora said aloud to me as we both walked with Josh and Aidan next to us up one of the hills in the cemetery. It was a cloudy day, the cool air hitting our skin as we were dressed in warmer clothing and beanies. I was holding the picnic basket as we reached the top of the hill, having me see different shapes and sizes of tombstones on the ground and sticking out of the earth. There was a figure sitting on one tombstone, her feet dangling over the edge and barely touching the grass. Her dark hair was flowing in the wind as we approached her, getting the blanket spread out in front of her.

"Hey Sally." Aidan said aloud in a softer tone, having me watch her as I placed the backed on the ground and opened it. Sally smiled at us as we all sat down around her. Since her discovery of yet another ghost going through a Door, Sally has been hanging out a lot more at the cemetery, having a sense of belonging there. We decided to got out there and see what she was seeing, and since Levi went back to his colony for a few days, I was getting more time with the housemates.

"Hey guys." She replied, having me pull out some red cups and the red wine bottle. Sally saw me do this and snorted form her spot.

"Is red wine going to be a regular occurrence in this house?" Sally asked aloud as I started pouring the drinks in each red solo cup.

"You make it sound like a crime." I commented as I handed Aidan and cup and after him a cup to Nora.

"It's more of a observation that we are slowly turning into a fraternity." Sally replied back as she looked from me over away from us across the distance.

"And are we going to look at that as a bad thing?" Josh asked aloud in his usual tone of voice, grabbing the cup that I gave him as I stood up and overlooked the cemetery itself. The grass the beyond green, almost looking like a huge bed of emeralds, and the variety of tombstones on top of the grass gave the whole area some character. I drank down some of the wine as I looked back at Aidan and the rest of the group.

"Are we going to get in trouble for drinking on the property?" Nora asked aloud in wonder.

"I know one of the facility workers." Aidan replied back to us, having me look at him with a raised eyebrow. Aidan shrugged as if he was innocent.

"What? We go back a good 35 years, hunted a few times together." He explained in a amused tone. I only smiled as I looked around at the tombstones. When it comes to death, fairies viewed death as a big deal, a big ritual that involved blessings and sending the soul back into nature. Fairies find light in everything, including death, and when one fairy does die, his dust is sprinkled on his body one last time before given to the next family of kin. I myself have only been to a couple of funerals at the colony, and they were both moving and emotional. My eyes were set on a fresh placed patch of dirt a couple of tombstones away, having me see that there was a funeral here not too long ago, maybe a day or two.

"When did Levi leave for his colony?" Sally asked me aloud, snapping me back to reality and having me look back at her.

"Last night, he left around 10." I replied back to her, "He was more scared of going home than he was asking me out to the bar."

"As I recall he was petrified asking you out, so going home must of been serious." Aidan commented in a grin as I took another drink from my wine, feeling more content from where I was. I looked back over at the open area, where the fresh grave was. But someone was there already looking down at the grave with his hands shoved in his pockets. I only saw his back facing me, but something inside of me told me that he was not a normal human. The way he was hunched over standing there, seeing how his body was facing and showing the mannerisms of a true mourning person…a true victim.

"Sally?" I asked aloud, keeping my eyes on the man. I saw Sally walk up next to me, having me hear nothing else but the tree branches and leaves moving in the wind. I stayed still, hoping that my prediction as false. But it looked so true, and I took a deep shaky breath as I looked from the man to Sally.

"Is he….." I trailed off, not knowing how to end it.

"Yeah, yeah he's dead." Sally replied to me in her normal but hesitant tone. She watched him carefully as I saw the man slowly look over at us. I was frozen in my spot, seeing him stare at the both of us. He was the second ghost i've ever talked to other than Sally, and I felt as though he was looking right through me. He looked rather young, almost in his young 20's with a handsome face and haunting dark eyes. He dressed like a young college boy: the hoodie shirt and plaid shirt underneath with skinny jeans and converse shoes. He had messy dirty blond hair, tossed around in such a manner.

"You should talk to him, since I'm guessing he's not having a good time looking at his own corpse in the ground." I suggested to her, seeing her look at me with wide eyes. I would think, from seeing her eyes and moth slightly open, that she hasn't seen a ghost in awhile, a couple of days at the most. I nodded my head, seeing him close her mouth and walk over slowly, having me see that she was nervous.

"I'm thinking this is the first ghost in awhile that she's seen." Josh said aloud as I walked over to the group, sitting with them and watching Sally talk to the new ghost. I placed my cup on the ground and leaned against the tombstone, thinking to myself about Sally and her time as a ghost. She was always so optimistic when it came to who she was, but something must of shifted in her, something inside of her must of burst forth as to being a ghost with others who are just as lost and not finding a place.

I looked from her over to Aidan, seeing him watch her from his spot. Someone about him staring at her, it looked like he was observing her…with admiration and love. I have only seen that look in couple who were in love: Josh and Nora, my parents, and Levi and I. It was a look of pure happiness from the soul. It made me think….was Aidan in love with her? How could be so? Why didn't I see it before? It was obvious.

He was in love.

"Alba." Nora said to me, having me look from Aidan to her and seeing her clutch Josh's hand in hers. She had a reassuring look on her face as she stared at me, having me move around to face her completely.

"Josh told me about what happened the other night, what you did for him." Nora said to me, having me shift uncomfortably in my spot on the ground and then seeing look from Aidan over to me with worried eyes. Somehow I always find myself in the middle of the subject matter when it comes of people getting hurt or even danger, in which I was mentally kicking myself hard for bringing that to the house. But stayed quiet as Nora went on.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for helping him not go full wolf on those guys." Nora explained with a genuine smile on her face. I smiled back, shrugging as Aidan moved over a bit to sit next to me.

"Woah woah now, what happened?" He asked me aloud, having me cringe mentally .

"I was mugged, by three guys. The wolf…almost came out and that would of made it worse." Josh explained in a calm tone, having me look from Aidan to him and silently telling him 'thank you' before looking back at Aidan, seeing him read my eyes to see if it was true.

"If Alba didn't show up and take care of them…all by herself just to clarify." Josh continued in his nervous tone, "It would of been ten times worse. She really did save me from a huge mistake." I looked back at Josh, seeing him nod at me with a genuine smile on his own face. I smiled at him, showing that I was thankful for the friendship we had together and that I was willing to help him.

"You took on three humans….by yourself?" Aidan asked me aloud, sounding a bit shocked. I nodded my head slowly, seeing him looked more surprised than pissed or angry.

"You make it sound so surprising." I said in a coy tone. Josh and Nora laughed from their spot and I saw Aidan roll his eyes.

"She was a bit of a ninja, and apparently she learned from her dad and brothers. I fear for those who ever come after her." Josh explained to him aloud, then drinking the rest of his wine.

"Poor Levi…I fear for him as well." Nora said under her breath, having me laugh from my own spot.

"I do feel sorry for him sometimes. I am one ticking time bomb of pure chaos, and yet I don't know how he puts up with me." I said aloud in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh please, I know why." Aidan said aloud, having me watch him with my eyes as he continued.

"I hardly think of you as chaos, far from it actually. You're more….human than that." Aidan said, pausing in the middle before calling me human. I thought about it, being called human in front of my housemates and gaining the title of human. This whole time, being with them, I was only trying to hide who I was, just I felt more human then fairy. They saw me not as a fairy, but as someone who was trying to be as normal. Just like them. We were trying to be normal together.

Being human together.

"Hey guys." We all heard in front of me, having the four of us look up. Sally was there, a small smile on her face as she was standing with the ghost of the male who was there moments earlier. He was looking hesitantly at all of us, seeming very shy and out of his element as we all looked at him. I sat indent style in front of him and next to Aidan, who was looking over at Sally to make sure she was alright.

"I want you to meet Travis, he's….new to this whole being dead thing." Sally introduced him to us. I smiled widely at his as he waved awkwardly at us. Josh and Nora waved as well.

"H-Hi." He said aloud, having me see that he was stuttered it out with such work behind it.

"He stutters." Sally said in a normal tone and a shrug, having me watch as he nodded his head in agreement, "Anyways, I told him about you guys and….what you are."

"Y-y-you guys s-s-eem…..n-n-nice." He said aloud, trying to get the stutter out of his system. I only nodded my head as Sally kept talking.

"He told me how he died…he was murdered." Sally said aloud, having her look right at me as I wonders why she was doing that. It seemed like she was trying to tell me, and me alone. Was there something I was missing? I saw her look at Travis, who was taking a deep breath and looking at me.

"T-t-wo guys…both with f-f-f-angs…..were a-a-a-sking about a g-g-g-irl who had…..d-d-d-" Travis tried to explain, but I beat it to the punch.

"Dust." I ended, having all of the eyes on me then. I got up slowly, facing Travis and Sally and seeing Travis nod his head in a nervous rate.

"Y-y-eah. They were t-t-t-rying to find her….b-b-b-ut they found me outside the b-b-b-ar and they w-w-w-w-wondered if I k-k-k-k-new who she was. I said n-n-n-n-o. But they….k-k-k-iled me." He explained aloud, his voice breaking as he said he was killed. I cringed, knowing that the situation was now worse. I looked down at my feet then, feeling as though the earth below me was falling out and I was falling into am abyss. They were getting worse, and they were looking for me now. They killed a innocent human because of me. I looked back at Sally and Travis, who was twitching his fingers in a nervous rate.

"They'e hunting for me."


	39. Game Plan

"Can we trust Kenny?" I asked Aidan aloud as he and I waited in the living room for his friend Kenny to come over and talk to me about what happened with Travis and him being murdered by a vampire who was in fact trying to find me. Aidan wanted to bring Kenny over to help out finding who it was and keep more vampires under control, which made me scared as to how Kenny was going to take this. Travis was with Sally in the kitchen, talking to her with his sincere heart and stuttering speech. This would be the one time I wanted Levi here with me, but he was not due to come back tomorrow afternoon.

"If there is one other vampire I know that I can true with my own life, it is Kenny." Aidan explained to me, the both of us sitting on the little ledge against the front window and having me hold my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

"He's the ruer of this coven?" I asked him aloud, feeling my palms sweat as I looked at Aidan with determination in my eyes.

"He is, although when you meet him you won't think he is. Let's just say he's….underestimated when it comes to his appearance and his authority." Aidan said to me in a reassuring tone, the same tone he would use with me whenever we were at a crosswords with each other.

"How did you meet him anyways?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look down for a moment or two. Kenny was never mention to me from Aidan before, not anytime in the past.

"We meet a couple of years ago, when Kenny was a human. He was being held in a hospital because of the rare disease he had: Severe Combined Immunodeficiency Disorder. I was assigned to take samples of blood from him while he was under intense care, and we both because friends." Aidan explained in his casual tone, "After awhile, he caught on to who I was, and tried to convince me to change him into a vampire." I was shocked then, seeing him hesitate before he continued.

"I refused. I didn't want him to change so young. But his blood was pure and clean, something the vampires wanted since there was a virus coming around in human blood. This virus can kill a vampire if it's in the blood stream, and Kenny's was pure from it, and that made him a target. So I changed him, but something went wrong." Aidan paused, having me see the small falter in his tone of voice. I waited as well, seeing that something in fact was serious about it, since it was making Aidan look a little sad and in mourning from the thoughts of it.

"After he was changed he turned into something….different. Somehow he fed on someone with the virus in their blood and he became….deformed." Aidan explained, his voice as now hinting with brokeness, "But somehow he fixed it, he can control it from being seen by others. I do consider him as….as my own son since I created him." When he finished, I saw him take a deep breath, trying to gain his composure back. It must of been hard for him to saw aloud, since he must of been so close to this Kenny. I did nothing, not wanting to have him go through another ray of emotions when it came to this. This is the first time I have ever seen him so compassion to another vampire, not hate or anger, but true compassion and loyalty.

"If you trust him, then I trust him." I said to him, after awhile of no talk between us. He looked up at me, the same eyes that made me trust him fifty years ago were looking at me with the same shock and fascination that he had when we met.

"You have so much faith in me." He said to me with a small smile on his face. I shrugged.

"Only because you never made me loose trust in you, after fifty years of friendship. There hasn't been one time with you that I didn't trust you." I explained to him in a sincere tone, "That is saying a lot coming from a fairy, who grew up listening to tales of vampires being nothing but monsters. I would like to think my attitude changed when you befriended me at that cafe, you could of walked away."

"I was done being a monster." Aidan said to me in his regular tone now, with more boldness and determination, "I played that game for far too long when I was younger and more naive. All I want to do now is just be…."

"Human?" I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders. Aidan smiled, looking down at his crossed legs in front of him and nodded his head.

"You are more human." I said to him, wanting to sound like I had hope in him, in which I did, "Both in falling short and rising up from what holds you back." Before Aidan could say anything else, we heard a knock at the door, having me look over at the door. My heart jumped a bit in my throat, having Aidan look at me with concern and worry in his eyes. Even though I trusted the guy, this was first time I met a vampire that was no Aidan. Would he be kind to me? Would he hate me, since I was the cause of all of this? Aidan got up from his spot on the ledge with me, squeezing my shoulder with support in his eyes. I smiled at him as I saw Sally and Travis come into the living room. Travis was still shy and a bit shaky, having me see him look at the door hesitantly.

"It's going to be okay Alba." Aidan said to me in a reassuring tone. I nodded my head, unfolding myself from the ledge and standing as Aidan walked over to the front door and opened it. I saw Sally and Travis walk over to me, having me wait and see the vampire walk in. As soon as I saw him, I was surprised. He was…a boy. No older than 18 years old, still looking like a teenager. Gawky, looking so innocent and somewhat pure. This threw me for a loop then, having me look at Aidan and then the vampire once more as they stood in front of me. Aidan, looking like his hands were sweating bullets at this point, cleared his throat and he pointed to the young vampire boy.

"This is Kenny, the leader of the Boston coven here." Aidan said aloud. I looked from him to the boy, seeing him look at me with interest and curiosity. He waved at us, a nervous and tentative wave as I saw Sally smile from next to me.

"Hey Kenny." She said aloud, waving as if he was another friend.

"Hey there Sally." He replied, his voice was even young on the brink of quirky. Kenny then looked over at me, his eyebrows raised with surprise as Aidan introduced him to me.

"This is my friend Alba Thesby, my old friend." Aidan explained to him, "And she's the one that Ford was after before he got killed." I looked from Kenny to Aidan with shock on my own face. He was killed? Since when? I was now a bit angry with him since he knew what I felt about him killing others for the sake of killing. Sure, he was trying to protect me, but that was still too much for me to handle.

"He's dead?" I asked him in a low tone, crossing my arms in front of me. Aidan glared at me, he knew that I was angry,

"Now's not a good time, Alba." Aidan said to me in a low tone, but I still glared at him.

"You told me that you wouldn't kill him. You gave me your word." I said to him in almost a growl.

"Well, to be fair, the guy was a bit of a loose cannon and he was really pushing it when it came to authority-" Kenny started in a nervous tone, trying to soothe the situation.

"And I stayed with your word: I didn't kill him." Aidan said to me in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked at him with more confusion than anger then. He didn't kill him? I could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth, and I had no need to question him anymore about it since he was not the cause of death.

"So how did he die?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips in defiance.

"He was killed by another vampire, the two of them were already at each other's throats and it went overboard one night. The other vampire ran off before we could do anything with him." Kenny explained to me, then looking at me up and down with a analyzing look. I immediately crossed my arms in front of me, feeling a bit violated on how he was looking at me.

"You're not what I featured when Aidan told me you were a fairy." He said in a smirk, having me roll my eyes at him.

"And you weren't what I saw in my own head when I thought of a coven leader. Honestly, what are you a teenager?" I asked him with sarcasm in my tone. He laughed from his spot.

"Only a bit younger than you, and you're….what 24?" He asked me, pointing to me up and down with a find of humor behind his tone.

"I'm 951 years old, smart ass." I replied to him in a low tone, seeing his eyes go wide and the shock hitting his face.

"How in the hell does that even work?" he asked in shock as he pointed to me and looked at Aidan. Aidan sighed in frustration and walked in the middle of the both of us.

"I'll explain later. But let's get to why we are here. There was a vampire who murdered Travis here." Aidan said aloud, moving out of the way for Kenny to see Travis. Sally smiled at Travis as Kenny nodded his head at Travis.

"Hey there. Sorry about you…dying and all." Kenny said in a awkward tone in his voice, trying to sound a bit nice about it. Travis shrugged from his spot next to Sally, moving the blond hair from his eyes.

"I-i-i-it's fine. I don't m-m-m-m-ind it now. Sally's b-b-b-been nice to t-t-t-tt-ell me all about it." He replied in a nonchalant tone. I saw Sally trying to hide the giggle that was threatening to come through, all from his innocence.

"Travis told us that the vampire was after fairy dust and he was under the belief Travis knew where it was." Aidan explained to Kenny as I looked from them to Travis. I saw him look down at his sneakers, folding his hands in a awkward manner.

"Vampires are hunting humans now, the ones that are too reckless and under the impression that humans know about the Fae." Aidan said to him in more of a serious tone.

"Well what did he look like, this guy that killed you?" Kenny asked Travis aloud. I saw Travis think to himself, trying to picture it in his head before he answered, with a grave look on his face.

"He had a b-b-b-ald head, with a l-l-l-lot go tattoos all o-o-o-over his arms and n-n-n-eck." Trvais described aloud, using his fingers to point where the tattoos were and struggling with the stuttering. I watched him as he described it. I looked from him to Kenny, see in that he was just as confused as ever.

"It doesn't sound like any of the vampires we know from our coven." He said aloud, looking at Aidan with a shrug. I saw Aidan think to himself before Travis spoke up once more.

"Swastika." He said it clear as day, as if he was never stuttering before. We all looked at him with both confusion and shock on our face, having us see that he looked so bold when he said it. He looked at all of us, a few seconds each before he said it again.

"He had a Swastika tattoo on his upper chest. I s-s-s-s-aw it under his sh-sh-sh-irt." He explained aloud, having me feel another wave of fear flooding me. This vampie was a neo nazi? I have never heard of something in that nature as I looked back at both Aidan and Kenny.

"Why was he after your fairy dust?" Kenny asked me aloud, "You've never met him?"

"He must of heard the rumors and came running." Sally replied aloud in a shrug. I kept my eyes on Kenny as I thought to himself some more on this mysterious new nazi vampire coming to Boston.

"He really wants the fairy dust for personal use I take it. To him, it's a drug." I said aloud, thinking to myself as I paced around the room with the people there.

"It's a drug for vampires to consume just a speck of dust, it makes them immensely stronger and more durable. There were wars over the dust that have lasted hundreds of years between vampires and fairies." Aidan explained to Kenny as I was pacing back and forth.

"If there aren't any other vampires in the Boston coven who are after the dust, then it's just this one guy, right?" Sally asked aloud with optimism in her voice.

"No, when it involves dust, it's no solo act." Aidan said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked him back.

"There has to be more of these neo nazi vampires." I explained to her aloud, "Vampires don't go in this alone when they know there is so much dust to grab and use for themselves. There has to be more and they are going to come together in this."

"So what do we d-d-d-o?" Travis asked aloud in suggestion. I paused to think to myself on how this was going to work. We were dealing with ruthless vampires, the kind that would fight for any dust for themselves. They weren't trained, with no moral compass like Kenny or Aidan. No, they were the real monsters and if they strike as one group, we were going to be screwed. I had to be able to not hide form them, not anymore. Aidan wanted me to hide, a part of me wanted to flee, but this was far more than just airing my dust. This was about me willing to fight for what was rightfully mine, and to show that fairies were not going down without a fight on their hands.

"It means, we fight them back."


	40. You Win

**Author's Note:**

**Hey friends. This is a hefty chapter as well, and it is a romantic moment between the two. I tried to not make it as explicit, I don't wanna write like that. But I do try as hard as I can to be detailed and right at the "T" rating. As always, leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

That night I was alone in the house, looking down at the sword Levi gave me some time before. It was out on my bed, having me bit my lip in both worry and anticipation. Aidan and Kenny were back at the coven headquarters and they were going to be there all night, figuring out what to do with the Nazi vampire that killed Travis to find me. I was glad that Kenny was on board with helping out, since I just met him. There was something off about this new vampire, something was even Aidan and Kenny could see was not settling. Could he be more of a threat to the coven vampires in Boston than just me? If Kenny and Aidan were concerned about him, then that could mean trouble.

Josh and Nora had to work the night shift at the hospital and wouldn't be back until the morning, and that left Sally to hang around with Travis and get him acquainted with the new life he as having as a ghost. He was still shy and was confused as to what to do, so Sally took him out on the town to give him some pointers. It left me alone at the house with my own thoughts and my own tactics.

I knew that I would have to fight off some of these Nazi vampires in order to keep them away from me. I'm not one to sit on the sidelines, not when it came to something like this. Hiding was no longer my priority when it came to my survival. So I know had an excuse to use my sword. Murder was never on my top list of things to do while I was in Boston, but I was never one to turn down extracurricular activity.

There was a knock at the front door, having me look from the sword over at the hallway. I was confused, not expecting anyone else that night. I placed the sword under the bed, hiding it out of sight and then walking down the stairs. That night I was wearing a tank top and sweats that came to my ankle, my bare feet hitting each step as I descended down the stairs. My hair was straight and braided down the back, but was on my shoulder as I walked. The house was still lit for me since I was going to make my own dinner and watch a movie alone there, but now that may not of been an option with the new visitor.

Opening the door, I was met face to face with Levi, who had a huge smile on his face. Within seconds I hugged him, feeling him kiss the side of my head and holding me tightly in his strong arms, not letting me go. I was beyond glad to see him, knowing that I had to tell him what was going on with the vampires and what I wanted to do. But at the moment, I only wanted Levi and nothing else. He was on my mind the whole time I was thinking about my next move with the vampires, making me wonder if he was going to be on board with me throughout this process.

He lifted me off the floor, my feet no longer touching the hardwood floor and hanging in the air as I dug my fingers in his hair and breathed in the forest scent he was harboring. I wasn't expecting to see him until the next morning when he came home, but he was here so that must mean he left early. He pulled away slightly to give me a kiss on the lips, the kind of kiss that was demanding and bold. I sighed against his lips as he walked the both of us back into the house and closed the door behind him, leaning against the door. He continued to kiss me, which was not wrong in my mind, and I felt his fingers dig into my flesh. I missed his kisses, his hold of protection on me, and his presence since he left to go home. I didn't care we were in a make out session against the font door, it felt as though we were back in the greenhouse at my home in the colony: passion.

Finally, although I hated doing it, I pulled away from him, looking down at him and seeing that his eyes were dilated and far gone from his normal eyes. His lips were red, swollen and trembling, and his breathing was hard and short breaths. All that from a kiss, having me realize we were too far gone with each other for one simple kiss.

"I take it you missed me?" I asked him in a out of breath tone. His lips formed a smile, and I saw that he was happy holding me in his arms against the front door, and he nodded his head as he kept me off the floor.

"Too damn much." He replied in a staggered tone, trying to recover from the kiss and I grinned from ear to ear, "I was thinking about you the whole time that I was gone."

"Well hopefully they weren't bad thoughts." I said aloud as he lowered me to the floor, my toes and feet landing on the hardwood floor with grace. I was still close enough to kiss him, seeing him give me a sly smile and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh they were interesting thoughts." He said to me in a low suggestive tone. I felt my stomach flip from how forward he was with me, having me wonder what was deriving him to being this close to me. Not that I was complaining, not in the slightest. I grabbed the shoulder straps of his backpack, taking the pack off his shoulders for him as I was still mere inches from his lips. Grinning against his lips, I dropped the backpack to the floor, my eyes still on him.

"Stay with me then, if you missed me that much." I murmured against his lips, seeing his eyes go from me own to my lips in a rapid speed. I reached behind him as I gave him a ghostly kiss, locking the front door slowly and then bringing my hands back to my sides. Now it was my turn to be forward with him, and for once in my life I had no care or worry if I was being too naive or worried about how I looked. No, I was bold, and it was because of him.

"You're playing with fire if you keep talking like that." He said to me in a more lustful tone, both of his hands were on my hips and under my tank top, touching my bare skin and make me feel fire. I only grinned at him, thinking that there was no other place I would be than here with him. It was almost like being a teenager, alone in a house with your boyfriend and not wanting to talk. I doubted he wanted to talk about the colony visit at that point, and I didn't want to talk about the vampire situation.

I just wanted him.

"You bring out the worst in me." I countered back at me, seeing that I was walking backwards and he was walking us to the middle of the living room, still so close to me that I could barely feel his lips on my own. I was trying to hard not to give him, to see how far I can go with him before one of us broke into a thousand pieces of lust and joy. BUt he was winning, from his fingers on my hips above my shorts and to the looks he was giving me, he was going to win.

"I'm glad to have corrupted you to the point of having you drive me insane." He said to me as his hands trailed from my hips slowly to my lower back, the fingers running against my now hot skin and having me shiver as he stared at me, waiting for some reaction. It was slowly working, having me loose my breath for a moment as to how close we both were and how I just wanted to kiss him hard.

"I glad I make you insane, it shows I have the say in this relationship." I said in a lower tone, having me feel his hands now on my butt on the top of my sweats and within a second, he lifted me up from my feet. My hands went around his neck as my legs wrapped around his waist, one of his arms around my lower back and the other catching my chin to hold me still as he kissed me. This kiss was more lustful, his teeth catching my lower lip gently but pulling it, having me gasp against his mouth as his fingers on my chin sprawled to my neck and holding me there. It was clear that he won, that I was no long dominant in this game, and I felt him pull away from me. He was close enough for me to kiss him, but my heart was beating out of my chest and my fingers were in his hair holding on for dear life. There we were, in the middle of the living room and me with my legs around his waist like a fool in love.

"Okay you win." I replied in a breathy tone, seeing him grin up at me and kiss me once again, the kiss was just as passionate as before. I kissed him back, my hands on his shoulders and arms as he slowly walked us towards the stairs, kissing me throughout the process. He moved his lips to my neck, moving my braid aside as his kisses were on my collarbone and lower neck. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning my head back as we ascended up the stairs in a awkward manner. My fingers locked around the back of his neck to hold on as we walked, having me depend on him and his strength.

"Levi.." I started, trying to find my voice but his kisses were distracting me.

"Be with you in a moment." He said against my collarbone, tracing the tattoos with his tongue lightly and making me want to moan.

"Take me to bed, or lose me forever." I said to him in a gasp as we turned a corner in the hallway, having me feel Levi chuckle against my neck as he found my bedroom.

"I would make fun of you for quoting Top Gun to me, but I'm too occupied kissing you into oblivion." He murmured against my skin as we entered my room, still wrapped up in each other. I kissed anywhere on his head as he was still kissing my collarbone, close to my tank top and along my tattoos as we both were on my bed now. He sat on the bed as I straddled him, finding his lips once more. We kissed for several more moments, as if this was the last moment we had on earth and we needed to show each other our love and affection. HIs hands were all over my back, tracing my shoulder blades and spine as mine finally found his jacket, stripping it off of him with our lips locked. He threw it to the side on the bedroom floor, having me feel the cotton shirt underneath that was so thin that I felt his bare chest with my fingers.

"You're a drug to me, a drug I'm never going to recover from." I said against his lips as his hands went to my thighs and held on tightly as my hands were on his back, grabbing his thing cotton shirt as I kissed him hotly. As soon as he moaned against my mouth, I tore the shirt in two, exposing his bare back and having me feel him release my thighs to throw away the shirt to where his jacket was.

"That was my favorite shirt." he said hotly against my jawline, kissing lazily and passionately as his hands went back to my thighs.

"I'll get you another shirt, I swear." I murmured back to him as he hovering above me and his hands went to the bottom of my shirt. He paused, his lips against my jawline as he pulled away and looked down at me. There was still lust there, but I saw something else there. He was wanting my approval to keep going, he wanted my opinion. I could feel his fingers on my stomach, running over it lightly and waiting for me to give the green light. I nodded my head, seeing him take my tank top and pull my over my head, having me sit up slightly and both of our eyes locked as he discarded the tank top on the floor near the bed.

This slowed it down dramatically since we were heating up downstairs. I could tell he wanted me to feel safe and loved in this, he knew of my past and what happened to me. Although it never went this far with Felix, he knew that I was still on the fence with trust. But I trusted him, and I saw him look down at my torso, seeing my tattoos in pain sight for the first time. Now, I wasn't skinny, but nor was I chubby. I had a belly and thighs to boot, and I felt as though he was analyzing me then and there. But something in the way he looked at me, it made me see that he was looking at me not with judgement or fear, but with sheer love.

His lips kissed my tattoos lightly, starting with the ones on my left arm and ascending to my collarbone in a slow manner. Every kiss he placed on my skin, felt like a silent proclamation of his love for me. They were delicate kisses, no longer fast paced or urgent, but slow and careful. When one arm was not being kissed, the other was wrapped around his neck and my fingers tracing his tattooed wings on his bareback and feel as though I was in heaven.

Slowly I moved out of his reach slightly, shuffling the sweats I had on off, leaving me in my underwear in front of him. sitting with my feet out in front of him, seeing the lust in his eyes and that alone made my stomach turn and tie in a knot. I leaned in to kiss him once more, but I stopped when I saw his eyes were on my ankle and calf, wide and filled with both pain and bitter memory. I followed his gaze, loosing my own breath as I saw what he was looking at: The mark from the iron.

It was a touchy subject between the both of us, since he always hated the fact the I got hurt and I had to go through pain because of it. I have forgotten about it, merely because I never took it as a burden, not anymore. It was a part of me now, and I watched as Levi leaned down, pressing his lips on the indent of where the iron chain burned into my skin. One of his hands was on the bed as a anchor as he kissed up my leg in such a loving manner it broke my heart. I ran fingers in his raven colored hair, trying to breathe from the lust that was overcoming the both of us. As soon as he reached my knee, he looked up at me, those blue eyes that made me sane were dilated and consumed with devotion and lust. He moved back towards my lips, my arms went around his neck to draw him close and we kissed in a more intimate fashion and less urgent. I could hear him murmur "I love you" against my lips every once in awhile as we kissed, having me murmur it back to him.

His hands reached clasp of my bra on my back, his hand undoing it carefully as we kissed on the bed, my mind was too far gone to care at this point. I felt the bra slowly slide down my shoulders and arms, having me move my hands to throw the bra off in the distance. If I was any woman with a cautious head on my shoulders, a good moral compass, I would stop this at once. But I wasn't going to let it. I trusted him now, with my whole heart. He was no one night stand, he wasn't a stranger, he was more than that. And as we both stripped down bare, going under the covers and kissed each other into heaven, I knew it was real for me. When he brought me pleasure that I thought wouldn't be possible for me to have, kissing away the pain and kissing through my gasps and moans, I knew it was real. I was no longer myself anymore, I was beyond that. We were connected then, making love in my bed and professing our love for one another. There was no turning back, and I didn't want that.

* * *

I woke up, feeling one arm around my middle and my legs intertwined. My back was being occupied with Levi, whom was tracing my wing tattoo carefully with his fingers, kissing my bare shoulders in a loving manner every other moment as I smiled into the pillow. I looked at the alarm clock that was next to me, seeing that it was 3:30 am and I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I felt more kisses on my shoulder blades. My hair was stuck to my forehead, the sweat still there from the vigorous round of sex I had with Levi some hours before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

I would be feeling some kind of shame from having sex, but that was if I was human. I was riding high on happiness, wrapped in my bed blanket and humming as I felt his fingers on my tummy holding me gently.

"You're still awake?" I asked in a groggy tone, feeling him still his lips against my skin and his hold on me around my waist tightening.

"I woke up a minute ago." He replied against my skin, kissing me once more and having me feel more tracing of my tattoos with fingers. I stayed still, knowing that he was looking at my markings for the first time and was drinking it in. It reminded me of the moment we had in his loft some time before, when I first saw his own markings and thought they were extraordinary.

"Beautiful." He said aloud in almost a chilling tone, both chilling and soothing. I finally turned around, untangling my limbs from him in order to face him. His head was on the pillow, the black hair was no longer styled but tossed, even some of the hair was stuck to his forehead and he still looked flushed.

"You are a man of words." I said to him, touching his nose with my own as he reached up to move the hair from my eyes.

"Which makes sense since you're a woman of action." He replied back to him in his cocky grin, having me grin from ear to ear.

"Don't tell me you got tired after the second round?" I asked him in a suggestion. He shook his head with a big grin on his own face, the room filled with the quiet laughter we had together. It was nice, just being there with him and laughing together, as if it was old times. Even after we had sex, we were still in our firm foundation of being real and silly with each other. After the laughter died down, I rang some of my fingers in his hair in a more gentle rhythm than before and just drank him in from where I was. Seeing his strong jawline, the firmness of his cheeks and of course, the blue eyes that contrasted with the gray pillow, making them brighter and more alluring.

I could get lost with him, all of my worries and fears no longer existed when Levi was close by. There was always a sense of peace with him, even when we had our friendship before a romance. I then realized what my mother was feeling towards my father in their youth, and even now. There was peace between them, peace and stillness.

"You make me happy just being here…with me." Levi said aloud in a softer tone, having me feel him rub my arm with his fingers as he spoke.

"If only we can stay here forever." I said aloud in almost a dream-like tone, wishing that it was true. I didn't have to worry about anything else when I was there, with Levi in my bed and sharing this moment of intimacy.

"I'm glad I have this…with you." Levi explained to me, having me look at him with some confusion on my face as to what he meant by that, "You make me whole, Alba. And I'm glad we did this, beyond glad." I felt a blush coming through my skin and on my cheeks, realizing he was glad and had no regrets from what we just did. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're regretting it. I mean, if I wasn't good enough…"

"Are you kidding?" I asked him in a shocked tone, seeing his eyes go wide, "That was….amazing." He sighed in relief as I kept talking, "I don't regret it at all. I'm so happy I could burst at the seams." All of this, even though it was new to me to experience and feel, was fine with me to have with Levi. Especially when it came to sex, which was already amazing enough. So I raised my eyebrow at him in a childish way, scooting closer to him to where are lips were touching once more.

"How did you become so skilled? It seems as though you had practice." I suggested aloud in my low tone once more, seeing a hint of lust coming over us once more. I saw him grin at me, ghosting a kiss over my lips and then wrapping both of his arms around me.

"You can never get the answer out of me." He replied, his voice was low and enticing. I smiled against his lips, suddenly rolling to be straddling his thighs and looking down at him, my bare back against the cold and my wing tattoo exposed in the air as I leaned down and kissed him hotly on the lips, hearing a moan from his mouth as I did this.

"I think I can get it out of you."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, seeing the sunlight hit the bed from the window and I squinted, trying to get the vision back in my eyes as I looked over my shoulder. Levi was still asleep, facing me but no longer holding me. I smiled, seeing the peacefulness in his sleep as he was covered from the mid stomach and down, showing his chest and the tattoo there. I didn't want to wake him, so I leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead, rolling out of bed and sneaking on some clothes as quiet a humanly possible. AS I did this, I thought to myself how out relationship is going to look now that we did this. Would it be awkward? Hard? Was I seen as only a piece of meat now? Why was I thinking this? I looked over at Levi once more, wearing my tank top and race short shorts and redoing my braided hair that was now a mess from what we did. I could tell he was glad what we did, because he had a gentle sincere smile on his face. I grinned, feeling my love for him just deepen even more from looking at him in my bed. But my stomach was telling me to eat, and as much as I wanted to be in bed with him, I had to eat.

I snuck over to the door, opening it slowly and being greeted by Nora, Josh and Sally. I was taken back, since all three of them were staring at me. Oh no, they knew what happened. I felt as though I was in trial and they were going to kill me from what I did. But there was no anger on their faces. Josh looked uncomfortable, which was normal for him. Sally was grinning with a mischievous look in her eyes, and Nora only smirked with her arms crossed in front of her. It was less of a crime feeling, but more of a feeling when you get caught by your parents. I sighed and leaned against the door, hiding my face in my hands as Josh cleared his throat.

"You have some explaining to do young lady." He said in a more authoritative tone. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, thinking that he was trying to play the father figure.

"Really?" I asked aloud in a worried tone. Sally nodded her head in a heated rate.

"Oh yeah, way to work that walk of shame." She said in a grin. I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat.

This was going to be a long morning.


	41. Fight Back

I sat at the couch, the coffee mug being held awkwardly in my hands as I looked at my tree roommates who were standing in front of me. Josh's arms were crossed in front of him, Sally had her hands behind her back and Nora was rubbing Josh's shoulder to both soothe him from going overboard and keep her hand busy. I waited for the shouting to begin. I knew it would happen, since I did have sex with Levi at the house without even asking. IT wasn't as though we planned for it to happen, it just did happen. One minute we were hugging at the door and the next we were in bed. That would be a lame excuse to use when Josh first broke the extremely awkward silence.

"You two….had…" Josh said aloud, his neurotic nature coming out as he tried to put the words together. I looked at him in a confusing state, seeing him sweating bullets from where he was.

"Sex?" I asked him aloud in suggesting tone. Josh stammered from his spot, having me drink my coffee in silence once more.

"Y-yes you did, you two…did that." Josh replied, also trying to sound a bit authoritative. I looked at him with a amused look on my face.

"If this is a parent to child conversation you are wanting to have with me, remember I am older than you and I do have some say as to how to have my sex life, plus this is really awkward." I explained to him in a light tone.

"We are just…concerned about the two of you going in real quick." Nora explained in her normal tone, soothing and a hint of motherly in it.

"What like we just met and did this? We've been together for awhile now and it's not like either of us regret what we did." I said to her in a shrug and I looked for Sally for support. She was still beaming, but she toned it down when we got to the living room.

"And they are pretty cute together." Sally suggested aloud, having Josh look at her with a glare. She was not helping him and she looked down at her won feet.

"Josh, we didn't plan for it to happen. Honest." I explained to him in my calm tone of voice, trying to sound reasonable with him, "He came over and…it just happened out of nowhere. We just missed each other and with all of the shit that's been happening….we both needed each other."

"Did you at least…you know…use protection?" Josh asked aloud with worry in his tone. He was in his older brother mode, but it was better with him than with Aidan. I sighed and nodded my head, seeing him sigh in relief on his own as I drank down the rest of the coffee.

"Our little fairy is growing up!" Sally said in a squeal as I glared at her. She hopped on the couch with me, having me roll my eyes as she clapped her hands in celebration, as if my sex life was meant for celebration.

"What was it like? I mean….was he good?" She asked, as if it was another question. Josh immediately threw his hands over his ears and shook his head as Nora giggled.

"I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna hear it!" He said as he walked out of the living room, "I'm going to my room, let me know when you guys are not talking about sex anymore!" As soon as he walked up the stairs, I saw Nora join me on the couch on my other side, not as excited as Sally but had the same look of curiosity

"It was nice?" I said aloud in shrug, not knowing how to say it aloud, "I mean, I don't know. I never….this was my first time and all-"

"Holy shit!" Sally said aloud in a shriek, having me jolt over from her a bit.

"What happened?!" Josh asked from upstairs, now thinking someone died.

"Nothing sweetie, we're still sex talking!" Nora yelled back, having me hear him slam his door shut and hiding my face in my hands.

"Let's pray to god Levi's a deep sleeper!" I groaned in my hands as Sally looked back at me.

"Hang on a minute, he was your first?" She asked me aloud, having me nod my head as I placed the mug I was holding on the coffee table, "And I was his first as well."

"Really?" Nora asked with confusion in her tone of voice. I looked over at her, seeing a eyebrow raised, as if it was not true. She was not convinced.

"Don't sound so surprised there Nora," I said in a joking tone, "He's been flirtatious with girls, but he's never gone that far with anyone."

"Until last night." Sally said in a mischievous grin, having me wish she wasn't a ghost so I can smack her hard.

"Okay, okay. It was a first for both of us, and It felt….it felt right with him. I mean, he wanted to make sure it was okay with me, because he knew that the last guy who touched me was…" I trailed off, thinking about that one moment we had together in the bed the previous night. When he asked permission silently before going further. Just the look in his eyes, the look of concern and yearning for what I wanted, it was the one thing that made me want him more than just his beauty and the lustful drive.

"Felix." Nora ended it for me, having me nod my head as I folded my hands in front of me.

"Levi wanted it to be safe for me, and that's what really sealed it. Felix never saw that for me, and I think that's what made Levi wait to see if I was okay." I said some more, leaning against the couch and rubbing my eyes a new times to wrap my mind around it. I looked at both of my female roommates, seeing them smile at me and Nora rubbed my arm in support.

"I'm just glad you're happy with what you did. But let's just keep those kind of activities on hiatus here at the house, at least until Josh gets used to the idea." Nora explained to me. I nodded in agreement and then froze in my spot. I looked over at her, pointing at her and having a glare in my eyes.

"Aidan is not to know." I said to her, immediately looking at Sally. She held up the fingers for a Scout's Honor.

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

"What did they say when you told them?" I asked Levi aloud as we were back at his place,laying on the bed together and just being close to one another. After I had the talk with Nora and Sally, I got Levi to sneak out of the house before Aidan came home, making em feel more like a teenager on the edge then ever before. But he was a good sport about it, having me almost laugh when he tripped on the way down the porch and busted his lip on concrete contact. I went with him back to his place, wanting to avoid Aidan as much as humanly possible since I knew he must of wondering what was going on. Besides, it was nice being with him and just, talking about what was going on.

"They were just as shocked as your colony was, a bit of the skeptic side, but they took it." Levi explained to me as I had my head on his chest, arms around him and feeling his heartbeat against my cheek. I could hear him breathing a steady rhythm as we laid on his bed entangled in each other.

"That's a good sign." I commented aloud.

"Yeah, and my parents were glad I was back. MY dad was a bit angry with me, but I knew that was going to happen." He said some more, his arms around my shoulders tightened slightly as went on with his story, "My siblings were happy none the less. Apparently they missed me being a asshole in the family, and they want me to go back and visit."

"And I take it you're gonna take them on that offer?" I asked him in a curious tone.

"I'm still considering it. It was bad enough I was smothered in kisses form my mom and sisters, to go through that one more time would be a bit too much." I giggled form his reply, feeling his fingers tap on my skin on my arms.

"They want to meet you." He said aloud, having me look from the ceiling to him, moving my head in the process and seeing him look down at me. I felt a bit happy, knowing that his family wanted to meet me. I didn't think he would talking about me that much to them while he was home, and to think I thought he was on a mission.

"Is that a good idea? Am I girlfriend material to them?" I asked him aloud, seeing him smirk down at me and run some of his fingers in my hair.

"You are to me, and more. From what I told them, you're actually quite perfect since you bring out the best in me." He replied aloud, having me grin from ear to ear as he kissed my head in a loving manner. I rested my head back on his chest, hearing him hum in approval as we both were in silence once more. I was glad his family wanted to meet me, freaked out and paranoid about it, but beyond glad. It made it feel like we were a human couple on the brink go engagement, meeting each other's families and taking large steps together. It didn't feel normal to me, but nothing about us was normal at all.

"I take it you're not gonna back down from these vampires?" Levi asked me aloud, his voice was lower with more determination behind it. I knew he was talking about the Neo Nazis, since I told him what happened as soon as we got to the loft. I would of told him sooner, but sex got in the way, however pleasant it was. I nodded my head against his body as he held me firmly in his arms.

"I'm not surprised, and there is no way I can talk you out of it?" He asked me aloud, his voice was gentler now. I sighed, sitting up and looking down at him. He looked up at me as I hovered over him, seriousness in my eyes and taking one of his hands in my own.

"Not a chance, Anders. I have to fight for myself." I replied to him, seeing him analyze my eyes from his spot, "I'm not afraid of them, not like I was when I first left my home. I can do this."

"And I know you can." Levi countered back to me, sitting up as well and sitting so close to me as he took my hands in his, "I don't want you to do this alone though, Alba. And as your boyfriend and the love of your life, I am willing to go in with you."

"And defend me?" I asked him, knowing that he might of wanted to pull the protection card. BUt he surprised me when he shook his head.

"Not defend you, but be next to you. I know you can kick vampire ass anyway, and you have the mark on your leg to prove it. I only want to make sure you're not going to do this alone: that's a selfish thing to do." He explained to me in a calmer tone, having me smile and see that it was true what he was say. Levi knew how I felt about him trying to protect me, and he was willing to put that aside and only assist me.

"You think you can handle a couple of Neo Nazi vampires with me?" I asked him in a challenging tone. He grinned, a mischievous grin that he would have when he was being playful or challenged. We both knew that this was dangerous, but we also know that we could take this and run with it, show our true fairy strength and how we can fight them with our skills.

"They made the wrong choice messing with the Fae."

* * *

I walked along the sidewalk of the Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge , going from the park over to the main heart of the city. My head was down and my hands in my pockets, but I was ready to a fight. I was wearing the sword Levi gave me on my back, the strap across my body and a hoodie over my head that was under my leather jacket. My boots slammed into puddles as I walked, knowing where I was going. The only other thing I had going, was a midnight blue bandana to cover my mouth and only have my eyes showing. Thanks to Kenny and Aidan, who were on board with me doing this tonight with the help of Levi, They found a hangout for vampires on the bridge. But since the Neo Nazis rolled into town, that regular hangout was abandoned and taken over with the new threat.

I was getting closer to them, seeing only two of them there. They were just how Travis described the one that killed him: Tattooed and bald. They looked muscular, almost like nightmares for children o hear. They were the nightmares I was told as a child.

But I'm no child.

I leaned against the railing, looking over slightly to see a human couple walking past them and the vampires waiting for a few moments before following them. I knew this was going to happen, since they were new to the city and had no clue how to run around without being caught. The human couple had no idea what was going on, since the vampires were keeping a hefty distance. I watched carefully as I saw the human couple pass me and then waited. It was a game for me, as to when I was going to strike.

As soon as the first vampire, a bigger muscular one with a good amount of tattoos on them was near me, I saw him take in a breath and then pausing. I stayed very still, seeing him not move and sniff the air. This was part of the trap, have them come to me. I grabbed the dagger that was inside my jacket, carefully and not being too loud or quick. I clutched it tightly, thinking that if I lost this at the wrong time, I would be screwed.

"You smell that?" He asked aloud, his accent was thick with a hint of eagerness. As soon as he looked over at me, my back to him, I reached down at the dagger that I was holding onto. He made eye contact with me, having me whirl around and show my Fae eyes to him, before launching the dagger right at his right eye. It was quick, hitting him hard and he yelled out in pain.

The humans near by instantly ran, not knowing what was going on as the second vampire ran over to me to grab me. I dodged him, seeing him run int the railing as I kneed him hard in the ribs. He grunted as I saw the first vampire run after me. I was too occupied with the first vampire when Levi, who was on the other side of the street the entire time and in the same kind of attire as I, had a welder hammer in hand and slammed it hard against the second vampire, having him hit the floor hard.

The second vampire was on the floor, having Levi pull out the wooden stake he had as I rammed the first vampire against the railing. As he hit it like thunder, I pulled out the sword from it's sheath and within one swipe, I had his head off clean. The head of the vampire flew off his body, right into the river below and the body itself turning to ash. I looked behind me, seeing Levi's hand on the stake as the second vampire burned up as well. It all happened so fast as I placed the sword back in its sheath and pulled down my bandana over my mouth. Levi did the same with his own bandana, looking at the remains of the second vampire and the body of the first one. I took a large sigh of relief, cracking my neck in the process and looking over at Levi with a raised eyebrow,

"Two down and a coven to go."


	42. War Minded

I opened the door, hearing a knock at the door in a rapid pace. After Levi and I took care of the two vampires on the bridge, there were was more talk among the vampire community of who these two beings where with the killings. It sounded more of a cautionary tale amongst the vampires, not to travel alone in Boston anymore. A part of me was glad that they were afraid, but another part of me thought it was a foolish thing we did. However, I knew there were two less Nazi vampires to worry about to fear.

Aidan and Kenny knew about what Levi and I did, and they were going to make sure it stayed relatively quiet among the regular vampires in Boston. It was easier said than done, since now they feared the two masked vigilantes who took out two Nazi vampires within seconds. We were safe then, only for a moment or two.

I looked to see it was none other than Natty, Dean and Rory. I moved out of the way and saw them piling in as I heard Aidan coming down the stairs to see who it was. I closed the door, following the trio into the living room and seeing him look over at me.

"Nice to see you…." I trailed off, looking at the three of them in a odd manner since none of them greeted me. They walked in, as if they were on a mission. All three were dressed in jackets, fingerless gloves and as though they were ready for a fight. I was confused then, just as Aidan was as we all were in the living room now.

"There's been talk." Rory explained to me, having me look at him with confusion in my eyes, "Talk among the fairies here in Boston, that two of our own took out two vampires on the bridge."

"Since when are there others in Boston? I thought it was just the five of us?" I asked him aloud with wonder.

"Most of the Fae here keep to themselves, and when they do come out it's a rare sight. The Fae here don't want anything to do with the other supernaturals in the first place. Ever since you came out here on your own, more and more Fairies have left their colonies to have independence. We're looking at in the hundreds now." Rory explained to me some more.

"And now those Fairies heard about the incident on the bridge." Dean added in.

"And what do they think about it?" Aidan asked aloud, standing next to me and cross in his arms in front of him.

"Some are scared, and others are a bit pissed since we now have a target on our own backs." Natty explained in a hesitant tone, having me look down in shame from what was going on. They had no idea it was Levi and I, but I could tell they had a hunch from what I was giving away.

"However, most of them are…supportive." Dean added, trying to make it sound delicate. I snapped my head up, looking at him in unbelief.

"What?" I asked in a short tone.

"They were thrilled with the two fairies that did it. They made it sound like the pair did this as a superhero kind of a thing." Dean said in excitement, having me look from him to Aidan. Aidan looked back at me, his shoulders shrugged as he was just as confused about the whole ordeal as I was.

"We know it was you and Levi." Rory said in a low tone, having me look over at him and say nothing. I was not in the mood to argue my way out of it, since I was still reeling over the fact that there were more fairies in Boston, stray fairies who saw my rebellion and decided to follow suit. I started something, something I never knew would catch on, and it was now all coming up to the surface.

"How did you know?" Aidan asked aloud, having me loose my train of thought and look back at Rory.

"Levi's hammer." He simply replied with a shrug of his shoulders, having me raise my eyebrow.

"A fairy named Gregory was on the bridge and saw the whole thing. He saw Levi's hammer, and he knew it was a fairy hammer since there were embroidered spells on it. Even the biggest amount go Glamour cannot hide spells on fairy weapons. He also told me the female had red hair, seeing some of the curls come out of the hoodie." Rory explained to him aloud, looking over at me with a quizzed look on his face. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and standing in the middle of the room, Aidan behind me and the three fairies in front of me. I had to tell them, since they've been hearing the rumors around the city from other fairies.

"There's a coven of Neo Nazi vampires who got wind that there are fairies here in Boston. They want fairy dust, and they're more ruthless than the regular vampires here." I explained to them, "Levi and I took out two on the bridge, where your friend saw us. ONe of them killed a innocent human in order to find us, and now that human is a ghost."

"Have they killed anyone else?" Natty asked in curiosity.

"Not that we know. The leader of the coven here, Kenny, and I have been trying to find out where they are hiding but they are more secretive than we imagined." Aidan said aloud from his spot behind me. I analyzed the three of them, seeing them think to themselves and drink in what we told them. Dean looked worried, his innocence was showing in his face. Natty was more neutral in his face, looking to Rory and seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"We came here to help." Dean said aloud, a bit of pride was in his tone of voice.

"Help?" I asked him aloud in confusion. What did he mean by help?

"We want to help you with these vampires." Rory explained aloud in more detail, having me shake my head immediately.

"That's not a good idea." I started with him in a normal tone, not wanting to overdue it.

"Yeah but you said so yourself, these new vampires here in Boston can be reckless." Natty said to me, joining in the thought of helping me.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt because of Levi and I." I said to them aloud, raising my voice a bit higher now.

"We're involved, whether you like it not Lass." Rory broke through, his voice was on the brink of authority, "As soon as those vampires targeted in on fairy dust, every single fairy in Boston became involved because they could die for their dust. You have to realize, it's one thing if it's only one vampire, but we're talking a coven here." I looked from him to Aidan, seeing him look back at me with the same sincere eyes, showing me that Rory was telling the truth.

"A war just started, and we are not going to let our best mate and the love of his life fight this alone." Dean said aloud from his spot next to Rory, his voice was more gentle than Rory's voice, "Don't let pride get in the way of knowing what is right: reinforcement."

"Who says I'm prideful?" I asked him back, bitterness in my tone of voice just thinking about them joining in the fight and getting hurt because of me.

"We're not saying you, but Levi. He's more stubborn than we give him credit for, you as well." Rory replied to me, "If there is ever a time to be proud of your race, it's now. Not because of pride, but because you want to keep our race alive. You have to trust us, Alba. Trust us that we can help you with this. Better in a pack than alone." I took in a deep breath, trying to contemplate of what to do. On one hand, letting them help would be better than just Levi and I together against a Coven. More help, more reassurance of victory and survival. However, they could die because of this, because of something I started. It all started with me, needing to run away from home and be on my own

"He's right, Alba." I heard behind me, seeing Aidan nod his head at me. Hs response came out of nowhere with me, having me not see it coming as he stood there. Aidan walked over to me, resting a hand on my shoulder in comfort and support.

"It's better to have numbers than to be alone." Aidan reminded me, "You already have this house behind you, and they want to help out."

"I don't want them, or you guys, to get hurt for me." I said to him in almost a broken tone.

"This isn't about you, Alba. Well, not all of it. It's about the Fae in this city being able to defend themselves against those who are wanting them dead." Rory said to me aloud, having me look over at him again, "We're fighting for our right to stay here."

"But we'll need more than five fairies and a house full of supernaturals." I added to them aloud, thinking about how much power we are going to need.

"Then we convince the other Fae's in the city to help out." Natty said behind Rory, "We convince them to fight and defend themselves."

"What about your brothers? Pieter and Sven, they could help." Aidan said to me in a convincing tone. But I shook my head.

"My colony won't allow it." I replied back to him.

"Yeah, but you said you had to report to them if anything big is happening here. This is happening, and this is big. You have to tell your Queen and your family." Aidan countered back at me.

"And us our King. It's against the law if we don't." Dean added in with Aidan.

"Okay, okay. We tell our colonies, and hope for the best that the stray Fae here in the city can help us. How can we reach all of them?" I asked aloud, trying to figure out that next obstacle.

"We can signal them." Rory said aloud, having us all look over at him and wait for him to continue, "When we are in battle, we signal for our army to meet in once place. And it's a unique signal for only our race to see and no one else."

"How does that work?" Aidan said aloud.

"Flare." I replied, all eyes were on me now. I knew it was true, why didn't I think it before? It was used before in the past. Whenever there was a battle with other supernaturals, we would use a flare in the sky, a special false with a spell attached, that would only be seen by the Fae.

"A flare gives the Fae a place to go, almost a homing device. That's brilliant Rory!" I said to him in a grin, smiling for the first time that whole night.

"So we get all of the Fairies in one place in Boston and convince them to help. But where do we go?" Aidan asked aloud, as if it was a rhetorical question. I had to think of places only the Fae would go, and where they would feel safe to meet. I had no clue, since i just found out moments ago that were were at least a couple hundred fairies in the Boston area along, all because of me and my stupid decision. It wasn't until I looked at Rory, seeing him smile at me with his cocky grin and a nod of his head.

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

"You ready?" Rory asked me aloud, holding the device in his hand. We were deep in the heart of Arnold Arboretum, along the Emerald Necklace link located in Jamaica Plain. According to Rory, this is where a lot of the stray fairies meet each other and have a good sense of home. It was a good idea when we first talked about it, but now that it was finally coming to place, I was more on the fence. I was there with Dean, Natty, Rory, Travis, Levi and my housemates. They were all on board with this situation, and I was glad I wasn't going to face this alone. I was going to send word to my brothers in the morning in case this was official, and Levi was filled in on the situation when he got off work that night, coming over and talking it over with me before we went to the park.

I felt Levi take my hand in his as I nodded my head at Rory, seeing him look at Dean. Dean fished out his lighter, handing it to Rory and Rory lighting it on his knee. He lifted the flame to the end of the device, having me see the end of the rope spark up and Rory click it to go off. The device sprung up high in the air, having all of us watch as the device went high in the sky and burst into a bright green flame. The color, emerald and glowing, filled the sky, having me see that it looked like fireworks. I was in awe for a second, having the entire park almost tint green.

"So, this is only seen by the fairies?" I looked behind me, seeing my roommates look at our reactions. I was a bit sad they couldn't see it, since it was protected for our race and our race alone. They were being left out of this situation, and it made me feel even worse to know that they were going to have to help me with plenty of other fairies.

"I wish you could see this." I said to him in a low tone, almost broken, looking back at the sky and seeing the fallen emerald sparks in the dark night sky, "It's beautiful."

"What did you expect from fairies.?" Rory asked aloud, having me grin from my spot. It was true, and as the sparks disappeared in the night sky, the anticipation was building up in my chest and head. Rory tossed the closed lighter back to Dean, whom placed it in the pocket of his vest. That must of been his own weapon, since Levi had his hammer and brass knuckles and I had my sword and umbrella. Although we had unusual objects, we had them none the less and were deadly with them.

Within a minute or two of the 10 of us waiting there in the clearing of the park, waiting and see who would come to the call of the Fae. Half of us were there out of support, while the other half were there for survival. It was different for Levi, myself, and the three boys. We were needing this more than the roommates, and we had to make sure others knew what was happening and if they are with us.

I looked over at Levi, seeing his stern and serious face on him as we waited. I was glad he was doing this with me, it was better for him to have me fight with others than alone. He looked back at me, having me see his handsome face in the nightlight. He gave me a reassuring smile, but the smile that a hint of admiration and love. I leaned in, giving him a reassuring kiss on the lips. It was a bit hesitant, since we both knew that we were in a bigger situation than we thought. He kissed me back, and once I pulled away, I felt warmth flooding through me once more.

"Look!" Natty said to us, having all of us look at where he was pointing. I could see a few being coming through the trees and the darkness of the park. They all looked so young, around my age or a bit older. I saw the Glamour on their skin, how it was hidden with human features. But I knew they were Fae, since I saw the hint of the glow of tattoos on their all were dressed in dark clothes, skinny jeans and sneakers, their bare arms and necks showed their Glamour and their frail images. To me, they looked like they did in fact run away from home. I felt like…..for a brief moment, I was in their place months and months ago,

First there were only 5 or 6 coming through the trees, then more and more were coming little by little. Some cam e alone, and some in pairs or in groups of 5. They all looked hesitant and scared, but some looked determined and wiling to come to the call. I grabbed Levi's arm tightly as I saw more and more coming, males and females, all looking like a ragtag group of young adults. Their beauty was seen, no doubt in that, but it was hidden in their Glamour and in their rabid street clothes.

"My God." Nora said behind me as I scanned them with my eyes. The five of us Fae in the group of ten stood in the front as my roommates and Travis were in the back, shielding them in case of something happening. I didn't want another war to start out, not with the wrong group that I wanted dead. MY roommates had to be safe, in case the stray Fairies wanted to hurt them.

The strays were looking at the group of us, some with hesitance, and others with fear. Some looked pissed and filled with anger, and others with contemplation and curiosity. Once they were all in front of us, it was clear that there were at least 70 of them standing there, waiting for someone to explain why they saw the distress signal, and why they were there. I took deep breath, standing in front of the group and on top of the slight hill we were on. All eyes were on my now, having me look at their faces. I saw desperation, fear, curiosity, wonder, anger, fury, but the highest of all.

Loyalty.

"Thank you for coming at the signal." I said to them aloud, hearing nothing from them and not seeing a single person move as I clenched my fists at my sides. It was time for me to shed my time in childhood, and it was time to bring this war to its head.

"I need your help, for the sake of our race and our survival."


End file.
